The Pinky Soldiers
by Satyl'a
Summary: Deux ex-soldiers et une blonde. Une mission : sauver le monde. Mais une condition : ne pas être vus … Sauf que l’affaire se corse quand les souvenirs et les blessures du passé s’en mêlent … La devise de Midgar n’est-elle pas : sex, drugs & rock’n roll ?
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Duuduu l'incorruptible !

**Disclaimer :** tous ces magnifiques persos sont à Square Enix ;)

**Note : **bienvenue à vous petits internautes ^^

**Note 2 :** rien d'intéressant

**Note 3 :** toujours rien d'intéressant *hum*

**Note 4 :** ah ça y est ! je me souviens de mon texte ! xD BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

Minuit se levait sur Midgar. Quelques silhouettes traversèrent la route précipitamment. Un peu plus loin, des bruits de courses. Il n'y eut pas d'étoiles ce soir là.

Une petite rue. Des plaques d'égouts d'où s'échappèrent des volutes de fumées. Un homme, tête baissée, retroussa le nez devant l'odeur, monta le petit escalier qui menait à la porte de service et tendit une main assurée vers la poignée.

Dans l'embrasure, elle était là. Elle l'attendait bien sûr. C'était l'heure à laquelle il arrivait toujours. Encore _habillée_ de son costume de scène, elle était accoudée contre le cadre de l'accès au couloir. Ses boucles blondes retenues en deux couettes, elle porta ses yeux noisette vers le nouveau venu.

Ses lèvres rouges s'entrouvrirent légèrement en un geste avide. Plus grand de deux têtes, il se pencha sur sa bouche pour la prendre. Leurs nez se frôlèrent tandis qu'elle tendait vers lui le sachet. Il baissa les yeux pour l'examiner rapidement : ça avait l'allure de ce qu'il attendait, il espérait ne plus avoir à revenir dans ce taudis mal famé.

« C'était ce que tu voulais non ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix flûtée toujours aussi aguicheuse.

Il avait eu l'air peu inspiré en observant le paquet. Il le fourra dans sa poche avec une expression sereine.

« C'est très bien », dit-il à voix basse en attrapant son menton pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se plaqua contre lui. Elle eut un frisson et son gémissement voila la respiration bruyante du _soldier_. Tandis qu'une de ses mains se plaquait sur le cou de la jeune femme, elle descendit les siennes, entreprenant d'ouvrir lentement la braguette de son pantalon. Alors qu'elle allait passer ses doigts glacés dans la fente, il retint précipitamment ses mains et détacha ses lèvres dans un soupir.

« Pas maintenant. Tes clients t'attendent certainement, murmura-t-il.

- Lova !! »

Une porte s'ouvrit plus loin dans le couloir mal éclairé et un gros homme échevelé y entra, rouge et tout essoufflé.

« Lova ! Retourne en piste, les clients te réclament ! »

Il frappa dans ses mains. Elle poussa un soupir, quasi effondrée. Elle eut l'air gêné et osait à peine regarder son compagnon :

« Je dois y aller.

- Lova !! » s'énerva l'autre.

Ce dernier s'approcha du couple et ouvrit des yeux de merlan frit :

« … Qui c'est celui-là ?!

- Je …

- Non, tu sais quoi je m'en fiche ! »

Il se tourna vers l'inconnu :

« Vous ! Aucun client n'a droit à ses entrées personnelles Monsieur ! Aussi je vous demanderai de sortir ! Lova, je me répèterai pas ! Sur scène dans une minute ! Exécution ! »

D'un pas rapide, le gros, haletant toujours, se dirigea vers le couloir d'où il venait avant de disparaître définitivement en claquant la porte.

« Il est nerveux, s'excusa-t-elle, on aurait dit une petite fille prise à voler des bonbons. 'Y a des gars de ta caserne ce soir. »

Le _soldier_ fronça les sourcils en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune femme :

« Des officiers ? »

Elle secoua la tête, battant des cils comme une poupée de porcelaine quand on lui remue trop la tête.

« Non, ce sont des troisièmes classes.

- Lova !! »

Le hurlement avait été étouffé par la porte épaisse mais on entendait quand même le patron à l'énorme bedaine. Le couple tourna la tête vers la pénombre du couloir. Il sourit, caressa sa joue. Elle lui rendit un air abattue et penaud.

De la main de l'homme glissa une petite boîte à comprimés qu'il mit dans la paume chaude de sa compagne.

« Voilà ta récompense, tu as bien travaillé. Prends en un pour ce soir. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers son butin et ses traits se tordirent de rage. Elle manqua de le balancer vulgairement à travers la pièce, le _soldier_ fut plus rapide et retint son bras avec fermeté. Ses traits se durcirent. Elle entendit sa voix prendre des accents plus graves tandis que la colère montait encore en elle :

« Tu sais bien que je ne touche pas à cette saloperie !!

- Fais ça pour moi, susurra-t-il dans un souffle. »

Elle resta figée, ouvrit le petit coffret hâtivement et entreprit d'en étudier le contenu : un petit comprimé rond et blanc décoré d'un cœur rouge en sucre ; sur l'autre face, une inscription noire également en saccharose, quasi illisible tant elle était minuscule … « mangez-moi ». Elle regarda le cachet en se mordillant les lèvres puis son regard se leva vers lui :

« Mmm … Tu ne veux que mon bien de toute façon … ?

- Mais oui », chuchota-t-il.

Ses yeux ne trahissaient en rien l'hypocrisie et la malveillance de cette si courte phrase. Le _soldier_ se pencha à nouveau et caressa le front de son amie de ses lèvres, il murmura encore.

« Faut pas faire attendre ton mac, dépêches-toi, il doit être furieux. »

Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle articula d'une voix minuscule :

« Tu reviendras ?

– Si ce que tu m'as donné répond à mes attentes, oui. »

Il sourit encore puis glissa comme un courant d'air vers la porte de service.

Un peu de bruine dehors. Ses magnifiques épis roux allaient être dégoulinants quand il rentrerait chez lui.

« Fais de beaux _rêves_ au pays des merveilles mon amour. » susurra-t-il d'un air mauvais, les lèvres tordues en un rictus victorieux.

Le première classe s'évanouit dans la Midgar de minuit comme s'évanouirait un _fantôme_ …

o0O0o

… _deux semaines se sont écoulées_ …

o0O0o

« Il compte revenir ? »

Elle avait demandé ça d'un air totalement innocent bien sûr. Le rouge à la main, Johanna, ou Gwen comme vous voulez, faisait la moue, penchée devant l'un des grands miroirs des loges communes des _danseuses_. Lova, qui enfilait ses bas en résille, releva la tête.

« Qui ? » questionna-t-elle sur le même ton.

Se redressant à son tour, sa « collègue » reposa le tube de maquillage qu'elle avait pris et leva les yeux au ciel, agacée :

« A ton avis ! »

Ramenant consciencieusement ses cheveux sur son épaule droite, Lova garda le silence quelques instants, certainement à cause de la désagréable sensation qu'elle ressentait. L'autre se racla la gorge.

« Il a beaucoup de boulot en ce moment, mentit-elle en essayant de se concentrer sur les mailles de ses collants.

- Hein hein … acquiesça la belle brune en réponse. »

Sa compagne sortit de la pièce d'un bon pas en essayant de masquer son visage … Johanna n'avait pas lu son expression avant qu'elle ne l'abandonne, mais elle était certaine d'une chose : ce _soldier_ avait laissé des traces sur son amie, même si elle ne voulait l'avouer. Elle avait remonté la fermeture de ces bottes trop rapidement, trop bruyamment, trop violemment.

o0O0o

… _cela fait deux mois_ …

o0O0o

Nez à nez avec son reflet, Lova n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les joues creusées, la peau blafarde, un filet de sueur dégoulinant sur sa tempe. Il fallait franchir le pas. Accepter sans rechigner la réalité. La réalité _vitale_. Goûter la friandise de l'amour, le cachet rond et brillant, la saveur excitante du saccharose sur sa langue brûlée par l'amertume. Personne ne viendrait la sauver quand elle le ferait. Elle gémirait dans le noir et personne ne la sauverait. Il ne serait pas là. Il ne viendrait pas. Accepter la réalité, prendre _la_ dose, l'ultime qui l'emmènerait une dernière fois aupays d'Alice, avec _lui_.

* * *

_Et t'ignores le parfum enivrant, obsédant, qui te couvre d'ivresse ou transforme en détresse, et peut faire de ta soirée comme une éternité à crier …  
_

_Apocalypticodramatique … [Tryö]_

* * *

_A suivre …_


	2. Chapitre I

**Auteur :** Duuduu l'insubmersible ! (et pourtant je me noie à moitié dans une marre de feuilles !)

**Note : **Rufus je t'aime ! Enfin non … je sais, je joue mal T_T

* * *

**SEPT ANS PLUS TARD …  
**

**I**

« Je m'en fiche ! Tu m'entends ?! Tu te _démerdes_ comme tu veux mais tu me déplaces ce _putain de congrès_ !! »

Le jeune homme accéléra encore le pas, de plus en plus énervé. Une main crispée sur le portable à son oreille et l'autre desserrant légèrement sa cravate beige, il traversa un nouvel embranchement avant de tourner sur sa droite pour emprunter un couloir plus large. Ses traits se tordirent encore lorsqu'il se remit à hurler. Ses impeccables cheveux blonds étaient coiffés de façon stricte, raie à gauche, aucun épi ne dépassant, en un mot _parfait_. Engoncé mais terriblement charismatique dans son trois pièces crème, il agitait les bras en tout sens comme un meunier qui espérait faire tourner son moulin plus vite.

« Monsieur ! Monsieur !! »

Marchant toujours, Rufus ne se retourna même pas pour savoir qui était-ce. Inutile pour lui. Qui était autorisé à pénétrer à cet étage … Et qui ne l'appelait que Monsieur …

« Ah ! Tseng ! »

De même taille, bien que de constitution plus athlétique, l'élégant chef des Turks rejoignit son supérieur au pas de charge. Ses cheveux bruns étaient rattachés en une élégante queue de cheval, à moitié défaite par la course précipitée que sa tâche l'avait amené à faire.

« Rapprochez-vous si vous voulez me parler mon ami, je suis pressé », expliqua le fils ShinRa sur le ton docte du parfait chef de service, à la fois grossier et gentleman.

Le nouveau venu, arrivant à sa hauteur, pas même essoufflé, tendit une main pour le saluer. Se rapprochant de son oreille il y chuchota précipitamment quelques mots. En réponse, son interlocuteur aux mèches irréprochables de perfection agita une main comme pour chasser un insecte qui viendrait l'embêter durant une affaire _importante_. Quand l'information se reconstruisit peu à peu dans sa tête, il s'interrompit, se retournant vers Tseng, médusé et bouche grande ouverte. Ses yeux bleus trahissaient son effarement. Alors que l'homme à qui il téléphonait semblait crier, agacé, il réussit à bredouiller misérablement :

« J'te rappelle. »

Il referma le clapet de son portable comme un robot, fixant toujours son subalterne. Ce dernier, l'air tout autant aux abois, désigna le couloir derrière lui et pressa son patron d'un ton plaintif :

« Ça va passer d'une minute à l'autre, hâtez-vous j'vous en prie ! »

Rufus referma la bouche et bafouillant une réponse quasi-inaudible, passa devant son subordonné avec un air hagard. Puis l'élégant chef des Turks s'engagea dans le couloir … à la suite de son employeur irréprochable de perfection …

…

… _et coûterait 35 millions de jils selon les autorités du pays. Et puis nous revenons à la ShinRa ce soir, mais plus pour débattre du bilan économique cette fois mais pour parler … de la mort étrange de l'un de ses agents. Effectivement, après cinq années de doute et de questions sans réponses, l'énigme pourrait être enfin levée sur les étranges disparitions dont ont été victimes certains employés de la ShinRa Corps. Il faut le rappeler, plusieurs Soldats ayant appartenu à la Junte ShinRa avaient effectivement disparu ces dernières années. Selon des sources proches du président ShinRa lui-même, l'un de ces mystérieux porté-disparus, un Soldat de première classe, aurait été abattu il y a deux semaines, dans le désert de Midgar, à environ une dizaine de kilomètres de la cité. On ne sait pas encore comment ni par qui cet acte a-t-il été commis, cependant qu'aucune nouvelle concrète des autres disparus n'a été transmise. Aucun représentant de la ShinRa n'a tenu à s'exprimer sur cette affaire pour le moment mais des rumeurs d'une conférence de presse circulent. Un mystère de plus donc pour ce dossier, qui donnera lieu à une édition spéciale dans le journal du 2o heures ce soir, sur M-TV bien sûr … Sans transition, le congrès de … Pschhhh … Pffmt. _

…

« Putain d'merde. »

Bien sûr ce n'était qu'un murmure, l'innocent murmure du fils de monsieur le Président en personne. Mais celui-ci suffit à rompre le son cruel du silence. Le silence de la _vérité_.

« Monsieur ? »

Tseng s'était avancé légèrement en tendant une main timide vers son voisin.

« Ça ira », grogna ShinRa.

Ce dernier se pencha en avant, posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses avant de se tenir la tête entre les mains comme un malheureux supplicié.

« Meeeerde. »

Sa plainte résonna dans le silence que sa réaction avait provoqué.

« Qui a pu laisser filtrer une information pareille ?!! C'est une belle connerie !! hurla-t-il en se redressant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? questionna le Turk d'une voix dénué de tout sentiment, après tout c'était _l'autre_ le patron, pas de soucis à se faire lui.

- Quoi « qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » ?!! On oppose directement un démenti !! »

Rufus se leva et fit les cent pas et, dans le même temps, se passa successivement les mains sur le visage, dans les cheveux, dans sa poche de pantalon sur son portable, et sur sa cravate pour la desserrer … Et il recommença. A peine névrosé.

« J'ai bien peur, hélas, que ce soit trop tard pour nous. Si nous bougeons le moindre orteil, tous les journalistes se jetteront sur nous et nous les aurons sur le dos en permanence. »

L'homme qui avait parlé se rapprocha des deux autres, le visage fermé. Malgré son impeccable trois-pièces bleu sombre, on aurait dit un pirate. Et pour cause, il en avait toutes les caractéristiques, la peau marquée par la brûlure du soleil, un clou d'or à l'oreille droite, jusqu'à la petite lumière teintée d'avarice dans l'œil. Il avait une énorme balafre qui lui barrait le visage de la tempe gauche au menton. Oui, d'un capitaine corsaire, il n'en avait pas que l'air, il en avait aussi la chanson.

« Que se passe-t-il Rufus ? Vous ne pensez pas avoir les épaules assez solides pour supporter une banale affaire de calomnies ? A moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose à vous reprocher ? »

Le concerné stoppa son manège et resta muet de surprise avant de se retourner vers l'actionnaire.

« Putain de merde de saloperie !! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez fait descendre ce mec ??!! » reprit ce dernier.

ShinRa baissa les yeux et Tseng détourna le regard.

« On l'a pas vraiment « fait descendre » vous voyez … On voulait le ramener mais il a refusé … » dit le blondinet d'une voix minuscule.

L'homme d'affaires plissa les yeux et son ton se fit plus glacé encore :

« Hojo et ses expériences ? »

Comme le fils du Président avala sa salive de façon trop sonore pour être honnête, il en déduisit que oui. Le chef des Turks se réveilla enfin :

« Monsieur ? Des ordres ? »

Rufus alla se rasseoir dans le canapé et resta à contempler la moquette bordeaux avec un intérêt palpable. Il finit par articuler difficilement :

« Hum, et bien … Si on disait que … que Fair était un déserteur ? »

Après sa première proposition, il sembla ragaillardi et poursuivit avec plus d'entrain :

« Ou non ! Un espion ! A la solde d'Utaï ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?? »

L'actionnaire se rapprocha, grand ombre menaçante :

« Ne soyez pas plus ridicule Rufus, vous l'êtes déjà bien assez en temps normal. Non, on n'abat pas les coupables ni dans le premier cas … ni dans le second.

- Et alors ?! Nous sommes la ShinRa bon sang ! répondit le blond en relevant la tête vers le pirate.

- Le nom « ShinRa » n'excuse pas tout Rufus !! Demandez aux Turks de nettoyer et puis c'est tout !

- Raaah ! N'employez pas ces mots-là !! ragea le concerné en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Vous voyez ça ? (Il désignait sa cicatrice :) Ce sont les marques de mes combats Rufus, mes combats avant de parvenir au sommet et posséder enfin ma propre chaîne ! Comment croyez vous que votre père a monté un empire Rufus ?! Il porte les mêmes marques que moi ! Lui aussi a dû se battre dans la rue pour un jour pouvoir regarder les autres lutter à sa place ! Vous savez qu'il a parfois fallu apprendre aux Turks à préparer le terrain, à « nettoyer » si vous préférez.

- Monsieur … hésita Tseng, vacillant.

- On ne devient pas la première entreprise mondiale dans le secteur de l'énergie rien qu'avec des employés exemplaires et des chiffres dans le vert à la fin de l'année !! hurla l'homme en sortant de ses gonds. Moi je sais ce que vous allez faire, vous allez sortir votre putain de PHS et dire que ce Soldat avait été enlevé par la Cellule Bleue d'Utaï et qu'il a été tué par ses ravisseurs terroristes ! Ou trouvez autre chose dans l'heure ! Sinon je claque la porte de cette pièce pour ne plus jamais y refoutre les pieds !! Est-ce clair ?! »

Rufus ouvrit la bouche et bégaya, complètement blême :

« Vous … vous plaisantez ? »

L'actionnaire se dirigeait vers la porte et, entendant ses paroles désespérées, il arrêta son geste et se retourna dans l'encadrement, grand et froid :

« Jeune homme, j'ai investi trente millions de jils dans cette affaire, je tiens vingt-sept des parts que votre père m'a vendu … Alors je n'ai certainement aucune envie de plaisanter !! »

Il claqua la porte et cela sembla ébranler jusqu'au sofa cramoisi où le fils à papa ShinRa tenait son auguste fessier posé …

…

« Tseng ? »

Le blond venait de retrouver la parole.

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Je … non rien … Je ne sais plus. »

Le Turk regarda le plafond, paraissait hésiter et finalement …

« Monsieur ? … Monsieur ? Puis-je vous faire remarquer une chose ? »

Il ne l'entendit que murmurer un bref « … eghfuvndv au point où j'en suis enfrbrzke … » et se permit donc tout seul de continuer :

« Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui gérez ce genre de choses d'habitude. Je vous conseille donc de trouver rapidement une solution. »

Rufus leva les yeux vers son subalterne, l'air complètement hagard. Quand à l'utaïen, il renforça sa position, pieds solidement ancrés dans le sol, droit et fier … C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on voit qu'il peut être un peu plus qu'un simple serviteur et un peu moins qu'un doberman servile :

« C'est vous qui avait laissé Hojo faire ses petites expériences, alors maintenant sortez-nous de là. »

Il se tourna vers la porte et fit deux pas vers elle, avant de s'interrompre … Quelque chose le tracassait …

« Une question juste … Vous savez comment l'info a-t-elle pu filtré ? »

Son patron se prit les sinus entre l'index et le pouce en geignant. Tseng se racla la gorge … et manqua sursauter quand le blond se décida enfin à lui répondre :

« Bien sûr que je sais ! C'est cette salope ! Une petite journaliste de mes deux qui s'est ramené la bouche en cœur 'y a trois jours !!

- … Vous … ?

- Evidemment que oui ! Elle demandait que ça !

- Et chez vous ?! s'étouffa l'utaïen en comprenant la situation.

- Et bien … je te laisse imaginer … En attendant, pendant que je dormais encore, cette garce en a profité pour fouiller ! »

Tseng serra les poings, se concentrant sur la moquette pour tenter de se calmer. Il redressa la tête et fixa Rufus ShinRa en grinçant des dents avant de déclarer froidement :

« La prochaine fois … emmenez vos conquêtes baiser à l'hôtel. Ce n'est qu'un conseil d'ami. »

Il referma la porte sèchement.

* * *

A suivre …


	3. Chapitre II

**Auteur :** Duuduu encore et toujours hein ^^

**Note : **l'apparition de mon héroïne ^^ vous avez intérêt à l'aimer parce que vous allez vous la coltiner pendant toute l'histoire maintenant ! xD

* * *

**DEUX ANS PLUS TARD …**

**II**

Elle resserra son sac autour de son épaule frêle. Tenant tout juste debout, la jeune femme poussa la porte de l'immeuble. Dans l'entrée bien sûr, allongés sur les premières marches de l'escalier, trois hommes qui avaient dû connaître la jeunesse avant la drogue. Cela ne l'étonnait plus, pourquoi s'en inquiéter ? Il en crevait un, une fois par semaine. Elle se racla la gorge et ils s'écartèrent un peu. Elle grimpa comme au ralenti, leurs yeux aux pupilles grand ouvertes la scrutant comme une créature angélique qui apparaîtrait dans leur rêve indécent d'héroïsme, héros pour trois heures. Ses talons hauts résonnèrent sur les marches. Son long manteau sombre volait derrière elle comme une cape, elle ressemblait à une hallucination, un ange dans cet enfer, dans ce ghetto. Ses boucles blondes s'agitèrent lorsqu'elle continua à gravir pas à pas et, quelques instants, leur parfum parvint aux faux héros cinq mètres plus bas. Son ascension silencieuse la mena jusqu'au sixième étage … la plus haute tour de Midgar ...

Poussant la porte toujours ouverte, elle sursauta. Dans l'embrasure, un homme avait eu l'idée inverse. Costard noir et blanc, à peine décoiffé, essoufflé –il venait de finir certainement– il resserrait sa cravate convenablement :

« Pardonnez-moi monsieur mais j'aimerais rentrer chez moi », bredouilla-t-elle.

A ses mots, il s'écarta poliment puis sortit d'un pas rapide sans un regard derrière lui. Dans la pièce, deux autres comme lui, mais qui venaient d'arriver, l'odeur de l'argent collant à leur beau costume. L'immonde parfum de la luxure, les cris sans cesse plus violents et plus choquants, Ella crut vomir en se rendant compte d'où elle _vivait_. Partout des vêtements, de la dentelle, du satin, de la soie, rouge, bleu, noir, blanc, tout étalé au sol comme recouvert d'un tapis provocant et troublant. Ici l'homme redevenait animal. Ici, sur les canapés, les chaises, les commodes, tout empestait le pêché originel le plus cru. Se retenant de pousser un cri, comme pour se réveiller du cauchemar, elle fit un pas dans la mer obscène qui l'attendait. En passant près du sofa central du salon, elle remarqua le cendrier qui débordait : beaucoup de consultations aujourd'hui. Dans les trois chambres à sa gauche, deux étaient occupées et servaient à _recevoir_. Réception bien au goût des plus fortunés. Les poches pleines de fric, nombreux étaient ceux qui accouraient pour s'éloigner de Midgar. Cinquante jils pour une heure d'oubli. Plus efficace et plus ruineux qu'une heure d'artifice hypnotique avec un marabout. Rien n'est trop beau –ni trop cher– pour devenir un héros …

Elle ouvrit la petite pièce à droite : sur la table à manger encore six coupes de champagne qui traînaient, pas entièrement vides certaines. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et attrapa un bol sur l'étagère du haut. Pas d'entorse au règlement. Si on danse, on assume. Si on danse presque nue, on prend soin de soi pour le client.

D'un pas rapide, horrifiée par la réalité qui lui conférait l'envie quasi-irrépressible de hurler, lui donnait la nausée, elle regagna le séjour –les deux hommes avaient mystérieusement disparus dans les chambres de ses colocataires et trois autres en sortaient– pour se diriger vers la chambre du fond, sur sa droite, _sa_ pièce, le seul endroit où le rappel à l'existence physique était moins brutale. Elle en claqua violemment la porte mais ne réussit pas à faire plus de bruit que l'ambiance embrasée qui régnait à côté. Elle déposa son sac sur son lit et s'y effondra. Des images se mirent à tourner dans sa tête …

…

_Elle rentrait chez elle, tout s'était bien passé cette nuit. Et puis elle l'avait vu, ça lui avait fait du bien. _

_Elle frissonna comme toujours lorsqu'elle pénétrait dans le séjour, la salle d'attente. Un homme en costume trois pièces eut un sourire en coin en la reluquant de haut en bas :_

_« Toi aussi tu couches ? » avait-il demandé._

…

_La scène était éclairée par les spots. Ses contorsions épousaient la musique. Tous ces regards brûlants sur son corps et tout ce désir autour d'elle, elle avait manqué s'évanouir cette fois-ci. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi excités ni autant en appétit. Elle avala sa salive et enfin le dernier moment arriva, la mélodie s'éteignit brutalement, fin du show. Elle se releva et se rapprocha du bord de la scène, ils glissèrent les billets sales là où ils purent avec leurs doigts épais. Elle regarda ailleurs pendant qu'ils remplissaient son compte en banque. _

…

_« Ecoute si tu couches ce soir, tu peux te faire un max de pognon._

_- Je ne veux même pas entendre la suite._

_- Si ce soir tu _le fais_, tu vas ramasser plus de tunes que tu n'en as jamais rêvé ! Et ne me mens pas je sais que tu en as grandement besoin … _

_- Revenir dans le vert contre mon intégrité ? _

_- On m'a dit que tes colocataires étaient des prostituées, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?_

_- … Allez vous faire foutre ! »_

…

_Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. _Son_ absence. Sa déchéance. Son souhait. Mourir. _

_Puis le cachet qui s'était imposé dans son esprit comme la porte de sortie. Le sucre sur sa langue. Les premières impressions déroutantes. Le monde multicolore. Les hallucinations divines. L'envie de prolonger le paradis. Qui s'interrompt brutalement pour laisser place au jardin des horreurs. Il disparaîtrait progressivement. Puis le réveil._

_Plus rien ne retenait _son_ image et elle finirait par s'effacer dans son cœur, elle finirait par s'effacer de ses pensées, par s'évanouir parmi les fantômes de son passé._

_Oui, elle avait voulu en finir. Et puis elle avait replongé dans l'obscurité du présent._

…

En entendant à nouveau les plaintes étouffées qui traversaient toutefois les cloisons, elle se boucha les oreilles, finit par mordre son poing pour ne pas crier et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles.

_Cette vie de merde n'a que le goût du sucre sur une langue brûlée par l'amertume. _

Oui, un ange dans un enfer.

* * *

_A suivre …_


	4. Chapitre III

**Auteur :** Duuduu est de retour ……

**Note : **on a tous voulu savoir de quoi est fait le paradis …

* * *

**III**

« *pokyû pokyû pokyû (=fait quelques pas)* … Euh Aerith ? Faut que je te parle de quelque chose, c'est important. S'il te plaît, prends le temps de m'écouter. Il faut vraiment que je t'en touche un mot ……… Tu pourrais au moins répondre bon sang ! ……… S'il te plaît, c'est à propos de Cloud. Je sais que tu gardes un œil sur lui et tout mais … Je ne veux pas que ça se passe mal. Les argentés, tout ça … J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas de fin heureuse cette fois Aerith. Il s'en est bien sorti mais il a eu beaucoup de chance. Il a trop frôlé la mort pour que nous n'y prêtions pas attention. Juste un entretien avec toi à ce sujet ……… Tu comprends, il faut que ça se passe bien aussi cette fois-ci. Je veux te faire part de mes inquiétudes, tu pourrais au moins m'écouter !! ……… D'accord. *cuicui petit zoziaux et bouche en cœur* Aurais-tu l'obligeance de bien vouloir me concéder quelques instants sacrés de ton éternité afin d'entendre ma requête ? ……. J'en peux plus de rester ici, avec tout ce blanc, cette lumière. On n'a plus besoin de rien et on s'ennuie à mourir. Je ne suis ange gardien qu'à mi-temps alors est-ce que tu pourrais … ? Euh … m'envoyer en bas pour voir Cloud ? Histoire de lui filer un coup de main avec les trois hurluberlus de Jenova quoi ? Ouais parce je ne veux plus passer, non je _peux plus_ passer une minute de plus les fesses assises sur un cumulo-nimbus à les voir s'éclater sans moi en bas ! …… Je sais que c'est pas le cas mais ça m'fait rire. Bref, *commence à sangloter* je m'ennuiii-iii-iii-iii-iiie ! Si la rivière de la vie était un peu plus passionnante tu vois … Maintenant je sais ce que c'est d'être mort hein ça va … *se jette à genoux* Pitiiiiééé ça fait deux ans que j'ai pas bougé d'ici !

- Zack ?

- Ah quand même ! *range la corde qu'il avait sorti pour se pendre*

- … Excuse moi Zack, je regardais Marlène dormir. Tu sais j'aime tellement regarder les enfants dans leurs lits, ils semblent à des kilomètres des soucis des adultes.

- Je te soupçonne d'être pédophile à tes heures perdues …

- Zaaack …

- Oui je sais, mes dons pour l'humour ne se sont pas arrangés depuis ces deux années que je flirte dans les nuages avec la plus jolie fille de Gaïa et des cieux. *sourire Michaël Vendetta*

- Tu sembles oublier un détail Zack.

- Nui ? *bouche en cœur et innocent comme l'agneau qui vient de naître*

- Tu ne peux m'embrasser, nous sommes des âmes.

- Ah oui flûte. *boulet *

- Mmfff … J'ai entendu ta requête Zack, je vais même y accéder.

- Sérieux ? *yeux ronds comme des soucoupes*

- Oui, je te réserve une petite surprise d'ailleurs … Bonne éternité !

- Comment ça une surprise ?? Aaaaaah *tout devient tout noir et c'est un peu inquiétant* »

* * *

_A suivre …_


	5. Interlude I

**Auteur :** Duuduu (toujours la même hélas xD)

**Note : **bon je vous en ai pas parlé mais une part importante de l'histoire a pour le sujet la schizophrénie des persos xD (Jenova c'est dans leur tête ! pff)

* * *

**Interlude : the Goddess told me a secret for you …**

_Je suis de retour._

Tu es revenue …

_J'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre._

Qu'as-tu à m'enseigner ?

_Je sais enfin ce que tu dois faire …_

Et comment dois-je agir ?

_Tu dois la retrouver._

Je vais la retrouver.

_Tu as besoin d'elle …_

Je sais, je dois l'avoir.

_C'est ton seul espoir._

Elle est ma dernière chance.

_Si tu ne veux pas devenir fou …_

Non je la retrouverai pour ne pas devenir fou loin d'elle.

o0O0o

_La voix intérieure se tut et Genesis resta seul … Soudain, un son mielleux lui parvint, une voix de femme comme il n'en a pas entendu depuis longtemps …_

o0O0o

_Genesis, viens à moi. Tu mérites d'être mien. Ecoute ma voix, entends mon appel. Rejoins-moi. Rejoins l'ombre … et rejoins ton _frère_ …_

o0O0o

… _la voix de la femme s'évanouit lentement en gardant un écho lointain …_

… _mais une autre voix prend soudainement sa place en coupant l'autre qui résonnait encore …_

o0O0o

_Non Genesis ! Je t'en prie ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Ne te détourne pas de celle à qui tu avais juré fidélité ! _

_Elle ne veut que ton bien, Elle ! Elle t'aime toujours ! Cherche la voix pour la retrouver ! _

_Ecoute ton véritable frère, entends mon vœu le plus cher et écoute ton véritable frère …_

_celui qui a combattu à tes côtés il y a bien longtemps …_

o0O0o

… _l'Ange se tut à son tour et laissa le corps brisé de Genesis revenir à une paix … temporaire.

* * *

_

_A suivre …_


	6. Chapitre IV

**Auteur :** Duuduu est de retour ……

**Note : **j'avoue avoir honte de ce que j'ai écrit T_T mais en espérant que ça vous fasse rire …

* * *

**IV**

Midgar. Midgar l'éternelle. Berceau de l'espoir et du désespoir. Ville fantôme à ses heures perdues. Enfer permanent.

Bas-fonds de la cité, un jour normal. Non, pas un jour. Une mâtinée normale pour une jeune femme banale : une cover-girl épuisée qui rentre chez elle après une nuit de débauche. Sur le chemin ? Une rue trop sombre, une de plus, à peine touchée par les premières lueurs de l'aube, rien d'étonnant ici. Sur le chemin, trois mecs en triangle penchés sur quelque chose entre eux, rien d'étrange. Petit deal ou grosse livraison, l'audace des receleurs de Midgar était connue. Tout y circulait, comme dans les boyaux putrides d'un monstre sans visage, celui qui dévorait les âmes saines et innocentes au petit déjeuner ! Tout y sentait le viol, l'argent, le meurtre, la drogue, l'alcool, le sexe, les neuf Enfers, les entrailles de Lucifer …

La tête haute, elle fit un pas dans la ruelle noire. Elle avait l'habitude depuis l'âge de treize ans où elle se faisait déjà aborder. Non décidemment plus rien ne l'étonnait, pas même ces trois clodos défoncés qui semblaient se partager une nouvelle dose. Ses pas résonnaient sur le bitume, ça faisait beaucoup trop bruit bon sang ! Elle en avait l' « habitude » d'accord, elle conservait quand même cependant cette petite boule au ventre qui fait les gens sensés et un minimum prudents face à un danger potentiel. Elle souffla un coup ; ils se rapprochaient, à moins que ce ne soit elle qui se rapprocha d'eux, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir. Le plus grand releva la tête et donna un coup de coude à son voisin de droite. Comme ils bouchaient les trois quarts du passage, la jeune femme se racla la gorge afin qu'ils lui cèdent la place ; puis, devant leur manque total de réaction –ils devaient déjà planer complètement– passa quand même en se frottant un peu au mur. Heureusement elle n'était pas épaisse, Odin me tripote.

« Héhé attends ma jolie ! » susurra le plus grand –le chef apparemment– sur un ton répugnant de sous-entendu.

Il tapa sur les épaules de ses deux potes qui portèrent eux aussi leur attention sur elle. Il y avait un petit blond trapu avec les cheveux ébouriffés, un moyen tout maigre avec de longs cheveux roux et le dernier, le boss, portait un bonnet sombre (noir ?) et arborait un bouc taillé court. Les trois étaient vêtus comme des gamins de la rue, ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de dix neuf ans … et ils ne devaient plus rien attendre de la vie à voir leur expression lassée …

Ella regarda le ciel et continua à avancer en le regardant fixement. Elle essayait de paraître aussi blasée qu'eux mais en vérité, elle glapissait presque d'effroi. Pourquoi, ô pourquoi, ils avaient décider de l'accoster ?!

« Eh mais dis donc, t'as pas un peu d'tunes ? » reprit l'autre dadais niaiseux.

Se reprenant, elle fit volte face et répondit sans émotion :

« Certainement pas pour toi non. »

Elle voulut faire demi tour mais le balèze s'était avancé et l'avait retenu violemment par l'épaule. Une irrépressible envie de crier au loup ébranla le petite chaperon rouge qui se trouva réellement très petit et très vulnérable.

Dans la panique qui la submergea, son énorme sac glissa de son épaule et répandit son contenu à terre. Elle se maudit intérieurement en s'accroupissant. Elle ramenait les fringues en tas vers elle lorsque le jeune homme se baissa à son tour et souleva -avec un demi-sourire mauvais/niais/douteux ne rayez aucune mention- un accessoire en dentelle blanche du plus bel effet :

« Hé ! T'avais prévu qu'on se croiserait ou quoi ? Tu sais quoi j'ai une super idée pour utiliser ces machins avec toi ma puce …

- Lâchez-moi. » grinça-t-elle en lui arrachant la jarretelle qu'il tenait entre ses gros doigts sales.

Elle ramassa tout en désordre et, plutôt que de s'enfuir corps et âme en courant comme le criait sa raison, elle l'envoya balader et tenta –oui tenta– de partir drapée dans sa dignité. Malheureusement, les deux copains s'étaient réveillés en voyant tout ce fatras appétissant. Non content d'avoir un bonobo en rut, la voilà affublait d'un gorille qui se serait pris un pétard et d'un orang-outang mou comme un gastéropode léthargique … Hum.

A peine avait-elle tourné les talons que, les deux potes primates s'esclaffant comme des gros lourds, le singe au bonnet en rajoutait une couche :

« Roooh mais pars comme ça poulette, on veut juste un peu d'affection.

- Allez vous faire empailler », cracha-t-elle de dos.

Tout se passa alors très vite, bientôt cernés par la bande, elle jetait des coups d'œil à la rue sombre derrière eux qui ressemblait à un paradis doré …

« Laisse tomber, tu vois bien qu'c'est une chaudasse elle est pas pour toi … » lança le rouquin avec plein d'entrain.

Elle le vrilla d'un de ses regards haineux dont elle seule avait le secret :

« J'suis danseuse, pas pute. T'as fait erreur connard. »

Mais cela semblait les amuser encore plus que leur petite proie essaye de se défendre.

« Dis donc t'as vu comment elle me parle ? ricana le susnommé « connard ».

– Oooh laisse, je les préfère comme ça ! s'exclama le chef en tendant une main vers les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme.

- Ne me touchez pas, fulmina-t-elle en voulant toutefois se contenir.

- Juste un câlin poupée, rien qu'un p'tit peu d'affection pour trois mâles solitaires …

- Mâles solitaires ? s'étouffa-t-elle. _Depuis quand trois pécores qui se cament dans une ruelle, ça fait des mâles solitaires ?! _hurla-t-elle en pensée. »

Le chef au bonnet se colla à elle par derrière et enserra sa taille de son bras droit avant de goûter à la fraîcheur de ses cheveux par ses lèvres. Sans qu'il n'eut le temps de vraiment comprendre, son bras se tordit bizarrement, il était au sol, du sang l'aveuglait, il entendit ses amis hurler, l'un d'eux s'effondrer, les pas précipités de l'autre sur le bitume, il avait la tête dans du coton, tout son corps était irradié par la douleur, il perçut à peine le bruissement de l'air là où la belle jeune femme blonde se tenait avant de disparaître dans la brume matinale …

* * *

_A suivre …_


	7. Chapitre V

**Auteur :** une Duuduu ! une !

**Note : **là j'ai battu le record du chapitre le plus rikiki du monde des fanfics ! lol'

* * *

**V**

Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Le souffle court, elle ordonna à ses jambes, qui la portaient par je ne sais quel miracle, de l'amener jusqu'au lit où elle put tout jeter. Elle se précipita alors sur la poignée de la salle de bains attenante, laissant la pièce transformée en aquarium derrière elle. Sa chair frissonnait comme celle d'un prédateur aux aguets, le sang bouillonnant toujours à ses tempes. Sa crise ne se terminait pas cette fois-ci. Sa pulsion de rage la rendait encore indissociable d'une bombe atomique, ou du moins d'une pile sur secteur. Le seul remède contre ce flux d'émotions qui la secouait au point de la rendre totalement et librement incontrôlable ? Les sanglots qui agitaient en ce moment même sa poitrine face au lavabo sur lequel elle gardait les yeux rivés.

Sentant que les sanglots s'espaçaient, elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la langue. Cette crise _devait_ finir. Elle gémit en reprenant pied dans la réalité et renifla. Mais ceci ne masqua pas la voix du jeune homme qui lui adressa un bonjour d'une voix qu'il voulait sexy et apaisante … Non rassurante serait le mot. Surtout que lorsqu'Ella releva la tête pour voir de quoi il en retournait –et surtout quel clampin avait eu l'audace (et le courage) de rentrer dans son espace perso– oui c'est surtout à ce moment-là qu'Ella comprit ce qui se passait _réellement_. Bien sûr elle hurla. Oui, elle _lui_ vrilla les tympans même, telle la chaste, innocente et effarouchée harpie. Forcément, imaginez, vous venez de mettre K.O. deux drogués patibulaires et mis en fuite un troisième, vous rentrez chez vous votre appart' ne désemplit pas côté maison close, vous vous mettez à chialer dans votre chambre alors que vous êtes à deux doigts de tuer tout le monde telle une calamité des cieux … avouez qu'il y a de quoi s'égosiller quand un guignol ailé croisé avec un échidné farceur vous dit bonjour … en lieu et place de votre reflet !

* * *

_  
Princesse le jour._

_Esclave la nuit._

_Mais les escarpins sont maudits._

_Ils ramènent Cendrillon vers son taudis …_

[Iam – Un cri court dans la nuit]  


* * *

_A suivre …_


	8. Interlude II

**Auteur :** Duuduu l'éternelle –chieuse-

**Note : **et revoilà un interlude … (eh allez ! j'avais marqué Athena au lieu de Minerva ! suis douée ^^''

* * *

**Interlude : be the Goddess' pride**

_Avidité. Passion. Cruauté … tu as usé de tout cela pour la garder à tes pieds._

J'en ai fais mon esclave.

_Tu n'aurais pas dû, elle a aujourd'hui les moyens de te le faire payer._

Peu importe.

_Même si tu rejoins la bataille, Jenova ne l'emportera pas. Ton « esclave » va ramener un allié de poids contre Elle. Ils ne gagneront pas. Refais allégeance à la déesse, cherche le pardon, cherche la Rédemption._

Jenova est ma seule vraie déesse.

_Non, Minerva est ta seule véritable déesse. Médite cela._

o0O0o

_La jeune femme se tut et une autre voix s'empara _sa_ conscience, il reconnut sans peine le ton mielleux …_

o0O0o

_Viens à moi, Genesis. Viens à moi et cette voix indigne de toi partira. _

_Elle ne reviendra plus jamais, je t'en fais la promesse !_

o0O0o

… _la voix emplit son cœur d'un indescriptible et incontrôlable désir …_

… _mais l'Ange revint une autre fois et il semblait plus déterminé que jamais …_

o0O0o

_Ce que ta chère Jenova a oublié de te préciser, c'est que la voix de la Cetra disparaîtra si tu t'allies à elle en effet, mais que tout le reste autour va disparaître ! Il ne restera que le néant ! Ce sera la Fin de la Création et Athena en mourra ! Ne commets pas cet erreur mon frère. Ecoute ton cœur. Entends nos prières. Ecoute la seule vraie Cetra …_

o0O0o

… _la voix d'Angeal mourut lentement et le regard de Genesis se porta au loin … il fit un pas.

* * *

_

_A suivre …_


	9. Chapitre VI

**Auteur :** Duuduu dudududu … DUUUDUUUUUU !

**Note : **la cohabitation c'est jamais facile … alors vous imaginez avec Zack !

* * *

**VI**

_« J'avoue que tu m'as impressionné tout à l'heure … Eh oh ! J'te cause ! »_

Elle était assise sur le couvre-lit, la tête entre les mains, à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes comme son bon sens le commandait. Autant pour lui ! En effet, la voix masculine la tenait bien éveillé, trop bien à son goût d'ailleurs.

_« Ooooh ! »_

« Quoi ?!! » hurla-t-elle tout haut.

_« Quand même … j'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à une Cetra … Aerith m'écoute jamais non plus … »_

« La … FERME ! J'ai la tête qui va exploser !! » prononça-t-elle à bout de souffle, sa voix s'envolant dans les aigus.

_« Roooh. Sois poli au moins, j'sais pas pour combien d'temps j'serai là moi hein ! Alors ne commençons pas notre –et je l'espère- longue amitié par un léger … différent. »_

« A la bonne heure ! Me v'là bien ! », répondit-elle de façon parfaitement audible à tout un chacun.

_« Ecoute arrête de criser comme une malade et écoute-moi. Et p'is pense tes réponses je les entendrai. Déjà que t'entends des voix, ce serait dommage qu'on te prenne pour une folle._

_- Aaaah c'est tout embrouillé !_

_- Voilà ! c'est déjà mieux !_

_- Nooon ça va pas MIEUX ! Comment veux-tu que ça aille mieux ?!! Tu es __DANS MA TÊTE__ !_

_- Je suis rassuré, je te croyais plus lente d'esprit._

_- La ferme._

_- Ça va être dur, on est dans l'même corps._

_- … Quelle tronche t'as, déjà ? »_

Elle rouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau et s'y engouffra. Elle se planta devant le miroir et, en lieu et place de son reflet, trouva celui du brun, ses ailes s'étirant derrière lui.

_« Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je préférais mon autre reflet. RENDS-LE MOI !! _

_- 'Peux pas !_

_- Quoi ?!_

_- Je … peux … pas …_ articula-t-il comme un demeuré.

_- Tu as une excuse j'espère ?!_

_- Tu vas devoir voir ça avec elle là-haut_, déclara-t-il en désignant le plafond de l'index.

_- Tu sais quoi ? euh Zack c'est ça ?_

_- Oui _», soupira-t-il.

« Zack, reprit-elle tout haut, tu vas faire ton boulot d'ange gardien et me conseiller sur ce que je dois faire pour ne pas tourner dingue avec _ça _!! »

Pour toute réponse, le brun dans le miroir eut une grimace …

* * *

_A suivre …_


	10. Chapitre VII

**Auteur :** Duuduu =D

**Note : **vous voulez des sensations fortes ? écoutez Zack qui vous gueule dessus T_T

* * *

**VII**

« Pardon vous m'avez appelé ? » demanda-t-elle en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

L'homme en costard leva les yeux de son magazine sportif –un courageux qui était parti à la recherche d'une revue potable sous le monceau de fringues du salon ? whouaa !– et il la regarda avec des yeux comme des ballons en secouant la tête comme un débile mental.

_« Oooh ! Pas lui, non ! Moi ! »_

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et l'horrible et surtout insupportable réalité la frappa comme une claque violente derrière la tête. Mal à l'aise, parce qu'elle ne reste jamais impolie très longtemps, elle tenta de s'excuser auprès de son … _interlocuteur_.

« Désolée c'est le temps de … »

_« Pense tes réponses ! _

_- Désolée ! Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude ! Tu permets que j'atterrisse ?!_

_- Tu as tout ton temps, je sais pas combien de temps on restera en « colocation »._

_- Attends attends … Tu peux me REdire qui tu … es ? exactement ?_

_- … 4357 … ShinRa … première classe … bla-blabla … _

_- Et blablabla tu t'appelles Zack. Ça, ok, je gère. Mais … pour … pourquoi moi ?_

_- Quoi ?! Attends, je t'ai raconté que j'étais une âme qui a été envoyée dans ton corps à cause d'une mission dont tu ignores le but, je t'explique que toute cette histoire est due à une des gardiennes de la planète, une âme elle aussi et toi … et toi tu te demandes pourquoi TOI ?_

_- Ben oui, pourquoi moi ?!_

_- … Ben là, j'avoue que j'en ai aucune idée … On ne peut pas dire que je m'attendais à ce … genre de réaction … J't'aurais plutôt vu hurler et tout casser …_

_- Ne t'y trompes pas, je bous intérieurement._

_- Ou alors tu te serais montée la tête en racontant que la Déesse t'a parlé et qu'elle t'a demandé de délivrer Gaïa de la ShinRa …_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça va, ça fait une éternité que j'ai rayé le mot « impossible » de mon dico personnel. Depuis que j'ai ses crises … c'est tellement flou et en même temps tellement réel … enfin je veux dire, c'est bien moi qui fait tout ça mais … c'est confus. Voilà … Quand je vois qu'un météore a bien failli réduire la planète à l'état de poussières d'étoile et tout ça à cause d'un Soldat complètement dingue, fils d'une extraterrestre justicière de l'univers alors … Je me dis que finalement, ça pourrait être pire ! Enfin tout ça, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire …_

_- Mouais. Je remarque qu'ici bas, on voit tout aussi bien que du … comment je dois l'appeler ? paradis ?_

_- Hé !! Pourquoi « ici bas » ? Arrête de te la ramener genre « instance supérieure » !_

_- Si tu crois que ça m'amuse … _(Il prit une expression boudeuse et rétracta ses ailes :) _J'avais pas prévu de me ramener avec tout ce bastringue moi ! Soit disant que ça faisait plus « ange gardien » le costume, pff …_

_- Hum. Et … tu es le mien maintenant ?_

_- Quoi ?!_ (Il semblait terriblement horrifié par l'idée :) _Non mais ça va pas ! Hors de question de toute façon ! Je suis pas maso à ce point là !! –Il manquerait plus que ça ! Non mais elle se prend pour qui elle ?!–_

_- …_

_- Noooon. On est là pour … enfin JE SUIS LA pour MON protégé._

_- Quelle sollicitude !_ »

Quand il entendit la remarque, son indécence à ses yeux le fit exploser et heureusement que là où il était, il ne pouvait pas agir et bouger sinon le miroir y serait passé !

«_ Là j'en ai ma claque ! Tu vas m'écouter trente secondes ! Je sais pas si t'es toujours comme ça mais …_ »

Elle prit une expression ahurie puis le gratifia d'un sourire tout bonnement ironique et sardonique :

«_ Oh oui ! C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu de … présentation ! Avant la colocation !_

_- La ferme ! J'suis dans ton corps et je … !_ »

« Justement je te trouve assez mal placer pour faire ta grande gueule ! » explosa-t-elle comme une bouilloire sur le feu.

_« ON EST DANS L'MÊME CORPS OK ?! Je sais que c'est pas spécialement drôle –surtout qu'j'me connais. Mais il faudrait peut-être que tu me respectes un minimum ! J'ai jamais voulu non plus cette situation, figures-toi ! Et pourquoi c'est tombé sur TOI, j'en sais rien ! Et si j'avais pu choisir crois-moi que j'aurais pris un autre modèle ! En attendant ma grande, on va devoir faire avec ok ?! Que tu le veuilles ou non, JE SUIS LA !_

_- Tu crois peut-être que j'avais pas assez d'emmerdes dans ma vie ? Que j'avais besoin d'un abruti d'ange gardien qui s'est paumé lors d'un transfert d'âme pour me la pourrir encore plus ?! Oh je vois ! Môssieur a une affaire importante ! Môssieur doit aider son protégé ! Et qui c'est qui m'aide moi dans tout ça ?! Qui c'est qui viendra quand j'aurais besoin d'un ange gardien moi aussi ?! … alors forcément môssieur était un soldat, ça force le respect et ça donne des ordres comme un adjudant ! Forcément môssieur vient de la ShinRa ! Mais je suis encore mon propre maître et tu n'y changeras rien mon gars !!_

_- Me cherche pas. Tu n'aimerais pas me trouver. _

_- Oooooh j'ai peuuur !! Et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire l'emplumé de la ShinRa coincé dans l'miroir ?!_

_- Tais-toi._

_- La ShinRa oui, la ShinRa ! ShinRa ShinRa ShinRa ! Tu veux qu'je te dise, ça m'étonne pas que tu ais été engagé par elle pour les servir comme un toutou bien obéissant qui tuait les hommes libres pour du fric ! Tu es tout à fait son genre !_

_- Et toi ?! Pourquoi tu danses ?!_

_- Moi je n'ai pas tué d'innocents !! La ShinRa, elle, ne pense qu'à … !_

_- Mais c'est elle qui m'a tué !! Tu ne comprends donc rien ?!! C'est à cause de la ShinRa que je suis mort !! Parce que j'avais remué toute la merde qu'il tentait de cacher aux yeux des gens depuis des années !! Parce que j'allais ouvrir ma gueule !! Parce que j'ai voulu protéger mon ami qui en a fait les frais de leurs saloperies !! Alors oui je te donne des ordres parce que, pour le moment, tout ce que je peux faire c'est avec ton aide ! Parce que si je ne fais rien, je risque de voir mon sacrifice ne servir à rien ! Parce que même si je ne suis plus là vraiment pour lui, je l'aime toujours ! _

_- …_

_- … Aerith. Change-moi de corps. »

* * *

_

_A suivre …_


	11. Chapitre VIII

**Auteur :** Duuduu (Vendetta)

**Note : **raaah vous allez voir je vais vous laisser dans le suspense ! ahah ! *trop pas* je sais ce que vous allez vous dire … pourquoi y a que de l'italique c'est pas un interlude !! non mais leur conversation interne si ^^

* * *

**VIII**

_« Pourquoi tu restes plantée là ?_

_- Désolée je préfère avoir un interlocuteur –même si je me trouve affreusement conne à PENSER devant un miroir- je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'habitude d'un ami imaginaire, tu vois, et rester sur mon lit à regarder dans le vide alors qu'en fait je te parle c'est … vulgaire !_

_- Oooh un ami imaginaire hein ? _

_- Pardon si je t'ai offensé l'emplumé …_

_- Eh oh ! Ça va bien maintenant ! J'ai de l'humour mais quand même !_

_- Désolée. C'est promis je recommence plus._

_- Merci. _

_- Bon bah je suis à tes ordres hein ? C'est quand tu veux ?_

_- Commence par sortir de ta salle de bains, ce sera un bon début. »_

Elle eut une moue hypocrite adressée au miroir. Elle tourna les talons et sortit.

« Et maintenant ? »

_« Sors de chez toi, on va à la gare de la caserne. J'espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas désaffectée après l'explosion d'il y a deux ans._

_- Ange gardien mais pas omniscient hein ? » _pensa-t-elle en attrapant un manteau.

Elle resserra sa queue de cheval et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre. Elle crispa les doigts qui tenaient son sac et sortit.

Toute la traversée du salon se fit dans un silence réciproque, elle garda les yeux rivés au sol tout le long …

C'était l'après midi dehors, les gens, stressés, accéléraient le pas pour ne pas reprendre le travail en retard. Elle se fondit dans la foule, et les conversations des habitants autour d'elle parurent bien reposantes par rapport à ses dialogues_ internes_. Elle rejoignit le flot humain qui convergeait vers la place d'un bon pas, et c'est ce moment-là qu'il choisit pour l'interroger …

_« Alors, ça y est ? Tu as dépassé le stade du « pourquoi moi » ?_

_- Disons que … cette situation pourrait être pire._

_- Bien. Ça commence à aller mieux. Fais encore un p'tit effort et bientôt tu pourras me considérer comme une présence sympathique. »_

Elle jeta un regard exaspéré devant elle et un pauvre hère qui passait sous ses yeux l'observa avec un peu d'inquiétude, se sentant sans doute visé. A cette vision, elle sourit et l'autre passa son chemin en la prenant pour une folle.

_« Ça, j'ne te promets rien l'emplumé._

_- Tu recommences._

_- Pardon ma_ conscience_, où est-ce que je vais maintenant ?_

_- Prends à droite. […] L'autre droite. _

_- La tienne ou la mienne ? _

_- Explique-moi comment je vais faire pour ne pas mourir à nouveau si tu me poses ce genre de questions …_

_- 'Sais pas mais ça te ferait les pieds. _

_- … L'autre droite donc. Ecoute, j'ai peut-être une solution qui nous permettrait de couper court à la colocation. _

_- Roooh, pourquoi donc ? On commençait à peine à s'amuser ?_

_- Cache ta joie._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- J'ai entendu Aerith plusieurs fois qui parlait du continent glacé, là où sa famille avait fondé –entre autre– leur civilisation des centaines d'années auparavant. Là-bas il existe une ville que l'on appelle la Cité des Anciens. Figure-toi que c'est un lieu où l'on peut demander une faveur aux gardiens de la planète … les Cetras donc …_

_- Hein hein. Et tu crois qu'en un coup de baguette magique, je serais débarrassée de toi ?_

_- Euh … Non. Mais je trouverai bien un truc sur le chemin à faire en échange. Allez tourne à droite, là-bas au bout pareil, la gare militaire est au bout du boulevard de la caserne ensuite._

_- Tu as un plan de rechange ?_

_- Sinon on se débrouille comme ça pour arrêter Sephiroth._

_- Tu me la refais, j'ai rien compris ?_

_- Il faudra bien faire quelque chose de toute façon. J'espère juste que le plan A sera le bon … Si tu prends un billet maintenant, on est parti demain matin. Whouhou ! J'ai l'impression de repartir en mission ! Ça fait du bien ! Ça me rappelle un peu le bon vieux t…_

_- Minute Zack ! J'ai pas d'argent ! Comment tu espères que je nous paye un billet ? A supposer que la gare marche toujours, et puis qu'ils aient créé un trajet pour là-bas aussi ! C'est une cité légendaire ! Franchement, avec mon salaire de danseuse, je n'irai pas loin._

_- Tiens ? Tu ne dis plus strip-teaseuse ?_

_- Commence pas._

_- Si c'est qu'une question d'argent alors pas de soucis ! Je croyais que c'était la perspective de devoir voyager avec moi …_

_- Je n'ai rien dit mais tu commences à me connaître depuis ce matin, je le pense très fort._

_- Ah ben j'me disais aussi … Tout droit maintenant._

_- Hein ? Tu m'avais dit encore à droite ?_

_- La banque est tout droit._

_- Tu as de l'argent ? Depuis quand les anges ont des comptes en banque ?_

_- Avant de mourir, je n'ai pas trouvé ça très glorieux de transmettre "mon épée, mes rêves, mon honneur" ET mon numéro de carte de crédit, tu vois ?_

_- Ah._

_- La ShinRa s'est assez engraissée sur mon dos comme ça pour qu'elle soit allée piocher dans ma caisse … Tu te rends compte ? Au final, le seul avantage à être dans le même corps, c'est de ne payer qu'un billet ?_

_- Radin._

_- Riche mais pas milliardaire non plus !_

_- En même temps s'ils devaient taxer les_ _schizophrènes en plus … _

_- Une dernière question à propos de la banque. Ils connaissent mon visage mais le tien euh …_

_- Rectification, ils te connaiss_aient_. Tu n'as pas ressuscité, tu es en mission céleste, c'est pas la même chose, ok ? Dès que cette aventure est finie, pffiout ! Tu retournes au paradis, capiche ?_

_- Et à la banque, ils ne voudront pas te filer l'argent de _mon compte_ si tu n'es pas moi, capiche aussi ?_

_- Et alors ? _

_- Ben, tu te fais passer pour ma fiancée … ou ma veuve si tu veux héhé._

_- Oh. Dois-je considérer ceci comme un compliment monsieur Fair ?_

_- … Oui si tu commences enfin à me supporter ne serait-ce qu'un chouia ; non si ce n'est désespérément toujours pas le cas depuis quelques heures. _

_- Alors ça l'est pas. »_

A ce moment, perdue dans ses « réflexions », elle mit le pied sur la chaussée. En oubliant que le feu était vert …

* * *

_A suivre …_


	12. Chapitre IX

**Auteur :** Duuduu ………………………..

**Note : **vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire à un carrefour ! regardez le feu ! xD

**IX**

_« T'es daltonienne ou quoi ?! T'avais pas pu que le feu était pas rouge, pauv'pomme ?! Oh la vache ! La trouille ! Heureusement qu'il était là l'autre !_

_- Rooh ça va ! Il était là justement !_

_- On a eu du bol crois-moi. Qui m'a fichu une dingue pareille ?! »_

…

Elle mit le pied sur la chaussée et les voitures vrombirent, comme pour se jeter sur elle. Elle tourna la tête et resta figée. Elle se décomposait littéralement sur place. Son cœur cognait si fort qu'il allait exploser. Elle sentit alors des bras qui la maintenaient serrés contre un corps derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux et voulut hurler. Cette fois, c'en était fait d'elle, quelqu'un la retenait pour pas qu'elle ne bouge sur la route et qu'elle se fasse écrabouiller ! Une seule bonne chose dans cette affaire, elle rejoindrait le paradis et l'autre aussi comme ça …

…

_« C'était qui ce type ?_

_- Aucune idée. Il a des réflexes de _soldier_ en tout cas._

_- Tu l'connais ?_

_- Absolument pas. Désolé._

_- Il était bizarre …_

_- Qui sait ? C'était peut-être un secouriste avec de très très bons réflexes ?_

_- …_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Va voir ailleurs si j'pense. »_

…

Elle fut donc très surprise de se rendre compte que le trottoir était aussi inconfortable ! Assise par terre, elle contemplait, hébétée, le défilé impensable de véhicules qui passait dans cette rue. Les bras la retenaient toujours, au cas où en fait elle s'avérerait suicidaire.

« Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! »

Sentant qu'on l'appelait, elle se tourna vers le propriétaire des membres protecteurs (et sauveur).

« Vous m'entendez pas ou quoi ? » s'exaspéra l'homme, un hurluberlu tout de rouge vêtu, aux cheveux longs et noirs.

Quand elle rencontra son regard braisé … euh de braises pardon, elle se sentit encore plus mal qu'au milieu de la chaussée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'observa comme une ahurie, bava un peu.

…

_« Il avait l'air gentil en tout cas. _

_- Tu parles ! Un mec avec de si grands pieds, c'est louche … »_

…

« Mm … Mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Kyaaaaaaah ! fut tout ce qu'elle pu répondre.

- Je crois que vous avez dû vous cogner la tête un peu trop fort sur le bitume. Je peux vous accompagner à l'hôpital si vous vous voulez ? Hein ? »

_« Ella !! »_

« Grmmvllnrttr … » articula-t-elle.

_« Bouge-toi ! Remercie-le et relève-toi ! Et puis arrête de baver, t'es ridicule et tu te donnes en spectacle._

_- Merci imbécile, et toi ça va ? »_

« Pardon, adressa-t-elle au splendide/magnifique/sublime/merveilleux jeune homme.

- Il n'y pas de quoi ! »

Il la releva dans ses bras grands et forts et elle manqua défaillir (in)volontairement.

_« J'attends … »_

Elle le remercia en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son cœur et de stopper ses bouffées de chaleur.

_« Euh … le coup des palpitations c'est peut-être un peu trop, nan ? »_

Elle s'éloigna avec un petit signe, toujours pas très assurée sur ses pattes. Lui, resta planté sur le trottoir avec une expression neutre. Aaaaah son expression neutre à çui-là !! Kyaaah !!!!

…

_« Et … et mon travail dans tout ça ?_ finit-elle par demander, gênée.

_- Tu te poses encore la question ?_

_- … Oui._

_- Tu prendras le reste de mes jils. … gebvdbvz […] dédommagement […] ehfuehvbr …_

_- … Waow. Tu es plutôt généreux._

_- Méfie-toi je risque de changer d'avis. _

_- J'ai rien dit. »_

Il sentit son amusement et cela le fit sourire. Intérieurement.

_A suivre …_


	13. Interlude III

**Auteur :** Duuduu et ses interludes où on n'y comprend rien pardi !

**Note : **là c'est plus Genesis qui cause et vous allez tout de suite vous en rendre compte ^^

* * *

**Interlude : she's not like many others …**

_Quelle étrange apparition … _

_Quelle étrange rencontre … _

_Quelle étrange réaction …_

_Tant de choses sont étranges en ce moment. _

_Et pourtant, bien au-delà des signes d'une future réapparition de ton fils Jenova … _

… _cette jeune femme est captivante. _

_J'ai senti ton aura, ombre fugace et mystérieuse que j'ai sauvé. _

_Et celle de celui que tu protéges bien malgré toi, vie brisée._

_Non, elle n'est pas si innocente qu'elle n'en a l'air, cet ange déchu._

_Comment ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Ô Lucrecia, j'ai tant besoin de toi. _

_Tant de choses s'éclairent lorsque tu me parles …_

_Tant de choses sont arrivées depuis peu …_

_Tant de marques d'un avenir sombre … _

_de combats à venir … _

_de punition et de pardon … _

_de tristesse et de haine … _

_Jenova reviendra, c'est son ambition._

_Sephiroth, son destin._

_Cloud, c'est ta rédemption._

_Genesis, ton chemin._

_Zack … tu vas revenir … c'est ton devoir …

* * *

_

_A suivre …_


	14. Chapitre X

**Auteur :** Mrs Duuduu Fair

**Note : **je ne garantis pas la potentielle nullité des blagues de Zack et surtout … je ne les cautionne pas merci ! adressez vous à Square Enix ! C'est eux qui ont voulu le faire aussi … Zack !

* * *

**X**

_« Regarde la carte._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Y a rien qui te choque ?_

_- Ben … non._

_- En bas de la carte. Sous Junon. Entre Gongaga et Mideel._

_- Et bien ? _

_- La Région Boisée ! »_

Elle se rapprocha de la carte et vit ce qu'il lui indiquait. Elle haussa les épaules en réponse :

_« Eh ben oui, 'y a le Temple des Anciens. C'est quoi le problème ?_

_- Hum._

_- Oh non. Non. Ne … me dis pas … que tu ne te souviens plus de ce qu'Aerith t'a dit ?!_

_- Euh …_

_- Zaaack ! Le temple ou la cité ?! La fille est en train de m'imprimer le billet !_

_- … Je sais plus … _

_- Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas possible d'avoir une mémoire de bulot à ce point ??!! Si ?_

_- J'ai pas vraiment écouté sur le coup figures-toi ! Si en plus je devais écouter avec attention tout ce que me sort Aerith, j'en ai pas fini !_

_- Et après tu t'étonnes qu'elle t'écoutes pas ELLE …_

_- Rooh ça va. « Mémoire de bulot », « mémoire de bulot », j'ai une excuse, je suis un homme !_

_- Bon et ben en attendant, comment on fait ?!_

_- Comment tu veux qu'on fasse ?!_

_- Oh je vois, je me pointe à la Cité des Anciens et je demande à quelqu'un ? Hein ? « On verra bien là-bas », ça se voit que ce n'est pas un ange gardien qu'est dans ton corps ! On va faire «_ bonjour. Oui, en effet c'est pour ressusciter un corps. Quoi ? Non c'est pas ici ? C'est en bas ? Au temple des Anciens ? Ok-merci-bonsoir !_ » ? _

_- Tu sais quoi ? T'es trop forte !!_ (Elle n'imaginait que trop bien son expression d'ahuri surexcité et eut envie de se flinguer :) _Aaah, t'es tellement forte même que si j'avais mon corps je t'embrasserais !_

– _Non rectification encore une fois. Si t'avais essayé de faire ça, j'aurais TUÉ ton corps !_

_- Pff. »_

« Mademoiselle ? »

Ella se retourna et revint au comptoir. La jeune femme du guichet lui tendit le billet en souriant et elle la remercia en essayant de masquer son exaspération. Oui, Zack avait de l'argent. Et tant pis s'ils en dépensaient plus et plus de temps parce que monsieur ne se souvenait pas du nom de leur destination. Tant pis pour son boulot qui n'allait certainement pas lui manquer ! Mais elle se demandait cependant s'il n'y allait pas avoir un meurtre afin qu'elle touche tout de suite l'héritage angélique ! Une dernière chose était sûre cependant … Demain matin, elle, lui et le capitaine du bateau de plaisance sur lequel ils allaient voyager, feraient route vers leur destinée …

* * *

_A suivre …_


	15. Chapitre XI

**Auteur :** Duuduu la mégalo (non mais z'avez vu la longueur ! xD)

**Note : **on dirait un recueil de OS *0* lol

* * *

**XI**

_« Sur le billet, il est écrit que je dois me présenter ce soir sur le bateau pour un départ demain matin à l'aurore. Autrement dit, j'embarque … enfin ON embarque ce soir._

_- Bien ! Ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour du shopping tout ça._

_- Du … shopping ? _

_- Évitons les talons aiguilles mademoiselle, quand on part à l'aventure, c'est pas recommandé. On va avoir de la route à faire ! Et puis il nous faut de l'équipement. Toi, il te faut aussi une histoire, une raison pour te rendre là-bas … pour le capitaine …_

_- Eh bien, c'est qu'on dirait pas mais tu cogites beaucoup héhé._

_- Faut bien qu'y en ait un des deux !_

_- Bon là, je t'ai cherché._

_- Nui … Dilalalalaaaa. Je repars à l'aventure ! Youpi youpi !_

_- Ne rêve pas, je n'irai pas me casser un ongle ni me salir ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule chouia dans la jungle ou est-ce que je sais, même si c'est ça qu'on appelle_ l'aventure_. »_

…

_« Oh regarde comme elles sont belles celles-là !_

_- Non Ella, j'avais dit pas de talons ! Regarde plutôt les jolies rangers là-bas comme elles font classe._

_- Pff … Oh et le petit haut au dessus, à côté du mannequin !_

_- Hum. Tu vas attraper froid en plein été avec ça._

_- Roooh, rabat-joie, on dirait une grand-mère._

_- Pas étonnant que tu te fasses accoster par tout un tas d'gars bizarres dans la rue qui te demandent tes prétentions salariales. « C'est combien ? », « C'est combien ? », « C'est combien ? ». »_

Mais la magie n'opéra pas cette fois. Pas DU TOUT.

Pour toute réponse, elle se vengea sur un présentoir et attrapa six articles d'un coup, sans même consulter les tailles, tout en gardant une mine renfrognée qui n'était pas vraiment du plus bel effet si ce n'est qu'elle avait l'air d'un (cochon d'inde effarouché ? d'un écureuil ahuri ?) je ne saurais dire.

« T'es vraiment un enfoiré de première quand tu t'y mets. », murmura-t-elle en déposant ses articles sur une table à côté dudit présentoir dans un geste sec avant de les agripper de manière plus commode.

_« Je n'ai jamais fait le tapin. La danse c'est pas d'la baise … »_, poursuivit-elle en s'engouffrant dans la seconde partie du magasin.

_- Pas même pour Genesis ?_

_- Comment sais-tu … ?_

_- C'était à lui que tu pensais quand tu as mis K.O. les trois imbéciles ce matin._

_- … Ce … C'est vrai ?_

_- Puisque je te le dis._

_- On peut éviter de parler de ça_, demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

_- Désolé. Oh tiens regarde à droite ! _(Elle s'avança pour voir de quoi il en retournait :) _Ahah ! On dirait mon ancien fute mais pour femme 'çui-là ! Dis, tu veux pas l'essayer ? _

_- Quoi ? Cet horrible machin qui ressemble à un pyjama ??_

_- Un peu de respect pour la tenue militaire mademoiselle ! Allez, fais le pour moi._

_- Humpf, j'suis pas sensée être ton double féminin non plus. _

_- …_

_- Bon d'accord, j'vais l'essayer. Hé ! Regarde le short là-bas ! Il est trop mimi !_

_- Noooon. Ça suffit ! Stop ! Pitié, pitié, pitié !_

_- Ça va ça va. J'm'arrête là … Oups. T'as vu le panneau devant les cabines ?_

_- « Quatre articles maximum ». Ben oui et alors ? Tu bouges ? _

_- Arrête, la vendeuse va me prendre pour une folle ! J'ai 26 articles !_

_- Ella, tu entends des voix. On peut difficilement faire plus folle !_ ricana-t-il.

_- Non, UNE voix insupportable, la tienne. Et puis arrête de me charrier avec ça sinon je coupe court à la colocation en me jetant sous les roues d'une voiture._

_- C'est ça. Et puis l'autre va se ramener et te sauver …_

_- Oui l'autre … KYAAAAAH !!!_

_- Enlève tout de suite ces cœurs de tes yeux !! _

_- Ooh ça va … Aaah, regarde le mini haut !! Il est trop beaaaaau ! _

_- Génial. Mon hôte est une fashion victim hystérique. Je vais me pendre, je reviens …_

…

_« Pousse toi de là Zack, je me vois pas dans le miroir avec tes ailes._

_- 'Peux pas plus._

_- Oooh il est vraiment trop beau !! _

_- C'est trop voyant. On voit ton nombril en plus._

_- Mais il est tellement joliiii !!_ reprit-elle en se regardant sous toutes les coutures. _P'is il me va bien non ?_

_- Mmm … Prends-le._

_- Hein ? C'est quoi ce changement soudain là ? Ça va faire une demi-heure que tu m'engueules parce que j'ai voulu l'essayer ! »_

Il marqua un temps de réflexion puis l'observa de haut en bas avant de lui répondre avec un sourire narquois :

_« Parce qu'au retour, j'aurais mon corps pour te mater avec. »_

L'expression béate qu'elle avait arborée s'évanouit aussi sec.

…

_« Raaah ! J'y arrive pas !_

_- Comment ça t'y arrives pas ? Tu veux dire qu'il ne marche pas ? 'Y a pas d'essence ?_

_- Non, je sais pas comment on conduit un machin comme ça._

_- C'est un quatre-quatre …_

_- Oui et ben je sais pas. Point. C'est toi qui as voulu un engin pareil ! _

_- Tu es au courant que ce qui entoure la ville, c'est une zone faite de caillasses et de sable brûlants en toute saison ? Explique-moi comment espères-tu traverser le DÉSERT qui sépare Midgar du village côtier où nous allons embarquer … avec un pot de yaourt deux places ?!_

_- …_

_- C'est bien ce que j'pensais … Tu me laisserais essayer un truc ? _

_- Bof. Au point où on en est._

_- Alors vas-y, laisse toi glisser, comme si tu voulais t'endormir … shhht … ferme les yeux …_

_- … De quoi ? Tu veux pas me chanter une berceuse pendant que t'y es ?!_

_- Ta volonté doit disparaître pour que je prenne le contrôle de ton corps._

_- … merci. Hé ! Au fait ! Il s'appelle reviens ! _

_- Compte la dessus. »_

…

Sortie ouest de Midgar. Encore heure de pointe. Embouteillages. Jurons et impatience. Un feu rouge _de plus_. ''Il'' ouvrit la fenêtre teintée du quatre-quatre, les lunettes de soleil dans ses longs cheveux blonds, sourire charmeur, belle/beau-gossitude … Enfin non, pas ''il'' hein … Ella bien sûr.

_« Tu en fais trop Zack. Je t'ai prêté mon corps mais quand même … » _

La musique à fond, reproduisant la cadence de son doigt sur le plastique qui habillait la boîte de vitesse, penchant la tête d'avant en arrière en rythme avec elle, la ''nouvelle'' jeune femme respirait l'air chaud et nauséabond d'une rue bondée de circulation avec un certain plaisir. Le brun était légèrement masochiste …

Une moto s'arrêta à deux petits mètres de la fenêtre et son propriétaire remonta sa visière. Il lorgna ouvertement la blonde et siffla de façon obscène, de sorte qu'elle ne put l'ignorer.

_« Oooh, on dirait que tu as une touche ma chère. Héhé. »_

Le motard se pencha vers elle avec un grand sourire :

« Quelle heure est-il s'il vous plaît charmante demoiselle ?

- Sept heures moins le quart. », répondit-il pour elle avec un air très niais.

_« Zack, t'en fais trop. Seconde édition !_

_- Gaaa. Tais-toi. Il m'éclate cet imbécile ! »_

« Non sérieux mademoiselle, reprit l'autre. T'es grave bonne, ça te dirait un plan *biiiiiiiip* avec moi et deux trois copains ? »

Le _soldier_ fulminait intérieurement maintenant, et tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui balancer à la face à cette tronche de dégénéré mental … il lui dit avec le majeur de la jeune femme.

…

Elle déposa ses (multiples) emplettes sur le lit de la cabine.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes archéologue ? » questionna l'utaïen.

Le capitaine Zaÿ était une espèce de grand rustaud aux yeux plissés et cheveux sombres qu'il portait mi-longs. C'était lui qui allait la … LES conduire à bon port. Zack avait insisté pour qu'elle le paye grassement de sorte à ce qu'il ne pose pas plus de question que sa curiosité ne le commandait. Et puis, le marin devait les attendre au large du continent glacé pour les récupérer au retour et les ramenait à Midgar. Un mensonge supplémentaire s'imposait pour expliquer la future présence d'un _autre_ voyageur.

« Qu'est-ce vous z'allez y faire si j'puis m'permettre ?

- Oh et bien je vais travailler sur de nouvelles ruines qu'on a découvert il y a peu (_Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux._) Je vais y rejoindre un ami aussi. D'ailleurs, il faut que je vous prévienne qu'il reviendra avec moi. Il y aura assez de cabines ? Je ne me vois pas être contrainte à dormir dans le même lit que lui.

_- Roooh. T'es pas gentille. Je pars bouder !_ s'exclama le _soldier_ en réponse_._

- Z'inquiétez pas, y a deux autres cabines, vous aurez d'la place.

- Merci beaucoup.

- 'Vous laisse vous installer tiens. Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez faim, j'ouvrirai une boîte de haricots.

- _Quoi ?!! Zack tu vas me devoir des explications ! Je ne veux pas manger des conserves pendant tout l'voyage !!_ […] Oui oui, bien sûr. Merci.

- Bon ben … voilà. »

Zaÿ sortit gauchement de la cabine. Difficile de s'imaginer ce balourd garder l'équilibre en pleine tempête. Là, comme ça, personne n'aurait dit qu'il avait le pied marin. En attendant, il y en avait un qui riait sous cape en imaginant la tête qu'elle avait pu faire à la mention de « haricots » …

_« Avant de me gueuler dessus (intérieurement), sache que le trajet durera 2 jours et demi de bateau et un à deux jours sur terre, ok ? Donc tu ne mangeras pas que ça TOUT le long du voyage … Enfin pas complètement …_

_- Grtvbbgfmp._

_- D'accord. »_ répondit-il à cela en éclatant de rire.

Elle secoua la tête et s'étira longuement. Le voyage en tout-terrain qui menait au port sur la côte du continent (Midgar n'étant pas réellement située sur le littoral) l'avait meurtrie, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures ! Elle se massa la nuque, laissa sa main écarter son manteau, l'enlever, le jeter sur le lit. Elle la glissa ensuite vers son chemisier et entreprit de le déboutonner. Toutes les sensations de plénitude de la détente, ses muscles se dénouant progressivement, furent ressenties par le jeune homme aussi … qui se racla la gorge.

_« Dis ? Hum. Tu fais quoi là ?_

_- Ben … Je vais me déshabiller pour aller prendre ma dou … »_

Elle se figea quand elle comprit le sens de ses mots.

_« Non. Non, non et non. Là tu vois Zack … je vais craquer … _

_- Oui héhé. J'en ai bien l'impression … (Prions pour qu'il y ait une glace face à la douche !) Miaaam ! »

* * *

_

_A suivre …_


	16. Chapitre XII

**Auteur :** Duuduu l'impuissante (regardez moi ça ! même pas capable de convaincre ses parents de lui payer l'ADSL !)

**Note : **Zack se la joue narrateur (ND Narrateur : voleur de poste !!)

* * *

**XII**

_« Ça y est ! Aujourd'hui, nous faisons définitivement route vers notre destinée ! _

– _La ferme Zack, je lis._

_- Alors ? Les haricots sont-ils supportables ?_

_- Il le faut bien._

_- Bon, dis-moi … »_

Elle leva le nez du livre qu'elle avait posé sur le bastingage et soupira bruyamment.

_« Quoi ?!_

_- Est-ce que c'est si désagréable que ça de partager son corps ?_

_- … OUI. Surtout dans les moments intimes j'avoue !_

_- Comme …_

_- Comme les douches !! Entre autre oui ! »_

Il sembla se renfrogner et garda le silence. Après tout … quelque part, il était en prison non ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel et marqua un temps.

_« Excuse-moi, tu peux comprendre que je sois nerveuse non ?_ prononça-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_- J'aurais eu beaucoup moins de patience que toi,_ répondit-il d'une voix sincère._ Bien. Alors, où est-ce que nous en sommes ?_

_- Logiquement, on a fait un peu plus d'un tiers du chemin. En ce qui concerne le bateau malheureusement … Après, d'après le bouquin, on va pouvoir trouver quelques commerces sur le petit village côtier où nous allons accoster. Apparemment, ce sont des colons arrivés là-bas il y a près d'une soixantaine d'années et ils n'ont pas l'air d'être les rois de la modernité si on en croit le guide de Zaÿ. Ils élèvent des chocobos dans l'coin. On pourrait se renseigner ? Ça nous éviterait de faire tout le trajet jusqu'à la cité à pied._

_- Tu as déjà chopé le virus de l'aventure à ce que je vois ! Héhé … Ps : merci pour le résumé._

_- Oui, c'était pas pratique de lire avec toi qui pensait à autre chose en même temps mais bon … C'est pas plus dur que de le faire quand t'as des gens qui parlent autour._

_- Oui ou des gens qui autrechosent dans la pièce d'à côté comme chez toi._

_- Je n'ai pas dit ça._

_- Non, mais ''tu l'as pensé tellement fort'' que j'ai entendu. »_

Elle tourna la tête vers l'océan et se perdit à contempler le mouvement des vagues d'un air rêveur.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mission ?_ demanda Zack sur un ton étonné, reprenant la question muette d'Ella. _Ben … Je veux bien t'expliquer mais j'te préviens, c'est long ! Pour raccourcir, disons que le fameux fils de l'extraterrestre dingue va revenir d'entre les morts pour semer chaos et désolation. Mon ami, Cloud, est le seul qui soit capable de l'arrêter, lui et cette givrée d'alien qui le mène par le bout du nez. Le problème dans tout ça, c'est que –et je ne sais pas pourquoi spécialement comme ça– Sephiroth ne va revenir que sous la forme de trois jeunes hommes à la même chevelure argentée, qui sont ce qu'on appelle des « incarnés ». Malgré leur caractère totalement puéril, ils représentent une menace importante et je ne fais pas confiance à Aerith, elle sait ce qui va se passer mais elle garde toujours une part de mystère dans les récits de ses visions du futur et j'en ai trop vu sur Cloud ces derniers temps pour voir qu'il a besoin d'aide. Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul face aux autres. Je doute qu'il soit réellement de taille. C'est un poids bien trop lourd pour ses épaules, je le connais … Et puis en plus … je m'ennuyais ferme au paradis …_

_- Hein hein. Et 'y a rien d'intéressant là-bas alors ?_

_- Normalement, je devrais pas t'en parler mais … Si tu me promets de garder ça pour toi. Ben écoute, y a quelques night clubs au ciel où on peut faire la fête avec les archanges et les séraphins et tout … Nan en vrai on s'emmerde, à part regarder les autres vivre en bas, nous on reste plantés là à vous voir vous éclater sans nous._

_- Mort de rire ta vanne ! J'avoue ! _grinça-t-elle.

_- Quoi ? Tout le monde n'est pas peut-être pas réceptif à mon humour angélique ? Ça vient d'un autre monde c'est pour ça._

_- Par Odin, nous voilà mal barrés !_

_- T'inquiètes pas, je m'en suis tout de suite rendu compte quand j'ai vu que j'allais piquer le corps de quelqu'un pour revenir sur notre bonne vieille terre. _

_- Une question … Pourquoi dit-on de ce Sephiroth qu'il est le « fils » de Jenova ? Après tout, il est humain non ?_

_- Mmm, et bien disons que les_ soldiers _dans leur ensemble ne le sont plus vraiment. Jenova a simplement utilisé une vieille rancœur de Sephiroth envers la ShinRa qui lui avait fait subir un ''traitement'' pour le contrôler. Si on va par là, j'aurais pu tout aussi bien être à sa place. Les _soldiers_, et particulièrement les officiers, recevaient des doses de mako et …_

_- Quoi ? De la mako ? Tu veux dire … comme ce qui nous sert d'énergie ?_

_- Oui, le sang de la planète. Cela nous permettait d'augmenter notre potentiel au combat, une technologie que la ShinRa n'a pas partagé bien sûr … La mako agissait comme une drogue sur notre organisme, ça évitait aussi les déserteurs en même temps. Bref, non content de créer une dépendance à cette substance, les scientifiques ont aussi injecté des cellules de Jenova à notre ami Sephiroth, à mon ancien mentor Angeal … et à ton ex, dans le but toujours de les améliorer, une armada de supers soldats de plomb, c'est pas maléfique ?_

_- Eh ben, une histoire qui fait froid dans le dos._

_- Voilà, ils en ont tous reçu plus ou moins … Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal … Les trois sont devenus fous, et le premier et le troisième sont morts. Moi, comme j'en savais trop sur Sephiroth justement, et son histoire de ''mère'' qu'il voulait retrouver désespérément, j'ai été capturé par les Turks, le département de recherche de la ShinRa. Cloud aussi, parce qu'il avait été présent lors de l'accident de Nibelheim._

_- L'accident de … ?_

_- Le jour où Sephiroth a pété un plomb et est parti à Nibelheim chercher la ''tête'' de Jenova. Bref, on s'est retrouvé transformés en rats de laboratoire avec qui Hojo, un éminent scientifique de la ShinRa, et ses collègues pouvaient s'amuser autant qu'ils voulaient. Nous recevions des cellules de Jenova, comme les enfants du projet G et S avant nous, c'est-à-dire Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis, et ça parce que nous avions abattu à nous deux le plus beau spécimen d'organisme génétiquement modifié Jenovien. Nous sommes restés chacun dans une cuve à mako, et bien que transformés en légumes –surtout Cloud en fait– on a réussi à s'enfuir au bout de cinq longues années. Seulement, on a été rattrapé par l'armée et ils ont liquidé les « échantillons » que nous étions …_

_- Ah._

_- Oui c'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé quand je me suis retrouvé au paradis pour la première fois. Et puis, on m'a confié la tâche de surveiller Cloudy … Angeal avait fait de même pour Genesis et continuait de son côté mais c'était pas glorieux lui …_

_- Ah._

_- Tu ne veux pas qu'on reparle … du sujet de tes crises ?_

_- Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?!_

_- J'attendrai alors …_

_- Tu auras beau attendre, je n'en parlerai pas. Ça a mis trop de temps pour cicatriser pour que je rouvre ma boîte à souvenirs aujourd'hui !_

_- Tu as voulu te suicider ??!!_

_- …_

_- …_

_- Arrête de penser à ça !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Arrête de repenser à moi sous la douche bon sang !!_

_- J'ai juste compris comment Genesis avait pu craquer sur toi._

_- Il n'a PAS craqué, il ne m'aimait pas et je ne l'aimais pas ! J'étais son indic' point._

_- Pas la peine de penser aux fois où vous autrechosiez, j'ai senti que tu avais été amoureuse. Tu l'es toujours un peu d'ailleurs à voir ce que …_

_- La ferme !_

_- Bon bon. C'est pas grave. On en reparlera quand je serais à nouveau et pleinement MOI, comme ça tu ne me raconteras QUE ce que tu voudras vraiment me dire._

_- …_

_- Et il a fait du détournement d'mineurs en plus !_

_- …_

_- …_

_- Arrête de me revoir (nue) sous la douche !!!! »

* * *

_

_A suivre …_


	17. Interlude IV

**Auteur :** Duuduu a quelque chose à vous faire lire ^^

**Note : **à partir de là, les interludes sont les souvenirs d'Ella :P

* * *

**Interlude : darkness and memories**

**1.**

_« Lova !! Tu as intérêt à te bouger ! Sinon je viens te chercher et ça va barder !! »_

_La concernée frémit. Face à son interlocuteur, elle eut l'air d'une petite fille apeurée. Ses grands yeux se posèrent sur son compagnon qui pencha ses lèvres vers elle._

_« J'veux pas qu'tu t'en ailles, murmura-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'embrasse._

_- Il faut bien pourtant », sourit l'autre._

_Elle l'attrapa par les deux pans de son manteau et l'attira à elle afin de se blottir entre ses bras chauds. Qu'ils étaient réconfortants eux …_

_« Lova !!! »_

_Elle passa les siens autour du corps du _soldier_ et serra fort._

_« J'veux pas y retourner, emmène-moi avec toi !_

_- Moi je veux bien mais ton patron … s'amusa le jeune homme._

_- M'en fiche. Laisse moi venir. »_

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui prit le menton._

_« Tu partiras avec moi un jour. Je t'en fais la promesse. »_

_Elle baissa la tête en ravalant un sanglot de déception._

_« En attendant, reprit-il sur un ton qui inspirait la confiance, je veux juste que tu me donnes le nom du trafiquant. Je reviendrai la semaine prochaine pour prendre la livraison, d'accord ? Le labo a presque fini l'expertise, la prochaine fois, je te dirais si tu as fait du bon travail, on fait comme ça ? »_

_Elle acquiesça vigoureusement, se blottit à nouveau contre lui, puis il enleva ses mains qui s'agrippaient à lui et battit en retraite. Il se retourna vers la porte, et au moment où il tendit la main vers sa poignée, il entendit la petite voix qui l'appelait tristement. Il eut un sourire mélancolique et sortit …

* * *

_

**2.**

_Je n'avais que seize ans, il en avait vingt-et-un … Oui du détournement de mineurs …_

**…**

_Ce n'était pas un suicide Zack. C'était une sortie de secours que j'avais essayé d'enfoncer …_

_C'était un hypnotique, un mélange d'herbes hallucinogènes et d'amphétamines, tu es en état de délire, quasi une transe vaudou, avec l'énergie d'un hyperactif après un trop plein de caféine …_

_Quand le délire est fini et que les démons sont partis, tu te retrouves à rendre tes tripes sur le trottoir comme un clochard. _

_Et quand tu as pleuré toutes les larmes dont tu étais capable en vomissant, c'est la douche froide, tu te réveilles, agonisant, dans ta propre pisse, allongé comme un macabé dans un cercueil et tes yeux se rouvrent sur la réalité. _

_Mais ta mémoire reste muette, elle … pendant deux jours … puis trois … au bout du cinquième ça commence à te revenir … le sixième, tout devient clair … Pour moi, ça l'était : il ne reviendrait pas. _

**…**

_Avec les hommes, je ne m'accorde aucun sentiment, je ne suis plus la petite conne qu'on fait souffrir à loisir …

* * *

_

_A suivre …_


	18. Chapitre XIII

**Auteur :** Duuduu s'est pas perdue (pour une fois)

**Note : **et vous allez me dire … mais que fout une marque de jambon là-dedans ?

* * *

**XIII**

_« C'est l'heuuuuure. Réveille-tooooi._

_- Mmmm … grvtfrrmg […] boulet […] grvtmq … _

_- J'ai connu mots plus agréables pour souhaiter le bonjour à quelqu'un._

_- Peut-être parce que ce grand seigneur n'avait pas d'horaires aussi matinaux ?_

_- Désolé. J'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Passer une nuit entière à se taire afin que tu daignes faire tes neuf heures de sommeil en paix, c'est pas humain …_

_- J'ai le courage de te supporter et tu as celui de me supporter, c'est ça qu'on appelle la colocation à ce qu'il paraît._

_- … Pas de douche aujourd'hui ?_

_- … hum … tout à l'heure …_

_- Quoi ?! Pas maintenant ? Mais comment je fais moi ?! Ça fait dix heures que j'attends ça !!_

_- Mais ta gueule !_

_- Ah. […] Au fait, j'ai une surprise pour toi !_

_- J'aime pas tes surprises. Surtout depuis que t'es venu squatter en fait._

_- Nan, cette fois c'est une bonne nouvelle._

_- L'honneur est sauf. C'est quoi ?_

_- … devine ce qu'on mange au petit déj' ?_

_- Des pancakes ?_

_- Nan._

_- Des croissants ?_

_- Nan._

_- Des brioches ?_

_- Nan plus._

_- Oh pitié dis-moi qu'y aura au moins de la pâte à tartiner j't'en priiiie ! C'est tout ce qui me raccroche à la vie dans ce monde !_

_- Nan, on va avoir deees …_

- Haricots ! » cria Zaÿ.

…

Les broussailles, sans bruit, s'écartèrent sur son chemin. L'ombre qui en émergea se tint alors repliée comme le prédateur prêt à bondir. C'était le cas, _elle_ était toute proche. Les mèches avaient été rousses autrefois. Les pupilles de chat se posèrent sur la silhouette fugace entre les branches. Les lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire démoniaque et affamé, les crocs saillant de la mâchoire de cette infernale créature. Roulant les épaules comme un félin, _il_ décolla de terre et ses griffes s'agrippèrent à l'écorce du tronc de l'arbre au dessus de lui jusqu'à s'y enfoncer.

…

_« Aaah. C'est l'heure._

_- L'heure ? L'heure de quoi ?_

_- Si je mange autant de conserves, faut que je garde la ligne._

_- Je ne préfère pas savoir comment._

_- Tu vas bien être obligé._

_- Noooon. Tu vas faire du sport ?_

_- … Pas possible !_

_- De chambre ?_

_- Je t'aurais bien dit « tais-toi » mais même vulgairement, ça ne te fait rien._

_- Ben quoi … Sinon pense bien que je me saurais porter volontaire pour te coacher !_

_- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, je reconnais là ta serviabilité et ta délicatesse naturelles …_

_- Pff …_

_- Bon, écoute, tu préfères quoi ? Être là-haut et rien faire de tes journées à part cogiter ? _

_- …_

_- Ou alors me voir danser de l'intérieur ? _reprit-elle en riant.

_- Grumpf. Mais à quoi ça te sert franchement ??_

_- A garder la forme !_ C'est mon droit mince à la fin, tu me saoules !! brailla-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Je n'ai rien dit mademoiselle. », articula Zaÿ, penaud. (Comme s'il avait besoin de circuler sur le bateau pour le conduire !)

…

La biche leva la tête, son oreille droite bougea légèrement et d'un geste vif elle s'élança vers les ténèbres de la forêt. Là, fut son erreur. L'ombre s'envola à nouveau, l'animal crut alors être sauvé … mais son adversaire atterrit silencieusement face à elle. Elle stoppa de ses quatre pattes mais ses réflexes étaient bien trop lents face à pareil prédateur. Celui-ci se jeta sur le cou nu, la veine qui palpitait sous la peau, la chair rougeoyante, le sang chaud qui coula à flot lorsqu'elle la bête rendit un dernier râle avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Thanatos …

…

_« J'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver … »_

Elle s'essuya le front, attrapa sa serviette et s'épongea le cou avant de s'emparer de sa bouteille d'eau.

_« Tu as le mal de mer ? _questionna insidieusement le_ soldier._

_- J'en ai juste marre qu'on me prenne pour une folle parce que je me mets à rire en plein milieu d'une rue bondée, toute seule, à cause d'une de tes réflexions idiotes._

_- Elles sont même tellement idiotes qu'elles te font rire._

_- Vivement le retour à l'intimité._

_- De quoi tu parles ? Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé que depuis que je suis dans ton corps. J'avoue, ta vie est palpitante : tu te fais attaquer par des mâles solitaires, tu vis avec des putes de luxe et tu atterris sur un bateau en partance pour une cité ancestrale où le menu se cantonne essentiellement à des haricots. -NDA : Fleury Michon- Elle est pas belle la vie ? _

_- Bof. Au moins, ça m'a un peu fait oublier ma morosité habituelle._

_- Tu vois que j'ai une utilité._

_- Qui l'eût cru … » _

…

L'ivoire des crocs pénétra avidement la chair et un flot de liquide écarlate et chaud se déversa dans la gueule béante du monstre. Dire qu'il avait été humain auparavant. Il y a longtemps.

L'animal se débattant encore un peu, il saisit les flancs de celui-ci en y enfonçant les longues griffes et, dans un rugissement bestial, à mi-chemin entre le cri de victoire et plus rauque que celui de l'agonie, déchira la peau fragile du ventre, faisant s'écrouler à terre une partie des tripes. Le démon se pencha alors vers la viande présentée à sa vue afin de s'en repaître, du sang dégoulinant de la commissure de ses lèvres.

…

« Aaah. Notre dernière nuit de voyage en bateau. », dit-elle en ramenant la couverture vers elle.

_« Oui, et notre avant-avant dernière nuit « ensemble », sans compter le retour mais ce sera pas pareil. »_

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration inquiéta quelque peu le jeune homme qui hésita à parler. Elle se pencha vers la table de nuit et attrapa un miroir de sac qu'elle ouvrit devant elle. L'image du _soldier_ apparut alors, qui lui sourit.

_« Tu t'y es fait ? »_ questionna-t-il.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander quoi, elle savait parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion.

_« A la longue tu sais … »_

Il éclata de rire et son reflet n'avait jamais paru aussi lumineux.

_« Oui, moi aussi. »_, commenta-t-il.

Son visage se ferma soudain et il sembla si soucieux tout à coup qu'elle commença à s'angoisser.

_« Ça ne va pas ?_

_- … J'avoue ne pas trop savoir ce qui nous attend. »_

Elle acquiesça en silence et le laissa poursuivre. Il baissa les yeux dans le miroir.

_« Je crois que j'ai un peu peur. »_

Cette réponse, incongrue pour lui, fit s'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire compatissant.

_« Moi aussi. »_

Il releva la tête et il haussa un sourcil :

_« Alors bonne nuit ?_

_- Oui … _(elle marqua une pause, profitant du premier moment de vraie harmonie :)_ Bonne nuit … »_

Il hocha la tête avec un peu d'amusement et elle referma le miroir qui fit un petit « clap ».

Pour la première fois, le sourire, qu'elle lui adressa elle aussi, découvrit ses belles dents blanches.

…

Il passa une main tremblante sur ses lèvres. La lueur dans ses yeux s'éteignit. Qu'avait-il fait … Il observa la biche dont il ne restait plus grand-chose désormais si ce n'est les os et quelques lambeaux de sa peau. Lorsqu'il vit le sang de l'animal couler sur ses membres, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Il tomba à genoux au milieu des feuilles et des brindilles.

« Minerva … ô par Odin, Minerva … » murmura-t-il horrifié.

Les sanglots secouèrent sa poitrine. Comme en réponse à ses lamentations, une voix, si douce en apparence et si âpre au fond, dure comme l'odeur du soufre et froide comme la pierre ancestrale, une voix voila son esprit et pesa sur sa volonté …

_« … à moi … viens à moi … rejoins-moi … reviens-moi … »_

Le soldier releva la tête vers la lumière qui filtrait à travers les cimes touffues, cherchant la Déesse ? le Salut ? la Rédemption ? Sa tête lui brûlait. Son cœur se figeait, partagé. Il ouvrit la bouche … et son cri de désespoir fit s'envoler les oiseaux …

* * *

_A suivre …_


	19. Interlude V

**Auteur :** Duuduu vous fait son sourire de vampire pour que vous laissiez des reviews !

**Note : **pour ceux qui ne causent pas l'anglais, ça veut dire la berceuse sanglante *brrr*

* * *

**Interlude : a bloody lullaby …**

_Elle se retourna dans son sommeil et ses bras rencontrèrent son corps pour l'enlacer. Il fronça les sourcils puis se radoucit un peu. Finalement, il glissa les siens autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Puis, il écarta une mèche qui glissait sur son front. Le drap glissa un peu lorsqu'il se hissa vers la tête du lit. Elle, sentant que la présence chaude essayait de la fuir, se raccrocha plus fort et se mit en travers de son torse, en position foetale. Maladroit, il se tordit sur place mais rien n'y faisait, elle dormait. Il soupira et sourit d'amusement, rien ne la ferait lâcher prise. Son index glissa sur sa joue jusqu'à sa gorge et ses épaules. Quand il arriva sur son bras, le _soldier_ eut un spasme qui le fit gémir. Il ferma les yeux en une expression de souffrance. Il se retint de crier, sentant que les cellules malsaines prenaient de plus en plus de pouvoir dans son organisme. Il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. Au fond … pourquoi s'en soucier ? Cette vie qui l'attendait était peut-être plus douce ? Oui, la maladie gagnait du terrain. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent alors lentement de l'oreille d'Ella et les mots malsains qui s'en échappèrent la firent frissonner dans son sommeil. La gorge de Genesis était en feu, les vers en sortant comme un poison maudit …_

« Je suis l'ombre que tu fuis, sombre symphonie …

Je suis la Bloody Lullaby …

Je suis les ténèbres de la folie, la fatale hérésie …

Je suis la Bloody Lullaby …

Je suis le crépuscule de ton esprit, rupture de l'harmonie …

Je suis la Bloody Lullaby …

Je suis le guerrier de la nuit, celui dont tu as l'envie …

La Bloody Lullaby …

Je suis le combattant maudit, celui dont tu te languis …

La Bloody Lullaby …

Je suis le gardien sanglant de ta désharmonie, le nom que tu cries …

Bloody Lullaby …

Je suis le soldat qui tranche le filin de ta vie, celui qui t'amènera au repos infini …

Je suis _ta_ Bloody Lullaby … »

_Ella se retourna dans son sommeil et quitta les bras protecteurs, son expression témoignant de la frayeur involontaire qu'elle ressentait après que la malédiction l'avait attrapée dans ses filets. Le _soldier_ sourit mais toute tendresse avait disparu de celui-là … Désormais … Il était mort, Genesis n'existait plus, il n'avait plus de raison d'être, il était le fils de l'Elue, il était le fils de_ Jenova.

* * *

_A suivre …_


	20. Chapitre XIV

**Auteur :** Duuduu l'amie des chocobos/du chocolat

**Note : **WAAAAAAAARRRRRRKKKKKK (L)

* * *

**XIV**

_« Qu'est-ce … que c'est … que ÇA ?!!!_

_- Quoi ?! T'en as jamais vu ?_

_- … Ce sont … des chocobos ? »_

« Alors ma p'tite dame ? On est intéressé par les chocobos ? »

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Bien sûr cet empaffé de propriétaire était sorti de l'étable où il travaillait sans faire aucun bruit. Elle bredouilla un peu avant d'arriver à articuler intelligiblement :

« Oui … Hum … En vérité, je suis archéologue vous voyez … Et je voudrais rallier un site qu'on a découvert dans la forêt à l'est de la cité des anciens alors …

- Oh oh oh, l'interrompit-il en levant les mains. Votre petite vie ne me regarde pas. Tant que vous comptez pas vous servir de ma bête pour faire un braquage, ça me va.

- Bien euh … merci. »

Elle se tordit les mains et il la regarda en silence, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose visiblement. Devant son expression de carpe hors de l'eau, le fermier tapa dans ses mains et déclara :

« Bon ben je vais vous chercher ça. Un ou plus ?

- Euh deux s'il vous plaît. »

Il commençait déjà à s'éloigner vers le bâtiment d'où parvenaient les cris aigus des oiseaux. Il se tourna cependant à nouveau vers elle :

« Un de chargement et un d'montée ?

- Deux montures. »

Il se gratta la tête sans comprendre. Elle soupira d'exaspération : c'était bien compliqué pour avoir un de ces stupides piafs.

« Je reviendrai avec un ami, expliqua-t-elle courtoisement.

- Je vous amène ça. C'est la première fois que vous montez ? »

Ella blêmit un peu en songeant à la taille des oiseaux qu'elle avait vu dans le champ en entrant. Son air terrorisé donna sa réponse à l'homme. Il disparut dans les ténèbres de l'étable.

Elle jeta des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'elle.

_« Déstresse ! Ce sont que des emplumés !_

_- Oui ben ceux de tout à l'heure ils m'ont regardé avec des petits yeux méchants. _

_- Oh mes dieux, s'énerva-t-il. Ce sont des HERBIVORES !_

_- Et s'ils me crachent dessus ?_

_- …_

_- S'ils me pincent ?_

_- …_

_- Tu crois que je peux perdre un bras avec un coup de leur ergot ?_

_- …_

_- Réponds-moi au moins !_

_- Là, la blonde, va falloir que tu te calmes. Sérieux. Ce sont … des OISEAUX BORDEL ! »_

Mais lorsque les « chants » aigus des chocobos lui parvinrent de l'intérieur de l'énorme bâtisse, cela eut pour seul don de faire claquer ses dents et ses genoux en rythme.

Des pas lourds se firent entendre et ILS sortirent … Elle avala bruyamment sa salive …

_« … tandis que les canaris géants l'observaient l'air de dire ''_quoi ? c'est cette dingue notre nouvelle maîtresse ?_'' »_ compléta Zack.

Ella leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Le fermier continuait d'avancer mais lui rendit un regard interrogateur.

_« Et un de plus qui te prend pour une folle très chère ! »_

Elle fit un pas en arrière quand ils furent à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Le propriétaire lui en tendit les rênes. L'une des deux bêtes se pencha vers la jeune femme et son bec s'approcha de ses cheveux tandis qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil, horrifiée. La bestiole souffla sur ses boucles blondes et les épaules d'Ella s'affaissèrent : quoi ? il ne voulait que ça ?

_« Et ben tu vois … même si je te disais maintenant ''_je t'avais prévenu que ça servait à rien de s'en faire''_, ce serait pas assez fort … »_

En attendant, l'homme en face d'elle avait attaché les oiseaux entre eux pour faciliter son parcours et caressait les plumes de la tête de ses montures.

« Elle veut que je lui explique comment on fait pour les monter la demoiselle ? » demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement et, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'hurler, il l'attrapa comme si elle pesait le poids d'une plume et l'installa sur la selle du chocobo qui l'avait effleurée.

« Celui sur lequel vous êtes c'est Morwen, une femelle de trois ans. Et pis celui d'à côté c'est Logroth, son compagnon. Bon. Vous avez payé. Je les ai attachés. Le chargement je vous l'ai mis aussi. (ça elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué tellement il avait fait vite :) Ben voilà. Allez ! A dans trois jours ! Et ne leur arrachez pas les plumes ! »

Il donna une claque sur la bête de tête qui partit au galop. Le rythme que le fermier lui avait imposé, ajouté aux cahots habituels d'une chevauchée, tout ça fit bientôt que l'élastique dans les cheveux de la jeune femme glissa. Elle se retourna mais, ne sachant pas comment arrêter pareil engin, elle l'abandonna derrière elle … au milieu de la poussière de l'élevage …

* * *

_A suivre …_


	21. Chapitre XV

**Auteur :** Duuduu en solitaire armée de son plus beau sourire … vous raconte des conneries pour changer un peu …

**Note : **adeptes de crisis core attention ! vous allez sûrement vouloir revoir la cinématique ^^

* * *

**XV**

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait beau fermer les yeux, ce soir il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il gémit en se retournant. Il se mit sur le dos et passa ses mains sous sa tête, ses doigts glissant dans les mèches fauves. Cloud contemplait le plafond, songeur. Il essayait de les repousser, mais rien n'y faisait, ses souvenirs étaient toujours là.

**…**

_« Hé ! Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_Le jeune _soldier_ se retourna vers le brun et sourit. Zack s'approcha de lui et son compagnon s'expliqua :_

_« En fait, je cherchais les toilettes._

_- Ah moi aussi je les ai cherchés la première fois. Ils sont au bout du couloir qui est en face de toi, à droite._

_- Merci … monsieur._

_- Hé ! … Cloud ! Je te reconnais ! Ça fait un bail dis donc ! C'est avec toi que je pars aujourd'hui ? Je cherchais avec qui en fait. On m'a dit de venir attendre mon homme ici. _

_- Je viens tout de suite, je passe juste aux WC d'abord si vous me le permettez. »_

_Le brun hocha la tête et son ami fila comme une flèche. Il était vraiment pressé le bougre !_

_Zack resta sur place, pensif, se demandant s'il devait faire la réflexion à Sephiroth qu'il fallait mettre un panneau indicateur concernant les toilettes de cet étage …_

**…**

Une rafale de vent vint caresser le visage du blond. Le parfum des narcisses emplit lentement l'atmosphère autour de lui. Il ferma alors les paupières et celles-ci devinrent si lourdes soudain qu'il ne se retint plus … il s'endormit …

**…**

« Zaaaack ! » cria-t-elle.

Ses pieds ne touchaient plus les étriers maintenant et c'était miraculeux qu'elle tienne encore sur la selle, compte tenu de cela et de l'épuisement qui l'amenait doucement à glisser de sa place. Les chocobos avaient galopé toute la journée et ne semblaient même pas fatigués ! Increvable ces bêtes-là.

_« Tu cherches à l'arrêter ?_

_- Ouiiiii !_ hurla-t-elle en pensée.

_- Ben dis « wark-wark » et ils s'arrêteront. 'Suffisait de demander. »_

Elle prononça le mot à haute voix mais rien n'y faisait. Elle le répéta, le beugla, le brailla, rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir arrêter Morwen et Logroth …

_« WAAAARK WAAAAAARK-EUH !!!! »

* * *

_

_A suivre …_


	22. Chapitre XVI

**Auteur :** Duuduu (qui ne sent plus)

**Note : **trouillarde … vous avez dit … trouillarde ?

* * *

**XVI**

_« Pas fâchée d'avoir quitté les chocobos hein ?_

_- … oui. Dommage que je doive encore me les coltiner. Hé ! »_

Morwen l'avait poussée de son bec dans le dos. A croire qu'elle lisait dans les pensées de sa maîtresse. Très intelligents ces piafs finalement …

_« Je suis assez étonnée Zack._

_- Quoi ? … ah la ville …_

_- C'n'était pas une cité perdue au départ ? Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'y a plein de monde ? »_

En effet, malgré la pénombre ambiante due au crépuscule, des silhouettes se dessinaient, étrangement déformées, sur les murs gigantesques qui entourait la jeune femme. La cité des Anciens s'avérait être en meilleur état que les autres ruines dans la forêt alentour et ses bâtiments se dressaient avec fierté dans le couchant … un lieu … magique … qui avait toutefois un peu inquiété Ella … Une cité perdue ? Elle n'avait rien d'une aventurière … Mais elle faisait confiance à Zack pour savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas emmenée dans un repaire de monstres … enfin, elle espérait quoi …

_« Sans doute quelques frappés qui habitent ici parce qu'au moins il n'y a pas de loyers à payer … _

_- Ouais. Ou alors des Grizlav géants avec des griffes empoisonnées qui vont me bouffer …_

_- Roooh tout de suite. Tu sais à mon avis, c'est rien que des givrés. 'Faut de tout pour faire un monde, même des tarés !_

_- Il faut croire. Regarde-toi._

_- Ahahah. Mort de rire !_

_- Mes dieux, si seulement c'était vrai …_

_- Non je suis déjà mort une fois, ça me suffit. Mort en « héros » en plus._

_- Mouais. Ça se tient, j'ai toujours entendu dire des héros qu'ils en avaient marre de vivre._

_- C'est pas faux. Ils ont tous envie de se pendre, parce que tu comprends sauver l'univers et être l'idole des foules, c'est duuuuur._

_- Grave. Hé ! T'as entendu le grognement là-bas ???_

_- Du calme Ella … »_

Sans prendre en compte ses tentatives pour la rassurer, elle se retourna de tout côté. L'avenue gigantesque semblait déserte. A sa gauche, ce qui ressemblait autrefois à un temple, comme taillé dans le cristal et dont l'entrée était gardée par deux statues –l'une de guerrier et la seconde de prêtre ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire (malgré son statut d' « archéologue ») car elle était décapitée. La caserne à sa droite était, elle, en piteux état : son absence de toit en avait fait la proie des éléments, même si les pans de mur recouverts de lianes lui conférait tout de même un air majestueux et impérial, primant sur les maisons voisines. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre et l'on n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Le boulevard de terre qui s'étendait devant eux semblait s'étirer sur des centaines et des centaines de mètres, et il aboutissait au pied d'une falaise de roche grisâtre où se tenait une sorte de … palais ? Etait-ce le bon mot ? Cette grande villa toute faite de cristal violet ?

Soudain, comme un mirage dans le désert du Gold Saucer, une ombre fugace drapée de rouge traversa la rue, comme si de rien n'était … Un frappé qui se croyait en plein trafic à Midgar peut-être ? Qui sait … Plus rien ne les étonnait avec le temps …

« Tu as vu comme moi ? » '_'_s'interrogea'' Ella à voix basse.

_« Oui. C'était l'autre guignol non ?_

_- Quoi celui qui m'a sauvé ? Tu penses à lui ?_

_- 'Sais pas mais il avait l'air d'avoir de grands pieds de loin …_

_- Pff. Oui, j'ai cru le reconnaître aussi._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ce con-là ??!_

_- Tu … Tu crois qu'il nous suit ?_

_- Soit pas stupide. De un, tu as dû lui foutre la pétoche de sa vie en faisant la folle à baver sur sa cape de chauve-souris. _

_- Hein hein …_

_- De deux, il aurait fait en sorte d'être un peu plus discret._

_- Pour une fois que ton raisonnement tient la route._

_- Toi la blonde, ça va aller …_

_- Ts'lu ts'lu ts'lu … »_

« Il vient quelques fois à la cité. Il veut demander des faveurs aux Cetras. », expliqua une voix d'homme dans son dos.

Le petit vieillard tout voûté qui se tenait sur le palier de sa porte adressa un petit signe à la jeune femme. Elle avait en effet repéré de la lumière dans cette maison, mais elle n'y avait pas prêté plus attention vu qu'ensuite des grognements étranges étaient venus perturber ses réflexions.

« Avez-vous fait bon voyage tous les deux ? »

_« Mince. T'as entendu ?_

_- Ouais. Ça sent le soufre._

_- Oui. Je crois que c'est le vieux qui sent comme ça._

_- …_

_- … Quoi ???_

_- Vu que t'es naturellement douée pour ça, joue l'abrutie._

_- Chef, oui chef ! »_

Elle prit son air le plus débile et le plus infantile et demanda, innocente comme un agneau de lait, la bouche en cœur :

« Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, mais à qui parlez-vous ? Je suis seule voyons !

- Allons allons jeune fille ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre en lui lançant un sourire à moitié édenté. Je suis certes un peu gâteux mais pas au point de ne pas voir ça.

- Voir quoi ?

- … Je ne suis pas stupide, fit-il en secouant la tête. Entrez. »

Il s'écarta et tendit le bras pour l'inviter à pénétrer dans sa demeure. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et s'avança … vers la maison du Sage.

* * *

_A suivre-euh …_


	23. Chapitre XVII

**Auteur :** Duuduu la glanduuue … (parce que Dudu ça sonne mieux que Glanglan)

**Note : **mais non mais non ! c'est la maison du vieux Gildas ! (ps : comment ça c'est pas la présentation de l'épisode 17 du Donjon de Naheulbeuk ? ah zut -_-'')

* * *

**XVII**

« Ainsi vous semblez connaître cet homme … Vincent … lança ingénument le vieillard en refermant la porte.

- Comment savez-vous cela ??

- J'ignore très peu de choses jeune fille, sourit-il. Et puis j'ai _''_une bonne ouïe'', je vous ai entendu. »

On reconnaissait bien en y entrant la demeure d'un érudit : chichement décorée, chichement meublée, chichement euh … c'était sommaire en tout, quoi. La pièce était assez grande cependant, avec au centre une table qui devait servir autant de bureau que pour prendre le repas (il y avait des miettes sur les parchemins posés en désordre dessus) ; quatre chaises autour, normal me direz-vous, c'est un sage qui sait que des fois, il doit accueillir des aventuriers. Le reste de la salle contenait deux armoires, trois bibliothèques, un lit en vieux bois dans un coin, un buffet et un réfrigérateur encadré de trois plans de travail, histoire de pas crever de faim … même si la véritable nourriture d'un érudit reste les écrits poussiéreux …

_« Pff. Quel vantard …_

_- Assez d'accord_, acquiesça Zack. _Quand je te disais que ça sentait le soufre, ça pue autour de lui ! »_

« Mais dites-moi … »

Le vieux se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et arracha le drap qui cachait un gigantesque miroir. Il l'attrapa avec une force insoupçonnable pour un papi si rachitique et alla le caller de manière à ce que le « reflet d'Ella » puisse apparaître où qu'elle soit.

« … qu'êtes-vous donc venus faire … »

_« Pfffff. Vraiment vantard !_ dit-elle, révoltée. _Il n'a même pas su le deviner !_

_- … »_

Zack avait l'air désespéramment blasé dans la glace, il croisait les bras et son regard en disait tellement long sur la réflexion de sa camarade, que le sage, à côté, ricana.

« … qu'êtes-vous donc venus faire dans la rue de l'honorable Lysandre ? » reprit-il plus sérieusement en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Tu crois que c'est lui Lysandre ??_ interrogea la jeune femme avec une moue incertaine.

_- Pas de doute à avoir sur ta couleur de cheveux … »_

Le _soldier_ eut un sourire narquois en pensée mais Ella ne releva pas.

« Je trouve l'avis de ce jeune homme très pertinent, rit le sage de plus belle. Cependant, je me dois d'avouer que votre sens de la déduction est très aiguisé mademoiselle, surtout pour une femme … »

Elle plissa les yeux et serra les poings. Non mais c'était qui ce mec qui parlait par énigmes en disant que c'était la rue de Lysandre ?!!

_« Macho ! MACHO ! »_ fulmina-t-elle.

« Si peu … » pouffa l'autre en réponse à son indignation.

_« Roooh, il t'a fait un compliment, juste. »_, ajouta Zack avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage.

« Vous ne comptez pas répondre à ma question jeunes gens ? » s'impatienta le p'tit vieux.

Elle déposa son énorme sac à dos au sol –qui ne contenait que des fringues à elle, des conserves de haricots et un ouvre-boîte (sachant que Morwen a bouffé les couverts)- et eut un regard de connivence avec son ami … qui commença :

_« Je m'appelle Zack Fair, et voici Ella Kay … Nous sommes ici pour chercher une faveur des Cetras … pour retrouver nos corps …_

_- C'est un _soldier_ de la ShinRa. »_, termina-t-elle.

« Comment osez-vous venir dans ce lieu sacré Monsieur Fair ?!! » s'écria le vieil homme en prenant une teinte cramoisie.

_« Oups. »_

« Vous ne croyez pas que la ShinRa a fait assez de mal comme ça à la planète, poursuivit-il, sans vouloir venir narguer ici ses gardiens par votre odieuse présence !!

- Il n'est plus de la ShinRa, répondit calmement la jeune femme. Il a été assassiné par elle … »

_« Les premiers licenciements abusifs en somme. »_, compléta son ami.

Le sage se radoucit et les invita à poursuivre …

« Bref, ce serait bien trop long à raconter … Ecoutez, Lysandre, vous semblez en savoir long. De plus, vous vivez ici … »

_« … et vous avez été capables de sentir les auras des âmes, ce qui explique comment vous avez deviné … notre condition …_

_- ??_

_- Oui Ella, il a senti l'aura de ton âme et celle de la mienne. Dans un même corps, avoue que c'est pas banal ! Bref ! Vous êtes sûrement capable de faire notre bonheur … »_

« Oui rendez-nous nos corps ! supplia la jeune fille.

– Euh … non. Hélas je suis puissant mais pas assez pour effectuer cela sans risque … » grimaça Lysandre.

_« Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'il fallait aller au Temple des Anciens, râla-t-elle. A quoi ça sert de rester ici à bavasser avec ce vieux débris à moitié timbré ?!!_

_- Ella … Il t'entend …_

_- M'en fiche ! Je … ! … Oups. »_

Le sage pencha la tête sur le côté et claqua des doigts.

« Essayez de parler à Zack. »

…

Plus rien …

Le vide …

ô tempora ! ô mores ! ô bonheur !

_« Ella ! Reviens !! Sors-moi de là ! Je suis prisonnier du miroir !! »_ pleurnicha le _soldier_.

« Lalalala ! Je ne t'entends plus l'emplumé ! La vie est meeeeerveilleuse ! … Vous êtes drôlement balèze pour un vieux papi décati si je puis me permettre ! rit-elle.

- Je me débrouille pas mal, acquiesça-t-il. Bon … Si j'ai bien lu dans votre esprit, vous vouliez prendre une douche y a deux secondes vous ? Non ? »

* * *

_Il demande l'autorisation de manger les jambes de l'ermite … KD_

_A suivre …_


	24. Chapitre XVIII

**Auteur :** lalalala Duuduududu

**Note : **je ne garantis pas l'éventuelle niaiserie de certaines personnes … n'est-ce pas Ella ? (quoique Genesis te bat toute catégorie non ?)

* * *

**XVIII**

« Je suppose que cela a dû être dur. »

_« Bof. Vous savez, on s'y fait au bout de quelques jours à cette cohabitation. »_

« Je ne parlais pas de ça », déclara-t-il en hochant la tête.

_« Oh. »_

Zack baissa la tête et resta muet. Le sage plissa les yeux en lisant dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

« Vous pensez qu'elle en rajoute ? Que sa douleur n'est pas si grande qu'elle essaye de vous faire croire ? »

Son interlocuteur releva les yeux vers lui et il écarta les mains.

« Non. Croyez-moi. Vous avez lu dans sa mémoire comme moi. Mais vous découvrirez encore des choses. Votre route à tous les deux n'est pas terminée. Elle est loin de l'être. Vous pouvez avoir confiance, elle a vécu des choses qui justifient sa souffrance actuelle. C'est sans doute ce qui fait qu'elle a véritablement toutes les qualités d'une _soldier_. »

Le brun marqua un temps de réflexion, écoutant le bruit d'eau qui provenait de la salle de bains juste à côté, et pencha la tête en signe d'approbation.

…

_« Attention à ta posture. Non, pas comme ça. »_

_Il plaqua sa main contre le ventre de l'adolescente et il plaça l'autre dans son dos pour la faire se redresser._

_« Voilà. Maintenant, en garde et attaque-moi. »_

_Ella fronça les sourcils et envoya son poing vers la mâchoire du_ soldier_, et s'il n'avait pas été en forme ce jour-là, ce coup l'aurait envoyé au tapis. Au lieu de cela, il esquiva habilement et para du bras la nouvelle attaque de la jeune fille. Elle tourna sur elle-même et balança son pied vers la jambe de son adversaire mais, comme s'il avait suivi ce mouvement au ralenti, Genesis s'était déplacé et se trouvait maintenant derrière elle. Avant qu'il n'ait pu cependant comprendre quel geste elle allait effectuer à présent, il se retrouva au sol, le souffle coupé. Elle avait tout deviné : son moyen de parer, sa rapidité, si bien qu'elle avait glissé au sol et tendu sa jambe pour le renverser … Elle tomba à genoux à côté de lui, l'empoigna par le col et tendit son bras derrière elle, le poing serré, menaçant de l'achever. Le _soldier_ avait une respiration saccadée et son regard un peu larmoyant convainquit Ella de ne pas jouer le dernier round. Elle lui sourit et se redressa :_

_« Tu y as cru ? »_

_Il fit de même et l'attrapa par les hanches. Elle était si belle, ses boucles défaites qui ondulaient dans son cou et sur ses épaules, ses yeux brillants de joie et son corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. _

_« Pas une seconde. » répondit-il en se penchant impatiemment vers ses lèvres carmin. _

…

_Elle poussa la porte d'entrée avec vigueur, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Elle traversa l'entrée en deux enjambées et se précipita vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres et au petit jardin. Oh ! Quand il allait apprendre ça ! Elle se figea soudain en entendant la voix de sa mère qui téléphonait de sa chambre._

_« Oui ce serait la ShinRa. […] On pense que c'est dû au traitement des_ Soldiers_ en effet. […] Vous croyez qu'on peut engager des poursuites ? »_

_La jeune fille se plaqua contre le mur, le souffle court._

_« Nous avons eu des résultats maître ! […] Nous avons suffisamment de preuves ! […] Puisque je vous dis que nous avons tout ! […] C'est bien assez ! Vous voulez peut-être attendre qu'il meure ?! »_

_Ella avala sa salive et, comprenant ce qui se disait, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se décolla de sa planque et courut vers le fond du corridor avant d'ouvrir la baie vitrée et de se précipiter dehors._

_« Oui, alors demandez-leur de l'argent. […] Comment ça ?! C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment ?! Vous vous fichez de moi ?! J'ai deux filles moi monsieur ! Mon mari va mourir ! Vous le comprenez cela ?!! […] » _

_Sa mère raccrocha brusquement et referma sa porte violemment. _

_« Alors ma beauté ? Comment ça s'est passé dis-moi ? » demanda une voix apaisante._

_Ella essuya ses yeux et adressa le sourire le plus sincère qu'elle put à son père. Gain Kay était un homme d'une petite quarantaine d'années, au visage marqué par les combats comme en témoignait plusieurs petites cicatrices sur ses joues et son front. Sa carrure, sa prestance même là, assis sur un banc comme un vieil homme, tout désignait en lui le _soldie_r qu'il avait été. _

_Il l'embrassa bruyamment sur le front et elle s'assit à ses côtés, le saule étirant ses branches débordant de feuilles et de fleurs derrière eux, comme une voûte. Elle serra les jambes, souffla pour se calmer … puis lui sauta au cou comme une forcenée. Il ne vacilla pas sous le poids de sa fille, malgré l'épuisement et la maladie. Ses yeux qui semblaient encore si las il y a quelques instants s'emplissaient de joie en comprenant la nouvelle. Elle se détacha de son étreinte et il lui prit les mains. _

_« Ecoute … Si ton rêve est de devenir une grande danseuse …_

_- Papa je …_

_- Attends, l'interrompit-il. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux et si tu penses que ce travail au cabaret peut t'aider à le réaliser alors … »_

_Elle attendit, buvant le moindre de ses mots._

_« Alors fonce. » rit-il._

_Ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau. Elle semblait si heureuse … Il murmura cependant quelques mots à son oreille …_

_« J'ai toujours su que tu étais capable de trouver ta voie seule, tu tiens de moi après tout et ta mère n'a rien à y redire … Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose … vis avec toi-même ma fille, respecte-toi, TU ES tout ce qui compte dans ce monde à mes yeux. Prends soin de toi quand les autres n'en seront pas capables, promets-le moi … »_

_Le sourire d'Ella dans les bras de son père disparut._

_« Promets-le moi. » répéta-t-il comme en écho._

_Mais elle sentait une chose … la force de son père la tenant contre lui qui diminuait peu à peu …_

_Promets-le moi …_

_« _Oui je te le promets …_ »_

…

_Genesis se détacha d'elle et sourit._

_« Je suis assez impressionné. Tu t'es bien entraîné. Vraiment ! Tu apprends vite, mais cependant tu n'as pas encore la puissance, il faut plus de puissance dans tes coups. »_

_Il caressa sa joue, le regard vide … songeur … Elle attrapa ses doigts et devint soucieuse à son tour :_

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_- Rien rien … »_

_Il se voulait rassurant … C'était étrange … Peut-être que … ? Non, il s'était égaré quelques instants, point. _

_« Promets-moi juste une chose pour la prochaine fois. » reprit-il. _

_Elle hocha la tête._

_« C'est de travailler ta puissance. » _

_Elle acquiesça encore. Une nouvelle promesse …

* * *

_

_A croire que la niaiserie chez les Kay, c'est de famille ! KD_

_A suivre …_


	25. Chapitre XIX

**Auteur :** Duuduu feuilletant son dictionnaire pour savoir ce que veut dire ''géodésie''

**Note : **ne me demandez pas comment j'ai trouvé ce que veut dire GPS ^^ … surtout que ça veut pas dire ça ! (merci à Fannychou pour m'avoir aidé à trouver un truc (à peu près) drôle)

* * *

**XIX**

Elle sortit timidement de la salle de bains.

« Ah ! La voilà ! sourit le sage. J'ai expliqué à votre ami la marche à suivre au temple des Cetras en haut de la falaise. Vous y serez vers minuit, il n'y a qu'une heure de marche … »

Elle hocha la tête et récupéra son sac pour ensuite le hisser sur son épaule. Lysandre ferma les yeux et elle ressentit à nouveau le flux d'émotions de Zack. Elle ne soupira pas, par politesse du moins, et sourit même à l'attention du vieillard :

« J'voulais vous dire. Sympa votre baignoire, elle est très grande. »

Il éclata de rire :

« Oh, j'aime bien les bains. Et puis vous l'avez dit vous-même je ne suis qu'un petit vieux décati … - Mmm. Alors … Adieu ?

- Oui adieu ! » dit-il poliment en la poussant dehors.

Il ferma la porte avec sécheresse cependant et elle l'entendit grogner _« vous lui offrez une douche et ça s'éternise … ça s'éternise … ça s'éternise … j'vous jure bordel ! c'est pas une vie ça ! »_.

_« Euh …_ hasarda Zack. _Tu crois vraiment que c'était un sage celui-là ?_

_- Tu connais le dicton … le beau-parler ne fait pas le sage …_

_- Oui. Il ne suffit pas de parler … Il faut parler juste … »_

Elle marqua un temps, regardant le sol, puis secoua la tête. Elle récupéra les chocobos qui avaient sagement attendu tous seuls (vraiment intelligents ces oiseaux !!) et avança à grands pas dans la _lugubre noirceur_ de la cité ancestrale … brrr …

…

Ça faisait une heure et demie. Une heure et demi qu'elle marchait dans le noir quasi-complet. Elle en avait MARRE ! (C'est le retour de la mémoire de bulot.)

_« T'es sûr que c'est par là bon sang ?! J'ai l'impression que ça fait trois plombes qu'on tourne en rond !_

_- …_

_- Grum. Ils auraient dû te transformer en Géodésie-à-Potentiel-Satellitaire … Mmm … T'as … T'as entendu ce bruit ??_

_- C'est rien. Ça doit être un gros rongeur. _

_- Ouais ben je la connais la chanson. C'est toujours ce qu'on dit avant de se faire manger par un énorme monstre avec plein de crocs et de griffes …_

_- Mais non regarde 'y a rien du tout ! Tu vois ? En plus, je crois même que j'ai retrouvé le chemin. T'as vu là-bas ? On dirait une statue en forme de Grizlav. _

_- … Grizlav ??_

_- Je te l'avais dit, je suis … trop fort ! J'ai retrouvé le chemin ! J'ai retrouvé le chemin-euh !_ chantonnait-il.

_- Attends attends attends ! T'as dit … GRIZLAV ?!!_

_- … _

_- … Abrutiiiiiiiiiiii … ! »

* * *

_

_Un grizlav ? C'est comme un grizzly mais en une fois et demie plus imposant_

_et nettement plus orange ! (Encore une expérience foireuse d'Hojo me direz-vous xD)_

_A suivre …_


	26. Interlude VI

**Auteur :** Duuduu et le retour des interludes (épisode 6 !)

**Note : **ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu un petit interlude où on comprend rien non ? xD et si je vous racontais comment Genesis et sa blonde se sont rencontrés ?

* * *

**Interlude : only one night …**

De la main de l'homme glissa une petite boîte à comprimés qu'il mit dans la paume chaude de sa compagne.

« Voilà ta récompense, tu as bien travaillé. Prends en un pour ce soir. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers son butin et ses traits se tordirent de rage. _Elle repensait à cette nuit-là …_

…

_Il s'était installé tout au fond de la salle. De là, il pouvait voir toute la scène et puis, les détails ne l'intéressaient pas. Les danseuses pouvaient être entièrement nues, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire … contrairement à d'autres … _

_Pourtant, la chanson suivante éveilla tout particulièrement son intérêt. Les jeunes filles étaient plus nombreuses, plus jeunes aussi. Mais la star c'était _elle_. La fameuse Lova dont les hommes avaient chuchoté le prénom toute la soirée. La petite blonde pulpeuse qui les rendait tous fous, qui les mettait tous à genoux … Elle reculait, elle avançait, elle les interpellait, leur lançait des signaux plus ou moins ouvertement et l'argent et l'alcool coulaient à flot. Elle sauta soudain de la scène pour atterrir sur le comptoir qui traversait la pièce en U. Elle avançait dans cette mer de désir avec l'aisance d'une vraie professionnelle, ça Genesis ne pouvait le lui enlever. Et pourtant elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ? Seize ans ? Elle se glissait à quatre pattes sur le verre glissant qui recouvrait les consoles. Elle arriva vers le fond où elle se mit à aguicher des secondes durant le voisin du_ soldier_. Il leva les yeux au ciel et elle tourna son regard vers elle : elle se passa une main de la base de son cou à son nombril, la bouche ouverte … et il devint aussi obsédé que les autres … Elle continua son chemin sans se soucier de lui, finit par se jeter dans la foule et saisit le cou d'un homme en costard, assis. Il avait le nez dans sa poitrine et elle souriait, ô oui elle souriait. Ses bras contre son torse, ses jambes se rapprochant de son bassin … Soudainement, Genesis se prit à rêver qu'il était ce client … _

…

Elle repensait à cette nuit-là …

…

_« Lova ? »_

_La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même en espérant ne pas être repérée._

_« Lova ? Tu es là ? »_

_Cette dernière gémit en fermant les yeux. Non. Elle ne voulait pas que Gwen la trouve. Pas aujourd'hui. Pitié, que le cauchemar s'arrête._

_« Hé ! »_

_Son amie l'avait rejointe à côté de la coiffeuse du fond où elle avait tenté de se dissimuler. Ses couettes de boucles soyeuses étaient défaites et son maquillage avait coulé sous ses yeux._

_« Ma petite Lova d'amour n'à moi … » murmura la femme en l'attirant à elle dans un geste de réconfort._

_Elle lui essuya les joues en souriant :_

_« Qu'est-ce qui va dire l'autre s'il te voit arriver comme ça ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment._

_- Il ne verra rien du tout, répondit la voix tremblante d'Ella entre deux sanglots._

_- Si. Tu vas y aller parce que tu n'as pas le choix._

_- Non. Non ! NON ! hurla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche !_

_- Il a sorti les billets Lova ! S'il sort les billets tu ne peux rien lui refuser !_

_- Je n'en ai rien à foutre tu m'entends ?! Il a jamais été question de coucher auparavant alors pourquoi maintenant ?! Hein ?! _

_- Lova …_

_- Pourquoi ?!! _

_- Je n'en sais rien !! Il t'a vu danser, il s'est tapé son délire et il en veut plus ! C'est aussi simple que ça !_

_- … Je n'y mettrai pas les pieds._

_- La patronne était gênée, je te le jure ! Elle te respecte ! Mais il …_

_- Pas assez pour refuser en tout cas !_

_- Mais il a sorti l'argent Lova !! Il a su parler la même langue qu'elle ! Point ! _

_- … Non … Je t'en prie … _

_- Tu perdras ton boulot. Ta raison de vivre. La danse. Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu n'auras plus un rond ? Je parle de même pas assez pour financer ce misérable appart' où tu oses vivre ? Tu mendieras et tu dormiras au milieu des seringues dans la rue ?! C'est ça que tu veux ?! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Ça je te le promets ! Accepte !!_

_- Mais même ! Comment tu veux que je m'y prenne ?! Il doit me prendre pour une professionnelle alors que je suis encore vierge ! cria-t-elle, au supplice._

_- Calme-toi, chuchota Gwen en déposant un baiser sur son front, ses mains étant maculées des larmes de son amie. Ecoute. Je vais te montrer un peu si tu veux, là, en deux minutes. Mais d'abord faut que tu prennes ça._

_- C'est … ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots, en contemplant le cachet que lui donnait la femme._

_- Ça te fera oublier où tu es … Parle-lui de tes malheurs et il te répondra … »_

…

_Elle inspira un grand coup et sentit ses lèvres descendre le long de son cou jusqu'à ses seins qu'il mordit à pleines dents. Elle se mordilla les lèvres en se retenant de crier. Heureusement, la drogue altérait quelque peu les perceptions désagréables pour ne garder que celles qui ne l'étaient pas … Il la hissa sur lui et elle passa sa langue sur la peau nue de ses épaules, il gémit. Il se jeta sur le lit derrière lui, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Elle couvrit son torse de baisers brûlants puis reprit son souffle. Son compagnon était déjà hors d'haleine. _

_« Pourquoi ça n'est pas aussi simple que quand je danse ? » pensa-t-elle, en gardant toutefois une moue aguicheuse._

_Et elle se pencha vers la ceinture du_ soldier_._

…

_Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains. Il avait pris le soin de nouer une serviette autour de sa taille. Il fit un pas dans la chambre … Elle s'était repliée sur elle-même, assise dans le lit, ses bras entourant ses jambes, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux. Ses sanglots étaient si violents … Elle paraissait souffrir atrocement._

_La drogue avait cessé son effet quand il s'était levé, haletant encore et couvert de transpiration, pour aller prendre une douche. _

_Elle avait si mal … La douleur physique et morale remontait … Il n'y était pas aller de main morte …_

_Il s'avança, se séchant les cheveux nonchalamment, la chaîne qu'il portait autour de son cou frappant son torse nu au rythme de ses pas._

_« Hum. J'avoue avoir rarement ressenti autant de plaisir. Bravo. Même les professionnelles n'exécutent pas mes fantasmes aussi bien que toi … surtout certaines caresses … »_

_Elle ne releva pas mais ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité cependant … Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit près d'elle, jeta la petite serviette qu'il tenait sur le couvre-lit, et posa une main sur son épaule nue. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui prit la tête entre les mains._

_« Hé, tu m'écoutes ? » demanda-t-il, réconfortant._

_Une larme perla au coin de son œil, roula sur la peau … et il l'essuya du bout du pouce … les yeux de Genesis plongés dans ceux d'Ella … Il n'était pas obligé, il avait payé …_

…

Elle manqua de le balancer vulgairement à travers la pièce, le _soldier_ fut plus rapide et retint son bras avec fermeté.

…

_Il prenait les infos … et la fille …_

  
-o0O0o-_  
_

_Tu comprends Zack, il avait besoin d'un indic' parce que six hommes de son unité étaient morts d'overdose, et les clients de la boîte, ce sont plus souvent des mafiosi qui en savent long que des paumés innocents._

…

_Je ne couche jamais, c'est ce qui fait mon succès en partie._

…

_Il représentait … comme un peu de légalité dans ce monde de corruption._

…

_Je lui ai proposé les chambres de la boîte ce soir-là … il m'a emmené dans un hôtel à deux kilomètres._

…

_« Tu me remercieras. » m'avait dit Gwen._

…

_En même temps sans sa protection … qui sait où j'aurais atterri ?_

…

_Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris qu'il avait cherché un indic' ici … et son indic' … c'était moi.

* * *

_

_Ces phrases ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique hein :P (et c'est pour ça que vous n'y comprenez rien lol, si ? vous comprenez ? hallelujah ! j'ai réussi à parler français ! ^^)_

_A suivre …_


	27. Chapitre XX

**Auteur :** Duuduu qui a trop joué à Final Fantasy III avec le gros cristal *0*

**Note : **attention c'est le jour du débarquement ! KD'

* * *

**XX**

Les idées de la jeune femme restaient définitivement embrouillées ce matin … Pourtant, quelqu'un qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien lui rappela qu'il était –hélas !– largement temps de se lever.

_« Je peux te réveiller ??_ demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

_- Grrrrum … Quoi ?_

_- Wouhou ! Tu l'es déjà ! 'Y a du progrès Ella, 'y a pas à dire c'est bien !_

_- dfehgrbv … laisse-moi encore un peu …_

_- Non non et non jeune fille. Whoooo je me sens trop de bonne humeur !_

_- Ça s'entend grrr …_

_- J'espère qu t'es en forme aujourd'hui cocotte ! Parce que UN je ressuscite et DEUX on retourne au bateau ! Tutututututu …_

_- Génial, c'est le D'Day … grrrum … Hé attends ! »_

Elle se redressa d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts.

_« Ça veut dire que demain matin, je ne serais plus réveillée par cette horrible voix horripilante qui est la tienne ?_

_- Euh oui, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment._

_- …_

_- … Euh ? Ella ? … Ça va ?_

_- ……… YOUPIIIIII ! »_

Elle se leva précipitamment et se mit à sauter partout.

_« Oui c'est super. Mais tu ne seras débarrassé totalement et définitivement de moi que dans … trois jours !_

_- … Soyons positif, ça ne fait que soixante-douze heures … »_

…

_« Pourquoi tu repenses encore à ça, Zack ?_

_- Pour rien._

_- Arrête !!_

_- Quoi encore ?!_

_- Arrête de repenser à cette fichue scène où il essuie cette censurée de larme sur ma joue !!_

_- Dis-moi il avait pas vraiment l'air d'un monstre avant … _

_- J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche ! Dis-moi plutôt où je dois aller ! _

_- A droite après le gros sapin. Je reconnais maintenant, c'est juste que t'es allée trop loin hier soir. _

_- Non Zack. TU m'as amené trop loin hier soir ! _

_- Tout de suite … »_

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et finit par sourire. Elle progressait vite ce matin, les chocobos marchant derrière elle, aux aguets au cas où un autre grizlav n'aurait pas pris son petit déjeuner. Morwen se rapprocha d'Ella et lui donna un petit coup de bec près de l'oreille. Cela fit tout d'abord sursauter sa maîtresse, puis elle se radoucit et lui caressa les plumes de la tête avec gentillesse. Après tout, c'était grâce à elle et son mâle que l'ours avait abandonné la poursuite. Malgré les apparences, un oiseau de cette taille, surtout avec son ergot, était capable d'être redoutable et de se défendre courageusement. Grâce à eux, la jeune femme avait pu installer un bivouac à peu près sûr dans la petite forêt qui bordait la Cité et son temple avant les montagnes du Cratère Nord …

Elle remit son sac à dos sur l'épaule et respira une grande bouffée de cet air pur … avant de marcher dans une bouse … Elle ragea et les oiseaux regardèrent en l'air, en sifflant presque. Fille des villes qui ne sait pas apprécier à sa juste valeur une offrande du dieu Chocobo … Une chose était sûre, on entendait ses jurons jusque dans la maison de Lysandre …

…

Quand elle se retrouva devant l'entrée une demi-heure plus tard, elle en laissa tomber son chargement. C'était d'une telle … beauté ! Et encore ce mot ne suffisait pas à ses yeux. « Monumental » était sans doute plus approprié … Pourquoi les civilisations ancestrales étaient toujours aussi mégalomanes ?! Elle secoua la tête et fit un pas, puis stoppa tout net. Il lui semblait que les deux statues gigantesques –elle retrouvait étrangement les mêmes que devant le temple dans la rue de Lysandre– la scrutaient du coin de l'œil, comme si elles portaient des caméras … Elle commençait à flipper. Et si 'y avait des pièges ? Et s'il y avait … un monstre ? Son regard resta rivé sur le guerrier et le prêtre, une barre soucieuse sur le front. Cette espèce de palais, qu'elle avait appris être un lieu d'offrandes et de prières, semblait pourtant si lumineux de l'extérieur … alors pourquoi l'entrée était-elle plongée dans les ténèbres ?!

…

_« Je ne comprends pas là. Le sage m'avait pourtant dit que le matin, les rayons du soleil avaient l'inclinaison parfaite et arroser tout le cristal de lumière ! Et là, on y voit rien !_

_- On s'est trompé d'endroit ?_

_- On ne PEUT PAS s'être trompé ! »_ s'écria Zack mentalement.

« Kyaaaaaah ! »

Elle se mit une main sur la bouche, mais ce n'était qu'un crâne … Elle avait buté dans un CRANE ?!

La salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait était plongée dans la pénombre, elle semblait bien faire quinze fois la maison de Lysandre ! Les murs n'étaient que de la boue et le sol, de la terre battue. Au centre, près de là où la jeune femme se trouvait en fait, un immense trou d'eau s'étendait et le liquide y semblait si pur qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en approcher. D'autant qu'il irradiait d'une douce lumière … La seule ici … Jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête de ce magnifique spectacle … où un faible rayon bleuté passa à travers la fente d'une porte géante au loin … Elle se redressa et décida de faire le tour du petit lac intérieur : on allait voir si cette autre pièce était aussi éloignée qu'elle n'y paraissait …

…

Elle referma la porte qui émit un bruit comme celle que l'on trouvait dans les châteaux forts. En tout point, cette salle-ci ressemblait à la précédente, si ce n'était un minuscule détail … un … énorme … cristal bleu …

* * *

_Mais alors vraiment minuscule le détail -___-_

_A suivre …_


	28. Chapitre XXI

**Auteur :** Duuduu en mode petits yeux suppliants (voir note)

**Note : **pour une fois je n'ai pas de truc d'un humour navrant à vous déblatérer donc j'attire plutôt l'attention sur le joli bouton qui scintille et qui s'appelle … reviews xD …………….. ''Reviews : parce que c'est avec des critiques qu'on avance'' (quel slogan ! wouah ! j'en suis impressionnée :P)

* * *

**XXI**

Elle se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation du phénomène : cette gigantesque pierre presque translucide qui dardait ses rayons sur elle et qui flottait à au moins cinq mètres du sol. Même le _soldier_ était impressionné, à tel point qu'il en restait muet. C'était si … étrange … hypnotisant … éblouissant … si fascinant en un mot … Elle ne put s'approcher plus, par crainte pour l'essentiel. Ce fut à peine si elle réussit à prononcer à nouveau le moindre son :

_« Euh … je … qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _

_- A … Attends là. Lysandre m'a dit que quelqu'un … que quelqu'un viendrait …_

_- D' … d'accord … »_

…

_+ 1 heure 7 minutes_

_« Tu as un plan de rechange au cas où ? _

_- Au cas où quoi ? _

_- Si jamais, la faveur des Cetras ne t'était pas accordée ?_

_- Il faudra bien qu'ils m'entendent dans tous les cas. Ou alors je supplierai Aerith. Je retournerai à ma place avec Angeal et elle en lui demandant de pardonner mon caprice de gamin, elle voudra peut-être encore de moi si j'arrive à me faire excuser en me comportant de manière responsable …_

_- Hein hein … » _

…

_+ 2 heures 32 minutes_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire quand on sera à Midgar Ella ?_

_- A vrai dire j'en sais rien. Je suppose que je retrouverai un boulot ailleurs … Je vais essayer, mais avec ton argent ce sera plus simple. Je me referai une vie, je ferai comme toutes les jeunes femmes de vingt-et-un ans qui quittent enfin « papa-maman » et puis c'est tout …_

_- Hein hein … »_

…

_+ 4 heures 58 minutes_

_« Tu repenses encore à ça ? _

_- Oui … Vu que je t'ai tout raconté hier soir et que tu chantais la chanson de ce soir-là tout à l'heure quand on est rentré ici ben … oui. _

_- …_

_- Zack ?_

_- …_

_- Zack arrête de la chanter cette fichue chanson ! Elle me saoule celle-là !!_

_- …_

_- Voilà ça y est ! Tu me l'as mise dans la tête et j'vais plus pouvoir m'en débarrasser. Tu fais suer._

_- …_

_- Eh j'rigole !_

_- …_

_- Hé oh ! Ça va ?_

_- J'arrive pas à croire que t'ais fait un numéro de charme à Genesis._

_- J'n'ai pas envie de reparler de ça._

_- Ma foi, j'ai pas fini de t'asticoter avec ça ma vieille, te voilà prévenue, je veux TOUT savoir._

_- Et moi je ne veux RIEN te dire, c'est clair ?_

_- Attends ! Tu n'entends pas comme un bour … ? »_

Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase tant il fut surpris par le phénomène … un magnifique flash bleu qui avait empli toute la pièce en aveuglant Ella … et un bruit irréel résonna, emplissant l'espace de son écho lointain.

_« Serait-ce nos Cetras qui daignent se réveiller ?_

_- Ça m'en a tout l'air. »_

« VOUS AVEZ DEMANDÉ LA VOIX DES GARDIENS. »

_« Aaah, ils nous ont enfin envoyé une secrétaire, cool !_

_- Euh … Ella … Je ne veux pas te contredire mais j'ai reconnu cette voix et … »_

« PARLEZ MAINTENANT OU PARTEZ. »

_« Ce n'est PAS une secrétaire … C'est … ! »_

« JE SUIS LUCRECIA. PAR LA LUMIERE DE CHAOS, PARLEZ. »

_« Elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Lucrecia. T'aurais pas préféré ta copine Aerith ?_

_- Bof tu sais … Aerith … Aerith, c'est une Cetra, elle est un peu rabat-joie comme tous les siens … Et comme je suis revenu sur terre aussi un peu (beaucoup) pour m'amuser … ben … »_

« RABAT-JOIE ? QUI A DIT QUE TOUS LES CETRAS ÉTAIENT AINSI ?! »

_« Oups …_

_- Zack ! Elle lit dans les pensées !_

_- Ella ! Elle lit dans les pensées ! »_

Et cette dernière ne retint pas son cri lorsque deux sortes de langue vert pâle sortirent brutalement du cristal … et traversèrent son corps de part en part …

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez capté que c'est la rivière de la vie ''les langues vert pâle'' xD_

_Et il y avait aussi un clin d'œil à la fuite de Zack et Cloud avec le ''qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire quand on sera arrivé à Midgar ?'' j'espère que vous l'avez vu :P_

_A suivre …_


	29. Chapitre XXII

**Auteur :** Duuduu l'adepte des points de suspension qu'elle met à toutes les sauces **… **(tiens qu'est-ce que je disais ?)

**Note : **un parallèle entre Zack avec Lucrecia à l'intérieur de la grotte et Zack avec Ella à l'extérieur du temple

* * *

**XXII**

La mort est douce en certaines circonstances. La vie est plus dure. Oui, la mort est la solution de facilité quelques fois ...

…

La douce chaleur qui régnait à présent autour d'elle, lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle était dehors. Elle se retourna de tout côté mais … elle était seule …

…

Il contemplait ses mains avec un air bête. Et pourtant, il retournait enfin à la réalité. Comme si ces deux dernières années n'avaient été qu'un simple rêve … un très long rêve …

…

« Hum … Ella ? »

Elle se tourna vers l'entrée du temple, à une dizaine de mètres … et se rendit compte du silence intérieur dont elle profitait à nouveau.

…

Il leva la tête vers le cristal.

« EMMENE-LA DEHORS ET REJOINS-MOI ENSUITE. N'OUBLIE pas que tu dEVRAS lui expliquer. »

Il hocha la tête en silence.

…

Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte à quel point les mots lui manquaient. Voilà une chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis un moment. Perdre ses mots ainsi … devant un homme …

…

« Dites ?

- QU'Y A –T-IL ?

- Je me sens nu sans mon épée … Fenrir … *regard implorant*

- SOUVIENS-TOI DE CE QUE JE T'AI DIT, TA MISSION ET RIEN D'AUTRE ZACK. »

…

« Tu vois, je pourrais parler jusqu'à ce que tu réagisses. Mais je me connais, je vais dire des bêtises … »

…

« CLOUD T'ATTEND. MEME SI JE T'INTERDIS DE LUI PARLER ET DE TE FAIRE VOIR DE LUI … PROFITES-EN BIEN. »

…

« Tu sais … tu es … bien plus bea … bien mieux en vrai ! Enfin, que dans le miroir quoi … »

Il éclata de rire à ses mots. Un rire magnifique qui n'avait plus sonné dans l'air depuis si longtemps.

…

« TU ES DANS LES MEMES DISPOSITIONS QUE LE JOUR DE TA MORT, SI CE N'EST QUE TU N'AS PLUS EN TOI LES CELLULES DE JENOVA QUE TU PORTAIS EN TOI. LE MOMENT VENU, LORSQUE TU AURAS ENFIN ACHEVÉ TA MISSION … TU REPARTIRAS AINSI … AUCUNE NÉGOCIATION A CE PROPOS NE SERA TOLÉRÉE. SOUVIENS-TOI, JE T'AI RÉINSUFFLÉ LA VIE … MAIS JE PEUX AUSSI TE LA REPRENDRE ZACK FAIR … TU N'ES PAS INVINCIBLE … »

…

« Tu sais, tu peux toucher. C'est du vrai ! » dit-il, souriant, en s'avançant vers elle.

Dès qu'il fit un pas, elle recula. Il stoppa à son tour, sa bonne humeur disparut.

« Pour … pourquoi on est dehors ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Une mortelle ne doit pas voir comment se fait un transfert d'âme, question de principe je suppose … répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Elle … La Cetra m'avait endormi ? Tu … Alors tu … tu m'as ramené dehors ?

- A ton avis ! (il leva les yeux au ciel :) J'ai à nouveau des bras, ça sert à quoi ?

- Oh euh … (elle baissa le regard :) Désolée, je … je raconte n'importe quoi … ça doit être le choc … je suis … seule … intérieurement je parle …

- Ne me dis pas que ça te manque ?! demanda-t-il narquoisement.

- … Non … (elle lui rendit son sourire :) C'est juste que tu es plus impressionnant grandeur nature que l'espèce de nabot de mon miroir de poche qui passait son temps à me taper sur le système. »

Ils se mirent à rire, puis il se calma et la rejoignit. Il s'arrêta tout près d'elle pour attraper sa main et serra ses doigts entre les siens.

« Alors tu vois … »

Sa bouche était près de son oreille. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum de sa peau qu'elle huma à pleins poumons tant il était doux et agréable.

« … je suis réel … »

Elle ferma les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

_« Mettons-nous en route. »

* * *

_

_Je rêve où elle a traité Zack et son mètre 92 de nabot ? mdr_

_A suivre …_


	30. Chapitre XXIII

**Auteur :** Duuduu (qui ne sent VRAIMENT plus)

**Note : **un chapitre long qui s'apparente à plein de petits OS, désolée pour vos zygomatiques =s lol

* * *

**XXIII**

Zack gardait ses paupières closes pour mieux savourer. Son goût était si doux après deux ans … Deux années passées sans ça …

… un bon sandwich … avec des tomates parallèles … et de la mayonnaise qui reste sur le pain …

« Tu as l'air débile comme ça. Je me demande si je préférais pas avant, quand j'avais le son sans l'image.

- Tais-toi, j'essaye de déguster en paix, répondit-il la bouche pleine.

- Pff. J'ai envie de te dire ''regarde-toi !''. »

…

Quand il se retourna vers elle, son cœur s'accéléra … et il lui sembla devenir rouge pivoine quand il se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait avec trop d'intérêt pour être totalement honnête.

« Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches, se moqua-t-il.

- Oh excuse-moi, bégaya-t-elle. C'est juste que … Enfin … elle s'est pas fichue de toi la Cetra.

- Non, sourit-il.

- C'est … Faut … Faut que je m'habitue, c'est tout.

- Mm mm. », acquiesça le _soldier_.

…

Elle cria et roula le long de la colline. Les chocobos se regardèrent, sceptiques. Elle se redressa et ramena ses cheveux en arrière, morte de rire. Elle se remit à marcher en étirant les bras vers le ciel, bientôt rejointe par ses trois amis (pardon Zack, je t'ai mis dans le même groupe que les piafs).

« Il fait beau ! Le soleil brille ! Je suis liiibre ! cria-t-elle.

- Et t'as oublié, ''Les oiseaux gazouillent gaiement ! Et je suis une blonde qui batifole dans les champs comme une espèce d'attardée mentale !''. 'Y a pas à dire c'est bucolique ! »

Il pleurnicha d'une voix de fausset lorsqu'elle lui colla une claque avec un regard noir.

« Vingt-trois ans physiquement, douze ans d'âge mental et fier de l'être avec ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

- […] abruti […] »

…

« Zack !

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ??

- Ben quoi ? C'est un troupeau de chocobos sauvages voyons !

- … ET ALORS ?! Tu vas me laisser seule au milieu de nulle part avec tous ces grizlav planqués derrière les arbres, tout ça pour aller faire mumuse avec ces abrutis de piafs sauvages ?

- Tu sais, ce serait beaucoup moins drôle s'ils n'étaient pas sauvages.

- De quoi ?

- … Le rodéo évidemment ! »

…

« Dis-moi, tu te rappelles que tu m'as raconté avoir fait une promesse à Lucrecia … comme quoi tu allais te comporter de façon adulte et responsable … tu te souviens ? … A moins que t'ais déjà oublié ?

- Quoi t'as pas trouvé ça amusant tout à l'heure ?

- Non seulement c'était pas amusant … mais j'ai trouvé ça _outrageusement_ stupide ! Tu as failli te faire tuer piétiné par ces ahuris de piafs, et moi je me serais retrouvée dans la panade totale si c'était bel et bien arriver !

- C'est marrant, ç'aurait pu être touchant si t'avais pas fini ta phrase en fait.

- Alors, selon toi, c'est avoir un comportement mature de se précipiter sur le danger sous prétexte que ça peut « être amusant » ?

- Pour ça, tout est une question de point de vue.

- …

- Tout ce qui est dangereux n'est pas forcément amusant.

- Ah oui parce que sinon les héros mourraient en se mangeant un fou rire hein ?! Très glorieux j'avoue ! »

…

« Pitié, j'en peux … plus … je suis … crevée … » s'étouffa-t-elle.

Compatissant, il hocha la tête, la déchargea du sac et l'attacha soigneusement sur l'animal. Il grimpa habilement sur la bête et la fit se cabrer légèrement, du moins autant qu'un animal sur deux pattes peut se cabrer …

« Allez Lolo ! Vers l'infini et … !

- Lolo ???? l'interrompit-elle.

- Ben oui, Logroth quoi.

- Ah oui …

- Et toi, c'est Momo pour Morwen … MOMO LE CHOCOBO ! (Et en plus dans les deux cas ça rime !)»

…

« Zack ! Tu as promis de les manger ces champignons hallucinogènes, histoire de me faire rire !! Alors ne fais pas ta fillette maintenant !

- J'le sens pas s'il te plaît, couina-t-il.

- Espèce de dégonflé !

- Bon bon, ça va ça va … »

Il soupira puis mordit dans le gros vert à pois jaunes et … après avoir mâché pendant ce qui sembla à la jeune femme des heures et des heures … avala …

…

« T'es sûr qu'ils sont pas en train de faire effet finalement ces foutus champignons parce qu'on est ENCORE perdu !

- Et dis oh c'est toi cette fois-ci, Miss-je-râle-tout-le-temps !

- … Mes dieux … est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer … pourquoi les hommes ne veulent jamais demander leur chemin ?!!!! »

Morwen sembla acquiescer, et Zack et Logroth firent la gueule.

…

Le sage observait en silence les deux silhouettes qui semblaient se chamailler au loin … Il resta cependant songeur devant cette scène de gaieté … Le silence dura quelques instants encore … puis fut brisé par le murmure de Lysandre :

« Oui, profitez-en bien jeunes gens. »

Il avait repéré un nuage de poussière qui semblait se déplacer parallèlement mais plus loin que le couple … un nuage de poussière assez gros pour être produit par trois motos …

« Car cela ne durera pas. »

…

« Mademoiselle ? Mais pourquoi vous êtes toute rouge ? » questionna le capitaine, hilare.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis au moins trois heures et le bateau les attendait toujours, dans sa petite crique.

« Parce que l'imbécile qui me suit (en grimpant sur la passerelle, elle désigna Zack par-dessus son épaule :) a décidé de passer chez l'armurier tout à l'heure au village, au retour de la ferme où on a laissé nos chocobos. Conclusion, comme, selon lui, il faut que je m'entraîne un peu physiquement … on a COURU de là-bas jusque ici !!

- Et encore, ajouta le brun, je lui ai enlevé la moitié de son chargement. »

Elle se retourna le doigt en l'air (juste l'index hein, comme une prof'), l'air franchement exaspéré.

« T'as pris les conserves mais tu m'as laissé mes fringues … j'ai pas vu beaucoup de différence ! »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et allèrent à la rencontre l'un de l'autre.

« Zaÿ. Enchanté.

- Zack. Tout le plaisir est pour moi »

En entendant leur hilarité complice reprendre et se répéter en écho, elle sut qu'avec eux deux, qu'entre Zack … et Zaÿ … elle était mal barrée …

…

« … Un dîner aux chandelles ? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Un rendez-vous galant ?

- Sur un bateau oui, quoi de plus romantique qu'un repas sur une nappe à carreaux avec des bougies et le roulis de la mer pour accompagner le tout … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu m'offres un _dîner aux chandelles_ ?

- Quoi, je ne peux plus inviter une amie aux chandelles sans préjugés ?

- Ah parce que je suis ton amie en plus ? Ça t'a réussi de retrouver ton corps !

- Je pourrai te renvoyer le compliment Miss Râleuse, en attendant veuillez vous asseoir ça refroidit et Zaÿ s'est donné un mal de chien pour cuisiner son chili con carne !

- Encore des haricots. *se tire une balle dans la tête* »

…

« Ella écoute … j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer …

- Oui ?

- Promets-moi … de ne pas t'opposer à ce que je vais te dire … quoique tu en penses …

- Oui oui, vas-y.

- Quoi ? Comme ça, t'acceptes ??

- Pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut m'arriver de pire que ce que j'ai déjà vécu … enfin façon de parler. Alors ?

- … (Il écarta les verres et leur contenu de la trajectoire de celle qui allait bientôt se transformer en furie :) … Lucrecia m'a dit que tu devais continuer l'aventure avec moi.

- ……………… QUOI ?!!!!!!! »

…

Il frappa doucement et attendit. Il hésita à recommencer, de peur de l'agacer encore plus.

« Pssst. Ella ! »

La porte de la cabine s'entrouvrit légèrement et la jeune femme, les yeux plissés par la fatigue, apparut dans l'ouverture. Elle était vêtue d'une nuisette … _très_ transparente. Zack la détailla de haut en bas plusieurs fois, car son instinct de serial dragueur ne s'était pas endormi, lui, avec son passage au jardin d'Eden. Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin ce qu'il observait avec tant d'application, elle sentit sa gorge et ses joues lui picoter, signe qu'elle rougissait peu à peu.

« J'arrive pas à dormir Ella … murmura-t-il, l'air contrit.

- Oh et tu veux que je laisse brancher la lampe dans le couloir mon choupinou ? demanda-t-elle narquoisement.

- Oh s'il te plaît ! bougonna-t-il. C'est la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais ! ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Pardon ? Alors maintenant il faut en plus que je te supporte la nuit ?!!

- Allez quoi …

- J'hallucine. Je vais devoir faire la nounou pour _soldier_. Je peux savoir quel âge tu as ?

- J'avais … vingt-trois ans. Maintenant je serais sensé en avoir vingt-cinq. *air choupi de chibi*

- VINGT-CINQ ANS ?! Je vais devoir faire du baby-sitting pour un _soldier_ majeur et plus que vacciné avec ça ?!

- … Oh mes dieux !

- Quoi ?

- Tu te rends compte ?! Si on considère que j'ai toujours vingt-trois ans, Cloud est aussi vieux que moi maintenant ! Snif.

- Sèche tes larmes de pauvre petit garçon mal-aimé, on va dans ta cabine, tu m'as dit qu'elle était plus grande. »

…

« Ah la vache !!

- Alors ?

- Attends, tu m'avais dit qu'elle était un peu plus grande d'accord. Mais là ! Elle fait deux fois la mienne ! Salaud !

- Ah je t'avais dit qu'il y avait plus d'espace dans la mienne. On aurait pu la prendre ensemble pour tout le voyage.

- Plutôt mourir.

- Bon et ben on pourra pas dire que j'ai pas essayé.

- Tu l'as dit bouffi.

- Ah non !

- Quoi ?

- Ducon je veux bien ! Mais pas bouffi ! »

…

« Bonne nuit l'emplumé !

- Bonne nuit la blonde !

- Ah au fait ! Je te préviens. Si tu me touches cette nuit, ne serait-ce que m'effleurer … tu ne reverras jamais la lumière du jour !

- Ok message compris : maman Ella d'accord, mais peluche Ella pas d'ac' ! On fait comme ça …

- … Mouais.

- Fais de beaux rêves aux pays des champignons !

- … Toi aussi … »

* * *

_Zack … qu'est-ce que cette expression pourrie ?!!! le pays des champignons ?? retourne jouer à super-mario kart avec ton Toad et laisse-moi écrire tes dialogues pitié !_

_Et au fait, z'avez remarqué les magnifiques petits surnoms affectifs qu'ils se donnent ? *0*_

_A suivre …_


	31. Interlude VII

**Auteur :** Duuduu =)

**Note : **parce qu'il fallait faire plaisir à ma compère de toujours (j'ai nommé evils-roses alias Momo, fan des incarnés à ses heures, c'est-à-dire tout le temps xD) voilà un petit interlude … qui va vous prouvé combien leur cruauté et aussi leur … débilité … (aïe pas taper ! aïe !) sont profondes =D mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime non ? (h)

* * *

**Interlude : ****welcome**** to ****the****mushroom's**** land …**

_« Taisez-vous ! murmura le jeune homme._

_- Du calme Kadaj, pas la peine d'être aussi nerveux. Il n'y a que deux gars et une nana sur ce bateau._

_- Mère a demandé de la discrétion. On doit faire ça proprement Loz, ajouta Yazoo, soutenant son frère. _

_- Pas de paroles inutiles. Toi va faire le guet auprès du capitaine, ordonna-t-il au jeune homme qui avait les plus longs cheveux argentés. Loz justement, tu viendras avec moi._

_- Ils dorment dans la même chambre, pas vrai ? questionna ce dernier avec un sourire condescendant._

_- Oui, grand frère a toujours eu du goût pour les jolies filles, répondit Kadaj en arborant la même expression narquoise._

_- On se retrouve dans dix minutes sur la passerelle, déclara Yazoo._

_- Simple et sans bavure. » reprirent les deux autres en chœur. _

…

_« C'est ici ?_

_- Ouvre la porte Loz. _

_- C'est coincé. Je peux ouvrir avec mon coup de pied ''destructe-tout'' ? _

_- Abruti ! Pousse-toi de là. »_

_Ils remuèrent dans leur sommeil. Les deux argentés pénétrèrent dans le plus grand mutisme, Kadaj portant une mallette noire. Il la déposa au sol sans bruit, écarta un peu un pan de sa combinaison qui le gênait pour s'accroupir et ouvrit la fermeture éclair de l'objet. L'autre jeta un coup d'œil aux deux corps qui se tenaient bien au bord du lit, qui faisaient tout pour ne pas se toucher. Il grimaça quand il vit que la fille n'était même pas à poil … enfin finalement c'était tout comme vu la nuisette translucide qui glissait nonchalamment. _

_Son compagnon lui donna une tape sur le mollet pour le forcer à se baisser lui aussi. Il s'exécuta et hocha la tête lorsqu'il comprit le signal de son frère. Il se redressa et se saisit du bras du _soldier_ qu'il tendit doucement vers l'extérieur. Kadaj fit jaillir un peu de liquide de la seringue et la planta dans la veine la plus visible. Et tandis que le contenu se vidait lentement dans le sang, les argentés souriaient …_

_« Mère doit avoir de grands projets pour toi, grand frère, susurra Kadaj._

_- Il va venir jouer avec nous ? demanda Loz avec une mine réjouie._

_- Allô Zack ? La Réunion sera avancé d'une heure finalement … » _

…

_Yazoo hocha la tête et sauta lestement du toit du bateau pour atterrir comme un félin sur le pont. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire diabolique et il alla rejoindre ses deux compères qui l'attendaient déjà sur la passerelle. Quel idiot ce Zaÿ … Il ne s'était pas méfié des promeneurs nocturnes et en la laissant accrochée à la terre ferme, en ne sécurisant pas le bateau, leur avait simplifié la tâche … finalement … _

…

_« Ella …_

_- Quoi encore … ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillé._

_- Je me sens tout bizarre._

_- … _

_- Non sérieux, j'ai la tête qui tourne._

_- Tu m'en diras tant._

_- Regarde je te dis ! Je crois que je suis allergique aux champignons._

_- Ah si c'était vrai … »_

_Elle se redressa et le _soldier_ lui désigna son bras. Il portait une étrange marque noire qui s'étalait comme un hématome, elle faisait bien la taille de sa main. Elle caressa cette zone étrange et leva les yeux jusqu'à Zack. Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe et inquiet.

* * *

_

_Merci Zackounet xD grâce à ton ''fais de beaux rêves aux pays des champignons'' j'ai trouvé mon titre d'interlude KD _

_Et ps : oui ''destructe-tout'' est un joli néologisme mais ça sonnait mieux que destructus ou détruit-tout lol_

_A suivre …_


	32. Chapitre XXIV

**Auteur :** Duuduu vous propose de deviner les fantasmes de Zack ! (donnez moi vos idées dans les reviews et la meilleure serait faite en bonus ! =D)

**Note : **un autre chapitre long rien que pour vous pourrir les yeux =P (quelle attention ! ^^)

* * *

**XXIV**

« BOOOONJOUUUUUR !!!! »

Il écarta soigneusement une mèche blonde qui chatouillait visiblement le nez de la jeune femme, tenant son plateau fermement de l'autre main. Elle fronça les sourcils et maugréa :

« Je croyais que ta ''sublime'' voix n'était plus sensée me réveiller.

- Ouvre les yeux plutôt. »

Elle battit des cils péniblement et son regard noisette tomba sur … de la nourriture alléchante ! Cela ne fit ni une ni deux, elle se releva brusquement manquant de faire chuter le _soldier_ qui s'était rapproché. Elle observa les provisions de son ami avec de grands yeux affamés. Non, quelque chose clochait : il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un haricot !

« … un petit déjeuner au lit ? Alors après le dîner, ÇA ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? »

Il ferma les yeux et eut une grimace :

« Pourquoi ça ne se passe jamais normalement quand je fais une bonne action ?

- Alors ? T'as eu des remords parce qu'hier soir tu m'as drogué au GhB et violé après ? »

Il regarda ailleurs et rougit :

« Mais … mais comment oses-tu pensé cela de moi ?? Profiter de toi pendant ton sommeil ??

- … Ne me dis pas que l'idée t'est venue ?! »

Il haussa les épaules avec un air innocent.

« Comment aurais-je pu te faire ça voyons ? sourit-il.

- C'est tout à fait ton genre pourtant … tu oublies qu'on a cohabité dans le même corps …

- Ah zut.

- Tu as de drôles de fantasmes d'ailleurs.

- Si c'est une proposition ouverte, je suis ouvert à toute proposition tu sais, dit-il sur un ton lourd de _sous-entendus_ et avec un sourire (faux) … plein de _sous-entendu_s pervers !

- Mmm coquinou, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice. Désolée, je ne suis pas du genre à _doucher_ le premier soir.

- Ahahah ! Pour une fois t'es drôle !

- Sans déc' ! (elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée :)

- Roooh, t'es obligée d'être agressive ? Tu ne peux pas être … gentille ? »

Pour toute réponse elle lui tira la langue et attrapa une tartine avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

« Et sinon … commença-t-il en l'imitant. Tu as repensé … à hier soir ? »

Elle passa quelques instants concentrée sur sa brioche …

« … Est-ce que ce sera dangereux ?

- Sûrement très dangereux, acquiesça-t-il en avalant.

- … Est-ce qu'il y a des risques … pour que ça ne passe pas bien ?

- Bof. Moi je suis là, dit-il gentiment.

- Mmm. Si je ne commençais pas à te connaître un peu, j'aurais désobéi à Lucrecia !

- Alors c'est oui ?? questionna-t-il plein d'espoir. Tu es volontaire ?? »

Elle attrapa un verre de jus d'orange, le leva, il fit de même, elle haussa les épaules … et ils trinquèrent.

…

« Au fait ! J'ai fait un rêve trop bizarre avec des guignols qui …

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, l'interrompit-elle.

- Ouais mais ça veut dire que les champignons ont fait effet cette nuit !

- Non décidemment, ça m'intéresse encore moins. »

Il croisa les bras tandis qu'elle s'appuyait au bastingage pour pouvoir observer l'océan glisser lentement sous le bateau.

« Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui a insisté pour que je les mange ces fichus machins ! Alors la moindre des choses, ce serait que tu m'écoutes.

- J'ai rien vu alors je m'en fiche un peu, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'aurais voulu un truc drôle, genre somnambulisme mais 'y a rien eu de tout ça, j'me trompe ? »

Il sentit une goutte couler le long de sa tempe.

« A propos ! Et cette plaque noi … ? » commença-t-elle en se retournant de moitié vers le brun.

Mais à ce moment, une embarcation motorisée, un peu plus petite que la leur, passa à toute vitesse dans un bruit d'insecte, les frôlant presque. Elle eut à peine le temps de distinguer trois silhouettes noires et argentées avec des motos, qu'elle se retrouva imbibée de la tête au pied. Même pas effrayé par la collision qui avait failli avoir lieu, Zack s'explosa de rire devant le visage ahuri de son amie. Celle-ci grimaça et resta plantée sur place, assommée et incapable de bouger.

« T'as l'air de même pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ! C'est trop énorme ! » gloussa le _soldier_ comme un gros niais/un cas social/un imbécile (aucune mention à rayer).

Elle écarta les bras et son pull sembla se vider de litres et de litres d'eau de mer. Elle se trouva soudain tout à fait ridicule, la moitié du visage dégoulinant … l'autre … pas …

Elle traversa le pont pour aller se changer dans sa cabine et chacun de ses pas provoquaient un ''flok flok flok'' retentissant … qui faisait repartir de plus belle le rire de son ami.

…

« Dépêches-toi clampine !!

- J'arrive !

- Plus vite !

- Il me reste … combien de tours … à faire ?

- Seize ! Grouille-toi ! C'est mou tout ça ! brailla-t-il.

- Tu trouves pas … que c'est un peu … drastique ? Pour une … première fois ?

- Tais-toi un peu et cours ! Tu t'essouffles pour rien !

- Eh oh … du calme … l'adjudant ! cria-t-elle de l'autre bout du pont, anticipant son virage.

- Alors ? Elle s'en sort bien ? demanda Zaÿ sur un ton bonhomme.

- Mieux que je n'osais l'espérer, répondit Zack. Mais chut ! »

…

« Que je t'explique … »

Elle le regarda déplier consciencieusement le tissu dans lequel l'armurier avait emballé les armes. Elle ignorait complètement ce qu'il avait pu prendre car il l'avait obligé à aller chercher des pansements et de la pommade à l'autre bout du village … ''juste au cas où'' qu'il avait dit …

« Deux épées ? (Elle les étudiait avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles :) Y en aura une pour moi ?? »

Il l'observa faire avec une hilarité qu'il ne put retenir bien longtemps. Elle finit par tendre les doigts avec intérêt vers celle des deux qui avait la poignée blanche. Il lui tapa sur la main.

« Non mais si tu crois que je vais te confier une arme, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au trognon ma vieille ! railla-t-il. J'ai pas envie que tu me tues dans un jour de bonté ! Non, maintenant que tu es bien crevée par les échauffements, on va pouvoir commencer le véritable entraînement. Tu es strip-teas … euh danseuse professionnelle, tu as du niveau, de la souplesse : tu feras une excellente combattante … à mains nues. »

…

« Bon alors … t'as compris comment se fait le premier mouvement ? Un tu pares, deux avec la jambe et trois tu frappes avec le pied ok ? … Allez on y va … Attention je vais attaquer … Un … Deux … Trois ! »

A peine avait-il prononcé l'ultime mot qu'elle avait balancé son poing et il fut si surpris de sa manœuvre, surtout que ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui avait demandé, qu'il ne pût parer, lui, le formidable crochet du droit … et atterrit bêtement sur les fesses en se massant le nez. Elle se pencha vers lui avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le visage :

« Tu m'amusais alors je t'ai laissé finir. Mais j'ai des bases en combat. Mes crises ne font pas tout … Vu ? »

Il en avait encore la bouche ouverte. Ella la lui ferma d'une petite tape sur le menton.

…

« Alors t'es déjà essoufflé papi ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Ça va oh ! Je te ferai remarquer qu'à mains nues je suis une buse, mais à l'épée je me défends pas trop mal … alors … Regarde au lieu de te foutre de moi ! »

Il se saisit de l'épée noire et se plaça face à une pile de caisses vides, appuyées au mur.

« Bon hein je dois être un peu rouillé par contre … Sois indulgente … »

Dans un geste fluide, il fit tournoyer la garde dans sa main, traça cinq profonds sillons de la pointe de l'arme et trancha en deux le bois du coffre du sommet.

« Euh pas tant que ça en fait. », déclara-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec un air gêné.

…

« Ça va ?

- Oui oui. J'apprécie la pause, c'est tout.

- Hein hein.

- Non en fait non, dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers ses mains qui s'étaient agrippées au rebord.

- Alors à quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- … J'ai repensé à Gen [NDA : prononcer ''djène'' ;D] … C'est lui qui m'a enseigné les bases.

- Toujours cette histoire … répondit-il en écho, sans relever le surnom.

- Je me demandais … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a voulu me faire subir autant de souffrances ? Il a voulu me démolir c'est ça tu crois ? Il devait trouver un malin plaisir à m'faire souffrir hein ? »

Zack éclata de rire, c'était si mélodramatique ! Il saluait son talent de tragédienne, elle remportait la palme haut la main !

« … C'est pas drôle tu sais ! s'exclama-t-elle, émue.

- Arrête un peu. Il a fait tout de travers d'accord … T'as pas l'impression d'en rajouter … juste un peu ?

- Mais … je … bégaya-t-elle.

- Attends tu vas pas me dire que tu es la plus mal logée sur cette fichue planète ? Hein ? Ne te gâche pas la vie avec ça bon sang ! Il n'en valait pas la peine. Et puis je vais te dire, une rupture qu'elle soit douce ou brutale, ça fait toujours mal ! Alors … arrête un peu, fais-moi plaisir … (Il lui tapota gentiment la joue, comme à une gamine :) _souris_ … »

…

« Quoi ?

- … Tu me montres comment tu danses ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix avec des yeux larmoyants.

- Tu veux quoi ? Une leçon ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Ben … montre-moi.

- Je danse avec toi alors, hors de question que tu te rinces l'œil sans rien faire ! »

Il haussa les épaules et n'y trouva rien à redire, trop heureux d'avoir un cours particulier. Elle alla fouiller dans un sac de voyage qu'elle avait laissé sur le bateau durant le trajet jusqu'à la cité, elle en sortit bientôt deux boîtiers. Il l'observa faire en silence, l'examinant du coin de l'œil, prenant le temps de décomposer chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses mouvements, du moment où elle s'était penchée jusqu'à celui où elle avait rejoint le poste de radio.

Elle l'ouvrit et y déposa le disque, appuya sur quelques touches, et quand elle se redressa … son dos buta contre le corps chaud de son compagnon, ce qui la fit sursauter. Son cœur s'emballa tandis qu'il posait ses deux mains sur chacune de ses épaules.

« Je suis prêt, chuchota-t-il. (Il repoussa ses cheveux d'un seul côté :) … professeur …

- Imbécile, murmura-t-elle en réponse. Tu m'as fait peur. »

Et elle sourit en appuyant sur le bouton lecture. Elle se retourna brutalement, envoyant ses boucles chatouiller le visage du brun, collé ouvertement à elle. Elle le fit reculer, une main sur le buste, et remonta le t-shirt du _soldier_. Il l'ôta précipitamment, elle fit de même avec le sien … Comment ? Maintenant ? Mais … ici ? TOUT DE SUITE ?

Il allait pour tendre sa main vers la joue de la jeune femme mais celle-ci la lui attrapa au même moment et lui posa les deux, fermement, sur ses hanches.

« On va commencer par une chorégraphie toute simple. (Elle vérifia qu'il la tenait suffisamment solidement :) Pas d'impros pour le moment. (Elle dégrafa alors son soutif', comme elle avait des milliers de fois sur scène :) Le plus important pour une choré', c'est la concentration sur tes pas. Pour les improvisations … (Elle releva son visage vers le sien une première fois, ne prit pas le temps de plaisanter sur son air surpris :) … c'est de se laisser pénétrer par la musique pour laisser libre cours à son corps. Ici, ça n'est pas entièrement le cas. (Elle agrippa la tête du brun pour le forcer à nouveau à la regarder en face :) Tu vas me fixer dans les yeux et … quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que je te choque comme ça ? Tu es déjà allé dans des boîtes de ''strip-tease'', comme tu dis si bien ?

- … *mode poisson rouge hors de l'eau*

- Ok, je ne veux pas le savoir finalement. Tu ne regarderas que mes yeux, ce sera un premier exercice de concentration. Trois mouvements que tu vas calquer sur mon corps et le balancement de mes hanches pour commencer, tu me suis ? (Elle redressa son visage une ultime fois :) Tu me suis ? … Une dernière chose au fait … si tu n'es pas capable de m'obéir quand à la position de TES yeux, s'amusa-t-elle, tu vas revoir de très près mon crochet du droit … ça te semble suffisamment motivant comme ça ? »

…

« C'est tellement beau !

- Le coucher du Soleil ? Ouais. » constata-t-il en haussant des épaules.

Elle était si perdue dans la contemplation de la lumière rosée qui enveloppait l'astre comme une aura, qu'elle ne vit pas qu'une nuée de moustiques se précipitait vers elle, trouvant sans doute que sa peau, brûlante des exercices qu'elle avait imposé à son ami, était terriblement sucrée et appétissante … Elle finit par s'agiter dans tous les sens quand elle sentit les frôlements des insectes sur sa chair.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'amusa le jeune homme sur sa gauche.

- 'Y a des bestioles qui me tournent autour ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Non. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, il passa derrière elle, une main s'étant plaquée sur sa hanche et caressant lentement tout le bas de son dos jusqu'à rejoindre l'autre côté de sa taille, sûrement en souvenir des heures chaudes du début de la soirée …

« C'est moi qui te tourne autour. », susurra-t-il dans un souffle.

Il s'éloigna sans rien dire de plus. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler. Mais elle se tut, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela.

* * *

_Il passe la vitesse supérieure Don Juan ! xD (c'est ce qui s'appelle du rentre-dedans ^^)_

_A suivre …_


	33. Interlude VIII

**Auteur :** Duuduu et son huitième interlude, c'est le plaisir des yeux voyons X)

**Note : **avez-vous deviné de quel film est tiré le titre de cet interlude-ci ? ^^

* * *

**Interlude : start to believe in ghosts' stories !**

_Elle remua lentement dans son sommeil et se tourna de l'autre côté avant de passer sur le dos. La porte ne grinça même pas, et la silhouette entra. _

_Elle portait l'épée … l'épée noire … qu'elle alla placer juste au dessus de la forme endormie. Et lorsque Damoclès voulut abaisser sa lame … les yeux noisette s'ouvrirent brusquement. _

_Elle reconnut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait et n'hurla pas. Pourtant son intention était claire, elle aurait dû. Au lieu de ça, elle glissa des draps et la pointe transperça le matelas. _

_Elle essaya de calmer son cœur, il y avait une explication à ce comportement ! Il y avait forcément une explication ! _

_L'homme enrageait d'avoir raté sa cible et arracha son arme dans une plainte. _

_Ne sachant que faire de plus, elle se plaqua contre le mur du fond de la cabine. La sortie était derrière lui. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle allait assister, impuissante, à son propre assassinat …_

_Le_ soldier_ s'approcha d'elle méthodiquement, le souffle court. Elle ne reconnaissait plus en lui que son agilité à l'escrime … la mèche qui lui revenait en permanence sur le visage était d'un blanc argenté et ses pupilles s'étaient fendues en celles d'un félin. _

_Elle tenta de l'embrouiller en se glissant d'un côté à l'autre du mur mais il la regardait froidement, sans bouger, attendant simplement qu'elle daigne arrêter son manège pour se laisser tuer. Cela n'avait aucun effet … _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Elle ne savait pas. Une chose était sûre cependant. Dans quelques secondes, elle allait mourir. _

_Elle regarda ses pieds nus sur le parquet, son regard suivit ce dernier … la porte de la cabine était ouverte. Alors … au moment où il allait enfin se décider à attaquer, elle se précipita en hurlant vers lui. Il resta, l'épée levée, sans bouger, sans doute cette fois-ci bel et bien embêté. Elle esquiva la lame qui allait finalement la réduire à l'état de petits morceaux sanguinolents, et fonça jusqu'à la sortie. Elle referma de l'extérieur tandis qu'il tentait déjà d'enfoncer la porte. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sans savoir où quand et comment … Où pouvait-elle aller ? Quand cette espèce de transe avait-elle commencée ? Zaÿ en avait-il lui déjà fait les frais ? Comment l'arrêter ? Comment arrêter __son ami __?!_

_Elle courut jusqu'au pont avant. Elle glissait sur le bois de ce dernier, trempé. Elle se rattrapa au bastingage plus d'une fois avant de se précipiter vers une ouverture à même le sol, qui donnait sur un escalier, ce dernier menant au couloir des autres cabines. En effet, si celle de la jeune femme donnait directement sur le pont comme celle du capitaine, celle de Zack et celle inoccupée étaient situées dans le bateau même et avaient pour accès un petit corridor, où se trouvait également le garde manger, et qui possédait plein de décrochements pour se dissimuler. _

_Elle ne doutait pas que la porte ne l'arrêterait longtemps, aussi elle ouvrit à toute volée celle de la chambre du brun. Elle se rattrapa au lit de justesse avant de tomber, puis commença à tout retourner. La seconde épée ne devait pas être loin ! Elle passa des placards, aux deux sacs dans un coin, allant jusqu'à vérifier dans la commode. La panique la submergeait et ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle se sentait incapable de combattre le_ soldier_, quoiqu'il arrive. _

_Elle se retourna brusquement … et aperçut la garde d'ivoire briller, l'arme avait été posée bien en évidence sur le lit … Elle l'attrapa, elle glissait, ses doigts ne tenaient plus rien ! Son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. _

_Quand elle réussit enfin à retrouver un peu de son sang-froid, se rassurant par la présence de ce moyen potentiel de se défendre, elle le vit. Il bouchait toute la sortie, aucune chance de foncer dans le tas … _

_Elle brandit la lame avec un minimum de défiance. Il s'élança et elle para –elle ne sut comment– avec une dextérité et une force qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas et qui laissa son adversaire vacillant. Elle attaqua alors plusieurs fois en criant, le faisant reculer jusque dans le couloir. Elle finit par lui asséner un estoc qui le renversa et elle courut agilement, profitant qu'il était encore un peu sonné pour aller se cacher dans un des décrochements du mur. Elle ferma les yeux …_

_Une, peut-être deux, secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, à partir de cet instant où elle essaya de se réveiller … Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar … il ne pouvait pas tuer ! Il ne VOULAIT PAS la tuer ! _

_Elle rouvrit ses paupières … qui rencontrèrent soudainement celles de son assassin … Elle remonta sa lame vers lui, il lui arracha par la puissance de sa poigne … et agrippa son cou entre ses doigts. Elle tentait de retenir la pression qui faisait s'amenuiser son souffle … tout doucement … il paraissait si froid … sa peau l'était tant … Le cri ne put sortir puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Mourir … Mourir … ici ? Comme ça ? Par lui ? Non … Pas cette nuit … Et pas aujourd'hui ! _

_Elle fronça les sourcils, se concentra … ramena toute sa force … sa colère … son humiliation … sa souffrance … sa respiration se fit à nouveau … régulière … Zack dût serrer plus fort mais il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur elle … Elle se saisit de son poignet et l'arracha de sa gorge avec un regard dur …

* * *

_

_Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas deviné Pirates des Caraïbes 1 – La malédiction du Black Pearl (c'est la phrase de Barbossa à l'attention de ''Miss Turner'' =P) _

_A suivre …_


	34. Chapitre XXV

**Auteur :** Duuduu (qui ne sent VRAIMENT VRAIMENT plus)

**Note : **plusieurs parallèles pour ce chap-ci ^^ Ella dans sa cabine en premier, Ella sur le pont (avec un mini flash-back pour expliquer sa dispute avec ??) et après c'est comme d'hab, des extraits de leur voyage à la chaîne =)

* * *

**XXV**

_Elle haussa les épaules et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle prit une grande bouffée, assise sur le couvre-lit, se laissa pénétrer lentement par la fumée. La substance allait agir, il le fallait, elle en avait besoin. Enfin, ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Elle tomba à la renverse … Et il lui sembla s'enfoncer dans un matelas de roses …_

…

Elle chantonnait joyeusement en réajustant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Elle posa la serviette à même le pont et ferma les yeux. La douce chaleur du soleil caressait sa peau … presque _toute_ sa peau. Pas folle non plus, ce n'était qu'un bikini.

En vérité, elle attendait que môssieur daigne se réveiller, et en attendant … et bien il n'avait jamais interdit de faire bronzette ! Quoique …

Les bruits des oiseaux marins au dessus d'elle ne la perturbèrent pas d'un chouia et elle se mit à … chanter ! Elle ne voulait même pas prendre la peine de réfléchir et le fichu cauchemar de la nuit précédente ne revenait pas la hanter pour autant. Des pieds traînant lascivement sur le bois du pont la ramenèrent soudain à sa réalité et lui firent abandonner ses rêves de pop star de la chanson Utaïenne.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Un silence lui répondit froidement. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demanda si ça valait la peine de rouvrir les yeux. Un contact glacé et … humide sur la peau de son ventre la fit bondir. Elle arracha ses lunettes, son chapeau et hurla comme une poissonnière.

« Non mais ça va pas non ?!! Pourquoi tu m'arroses comme ça ?!!

- Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai retrouvé une des deux épées dans ta cabine ce matin ? » demanda-t-il avec un air sombre, à la fois pas réveillé et un peu irrité.

Même encore à moitié endormi, il restait magnifique, si beau qu'elle en avait une crampe aux yeux, c'est pour dire ! Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'elle l'examinait scrupuleusement, comme pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle, et elle détourna le regard, se perdit dans la contemplation des vagues à travers le bastingage.

« Alors … c'était vrai ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- QUOI ?! s'énerva-t-il.

- Tu ne te souviens … de rien ?

- De quoi je devrais me souvenir s'il te plaît ELLA ?! »

Elle posa une main sur son cœur –qui devenait décidemment de plus en plus fragile au fur et à mesure que cette histoire prenait de l'ampleur– et se saisit brusquement du bras droit de son ami : la marque noire était toujours là et une autre semblait entreprendre d'apparaître, plus près du coude cette fois. Elle attrapa sa serviette et frotta la peau à cet endroit, l'éponge se noircit.

« Zack … commença-t-elle. Tu as pris une douche depuis avant-hier soir, tu me rassures ?

- Quasi devant toi, soupira-t-il en reprenant son bras. Après notre leçon de danse.

- Oh …

- Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas avec mon bras ?! »

Un frisson parcourut son dos et peu à peu … tout le sang de la jeune femme se glaça …

…

_Tout tournait très vite autour d'elle. Et puis lentement. Et puis ça s'arrêtait brusquement, ça recommençait. Les couleurs se mélangeaient, devenaient vivantes, elle entendait les couleurs. Elle entendait le blanc du jour qui traversait le hublot de sa cabine, et bizarrement, tout le blanc qui l'entourait, l'enveloppait et la transformait peu à peu. Le mégot tomba sur le plancher comme au ralenti …_

…

« Hé dites ! Ils annoncent des pert … (Zaÿ stoppa net  Oups ! Je dérange. »

En effet, les deux amis se renvoyaient un regard de défi presque menaçant.

…

_« Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas avec mon bras ?!_

_- Hier soir … mes Dieux Zack … Tu as eu … Tu as failli me tuer !_

_- … Pardon ?_

_- Tu étais en plein délire et tu es arrivé dans ma chambre pour me tuer ! Avec l'épée noire !_

_- Tu vois Ella, quand il arrive des choses tellement impensables que ça en devient ridicule … ça s'appelle un _rêve_ … _

_- Je ne suis pas idiote Zack ! Tu as voulu me tuer cette nuit ! Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que ces traces bizarres y sont pour quelque chose !_

_- Ben voyons …_

_- Arrête de prendre tout par-dessus la jambe bon sang ! Si je racontais des cracks comment se fait-il que l'épée blanche se soit trouvée dans ma chambre ce matin ?!_

_- Du simple somnambulisme ! Ou n'importe quelle autre stupide raison !_

_- Ne me crois pas si tu veux mais je refuse de rester sur ce bateau !_

_- Tu recommences à dramatiser ! Arrête avec ces conneries !_

_- Alors imagine que ça recommence ?! Et que cette fois-ci, tu me tues_ réellement_ ! Je ne resterai pas ici une minute de plus si tu le prends comme ça !_

_- Parfait ! … Je me demande franchement pourquoi Lucrecia a voulu que je te prenne avec moi … tu es loin d'être un cadeau ! _

_- Oh mais je peux te retourner le compliment très cher !_

_- Oups ! Je dérange. »_

_En effet, les deux amis se renvoyaient un regard de défi presque menaçant._

« Ouais … je disais qu'ils avaient annoncé des perturbations pour ce soir, nous n'arriverons pas avant demain midi alors que je pensais vous débarquer à l'aurore. Je suis désolé.

- Oh mais ce n'est rien mon cher Zaÿ, reprit Zack sans détourner le regard de sa coéquipière. Tant mieux si le voyage _s'éternise_ un peu. »

Le capitaine se racla la gorge et fit demi-tour vite fait. Le silence entre les deux autres dura encore quelques instants.

« Entraînement ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard dur mais un air légèrement sardonique.

- Entraînement. », confirma-t-il froidement.

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, mais cela ne les fit pas sourire pour autant.

…

_Elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les paupières pour mieux se perdre dans ses hallucinations et ses délires. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait dans son corps, mais partout où la drogue semblait passer, ses muscles se tendaient violemment puis devenaient lâches … comme morts …_

…

« Tu … commença-t-il. Tu t'es bien battue aujourd'hui. »

Ça y est, il avait enfin réussi à le rompre, ce fichu silence blasé.

« … Merci.

- Encore un verre ? proposa-t-il.

- C'est bon ça. C'est quoi exactement comme alcool ?

- De la Chocobeer. J'ai été étonné d'en trouver sur le continent glacé, je croyais qu'on ne pouvait en acheter qu'à Midgar, comme autrefois. Il faut croire que le marché a rebondi et que, sans notre très chère ShinRa pour contrôler le transit des marchandises, l'exportation de boissons ait fait un boum. »

Elle n'acquiesça pas, elle ne connaissait rien à l'économie et s'en contrefichait éperdument. Elle préférait siroter tranquillement son verre.

…

_H + trente-deux minutes – l'alcool semble les avoir un peu endormi …_

« C'est vraiment très bon, observa-t-elle.

- Ouais …

- Mmm très très bon … »

…

_H + cinquante-sept minutes – ils se réveillent enfin … on espère du moins …_

« …

- …

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure *air super méga kawaii* je me suis comporté comme un n'imbéciiiile … dit-il en reniflant bruyamment tout en penchant vers elle.

- MOI AUSSIIIIIIII ! » pleura-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

…

_H + une heure vingt-huit minutes – là, c'est plus réveillé c'est joyeux ! … voire même euh … joyeusement bourré …_

« Vive Gaïa ! Hips ! brailla-t-il.

- Les Cetras aussi ! Hips ! hurla-t-elle.

- Une tournée pour Lucrecia tiens ! Hips ! Et une autre pour Aeriiiith ! HIPS !

- Oui ! Hips ! Pour ta copine Cetra ! Et aussi pour monsieur tout rouge aux grands pieds ! HIPS ! »

…

_H + une heure et quarante-deux minutes – … consternation générale … l'abus de bière est dangereux pour la santé ! rappelez-vous ! celui qui voyage sur un bateau, c'est celui qui ne boit pas ! (au risque de passer par-dessus bord une fois raide-mort !)_

« Rrrrr … Zzzzzz … Rrrrr … Zzzzzz …

- Z … Zack ! Ré … réveille-toi boulet ! »

Elle tomba la tête en avant sur la table (''aïe !'') et gémit un peu sous la douleur (''mais-euh …'') avant de se lever et d'aller buter sur le mur à côté de la porte (''fait suer !'') tout ça à cause de la houle ! Elle trouva la poignée au bout de quelques … ? secondes ? non minutes. (''je l'ai !'') Et alla regarder les balancements de l'océan, la lune s'y reflétant (''rooo, c'est zoulie !'') et permettant à la jeune femme de voir où s'arrête le bateau de l'eau (''ok pas plus loin, je gère.'') avant de se rendre compte qu'observer les vagues comme ça, quand on est gravement alcoolisée … ça fait qu'une chose (''beuh … burp !'').

* * *

_Les p'tits conseils de Zack :_

_« Souvenez-vous en ! Toujours boire avec modération !_

_- C'est qui modération ?_

_- Dodo Ella … »_

… Hum ! _A suivre …_


	35. Chapitre XXVI

**Auteur :** Duuduu va faire des heureux et des jalouses !

**Note : **ça se passe de commentaires …………………………… enfin si reviews quand même ! xD

* * *

**XXVI**

« Tu m'as abandonné, à ce que je vois.

- Tiens, un revenant ! commenta-t-elle, narquoise.

- Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? demanda-t-il en la rejoignant.

- Une bonne heure que je désaoule oui.

- Moi j'ai dormi mais j'ai l'impression de sortir toujours autant de trucs débiles.

- T'as ronflé …

- Possible.

- Ça bouge beaucoup ce soir, hein ?

- …

- L'eau.

- Ah ! … Ouais.

- …

- …

- Tu penses à quoi dis-moi ?

- Lucrecia … Elle … Elle m'a interdit de m'approcher de Cloud. Et elle m'empêchera par tous les moyens. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache … (Il serra le poing :) … que je suis là … »

Elle sentit sa tension et son chagrin, son impuissance aussi.

« Désolée.

- Si je m'écoutais … ! Enfin non, même si je voulais, je ne pourrai pas … Heureusement, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que je peux aider en étant proche d'elle.

- … Que ? Oh, moi ?

- Qui d'autre ? sourit-il en replaçant une mèche de la jeune fille derrière son oreille.

- Aïe !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tout à l'heure … à l'entraînement … (Elle plissa les yeux à cause de la douleur :) je suis tombée sur le dos, (Il lui fit signe de se retourner pour qu'il puisse l'examiner :) tu sais.

- C'est moi qui t'es fait ça ?

- Il me semble que oui. »

Elle souleva son t-shirt et il posa l'une de ses mains sur sa hanche tandis que deux autres de ses doigts glisser sur le bas de son dos, à la recherche de la blessure. Leur contact froid la fit grimacer sans gémir. Un hématome barrait effectivement le haut de sa taille, il déplaça délicatement l'extrémité de son index et de son majeur sur la marque avec un air compatissant : elle grinça des dents et serra fortement la main qui la retenait sur le côté avec l'une des siennes. Celle de Zack abaissa le vêtement et alla se poser sur la gorge de la jeune femme qu'il colla à son propre corps avec un soupir …

« Excuse-moi alors. » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter _cette fois_, tant pis. Il fit glisser lentement ses lèvres sur l'épaule d'Ella, jusqu'à la naissance de son bras. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres … Cette excitation si forte fit gronder en elle un sentiment dévastateur mais elle réussit à contenir en elle la rage sourde, ces crises, qui la submergeaient dès qu'elle ressentait une grande émotion … Pour la première fois, la colère s'évanouit, elle resta enfermée sous les verrous de sa volonté.

…

Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine à reculons. Elle le fit s'avancer vers le lit et il s'y allongea. Elle mit son index sur la bouche du jeune homme et sourit. Elle s'éloigna un peu pour se diriger vers le fond de la pièce, là où était la commode, elle lui tourna le dos. Il entendit un bruit singulier, celui d'un briquet qu'on déclenche. Puis, une petite fumée s'éleva derrière la silhouette de son amie … elle lui fit étrangement du bien cette brume hésitante qui serpentait jusqu'au plafond. Il inspira à pleins poumons la douce fragrance qui détendit ses muscles. Elle revint vers lui et le chevaucha. Se penchant vers sa bouche, elle entreprit de remonter lentement le haut de ses doigts agiles qui surent se glisser là où il fallait … Il passa soudainement sur elle et, tandis que leurs lèvres se déclaraient à présent tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à se dire … il s'allongeait sur elle en lui maintenant fermement les poignets sur l'oreiller … Qui sait, si c'était encore l'alcool qui parlait ?

…

Ses yeux se rouvrirent péniblement. Le sommeil allait la vaincre bientôt. Non, il ne fallait pas, pas encore. La drogue agissait toujours, ça n'était pas fini, pas encore ! Ou peut-être bien que si … En tout cas, elle ressentait une sensation si proche de ses effets qu'elle se permettait d'avoir un doute … Ç'aurait pu ne pas être l'encens …

Les mains du brun se resserrèrent sur son dos et sa taille. Elle passa ses doigts dans les mèches noires et elle se permit un sourire timide. Il avait posé sa tête contre sa poitrine, sa bouche contre le bas de sa gorge la caressant dans son sommeil. Les cheveux de Zack la chatouillaient un peu dans le cou. Il se blottit un peu plus encore contre elle et il sembla à la jeune femme qu'elle ressentait comme une poussée d'adrénaline qui la rendit fébrile. Puis le silence … la vainquit …

…

Les cris des oiseaux marins la tirèrent de son repos. Ils étaient sans doute très proche du village côtier à présent. Elle ouvrit les paupières, elle était tournée vers le mur du fond et voyait le jour passant par le hublot de la porte. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner. Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta d'observer _son _ombre au milieu de la lumière. Il était assis au bord du lit et à voir la façon dont se découpait sa silhouette, il était penché, la tête entre les bras. Aucun mouvement du matelas, il gardait le silence, il ne bougeait pas d'un cil, il semblait … perdu …

* * *

_A suivre …_


	36. Chapitre XXVII

**Auteur :** Duuduu s'explose les yeux devant l'écran (on change pas les vieilles habitudes ^^)

**Note : **j'ai oublié de préciser que j'ai repris la marque de bière ''Chocobeer'' inventée par KimieVII dont je suis une très grande fan =P (vive _time of rebirth_ moi j'dis ! ^^)

* * *

**XXVII**

« Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Zack fermement.

Elle battit des cils et son regard se posa sur un sachet que le brun tendait vers elle. Elle se redressa et le lui arracha brutalement.

« Où tu as trouvé ça ?!

- Tu l'as laissé sur la commode après l'avoir _utilisé_. »

Elle le rangea dans le tiroir de la table de nuit à sa gauche.

« Je peux savoir ce que t'as fichu hier soir ?! »

Elle lui rendit une expression de défi :

« Toi et ta ''Chocobeer'', tu crois que je t'avais pas vu venir ?!

- Ne sois pas stupide.

- Ben tiens ! Cesse de me prendre pour une imbécile ! »

Il détourna le regard.

« J'ai pensé utiliser l'alcool oui, avoua-t-il, au début seulement ! Et puis dès que j'ai commencé à te resservir j'ai eu honte. Si tu m'avais laissé une chance aussi peut-être que … !

- Qu'on n'aurait pas eu besoin d'un coup de pouce pour cette nuit ?! s'écria-t-elle en désignant là où était planqué le petit sachet transparent.

- … Oui, dit-il avec un sourire amer. Tu es très forte … Tu as réussi à me le cacher malgré notre intimité … Je peux savoir depuis combien de temps ?

- Quoi ? Je me drogue ? »

Il acquiesça sans la regarder. Elle le poussa, se leva et traversa la cabine pour aller chercher sa descente de lit. Il rouvrit précipitamment le tiroir et se saisit de l'encens. Il sortit les longues baguettes qui rappelaient des mikados.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

- Tu crois quoi ? questionna-t-il en brisant les bâtonnets puis en les respirant. Avec cette ''merde'' tu penses que tout sera cool ? Que tout sera ok ?! »

Il laissa tomber par terre les morceaux et s'empara des poignets de la jeune femme.

« De qui tu te caches en prenant toutes ces saloperies ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et grimaça :

« Tu m'fais mal, arrête.

- Parce que maintenant je te fais mal ?! … Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu te plains d'être abandonné par les autres, mais c'est pas ça la vérité ! C'est toi qui les laisses tomber !!

- Arrête, gémit-elle. »

Ça y est, elle avait compris la vérité. Il la lâcha et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se tint quelques instants sur le pas de la porte :

« Zaÿ est passé tout à l'heure. On accostera dans une heure, ne me fais pas attendre. »

Il ferma la porte avec un claquement sec et définitif.

Elle se retourna, perdue, une main tremblante sur les lèvres. Son regard tomba sur la coupelle sur la commode où elle avait fait brûlé la drogue. Elle s'en saisit. Elle la jeta violemment par terre. La porcelaine se brisa en mille éclats, écorchant un peu ses pieds nus. Et tant pis si le sol de la cabine était couvert de sang.

Zack ferma les yeux :

« _T'as joué. T'as perdu. _»

* * *

_Et j'ai envie de rajouter ... qui s'y frotte (comme dans Banal Fantasy xD) ... S'Y PIQUE !! mdr'_

_A suivre …_


	37. Interlude IX

**Auteur :** Duuduu s'attaque à la famille Kay maintenant côté souvenir niark niark !

**Note : **excusez-moi, Ella a son franc-parler -___-

* * *

**Interlude : no heartache for you ?**

_« Ella mon coeur, tu viens à table s'il te plaît ? »_

_Elle tourna la tête vers sa mère, le regard dur. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait sembler si paisible un jour tel que celui-là … Pour elle, ce n'était pas possible, son cœur se serrait rien qu'à la pensée de cette journée funeste trois ans plutôt. Seulement voilà, lui, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle provoque sa famille pour les faire réagir. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde semblait vouloir vivre un dimanche banal, avec un repas dans le jardin autour d'une jolie table … quoi de plus bucolique … pour fêter l'anniversaire de la mort de son frère._

…

_« Oh mais dis donc t'as de nouvelles boucles d'oreilles ! s'exclama son père en se servant._

_- Oui je les ai achetées avec maman avant-hier, elles te plaisent ? demanda Camilla avec un grand sourire, tout en dégageant ses longs cheveux blonds pour qu'il puisse les admirer._

_- Elles sont très jolies. » commenta-t-il, peut-être un peu faussement. _

_Ella posa violemment son verre sur la table. Ceci imposa un silence glacé, peut-être cela allait-il les faire réagir ? Non, bien sûr que non, ils avaient décidé d'être sourds, aveugles et muets, aujourd'hui. Eux, sa mère, sa sœur jumelle, son … père … Comment Jay pouvait-il trouver la paix là-bas, si même sa famille semblait le renier un jour pareil ?_

_« Hum. On entend beaucoup les oiseaux cette année non ? tenta maladroitement Sia, la mère._

_- Les p'tits oiseaux sont contents parce qu'il fait beau dehors, ajouta la jeune fille assise à côté d'Ella. _

_- Et ta niaiserie me donne envie de vomir … répondit cette dernière à sa soeur comme si elle avait de la bile dans la bouche. _

_- Ella … commença Gain._

_- Savez-vous au moins à quel point vous êtes … ridicules ? Oui c'est ça. C'est le mot exact. Ridicules ! _

_- Ella ! Tu ne nous parles pas comme ça ! s'emporta la femme brune._

_- Qu'est-ce que t'en à faire de toute façon … (elle se leva avec un air indifférent qui se transforma bien vite en rage sourde qui déforma ses traits angéliques :) Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire pour me faire arrêter ? Hein ? Ici c'est chez moi, je suis chez moi, c'est bien le seul endroit où je n'ai pas à me taire non ?! » _

_Son père se redressa sur sa chaise, voulut commencer une phrase mais ne put jamais le faire._

_« Non, dit-elle en ravalant son chagrin. Non, pas de beaux discours aujourd'hui papa. Pas d'hypocrisie supplémentaire je t'en prie. Ça fait trois ans. Trois ans ce jour qu'il est mort ! Et j'ai malheureusement l'impression que vous l'avez déjà oublié. Vous osez à peine dire un mot, et pour quoi ? Hein ? Pour préserver ce beau dimanche ? Pour ne pas rouvrir la plaie c'est ça ? Vous croyez sincèrement qu'il peut trouver la paix là où il est si plus personne ne pense à lui aujourd'hui ? articula-t-elle péniblement en sentant d'horribles larmes de faiblesse mouiller ses yeux. Vous me dégoûtez ! Vous ne méritez même pas d'être de cette famille ! Vous me donnez envie de vomir, tous autant que vous êtes !! »_

_Elle se retrouva assommée : sans qu'elle ne l'ait présagé, son père s'était levé brusquement et lui avait assené une gifle violente. _

_« Ça suffit ! Tu es allée trop loin cette fois ! hurla Gain, blême d'avoir osé porter la main sur l' un de ses enfants._

_- J'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre ça, répondit-elle à cela en ignorant la douleur qui irradiait son visage. Toujours respecter les convenances et vos petites envies, même un jour pareil. Merde comment faites-vous ? Est-ce que ça finira un jour cette scène minable de parfaite petite famille heureuse que vous tentez de montrer ?! Elle (elle désignait la brune Sia, sa mère, qui baissa les yeux :) qui te regarde avec des yeux de poulets sans prononcer un mot ! Toi (Camilla devint pâle :) tu ne trouves rien à dire bien sûr, ''les petits mignons gentils oiseaux'' sont tellement plus important n'est-ce pas ?! Ton frère … ce n'était que ton frère après tout hein … (sa voix s'était éraillée :) … Et toi … »_

_Elle tourna son regard vers son père, qui le soutint fermement, sans qu'elle ne sache qu'au fond de lui, cette vision de sa fille lui faisait horreur au point de vouloir en pleurer. Oh qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais voir cela dans ses yeux ! _

_« … je crois que c'est la cerise sur le gâteau, t'as même pas le courage d'oser un mot plus haut que l'autre pour faire cesser toute cette comédie. Le grand _soldier,_ Gain Kay … même pas fichu d'affronter en face la mort de son propre fils et d'assumer son chagrin … Comment faites-vous pour ne pas avoir honte de vous-mêmes ? »_

_L'homme se leva et voulut attraper son bras, mais elle l'en empêcha. Elle se saisit de son verre et le brisa sur la table avant de s'éloigner vers le vieil arbre au fond du jardin. _

…

_Elle resta contre le tronc du saule en regardant l'herbe qui chatouillait ses pieds nus, et tant pis si des insectes couraient dans son dos ou la piquaient pour les avoir dérangés, seuls les rayons du Soleil qui filtraient à travers les feuilles de l'arbre et qui caressaient sa peau de leur chaleur … comptaient …  
_

-o0O0o-

_Tu sais Zack, le SOLDIER c'est un peu une affaire de famille. Mon père en faisait partie. Un gradé et tout … Seulement, au bout de quelques années de bons et loyaux services, on lui a figuré qu'il allait participer à un programme d'expérimentation qui pouvait augmenter ses compétences. Il a fait une allergie foudroyante au traitement et au bout de quelques semaines, au fil des doses, il a fini par en mourir. Je suis partie peu après son décès. J'avais perdu mon phare dans le noir._

_Mon amie June, elle, est partie avec un _soldier_. Il voulait déserter à Utaï pour s'y installer avec elle. A partir du moment où ils sont partis tous les deux, je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle d'elle. Elle avait l'air de s'en foutre pas mal que je sois resté ici, moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu reprendre contact. _

_Enfin, Jay a voulu suivre les traces de mon père. Un élève exceptionnel, on y a tous cru, dans la famille. A à peine dix huit ans, déjà seconde classe ! Tu imagines ? Sa dernière mission c'était tout près, à Kalm. Un groupe de terroristes, la fameuse Cellule Bleue d'Utaï, la branche lourde de l'unité Croissant, a fait une descente là où il était avec son unité … ils sont tous morts. J'avais treize ans._

_Ma mère … enfin je t'ai expliqué qu'elle n'était pas très tolérante. Elle a refusé la possibilité de voir sa fille réaliser son rêve. Elle avait déjà égaré un mari et un fils, elle ne voulait pas que je rentre dans le monde dangereux et malsain de la danse. J'ai tout accepté, sans son consentement …_

_Dis moi, toi, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est, quand ta mère ne te voit pas comme tu es réellement mais comme elle voudrait que tu sois ? Est-ce que toi aussi elle t'a prêché le respect et la tolérance tout le temps que tu partageais sa vie et quand, plus tard, il s'agissait de _toi_, a-t-elle agi en faisant tout le contraire ? _

_Au fond, c'est elle et personne d'autre qui m'a viré de chez moi. Elle refusait d'entendre parler de rêve._

_Je les ai abandonnées, elles, les ''survivantes'' comme je les appelais d'un rire jaune. J'ai voulu chercher l'échappatoire, le moyen de vivre par moi-même ce que j'ai toujours désiré. Le Cabaret. _

_J'ai connu Genesis bien sûr …_

… _les bons et les mauvais côtés … ses amis … sa vie … je voulais vraiment partager tout ça …_

_Lui, il comprenait le mot « rêve ». _

_Et puis, quand il n'y eut plus personne, pas même lui … _

… _il n'y eut qu'une lumière dans toute cette merde… _

… _elle s'appelait Gwen et quand elle m'a dit ce jour-là : _

_« Viens petite sœur. Viens je vais te montrer comment une danse peut te remplir les poches … »_

_J'ai vraiment compris qu'il ne fallait pas que je laisse la vie me baiser une fois de plus … la seule chose qui comptait c'était de survivre … c'était … la danse …

* * *

_

_Tout le monde ne sait pas forcément ce que signifie ''heartache'' alors je vous le donne en mille ça signifie chagrin ou douleur, mais toujours dans le sens tristesse ='( ... BOUHOUHOUHOU ! Hum pardon ... c'est les oignons =)  
_

_A suivre …_


	38. Chapitre XXVIII

**Auteur :** Duuduu la machiavélique mouahahaha !

**Note : **est-ce qu'on peut vraiment dire qu'ils ont fait la paix ?

* * *

**XXVIII**

Soleil au zénith. De retour sur la terre ferme, chargés comme des ânes, depuis une grosse demi-heure.

« Où est-ce qu'il nous a dit qu'il était garé ce fichu quatre-quatre de location ?

- Deux rues plus loin. » répéta le brun pour la énième fois en tendant son doigt vers le bout du quai.

Parce qu'elle était à nouveau en zone urbanisée et qu'elle n'allait pas devoir conduire cette fois, Ella avait retrouvé ses talons aiguilles.

Parce qu'il sentait une ombre grandir dans son esprit, et que cette mission lui coûtait de plus en plus chère, tant émotionnellement que financièrement, Zack affichait un air soucieux inhabituel … qui s'accentua encore lorsqu'il sentit un étrange parfum dans l'air.

« Pouah ! Mais qu'est-ce que cette odeur bon sang ?! s'écria sa compagne.

- … Celle de la mort. », répondit-il en s'assombrissant davantage.

La jeune femme ravala un hoquet de surprise. Il leva le nez, essayant de localiser l'origine de la puanteur. Il la trouva sans tarder, ils étaient au niveau d'un croisement avec une petite impasse très sombre. Lieu parfait pour crime parfait (ou pas) … Il se dirigea vers la ruelle.

« N'y vas pas ! »

Il fit face à Ella et eut un sourire qui gardait tout de même un peu d'inquiétude. Les deux épées attachées dans son dos laissaient voir leurs gardes qui dépassaient de chacune des épaules du jeune homme. Il se retourna et s'engagea dans la pénombre. Elle voulut le suivre mais il entendit ses pas sur les pavés du quai et il stoppa net.

« Reste ici, ça vaut mieux. Vu l'odeur … je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouver. »

Elle s'immobilisa et attendit, les mains sur les hanches …

Il alla pousser quelques caisses et ferma les yeux quelques secondes devant le spectacle. Elle avait dû être belle cette femme brune au corps maintenant horriblement mutilé. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et vit une carte d'identité, glissée à moitié sous son bras … mais tout de même bien en évidence.

« Alors ?

- … Gwen, lut-il en essuyant un peu de sang dessus. Gwen Semis. »,ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Ella.

Cette dernière devint si pâle que son compagnon crut tout d'abord à un malaise à cause de la chaleur ou de l'odeur de putréfaction. Elle réagit soudainement et se précipita vers lui.

« Gwen !! »

En apercevant la mare de sang dans laquelle son amie baignait, elle eut un violent haut-le-corps. Le brun l'attrapa par la taille avec son bras gauche.

…

''_Parle lui de tes malheurs, il te répondra …''_

…

''_Gwen m'a dit tu me remercieras …''_

…

''_Viens petite sœur. Viens je vais te montrer comment une danse peut te remplir les poches …''_

…

Son corps se secoua tandis qu'elle serrait, de ses mains, le bras de Zack autour d'elle. Elle sentit le visage de son compagnon s'enfouir dans son épaisse chevelure blonde. Les sanglots s'éteignirent vite, vaincus par le réconfort de la chaleur que le brun lui apportait. Elle relâcha son étreinte et se baissa vers un petit bout de papier blanc déchiré. De l'autre côté … la moitié d'une photo salie.

« Angeal ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Avec Gwen ! s'écria-t-elle. … Comment ai-je pu oublier ça … ? »

Un soir de bal, un soir de fête, Junon, Genesis et Ella ensemble profitant de se retrouver l'un l'autre … et Gwen et Angeal qui se rencontrent alors pour la première fois …

La jeune femme blonde caressa du bout de l'index la silhouette familière de son amie sur le papier glacé, avant de se tourner vers le corps. Zack suivit son regard … et tira sa compagne par la main.

« Ne reste pas ici. Va t'asseoir sur la caisse là-bas, à la lumière, dans la grande rue, lui indiqua-t-il. Je vais aller chercher la voiture, tu m'attends ? » ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Elle obéit comme un zombie mais au moins, elle ne regardait plus le cadavre avec un air hagard, ce qui n'avait que pour effet de renforcer un peu plus sa peine.

Il s'éloigna d'un bon pas. Tout allait très vite pour lui.

« _Je ne connais qu'une personne capable de tant de sauvagerie et de haine envers un être humain …_ songea-t-il. _Et si ça n'est pas LUI, alors ce ne peut être que … ! _»

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, il venait de comprendrait … Les incarnés de Sephiroth leur avaient laissé un jeu de pistes sanglant et macabre …

* * *

_MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAARG ! *s'étouffe parce que vient d'avaler une mouche … Hum*_

_A suivre …_


	39. BONUS I

**Auteur :** Duuduu a abandonné sa raison le temps d'écrire un mini-OS =)

**Note : **le premier bonus de l'affaire ! ben oui y avait rien de drôle dans le chapitre précédent et comme ça risque de pas être toujours très ''pinky'' désormais, ben … j'écris des petites conneries que je peux pas mettre dans mes chapitres parce que sinon … ÇA CASSERAIT TOUT ! xD

* * *

**……………………………………………………………**_**bonus……………………………………………………**_

**………………………………………………………**_**Ella rejoint Zack………………………………………………**_

Elle s'essuya les yeux avec la paume de sa main droite et renifla un peu. Elle tourna la tête pour tenter de l'apercevoir, quand elle entendit finalement le ronronnement sonore d'un véhicule dans son dos. C'était lui bien sûr. Il n'avait pas tardé. Elle l'en remercierait.

Elle s'avança vers l'immense quatre-quatre noir et tendit la main vers la poignée de la portière … mais s'interrompit. L'engin était immobile, si silencieux qu'on l'aurait cru arrêter, il semblait qu'il y ait bel et bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur et c'est ça qui lui fit peur. La suspension bougeait étrangement … comme si … comme si … Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Elle appela :

« Snif … Zack ? … Snif … »

Aucune réponse, et toujours le châssis couinait de façon suspecte tandis que la voiture semblait se balancer d'avant en arrière.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ??_ » songea-t-elle.

Il avait ramassé une fille en route … ou quoi ?! Comme pour lui répondre, elle entendit un cri suspect qui la fit s'étrangler. La portière s'ouvrit brutalement … Et Zack assis sur le siège conducteur remuait en rythme avec la musique comme ces chiens stupides en plastique qu'on collait sur les plagettes arrières. Elle secoua la tête tandis qu'il lui adressait en grand sourire en continuait à dodeliner du chef comme un ahuri. Elle grimpa à l'intérieur et déclara :

« Eh ben … il a de bonnes suspensions ce quatre- quatre …

- Ah ouais ? » demanda-t-il en passant à la seconde.

* * *

_A suivre …_


	40. Chapitre XXIX

**Auteur :** Duuduu joue la dépression -___-

**Note : **déjà que pour la faire sourire avant c'était coton ! mais alors depuis la mort de sa meilleure amie je vous dis pas ! xD bon courage Zouzou =)

* * *

**XXIX**

« Est-ce que … est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle gardait le regard figé sur le paysage, le coude appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre passager et le visage dirigé vers celle-ci.

…

_Il n'y eut qu'une lumière dans toute cette merde._

…

Elle croisa les bras et fixa ses jambes. Il l'observait du coin de l'œil et la chatouilla de son index sur la joue.

« Hé. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit tristement.

« Tu vois, je pense que même si je te disais que ça allait, tu ne me croirais pas …

- Non c'est vrai, rit-il doucement.

- Alors disons que ce n'est pas la joie …

- Humpf. »

Il se concentra sur la route de poussière, ou du moins il tenta. Tenta seulement car il fallait, il devait ne pas la laisser se noyer à nouveau dans ses pensées sombres, une seule solution … agir … Il alla pour ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle le coupa elle-même dans son élan :

« Mais qui ?! QUI ?!

- … Ça je peux peut-être y répondre, hésita-t-il. Sans me vanter, je ne crois pas avoir tort (pour une fois). »

Elle observa l'expression ferme de son ami et fronça les sourcils, ceci n'annonçait pas des jours heureux pour tous les deux.

« Je t'ai déjà parlé des incarnés … non ?

- … Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils veulent nous attirer pour nous tendre un piège certainement. Leurs intentions restent floues.

- Oh. Génial, grinça-t-elle.

- Il y a pire. Nous avons un gros problème, un ENORME problème. Ils sont au courant que je suis là et que tu m'aides. Ils savent certainement aussi que nous sommes ici pour Cloud, ils ne nous laisseront pas en paix, nous sommes des cibles au même titre que lui …

- Tu … Tu penses … qu'ils voudront nous tuer ?! »

Il lui jeta un regard condescendant. Elle avala sa salive péniblement et se retint de gémir.

« Ça veut dire qu'ils risquent de recommencer ? demanda-t-elle.

- S'ils peuvent, cela m'étonnerait qu'ils se gênent … S'ils sont réellement des incarnés de Sephiroth.

- Sephiroth …

- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, confirma sombrement Zack. Le meilleur du Soldier et le pire des Fléaux que Gaïa ait connu depuis Jenova elle-même. »

Une révélation qui faisait grincer des dents.

« … C'est quoi ce nuage tout là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle soudain en se penchant vers le pare-brise.

Les mains du jeune homme se crispèrent sur le volant. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cet énorme banc de poussière qui se déplaçait aussi vite qu'… aussi vite qu'une moto, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fronça les sourcils et accéléra.

« C'est Cloud.

- P-Pardon ?

- Lucrecia ne m'a pas enlevé ce pouvoir-là. Elle m'a permis de conserver le don de sentir là où il se trouve, certainement pour ne pas que je … Non !

- Quoi ?

- Ella je ne peux pas approcher !

- Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin t'en rendre compte. Je me suis même demandée si je pourrai t'être utile en fait, mais maintenant j'ai compris. Tu déverrouilles les portes ?

- Hein ?

- Ce sont les incarnés qui l'attaquent oui ou flûte ? Alors laisse-moi aller l'aider.

- Certainement pas !

- Là c'est moi qui ne te comprends plus.

- Je ne serai pas là, c'est trop dangereux pour que tu y ailles, seule c'est du suicide !

- Mais je suis prête ! Tu ne m'as pas entraîné pour des cacahuètes !

- Non, tu ne l'es pas !

- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?! Qu'il meure ?! C'est ton ami Zack !

- C'est un _Soldier_ ! Il sait se défendre ! ('Fin quasiment un _soldier_ hein …)

- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?!

- … »

* * *

_Bonne question Ella ! On se la pose toujours ! xD_

_PS : ça y est, nous sommes rentrés dans Advent Children =P désormais l'histoire sera plutôt sur les coulisses du film (à savoir qu'ils ont un peu influé l'histoire et la fin ;D)_

_A suivre …_


	41. Chapitre XXX

**Auteur :** Duuduu en mode tragédie grecque xP

**Note : **on reste dans le draaaame …………

* * *

**XXX**

« Regarde hé ! On dirait qu'une des motos s'éloigne ! » s'écria-t-elle en se redressant.

Il desserra les dents et fronça les sourcils pour essayer de mieux distinguer les silhouettes des engins.

« Oui et de l'autre côté … il y en a trois autres !! » s'exclama-t-il.

Elle se retrouva plaquée à son siège tant le véhicule avait accéléré brutalement. Toute la frustration de son compagnon s'était faite ressentir en cet instant, lorsqu'il avait abaissé la pédale dans un éclair de jubilation. Le moteur vrombit violemment. Elle serra les mâchoires et ferma les yeux. Elle ne le sentait pas, pas du tout.

Kadaj fit une grimace et regarda par-dessus son épaule, ses deux frères l'imitèrent : un quatre-quatre noir monstrueux fonçait sur eux ! Ils changèrent de direction pour faire face.

Zack se pencha sur les jambes de son amie, tenant toujours prudemment le volant, et jeta un sac dans ses bras.

« Regarde dans la poche de derrière, dépêche ! » ordonna-t-il.

Ses mains tremblaient un peu mais elle réussit à l'ouvrir et sortit deux énormes flingues.

« J'espère que tu sais viser, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier sans quitter la piste des yeux. Fais coulisser le tiroir du haut pour le charger, fais gaffe j'ouvre.

- Attends ! Je ne suis pas prête ! » cria-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Yazoo eut une moue suffisante et tira plusieurs balles vers l'engin, mais le brun bifurqua au dernier moment, ce qui évita que la carrosserie du véhicule ne les reçoive toutes.

Ella passa la tête par la fenêtre, ses cheveux lui fouettèrent le visage avec l'air, elle essaya de pointer correctement le canon du revolver mais celui-ci semblait bien trop lourd pour ses doigts fragiles. Elle rentra à l'intérieur en jurant, sa voix prenant des accents hystériques.

Zack leva les yeux au ciel, refermant la vitre passager, ouvrant la sienne, et tourna complètement le volant vers la droite, présentant le flanc du véhicule aux trois argentés qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Le _soldier_ se saisit des deux flingues et visa directement la moto de Kadaj, trois impacts allèrent se loger entre le pneu avant et la carrosserie, quatre autres ripèrent sur le métal flamboyant.

Pendant ce temps, le quatre-quatre dérapait sur les caillasses grises du désert et se dirigeait dangereusement vers une crevasse.

Une balle s'enfonça dans l'appui-tête du siège conducteur, frôlant le visage de Zack de peu.

Cinq nouveaux coups visèrent Yazoo à la tête mais il esquiva en faisant serpenter sa moto entre deux gigantesques rochers.

Et la jeune femme hurla lorsque le véhicule noir fit un tonneau. Le brun essaya de garder son calme et son index glissa sur le bouton qui désactivait la fermeture des portes. Ils roulèrent tous deux sur le sol, couverts de poussière, de bleus et de sang. Le _soldier_ stoppa sa course en bas d'une dune, bientôt rejoint par Ella.

Les trois autres s'étaient arrêtés en haut et les observaient avec un air prétentieux.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, le quatre-quatre terminait sa course avant de tomber dans une nouvelle crevasse où il explosa dans des gerbes de flammes tellement hautes qu'elles en paraissaient sorties tout droit de l'enfer.

Avec un râle, Zack arracha de sa cuisse gauche un petit morceau de verre, rien de grave, qui provenait sans doute du pare-brise qui avait volé en éclats au contact des rochers. Ella était allongée à côté de lui, consciente mais aussi salement amochée. Ils tentèrent de se relever mais tout leur corps était irradié par la douleur, les tétanisant, les clouant sur le dos comme de vulgaires insectes.

Ils entendaient des pas se rapprochant et Kadaj s'arrêta à trois mètres derrière eux. Zack se hissa sur un coude et leva la tête vers lui pour lui jeter un regard haineux. L'autre souriait, faisant signe toutefois à ses deux comparses de le rejoindre.

Le _soldier_ glissa un bras sous la taille de son amie et elle se redressa en crachant du sang. Le chef des incarnés se pencha vers eux :

« Notre cadeau de bienvenue a-t-il plu à ta petite amie, grand frère ?

- Je ne suis pas sa petite amie ! » répondit-elle en serrant les dents.

Ils firent face péniblement, se soutenant l'un et l'autre, déterminés et durs.

« De qui vous moquez-vous ?! s'écria Loz, s'avançant. On vous a vu dormir ensemble sur le bateau ! … Oups … »

Kadaj se figea, serra les poings et balança un mémorable crochet à son frère qui tomba les fesses par terre.

« Si je n'avais pas promis à Mère de faire un effort pour te supporter … je te tuerai ! » susurra le premier.

Zack pinça la main d'Ella pour lui faire signe, mais Yazoo comprit tout de suite le stratagème et pointa son revolver sur le front de la jeune femme qui resta paralysée. Le _soldier_ ne pouvait plus rien faire à présent.

« Où est Mère grand frère ? demanda l'incarné, de plus en plus agressif.

- Je ne suis pas ton frère ! pesta le brun.

- Bien sûr que tu l'es. » dit Kadaj avec un sourire orgueilleux.

Le regard de celui-ci tomba sur la marque noire sur le bras du jeune homme.

« Les cellules de Mère, reprit-il, peuvent infecter sans rendre dépendant, c'est elle qui décide, elle sait ce qu'il faut faire. Et elle a dit que tu étais notre frère !

- Soit. » répondit Zack en hochant la tête.

Loz qui se relevait, échangea un coup d'œil surpris avec son compagnon aux longs cheveux argentés qui pointait toujours son arme sur Ella.

« Dans ce cas préparez-vous … menaça le brun qui recula un peu et se mit en garde. Je suis prêt à venir vous botter le cul comme il se doit mes petits frères adorés ! »

Les incarnés sourirent, ils n'en attendaient pas moins … mais n'allaient pas lui laisser ce plaisir. Yazoo ne baissant pas son revolver, ils remontèrent la dune, toujours à reculons, et sans un mot, rejoignirent leurs motos.

Ella se retenait de les traiter de lâches, elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle observa dans quel état était son ami –dans lequel elle se trouvait elle-même– puis son regard tomba sur les flammes qui jaillissaient toujours un peu plus loin. Autour d'eux, plus de revolvers mais les lames des épées scintillaient au soleil à quelques mètres sur leur droite. Plus de vivres, d'eau, d'équipement, plus de transport … Elle tomba à genoux et frappa le sol de son poing fermé avec un cri de fureur.

Zack enrageait mais ne pouvait rien faire. Les bruits de leurs moteurs s'éteignirent bientôt complètement. Les autres avaient été en position de force aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, plus pour très longtemps … Le brun avait pu les prévenir d'une chose … Ils ne pourraient agir en toute impunité. A la première occasion, le combat démarrerait et aucun cadeau ne serait fait. Mais pas tout de suite …

* * *

_Quelle fin bouleversante et apaco … ! apoca … ! euh vous m'avez compris xD_

_A suivre …_


	42. Chapitre XXXI

**Auteur :** Duuduu va étrangler Ella ! (et Zack, mais ça c'est depuis le début !)

**Note : **j'avoue totalement : Ella provoque Zack complètement et ouvertement, même moi je sais pas trop ce qu'elle cherche à faire avec lui ! xD faut juste savoir qu'elle a tendance à s'y prendre comme un manche dans ses relations avec les autres … (qui a dit ''elle te ressemble ?!'')

* * *

**XXXI**

Il haletait, le Soleil dardant ses rayons cruels de sorte qu'il lui semblait que tout son corps s'enflammait sous leurs brûlures. Il jura et resserra sa prise autour des jambes de son amie.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- A ton avis ! répondit-il sur un ton agressif. Je dois ressembler à un chameau comme ça …

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, penaude.

- Et dire que j'ai osé t'autoriser à remettre tes foutues chaussures pour _naines_ ! Quelle idée de mettre dix centimètres de talons j'te jure !

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait à marcher dans le désert moi !!

- Fais gaffe tu vas aplatir mes cheveux comme ça ! (Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reposa ses mains sur le cou du jeune homme :) Aaarg ! C'que t'es lourde en plus !

- … Trop sympa.

- Si je suis pas sympa tu peux marcher aussi ! Et te casser la figure avec tes fichues pompes à talons aiguilles dès que tu feras le moindre pas !! »

Elle colla ses lèvres à l'oreille de son compagnon et chuchota, amusée :

« J'adore quand tu t'énerves. Tu es encore plus sexy. Aaah ! »

Il l'avait lâché et elle se mit à se frotter les fesses en se redressant maladroitement. Il la distança de quelques pas et se retourna vers elle :

« J'exige qu'on reparle d'hier soir ! »

Le sourire de la jeune femme disparut lorsqu'elle croisa le regard déterminé et froid de Zack.

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment je pense, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Il n'y aura _jamais_ de bon moment. Réponds-moi clairement et sincèrement une fois dans ta vie. »

Elle grimaça puis, à contrecœur, acquiesça en silence.

« As-tu des sentiments quelconques pour moi, ou du moins ressens-tu … quelque chose ?

- … Non. »

Il serra le poing mais elle ne le remarqua pas.

« Parfait. Pourquoi m'avoir drogué alors ? Si tu ne voulais pas coucher avec moi ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas eu envie de ça ! constata-t-elle.

- Un coup de folie ?! Une envie pressante ?!

- Du désir. De l'attirance physique et rien d'autre.

- Egoïste. Tu ne penses décidément qu'à toi avec cette drogue de merde. Dépêches-toi, on a plus qu'un kilomètre à faire avant l'entrée Ouest de Midgar. Si tu espères te venger, je te conseille d'accélérer la cadence. »

…

« … Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

- …

- Allez dis-moi …

- Non, ça ne t'intéresserait pas.

- Qui t'a dit quelque chose d'aussi absurde ? s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

- Tu n'as pas eu besoin de me le dire.

- Pardon ?

- Il a suffit que je réfléchisse à cette réflexion que tu m'avais faite quand je t'avais parlé de Genesis : tu sais ton _« Arrête. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en rajouter ? »_.

- Forcément, si tu prends tout ce que je te dis de travers … Dis plutôt, ou alors je t'attrape comme un sac à patates et je te traîne jusqu'à la civilisation comme ça ! »

Elle s'arrêta tout net et s'essuya le front.

« J'tiendrai pas le choc Zack, je ne tiendrai pas … »

Il fit volte-face.

« T'en ai déjà à la moitié, où est le problème ?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Réfléchis deux secondes ! s'écria-t-il. Si je te laisse partir maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu crois que ces salopards vont te faire hein ? (Il lui prit les poignets et reprit en hurlant :) Réfléchis bon sang ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse ! Tu continues, point. »

Il la lâcha mais rattrapa sa main pour l'obliger à marcher à sa hauteur, au même rythme que lui.

« Mon cauchemar avec les incarnés Ella … »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« … ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, tu avais raison. Pour tout. Je peux te tuer. Il suffit que Jenova l'ordonne. C'est pour ça que tu dois rester.

- … ?

- Sans toi pour me soutenir, je rejoindrai leur camp. Tout ce que je te demande à l'avenir, c'est si jamais tu veux … un peu plus qu'une relation professionnelle … ben … tu préviens …

- Alors comme ça, t'étais pas complètement contre ?! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire. T'es pas gonflé toi ! Après toute la sinécure que tu m'as faite ! Je croyais que la Chocobeer c'était pas pour ça non plus ?! Que je « mélangeais tout » ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas eu envie de ça ! rit-il en reprenant ses mots exacts.

- … Ah au fait !

- Quoi ?

- J'voulais te dire … Même bourré, ta voix est toujours aussi sexy. »

* * *

_La mort de Gwen lui réussit vraiment pas à celle-là -___-''_

_A suivre …_


	43. Chapitre XXXII

**Auteur :** Duuduu a fait des chaussures à talons son bouc émissaire !

**Note : **un clin d'œil à l'OAV (me demandez pas ce que ça signifie, c'est l'anime quoi ^^) LAST ORDER =P

* * *

**XXXII**

Leur petite randonnée leur avait fait perdre du temps, très peu heureusement, mais les incarnés avaient pu prendre de l'avance en contrepartie … Logique !

Il n'était que trois heures et demi et déjà les rues se noircissaient de monde, au fur et à mesure que la chaleur déclinait en intensité. Zack servait désormais de béquille au sens propre du terme (en plus de l'être déjà au figuré).

« Tu tiens le coup ?

- Bof, on fait aller. J'ai les pieds qui ont doublé de volume.

- Tu me feras le plaisir de jeter ces cochonneries de chaussures.

- Avec joie ! De toute façon, il faut que je rentre me changer chez moi. »

Elle se regarda de haut en bas : un petit short qui ne cachait pas grand chose, une chemisette manches courtes, des chaussures (justement l'objet du crime) d'une dizaine de centimètres de talons … tenue idéale pour faire sa minette par des températures colossales !

« Ces fringues ne conviennent vraiment pas pour aller mettre une raclée à ces trois garnements d'argentés. On a intérêt à les retrouver vite, un peu d'action ne peut pas faire de mal après toute cette marche …

- … Qu'as-tu fait d'Ella ?!!

- Cache-toi. (Elle lui donna une gentille tape sur le bout du nez :) Ne me dis pas que la précédente Ella te manque ? railla-t-elle.

- Je saurais pas dire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu me laisses même pas le temps de m'habituer aux anciennes fonctionnalités du vieux modèle, j'ai juste eu le temps de découvrir le mode ''jeune blonde écervelée'' et le mode ''casse-noisette'' alors …

- Salaud ! »

Elle le frappa à l'épaule et partit devant, clopin-clopant. Il la rejoignit au petit trot, les deux épées attachées dans son dos cliquetant lorsque leurs lames se heurtèrent légèrement.

« Allez ! Je rigole ! Tu commences à me connaître non ? »

Elle continua d'avancer sans lui jeter un regard et resta hermétique à toutes ses supplications. C'est alors qu'en s'engageant sur une place, elle aperçut, comme un éclair dans le ciel, un homme aux cheveux courts et argentés qui tenait une petite silhouette par la main. Ella eut un hoquet de surprise.

« […] dire pour me faire pardonner ? Tu peux me […] » continua le brun à côté d'elle sans comprendre pourquoi elle s'était soudainement figée.

Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire un pas ou de dire quelque chose à son compagnon, elle vit les deux ombres se perdrent dans la foule … et son regard tomba sur un bâtiment en vieilles pierres, légèrement décati mais qui gardait tout de même un peu de sa majesté : une église qui semblait dater de centaines d'années auparavant, sans doute une rescapée de la modernisation qu'avait subi la ville.

« Zack … attends, hésita-t-elle.

- […] comprends pas que tu me fasses toujours toute une histoire dès que … Quoi ? »

Elle se dirigea vers cet étrange bâtiment, comme guidée par une main invisible qui la poussait vers l'avant, qui la poussait à se rapprocher de lui … On appelle ça une aura magique. Le brun la suivit et l'observait, médusé qu'elle ait l'air si … médusée …

« Attends. » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle était face à la grande arche de l'entrée maintenant. Ses doigts se portèrent sur le bois fissuré avec un peu de crainte. Puis sa main, à peine eut-elle caressé la porte du monument, recula et atterrit sur le buste de Zack, comme si elle avait été brûlé par un champ de force transparent.

« Tu me fais plus la tête ? demanda ce dernier en souriant d'un air goguenard.

- Je crois avoir vu ''quelqu'un'' sortir de cette église, dit-elle les yeux rivés sur le sommet du bâtiment.

- Quelqu'un … ''quelqu'un'' ?

- Oui, il n'était pas seul. On aurait dit un enfant. J'le sens pas, faut qu'on rentre jeter un coup d'oeil.

- Et tes chaussures ?? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard sévère :

« Je ne laisserai pas ces trois enfoirés respirer plus longtemps le même air que nous. Il n'y a pas intérêt à ce qu'ils aient touché à UN CHEVEU d'un habitant de cette ville !

- Là, ça commence à me plaire ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi. (_Même si tu te la pètes un peu trop d'un coup …_) Je crois que j'ai enfin un peu d'influence sur toi ! ajouta-t-il avec fierté.

- Reste à savoir si elle est bonne, cette influence. » chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Et elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur les battants de la porte afin de l'ouvrir.

…

Il écarta doucement une mèche brune du visage de la jeune femme allongée au milieu des narcisses. Il eut une grimace :

« Cette scène me rappelle quelque chose. »

Ella lui renvoya un regard interrogatif.

…

_« Tifa ! … Tifa !!_

_- … Zack ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as essayé d'affronter Sephiroth, c'est ça ? »_

_Il se pencha davantage sur elle. Elle détourna le regard et ferma les yeux, des larmes apparurent sur ses joues._

_« … Vous disiez tous n'être en ville que pour mener une enquête. C'est pour ça que je vous ai montré ce chemin … Pourquoi … ? Comment avez-vous pu ? »_

_Il fronça les sourcils en comprenant sa douleur. Il avait vu le village rongé par les flammes, tout ces morts, des amis, des voisins, des proches à elle en général … et surtout il avait vu le corps de son père baignant dans une mare de sang. Alors oui, il pouvait comprendre la douleur de Tifa. _

_« … Je vous déteste, la ShinRa, le SOLDIER, TOUS ! Je vous hais tous ! »_

_Il se releva et lui tourna le dos._

_« Je suis désolé. Je ne te demande pas ton pardon. »_

_Il gravit la première marche. Puis la seconde._

_« Laisse-moi juste te prouver que je suis différent. »_

_Il serra le manche de Fenrir entre ses doigts et leva la lame au dessus de sa tête._

_La boule d'énergie fit exploser la porte._

_« Explique-toi Sephiroth !! »_

…

Tifa gémit et murmura un nom, un seul.

« Cloud … »

Zack secoua la tête en souriant.

« Même ça, ça n'a pas changé. »

Son ami se passa une main sur le visage tandis qu'elle posait la sienne sur son épaule avec un peu de réconfort. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour : ça sentait toujours aussi bon que lorsque Aerith prenait encore soin de ce paradis perdu. Ses yeux tombèrent sur quelques affaires près d'un vieux pilier : un sac de couchage plié, une lampe et une caisse. La jeune fille avait suivi son regard et lui conseilla de ne pas rester là plus longtemps. Elle allait pour ajouter quelque chose quand un grincement sonore se fit entendre. Les deux partenaires blêmirent et se redressèrent en catastrophe. Ils eurent tout juste le temps d'aller se dissimuler derrière les bancs en bois craqué, vers le fond, roulés en boule l'un contre l'autre, le hérisson et la blonde. Lui cependant, rongé par la curiosité, releva la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir qui était entré dans le sanctuaire … Il resta figé. Ella jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son compagnon et vit son air ébahi. Il se tourna vers elle, bouche ouverte.

« Tifa !! » s'écria le blond à plusieurs reprises en la serrant dans ses bras.

Zack n'en revenait pas, là à quelques mètres seulement de lui … se tenait en chair et en os … son meilleur ami …

* * *

_Là, il va vraiment avoir les boules de pas pouvoir l'approcher plus ! *0*_

_Pardonnez l'expression, ''il va vraiment avoir les nerfs'' voilà comme ça je choque plus les vierges effarouchées et puritaines xD_

_A suivre …_


	44. Chapitre XXXIII

**Auteur :** Duuduu va bientôt avoir sa PSP ? elle l'espère ?

**Note : **un nouveau clin d'œil à Crisis Core et à ses petites vidéos sympatoches ^^ disponibles en streaming et en téléchargement (légal ;D) sur Tom's Game (en japonais et pas de sous-titre par contre) ou alors sur Youtube (là vous pouvez les trouver sans soucis avec traduction =P) là vous remarquerez qu'une fois de plus j'ai adapté les dialogues à ma sauce ^^

* * *

**XXXIII**

Dès que le jeune homme s'effondra près de Tifa, Zack sauta sur ses pieds et alla rejoindre le couple évanoui. Ella n'eut même pas le temps de le voir se lever qu'il était déjà au chevet de ses amis. Elle se précipita à sa suite.

« Regarde-moi ça, ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux comme ça. On dirait presque un vrai couple.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! Dépêches-toi !

- Attends deux secondes, dit-il en tendant une main timide vers le blond.

- Non j'attends pas ! Si jamais ils se réveillent, qu'est-ce qu'on fait hein ?! Tu peux me le dire ?! Lucrecia t'avait pourtant bien dit que …

- Au diable Lucrecia ! s'écria le _soldier_ en lui coupant la parole. Cloud … » chuchota-t-il en tournant le jeune homme vers lui.

Il ramena tendrement un épi à sa place dans la coiffure de son ami, comme un grand frère veillerait sur son cadet, endormi : il savait à quel point son camarade avait toujours été pointilleux sur son apparence, au moins autant que lui-même … C'était l'une des nombreuses choses qui les avaient rapprochés tous les deux …

…

_«Il y en a au moins un qui suit ! _

_- Eh bien ... je suis un garçon de la campagne moi aussi._

_- Sérieux ? D'où ça ?_

_- … Nibelheim. »_

_Le brun explosa de rire._

_« Et vous ? » demanda son interlocuteur._

_Zack stoppa soudain et se retourna._

_« Moi ? Gongaga. »_

_Ce fut Cloud cette fois qui essaya de masquer son sourire grandissant._

_« Hé ! Mais y a rien de drôle là ! Pourquoi tu te marres, tu connais ?_

_- Non mais ça sonne comme un nom de trou perdu._

_- Et toi alors avec Nibelheim hein …_

_- Comme si vous y étiez déjà allé ! répliqua-t-il en le suivant._

_- Non, répondit le brun en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois. Mais il y a un réacteur à mako là-bas, je me trompe ? Un réacteur qui n'est pas situé à Midgar ça signifie … un trou paumé sans rien autour …_

_- Un trou paumé sans rien autour … »_

_Les deux compagnons éclatèrent de rire à nouveau._

…

« Que c'est bon de te revoir Cloudy. »

Le première classe l'embrassa sur le front et se redressa.

* * *

_Comme dirait Momo, ''avant que quelqu'un me le demande, NON il n'est pas amoureux de'' Cloudy !_

_A suivre …_


	45. Chapitre XXXIV

**Auteur :** Duuduu en mode perverse niark x) (enfin … en mode glandue quoi ^^)

**Note : **très chers lecteurs … je vais vous dégoûter de la colocation !

**Note 2 :** oui je sais, selon moi les bas-fonds de Midgar regorgent de drogués -___- en même temps quand on voit tout ce qu'ils ont subi, tu te dis que y a que ça qui a pu leur faire tenir le choc ! xD

* * *

**XXXIV**

« Mince. On a failli être bon cette fois !

- Je crois que ces fichus Turks ne nous ont pas vu, acquiesça Zack, tout aussi essoufflé que son amie.

- Oui, ou alors ils n'ont rien dit.

- Possible, dit-il en hochant la tête.

- On est arrivé. »

Elle poussa la porte du hall. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi à présent et pourtant il y avait déjà quelques corps inconscients allongés sur les marches basses. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur sans un regard pour eux alors que le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de les contempler, abasourdi, découvrant soudainement de quoi était fait la véritable Midgar qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais vu en tant d'années. Il allait pour faire un pas vers eux quand elle se plaça en travers de son chemin, elle mit son index sur sa bouche et secoua la tête : il ne fallait pas faire attention à ça. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction mais préféra se taire et grimpa l'escalier à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant l'appartement, il ne semblait pas subir de trop pénibles va-et-vient aujourd'hui. Elle bloqua la porte de son corps et rompit le silence avec un air professoral :

« Écoute bien ce que je te dis et fais tout ce que j'ordonne. (Il allait pour ouvrir la bouche mais elle le fit taire d'un regard noir avant qu'il ne lui sorte une nouvelle plaisanterie :) Elles ne sont que quatre mais ce sont de vrais rapaces. Dès qu'un homme apparaît à l'horizon, elles deviennent hystériques. N'en profites pas, pas de sourires charmeurs plus que de raison et tout se passera bien. On a de la chance : à cette heure-ci, on ne tombera pas sur elles parce qu'elles sont en pleine consultation ACTIVE si tu vois ce que je veux dire … Sauf que je trouve le couloir bien vide ce matin, ça m'inquiète un peu … Restes à côté de moi et ne parles pas, à personne, c'est compris ? Tu rentres avec moi dans la chambre et j'irai me changer dans la salle de bains pendant que tu m'y attendras.

- Roooh pourquoi ? Je t'ai déjà vu toute nue hein !

- Oui, au moins quatre ou cinq fois de trop, répondit-elle avec une grimace.

- Humpf. »

Elle tourna la poignée et ce qu'elle put admirer dans le salon la laissa sans voix (un coup de chance me direz-vous). En effet, il n'y avait pas un seul membre de la gente masculine. Deux de ses colocataires étaient dans la petite cuisine semblait-il, en train de discuter de choses et d'autres. Ella jeta un coup d'œil aux portes des chambres, toutes ouvertes, dont de l'une sortait une troisième jeune femme qui s'arrêta en l'apercevant. La prostituée se pencha alors dans l'embrasure et on entendit chuchoter :

« Ça y est, Lova est rentrée … Elle est pas seule. »

La concernée grimaça en entendant cette dernière phrase et attrapa la main de Zack pour serrer ses doigts entre les siens. Elle s'avança et il suivit docilement. Quand ils passèrent devant l'arche qui donnait de la cuisine au séjour, l'une des deux filles y entra et dévora le _soldier_ des yeux avec un sourire affamé. Elle s'approcha de lui en susurrant :

« Saluuut, on ne se connaît pas mais bientôt peut-être … »

Ella l'interrompit en claquant sèchement sa langue sur son palet et l'autre émit un petit ''oh'' surpris en stoppant tout net le geste affectueux qu'elle allait réserver au jeune homme.

Enfin, _elle_ sortit de la pièce voisine. La seule qui ne s'était pas encore montrée. La quatrième. La danseuse grinça des dents en voyant la somptueuse chevelure auburn de la chef des filles de joie qui vivaient sous son toit, se déployer jusqu'à ses hanches dans une cascade de boucles luisantes qui la nimbait d'une aura effrayante, comme une succube.

« Lova, cracha-t-elle. Je t'attendais. »

Le ton méprisant qu'elle employait fit naître une barre soucieuse sur le front de Zack.

« Tu te demandes sûrement ce qu'il se passe hein ? continua-t-elle. Nos clients ont fui à cause de trois espèces de CONNARDS qui ont débarqué ici il y a une heure. Devine quoi ? ILS TE CHERCHAIENT ! »

Ella avala péniblement sa salive et allait pour répondre mais elle fut coupée avant d'en avoir eu le temps.

« Qu'ils ne reviennent plus jamais ici ou tu payeras pour tout ce qu'ils m'auront fait perdre ! dit-t-elle en s'avançant, un doigt accusateur pointé vers elle.

- C'est une menace ? » demanda Zack avec un rictus moqueur.

Le regard de ce dernier passa de la chef à ses trois amies ; toutes semblaient le déshabiller des yeux : pas de clients ce matin, elles étaient affamées.

« Plus jamais ici, répéta la daemone en fixant toujours le brun. Plus_ jamais_.

- Sauf celui des trois qui est taillé comme un maître-nageur ! Kyaah ! Quel _étalon_ ! » s'exclama celle qui était à côté de lui avec une expression rêveuse et _extatique_.

Ils lui jetèrent tous un coup d'œil surpris et elle se trouva soudain très … _conne_ … d'avoir dit ça.

…

« ''Ne dis rien et tout se passera bien'' hein ? »

Ella referma la porte derrière lui et mit le verrou.

« Dis-moi j'aimerai savoir, tu n'as jamais eu … de problème … ici, dans cet appart' … _seule_ ? »

La jeune femme passa devant lui sans un regard et commença à rassembler les papiers et les vêtements qui étaient étalés au sol.

…

_Un homme en costume trois pièces eut un sourire en coin en la reluquant de haut en bas :_

_« Toi aussi tu couches ? » avait-il demandé._

…

_« Ne me touchez pas, fulmina-t-elle en essayant d'échapper sa poigne._

_- Juste un câlin poupée, rien qu'un p'tit peu d'affection … »_ _déclara le plus grand, celui avec le bonnet noir, en tendant une main vers les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme._

…

« Même pas avec _elle_ ? » insista-t-il.

…

_Satya l'avait saisie par les poignets et l'avait forcée à se mettre à genoux. La blonde retenait ses larmes d'effroi tant bien que mal._

_« Si tu pioches ne serait-ce qu_'une fois de plus_ dans notre réserve … je te jure que je t'arrache la langue, les yeux et tous tes ongles un par un … EST-CE CLAIR ?! »_

_Ella baissa la tête, ses cheveux en bataille masquant son visage._

_« Oui, balbutia-t-elle entre deux sanglots._

_- REPETE !! brailla-t-elle en la soulevant de terre._

_- OUI ! hurla-t-elle en relevant la tête. OUI JE TE JURE QUE JE NE VOUS VOLERAI PLUS DE DROGUE ! JE T'EN PRIE !! »_

_A ces mots, la jeune femme lâcha prise et la blonde s'écroula complètement sur elle-même avant de crier de douleur durant de longues secondes. Satya venait d'écraser son talon droit sur ses doigts …_

…

« Non. »

Il hocha la tête : elle ne voulait pas en dire plus. Elle ouvrit son armoire et soupira : tout était n'importe comment, les vêtements souvent déchirés, des boîtes contenant des lettres, ou plutôt qui avaient contenu, vidées au sol. En un mot : c'était un carnage. Le _soldier_ observait son air dégoûté et eut un peu pitié. En parcourant du regard le chaos de la pièce, il se figea soudain et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Attends Ella j'ai une idée pour enquiquiner ces quatre pétasses à côté !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle sans émotion en déposant un gros tas de feuilles dans la poubelle.

- T'as mis le verrou hein ? Bon fais comme moi mais fais en décalé, ça fera plus vrai. On va leur foutre les nerfs de ne pas avoir de clients, niarf !

- … Hein ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau en se retournant, ne comprenant rien du tout.

Zack s'assit sur le lit et se mit … à pousser des cris suspects. Lents … comme un rythme de préliminaires … Ella le regarda comme s'il avait eu deux têtes puis … commença à l'accompagner. Les gémissements brefs devinrent vite de longs râles sonores mais ils entendaient quand même, malgré leur petit jeu, les exclamations dépitées des prostituées derrière la porte : apparemment, elles tentaient d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers le trou de la serrure … mais qui était encrassé par trop de poussière pour y voir grand chose. Se retenant d'éclater de rire, ils hurlèrent de plus en plus fort puis continuèrent, en dansant cette fois-ci comme des imbéciles dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sautillant de ci et de là, trop heureux de leur farce. Mais malheureusement, l'amusement devait bien cesser un moment ou l'autre … et ils mirent un point final à leur concerto d'ébats virtuels en se demandant s'ils existaient des récompenses pour les acteurs des films érotiques …

* * *

_D'où m'est venue cette idée finale mon dieu ! *0*_

_A suivre …_


	46. Chapitre XXXV

**Auteur :** Duuduu atteint toute essoufflée le trente-cinquième chapitre !

**Note : **j'en reviens pas d'avoir créé une perso aussi mélo-dramatique qu'Ella ! j'ai l'impression d'avoir créé une princesse Disney ! entre Cendrillon et la Petite sirène !

* * *

**XXXV**

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir quitté cette chambre hier. » murmura-t-elle.

Zack se tourna vers elle, soucieux tout à coup : que voulait-elle dire par là ? Il contemplait son amie de dos, droite et courageuse, au milieu de toutes ces photos, des vêtements, tout sens dessus dessous.

« … à un détail près, reprit-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

- Quel est ce … détail ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil au mur derrière elle et vit le cadre. La même photo, celle du port, à l'intérieur … Elle serra sa main droite et celle-ci alla briser le verre qui la recouvrait. Le _soldier_ sursauta et ferma les yeux. Il vit le sang coulait le long de son bras tendit qu'elle rouvrait lentement son poing.

…

« Choisis-moi une tenue dans ce qu'il reste de mettable s'il te plaît. »

Il s'exécuta sans un mot et alla déposer ce qu'elle lui avait demandé sur le couvre-lit. Elle, dans la salle de bains à côté, venait de mettre le poste de radio à fond. Elle avait récupéré ses vêtements puis s'était enfermée. Il resta le front appuyé contre la porte, sans bouger. Sans doute ne voulait-elle pas qu'il l'entende gémir lorsqu'elle pleurait à nouveau.

…

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait. Mais il finit par trouver quelque chose. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, jetant un œil inquiet vers la pièce voisine d'où Ella ne sortait toujours pas. Il ouvrit précieusement le cahier et commença à observer l'écriture en pattes de mouche avec intérêt …

…

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, je suis allée fouiller dans les tiroirs de maman dans la chambre. J'ai trouvé des tas de lettres et comme je savais qu'elle était dehors avec papa, j'ai commencé à lire._

…

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans quand elle avait écrit ceci. Il attendit patiemment la suite du récit de cette petite fille qu'elle avait été … avant de se faire vendeuse de désir.

…

_J'aurais voulu trouver celles que maman avait envoyées à papa au début, parce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés ! Papa était à la guerre et on lui avait attribué une marraine pour qu'il puisse au moins écrire à quelqu'un, vu que ses parents étaient déjà décédés. Les tous premiers mots qu'ils se sont échangés, c'étaient par courrier. Ça devait être fantastique et très romantique comme premier contact !_

…

Zack se permit de sourire en lisant ces lignes. Elle avait bien vite perdu ses illusions la petite Ella.

…

_Les premières lettres que j'ai vues étaient adressées à un soldat de seconde classe appelé Sephiroth. C'est marrant comme nom, ça ne ressemble à rien que je connais._

…

Le brun fronça les sourcils et se redressa, ses doigts se serrèrent autour de la belle couverture.

…

_Il disait qu'il se sentait très seul. Il disait qu'il avait mal au fond de lui parce qu'il y avait des docteurs qui lui faisaient tout le temps des piqûres. Apparemment, maman lui avait expliqué qu'elle était mariée à un soldat et aussi qu'elle avait un fils, mon grand frère, puisque Sephiroth parlait de son enfance et disait que Jay avait bien de la chance d'avoir une mère aussi aimante que ma maman. Après, le courrier parlait surtout de son entraînement dur et de ses quelques amis. Je crois me souvenir de deux noms, le premier commençait par un A et le second un G mais je n'en suis plus sûre. Oh ! Il faut que je te laisse ! Papa arrive et il va venir vérifier que je dors bien ! Bonne nuit cher journal ! _

…

Zack, en lisant ceci, avait laissé tomber le cahier. Il avait tenu entre ses mains la preuve que Sephiroth, son ami et camarade de toujours (ou presque), avait bien souffert, plus qu'on ne l'avait jamais laissé entendre … avant de se transformer en cette créature horrible qu'il était devenu maintenant. Il avait donc voulu faire payer toute la douleur qu'il avait ressentie. Il avait même voulu se raccrocher à la seule voix qu'il avait entendu pour tenter de le réconforter pendant toutes ses heures de solitude. Jenova …

Le brun était en état de choc, on ne lui avait jamais expliqué … on ne lui avait jamais montré les choses comme ça.

« J'ai fini ! » s'exclama la jeune femme sur un ton presque trop joyeux.

Mais elle resta muette de stupeur quand elle vit son ami assis sur le couvre-lit, tout aussi silencieux, et qu'elle aperçut la couverture du journal briller à ses pieds.

…

« Ma mère a cessé quand Jay est mort. Elle ne voulait plus. J'ai essayé de la convaincre que je prendrai le relais. Elle ne voulait pas que je parle à des _soldiers_, elle ne voulait pas que je vois des _soldiers_ … elle ne voulait pas que je tombe amoureuse d'un _soldier_ comme elle l'avait fait elle …

- C'était tout à fait charitable mais tu n'as pas eu besoin de devenir marraine de guerre pour cela … dit-il en grimaçant. J'ai une question que je dois te poser … ou plutôt je dois te la poser à nouveau, je veux savoir … »

Elle ferma le journal et le posa derrière elle sur le lit, puis elle se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à te droguer bon sang ?! Où est passée la petite fille du journal et ses rêves ? Tu crois vraiment que ça t'aidera ?

- Selon toi … je tiens à me droguer … Tu crois sincèrement que je veux mettre VOLONTAIREMENT ma vie en l'air ? demanda-t-elle sèchement en levant le bras droit qu'il attrapa brutalement.

- Comment ? répondit-il avec incompréhension.

- Regarde ! (Elle approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien :) Regarde bien mes yeux ! Cette lueur dans mes iris ! Tu la reconnais non ?

- Mako … Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas voir ÇA ? chuchota-t-il horrifié en posant ses paumes brûlantes sur les joues glacées de la jeune femme.

- Tu étais en moi, dans mon esprit. Dans ma mémoire, j'ai pensé que tu avais lu _qui_ m'avait fait ça. »

Il resta muet de stupeur, tous les souvenirs revenaient, elle les lui avait racontés involontairement.

« Il n'a jamais aimé qu'on touche à ses affaires … dit-elle en baissant les yeux, un peu honteuse. Tu n'aurais pas dû poser la question. », reprit-elle en sentant une de ces fichues larmes rouler sur sa peau.

Elle se leva, une paume sur le front, tandis que son ami était toujours assis sur le lit, les mains en l'air.

…

« Moi aussi j'aurais une question à te poser. »

Zack lui tint la porte de l'immeuble, attendant patiemment qu'elle poursuive.

« Quand tu étais à côté de Cloud tout à l'heure, j'ai senti que tu l'aimais. Mais tu l'aimes euh … comment ? »

Il fit une enjambée pour se mettre à sa hauteur et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds quand il comprit où elle voulait en venir.

« Pardon ?

- Oui enfin euh … (Elle devait rougir de plus en plus et baissa la tête :) Je sais pas, je me suis permis de douter c'est tout …

- Oh … je dois avouer … reprit-il hésitant, passant un bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme qui n'était pas d'humeur à protester. J'ai parfois eu des _doutes_, comme tu dis, mais même si je faisais preuve de tendresse à son égard, ce n'était qu'un amour fraternel, il n'y avait pas de … passion … ni de … désir … Tu imagines ? Moi qui passe mes journées à courir les filles, tomber amoureux d'un garçon ? La dernière personne à laquelle j'aurais pensé en plus parmi toute la gente masculine que je côtoyais ?

- Tu n'as pas cherché à _brider ces sentiments_ plutôt ? »

Ce fut lui qui rougit cette fois-ci.

« Excuse-moi mais ça porte à confusion parfois cet … amour fraternel … continua-t-elle, gênée.

- Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte, déclara-t-il en gardant les yeux au sol. Je comptais sur mon côté coureur de jupons pour gommer cette impression que quelqu'un aurait pu avoir. »

Elle passa une main rassurante dans son dos, il releva la tête et eut un sourire timide et plein de remerciements, puis il demanda :

« Où va-t-on ? »

Elle resta muette et se contenta d'observer le trottoir devant elle. Il saisit instantanément la raison de ce silence.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée Ella, arrête ! S'ils ne t'ont pas trouvé chez toi, où crois-tu qu'ils vont te chercher ?

- Je dois savoir pour Gwen … comment s'est arrivé … »

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent comme celles d'un père, vaincu par le regard implorant de sa fille.

« Tu viens avec moi ? questionna-t-elle.

- J'irai n'importe où avec toi. »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, l'air déconfit, sans doute repensant à leur conversation.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? le rassura-t-elle. Tu dois être le garçon le plus génial et le plus gentil que j'ai rencontré, le seul que j'ai croisé à ne pas être ou un salop, ou un pervers ou un véritable _macho_ … cracha-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour.

- Je suis un peu les trois à la fois, tu sais, avoua-t-il en plaisantant (NDA : quoique, pas sûr xD). Il suffit de l'être à juste dose.

- Ouais ben ici, ils connaissent pas la demi-mesure …

- Vraiment ? Il n'y a personne qui te traite avec respect dans ton entourage ou quoi ? C'est quoi cet air-là dis donc ! On dirait une mal aimée, arrête toute de suite ! Tu recommences à faire ta martyre de l'humanité !

- Mais euh … je voulais juste un câlin … snif … »

* * *

_Free Hugs =D_

_Moi je vous le dis, cette fille a pigé le truc ! Elle a compris qu'il fallait flatter môssieur Zack pour avoir des résultats xD (pourtant quand je joue à Crisis Core et je lui dis à travers l'écran de ma PSP qu'il est le plus fort, le plus beau, le plus grand des soldiers il se fait quand même dézingué ! Pff )_

_A suivre …_


	47. Chapitre XXXVI

**Auteur :** Duuduu n'a elle jamais rêvé d'avoir une jumelle (deux Duuduu et c'est la fin du monde !)

**Note : **je suis fière de mes surnoms xD

* * *

**XXXVI**

« … et pas de petit ami depuis longtemps. Tu comprends, je ne suis qu'un coup d'un soir, ''selon eux'' bien sûr. Mon patron … on va dire que c'est pas un enfant de chœur. Il ne m'a jamais frappé mais si je déconne trop, il n'hésitera pas une seconde. Mon frère … n'est plus là. Même mon père … il a fait ce foutu programme de recherche sans réfléchir aux conséquences dangereuses, alors je ne …

- Punaise ! Quelqu'un d'autre a le même modèle que moi !

- Quoi ???

- Jette un coup d'œil en face !

- De nous ?

- … Hum.

- C'est … c'est …

- Ou je deviens miro ! Ou alors c'est ton reflet dans le miroir ! … On l'appelle ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui :

« Ça va pas non !! Passe ton chemin !

- Attends attends … »

Il la retint par le bras et elle soupira d'exaspération. Sur l'autre trottoir, Camilla, la blonde –mais on s'en doutait– jumelle marchait à bon rythme en sens inverse, élégante dans un long manteau noir sans col montant, ses cheveux coupés courts, presque garçonne. (NDA : une blonde peut en cacher une autre !) Pourtant, quelque chose clochait … C'est là qu'ils _la_ virent : elle était si foncée qu'elle était visible à une dizaine de mètres, on pouvait même se demander si ce n'était pas une partie du vêtement … une tâche noire dans son cou.

« C'est comme moi, s'exclama-t-il médusé.

- Hein hein. »

Ella réussit à se défaire de l'emprise du brun puis agrippa le bras de celui-ci, là où se trouvait ces marques étranges … mais qui étaient au nombre de trois désormais.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda la jeune femme, inquiète, le regard toujours fixé sur la peau de son ami tandis que ce dernier continuait d'observer Camilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue suivante.

Zack restait les yeux scotchés à la super glue là où cette dernière s'était tenue quelques secondes plus tôt. Sa compagne eut beau passer plusieurs fois sa main devant son visage, ils n'en décrochaient pas.

« Je … euh … Tu es vraiment aussi belle que ça ? » balbutia-t-il.

Ella éclata de rire et le _soldier_ s'arracha enfin à sa contemplation hébétée.

« Non, murmura-t-elle amusée. On est juste pareil. » répondit-elle penchée vers son oreille.

…

« Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Pour rien ! dit-elle brutalement en devenant de mauvaise humeur. … Et toi ? demanda-t-elle en se radoucissant un peu.

- Je repensais à tes coloc's très chère, répondit-il en l'attrapant de sorte à être bras dessus, bras dessous.

- Y a rien de drôle avec ces dindes pourtant.

- Roooh, elles sont plutôt bien fichues … pour des dindes !

- Ouais mais là-dedans euh … poursuivit-elle en désignant sa tête.

- Ah ça ! C'est sûr que par rapport à toi …

- Hé ho ! Tu sais, c'est pas parce que mon décolleté est plein, que ma tête est vide !

- Sans blague … faut croire que j'ai du succès chez les dindes hein …

- Ecoutez-moi ça ! Le roi de la basse-cour ! s'exclama-t-elle, ironique, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tout à l'heure, elles ont bien failli se battre pour moi j'te signale !

- Y a pas intérêt ! se moqua-t-elle à nouveau. Sinon je viens et je leur flanque une bonne rouste pour leur apprendre !

- Je te ferai remarquer que je suis libre mademoiselle, je fais ce que je veux, continua-t-il en tirant la langue d'une façon boudeuse. Tu n'avais qu'à te décider quand il le fallait si tu voulais pas que je … »

Avant qu'il ne pût ajouter le moindre mot, elle se planta devant lui et le prit par le menton, attirant ses lèvres vers les siennes avec brutalité … Quand elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle se donnait en spectacle au milieu d'une place bondée, elle s'arracha à son étreinte qu'il avait resserrée de son côté.

« En fait … commença-t-elle timidement. … je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir partager _ça_ avec elles …

- … Je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les filles, grimaça-t-il après une seconde d'hébétude.

- C'est ça oui … sourit-elle.

- Non mais c'est vrai quoi !

- Tu sais quoi ? La seule _chance_ qu'on a de gagner, c'est qu'en face ils soient aussi cons qu'ici … »

…

« El' ! Attends-moi !

- … El' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tisane ? C'est quoi encore ce surnom ?

- Tu me fais vivre l'Enfer alors … répondit-il en la rejoignant au petit trot, haletant.

- Je savais que tu avais un certain don pour trouver des surnoms débilissimes mais là !

- Oui, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas peu fier. Hum … ''Le Ragnarök''.

- Oui c'est ici. Viens, rentrons. »

Elle passa au dessus de la grille des égouts, d'où s'échappaient comme toujours quelques volutes de fumée. Elle retroussa le nez, elle avait presque à quel point ça puait dans cette petite ruelle. A cette réflexion, elle se figea, ne se rappelant que trop bien quelle était la suite du scénario la dernière fois qu'elle s'était dit ça …

« _Gwen … C'est pour toi que je suis revenue … _» pensa-t-elle en tendant la main vers la poignée.

A l'intérieur régnait une chaleur étouffante, malgré le ventilateur du plafond. Elle soupira en posant son regard sur les coiffeuses alignées le long du mur, leurs petites ampoules toutes éteintes. Aucune de ses collègues à l'horizon non plus. Il ne devait pas être plus de trois heures et demi de l'après-midi, pas étonnant que ce fût si mort … donc.

A peine eut-elle fait un pas en avant, qu'une petite bonne femme aux cheveux grisonnants relevés en chignon la serrait affectueusement dans ses bras. Ella reconnut sans difficulté sa patronne, une cinquantaine d'années et des formes généreuses, la peau sombre, brûlée par le Soleil, accueillante et prête à tout pour aider les autres, une vraie ''mama'' napolitaine si vous préférez. Elle avait suivi son mari dans son business et s'occupait toujours des relations entre lui et les filles, métier auquel elle était très attachée.

« Mes Dieux Ella ! Comment vas-tu ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu n'as rien ? Oh quel malheur ! Nous venons d'apprendre pour Gwen, c'est une catastrophe ! Mais rentre, rentre ! _Papa_ est dans son bureau en train de régler une affaire. »

Zack s'était avancé lui aussi et se tenait juste derrière son amie, c'est pourquoi il s'interrogea :

« Papa ??

- Non ''_papa_'', reprit la jeune femme blonde avec un accent nasal tout en agitant la main droite.

- Papa ?! s'exaspéra-t-il.

- Cherche pas, c'est rien. Depuis que mon boss est devenu arrière grand-père pour la troisième fois il y a un mois, il s'est mis dans la tête qu'on devait l'appeler _papa_, avec l'accent tu comprends.

- Mmm. Et vous ? Je suppose qu'ils vous en donnent aussi ?

- Lui, il nous appelle ''ses filles chéries'' les soirs où on fait salle comble, ou ''ses grosses feignasses'' quand on tarde à monter en scène … mais ça reste toujours affectueux hein.

- 'Feriez mieux de l'appeler ''_vieux schnock_'', avec l'accent tu vois … lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Dis-moi, qui est donc ce charmant jeune homme qui t'accompagne ma chérie ? demanda à son tour la patronne en contournant son employée pour mieux l'observer.

- Lui ?

- Euh … commença-t-il.

- Lui c'est personne, l'interrompit Ella avec un grand sourire.

- Humpf !

- Je pourrai voir _papa_ alors ? reprit-elle.

- … J'en sais trop rien tu sais … Il était de très mauvaise humeur après ton départ alors … »

Ella soupira et se retourna vers Zack :

« Ça, fallait s'y attendre, dit-il gêné.

- Ah ! On dirait que son rendez-vous s'abrège …

- Ecoutez ! Si vous le prenez comme ça … ! » cingla une voix provenant du bureau.

Sa porte s'était en effet entrouverte et trois têtes curieuses se penchèrent pour apercevoir l'intérieur. Le patron y était bien sûr, et en grande conversation avec un autre homme, il semblait d'ailleurs discuter … un prix ? Son interlocuteur, un homme à la carrure imposante, crâne rasé, peau sombre et costard cravate, était vraisemblablement prêt à partir, le gros homme rougeaud et échevelé le retenant tant bien que mal par le bras.

« Non mais attendez monsieur ! disait-il. Vous comprenez bien que je suis embêté ! C'était ma meilleure danseuse !

- … Bon alors, partons sur un prix plus honnête.

- D'accord ! D'accord ! »

Zack ouvrit de grands yeux, il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille …

« Ella, tu te souviens des Turks qui ont emmené Cloud et Tifa tout à l'heure ?

- Euh oui pourquoi ?

- Parce que ton mac parle avec l'un d'entre eux. Et si Rude n'est pas loin alors Reno … »

Un autre homme aux longs cheveux roux retenus en queue de cheval, ses lunettes noires ne lui servant sûrement qu'à se donner un genre, lui, vu qu'elles étaient en permanence sur son front, entra tranquillement avec deux énormes verres en carton qui, à l'odeur, contenaient du café chaud.

« Me revoilà la compag … »

Le _soldier_ et l'agent se retrouvèrent nez à nez et restèrent bouche bée. Puis Reno lâcha son chargement qui tomba au sol au ralenti. Le brun se baissa et ramassa les deux gobelets en pestant :

« Regarde-moi ça ! Quel gâchis !! »

Le Turk recula lentement puis tourna brusquement les talons, s'enfuyant par la porte tout en hurlant :

« Au secours !! C'est le fantôme de Zaaaack !!! La fin du monde approche, c'est l'apocalypse !! »

* * *

_"Il a bien une tête de Turk lui !_

_- Couché Zack."_

_Dire que cette idée de fin de chapitre je l'ai eu juste avant ma dernière interro de géo ! *0* _

_mais je sais, vous vous en foutez xD _

_A suivre …_


	48. Chapitre XXXVII

**Auteur :** Duuduu rajoute deux trois Trucs, pardon Turks, à l'affaire en cours …

**Note : **je me pose la même question que vous … comment IL a fait pour se retrouver à Midgar celui-là ?

* * *

**XXXVII**

Une fois le roux rattrapé et calmé, la petite troupe des anciens de la ShinRa se donna rendez-vous devant la même entrée de service –dans la ruelle qui pue– où le drame, ou le quiproquo c'est vous qui voyez, avait eu lieu.

« Il a perdu une danseuse à cause de nous, indirectement mais nous sommes fautifs à la base. Il est normal qu'on le paye, expliqua Rude.

- Pour acheter son silence ?! cracha Ella.

- Non, la ShinRa doit rembourser ses dettes, reprit le Turk.

- Ben voyons ! s'exclama le brun, ironique.

- Ecoute Zack, hésita Reno, on doit encore interroger des témoins, on n'a qu'à se retrouver un peu plus tard, d'ici une heure et demie ok ? Disons … au ''Goblin's Bar'' dans le secteur huit ? Ça te va ? »

Le _soldier_ acquiesça en silence et, prenant son amie par le bras, la ramena à l'intérieur du Ragnarök, tandis que les deux autres s'éloignaient paisiblement.

« Je ferai mieux … commença-t-il avant d'apercevoir le patron qui faisait signe à la jeune femme. Je t'attends dehors. »

Il rouvrit brutalement la porte de service qui se referma aussitôt dans un claquement sonore. Il se mit à observer le sol sous ses pieds et soupira. Il n'aimait pas ça, les toutous de Rufus étaient au courant de l'histoire maintenant alors il avait de quoi baliser. Néanmoins, Reno s'était toujours montré amical avec lui, ils se voyaient comme de bons copains l'un et l'autre, et avec un peu de chance, il saurait tenir sa langue … même si il était souvent le roi de la gaffe.

« Vivement qu'on en finisse … chuchota-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? On s'amuse tant. » lui répondit une voix doucereuse.

Tout d'abord, le _soldier_ se figea puis il tourna la tête vers la rue et vit, adossé au mur à à peine quelques mètres de lui, une grande silhouette drapée dans un manteau. Ses yeux ne le trompaient, sa mémoire non plus … il avait bien reconnu le propriétaire de ce ton mielleux …

…

_« Allez soldat ! Allez Première classe Zack Fair ! Tu es un soldat, bas-toi ! Un première classe à l'immense talent et un redoutable guerrier … montre-toi digne ton uniforme ! Tu es soldat ! Bas-toi comme tel ! »_

…

« Genesis … murmura le brun. Genesis … Je t'ai tué ! Tu es mort c'est impossible !

- Toi aussi, tu l'étais … Et pourtant te voilà ici à converser avec moi. »

Zack serra la garde de l'épée noire dans son dos et fronça les sourcils :

« Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas te renvoyer directement dans les bras de Minerva. »

A ces mots, le roux perdit son sourire prétentieux.

…

« Lova … enfin Ella … commença le petit homme.

- Oui je sais, je m'excuse de cette absence. Mais je ne suis pas revenue pour ça … Savez-vous quelque chose pour Gwen ? »

…

« Je reviens pour elle Zack. Comme toi tu reviens pour les beaux yeux de ta Cetra. Ou pour sauver ton ''petit protégé'', peu importe. Moi aussi, je cherche la tête de Jenova.

- Aurais-tu des _fautes_ à te faire _pardonner_ mon pauvre Genesis ? » demanda le brun avec déférence.

…

« Elle te cherchait depuis trois jours environ. Hier soir elle n'est pas revenue ici, alors on a donné l'alerte. Ecoute Ella … On a besoin de toi. Sans Gwen et sans toi, on met la clé sous la porte. Les travaux de la nouvelle salle ont laissé des traces dans les livres de recettes.

- J'ai pris ma décision Pinelli, je veux démissionner. »

…

« La puissance de Jenova … m'a conduit à commettre des abominations dont je ne suis pas fier. Je voudrais pouvoir les effacer à jamais. Jenova … elle n'a pas seulement laissé des cicatrices dans mon esprit mais aussi … (il regardait les griffes qui venaient de sortir des doigts de sa main droite :) … sur mon corps.

- Arrête, tu serais capable de me faire pleurer ! » s'exclama Zack avec raillerie.

Genesis se jeta sur lui et ouvrit sa gueule … euh sa bouche, d'où saillaient deux énormes crocs qui le faisait ressembler à un Dace.

« Cependant je l'ai vaincue, continua-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du _soldier_. J'ai gagné là où Sephiroth n'a pu … En apportant sa tête à la Déesse, j'espère retrouver sa considération et attirer sa clémence. Je suis sur la voie de la Rédemption, n'en doute pas.

- Pas une seconde. » répondit le brun en le repoussant.

…

« Enfin Ella, sois sérieuse ! Ça fait dix ans cette année que tu bosses pour nous ! Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner du jour au lendemain !! On ne traite pas les gens comme ça !!

- Je suis venue chercher ma paye, rien de plus.

- Tu sais bien que le spectacle doit continuer ! Peu importe ce qui peut arriver ! Peu importe tes problèmes ! LE SPECTACLE DOIT CONTINUER ! »

…

« Je suis venue t'aider, toi et ta précieuse collaboratrice. Et pour te prouver ma bonne foi … J'ai des informations pour toi. Ça pourrait t'intéresser si tu es toujours sur la piste des incarnés … »

…

« Je reviendrai ce soir. Pour l'inauguration. La dernière fois.

- … Merci.

- Je fais ça pour Gwen, je sais qu'elle aurait été heureuse de voir que je danse au moins une fois dans la salle que vous avez fait construire pour notre spectacle à toutes les deux. »

Elle sortit de la petite pièce sans se retourner, traversa les loges sans un regard pour la patronne. Elle allait pour ouvrir la porte de service lorsqu'elle entendit deux voix : l'une d'entre elle appartenait à Zack, aucun doute là-dessous, mais l'autre … non, elle ne la reconnaissait pas.

« Méfie-toi, leur plan sera à l'image de Sephiroth : cruel et très ingénieux. Méfie-toi, c'est un conseil d'ami.

- Tu n'es pas mon ami Genesis. » cracha le brun avec dédain.

Ella se plaqua au mur, le souffle court. Cette conversation ne pouvait avoir lieu, c'était irréel … ou alors … si ?

« Prends-le comme le conseil d'un camarade … Nous étions camarades avant, tu te rappelles ? reprit-il, blessé.

- Bien sûr. Juste avant que tu ne disparaisses et que tu me craches au visage comme à tous tes … ''camarades'' … aveuglé par ton désir de pouvoir et ta folie. Tu vois je m'en souviens encore dans les moindres détails, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire hypocrite.

- Trois incarnés. Trois protecteurs, siffla le roux. A prendre ou à laisser, sachant qu'une réponse négative ne jouera pas en votre faveur, ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux d'un air de plus en plus menaçant.

- Je vois que tu es toujours prêt à tout pour gagner le Don de Minerva … »

L'homme, si on peut encore le qualifier ainsi, allait pour répliquer quelque chose quand la porte de service s'ouvrit brutalement.

« Tiens tiens tiens … » murmura-t-il en la reconnaissant.

Ella sortit en trombe et s'arrêta face à Genesis …

…

_« Promets-moi juste une chose pour la prochaine fois. C'est de travailler ta puissance. »_

…

… puis lui balança son poing droit fermé dans la figure. Il y eut un bruit d'os et il recula un peu _sous la puissance du coup_. Il posa une main peu sûre sur son nez et le remit en place dans un nouveau craquement. Il eut un sourire satisfait et, sans prévenir, frappa de ses griffes le visage de la jeune femme qui s'effondra un peu plus loin. A peine eut-il fait ce geste que des doigts se serraient sur sa gorge et il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, en mauvaise posture.

« Calme-toi Zack, je n'ai fait que l'effleurer, je voulais juste lui montrer à quel point elle m'avait manqué elle aussi. »

Le brun resserra sa prise sur la garde de l'épée blanche et rapprocha la lame du cou de son interlocuteur tandis que ce dernier arborait toujours cette même expression enjouée.

« Trois incarnés, trois protecteurs hein ? cracha le _soldier_. Tu sais quoi enfoiré ? Je crois qu'on va se passer de ton aide. Fous moi le camp !! »

Il le lâcha soudainement et le congédia d'un signe de tête un peu dédaigneux. Ella se relevait péniblement, un peu sonnée. Genesis tourna les talons en silence, et s'évanouit dans la fumée qui sortait de la grille … _comme l'aurait fait un fantôme_ … Ou peut-être était-il juste sorti de l'impasse pour rejoindre la lumière ?

* * *

_Genichou est de retour parmi nous, et pour changer un peu il est en mode chieur ! ne croyez pas que je ne l'aime pas en le faisant passer pour un salaud à la voix de velours ! au contraire je l'adore ! … qui aime bien châtie bien x)_

_A suivre …_


	49. Chapitre XXXVIII

**Auteur :** Duuduu prend du plaisir à torturer Rufus niark !

**Note : **avez-vous déjà vu … ? un hérisson qui craque son slip …

* * *

**XXXVIII**

« Je suppose que si les Turks ont toujours raison d'être, c'est qu'au moins un membre haut placé de la ShinRa est vivant, dit le première classe en posant sa tasse sur la table.

- Rufus, répondit Reno en souriant.

- Banco ! T'as récupéré le plus schizo ! » s'amusa Zack.

Le roux acquiesça avec une grimace et reprit la parole avec hésitation.

« J'ai vu Cloud tout à l'heure. Je sais pas si ça marche fort son truc de livraison mais bon …

- Ouais j'en ai entendu parler … vaguement … ajouta le brun en faisant tourner sa cuillère. Ça n'a pas beaucoup changé ici depuis notre époque hein ?

- Hum … Ecoute Ella, tu me connais pas, on s'connaît pas … mais tes regards narquois tu te les gardes ok ?!

- Hé ! Hé ! Reno ! Calme-toi voyons.

- Il sait qu'il va devoir cracher le morceau. » expliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire carnassier.

Le Turk essayait vainement de regarder ailleurs mais ils sentaient les deux paires d'yeux inquisitrices qui suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements. Il se racla la gorge et fit face à Zack.

« Ecoute, je vais pas te raconter d'histoire plus longtemps … Tu dois t'en douter, il a voulu embobiner Cloud royalement avec de maaagnifiques discours plein d'émotions et de pleurnicheries. Je crois qu'il espère reprendre le pouvoir … Enfin ça, tu l'as deviné je pense. Je me demande à quel point il n'espère pas même récupérer Sephiroth en faisant la Réunion des cellules de Jenova avec l'aide de la tête tu vois …

- … la Réunion ? demanda le brun.

- Les incarnés avec l'aide de la Tête justement, peuvent recréer Sephiroth, du moment qu'ils ont les fichues cellules de l'extraterrestre …

- Sephiroth a assimilé de ses cellules, je te l'ai expliqué, ajouta Zack en se tournant vers Ella qui hocha la tête.

- La ShinRa a fait son temps selon beaucoup de monde ici, reprit Reno. Mais ce n'est pas du goût du nouveau ''patriarche''.

- Faut pas le laisser faire, grinça la jeune femme.

- Tu lui as permis d'ouvrir la bouche à celle-là ? demanda narquoisement le Turk.

- Ella …

- Quoi ?!

- Je t'avais pourtant dire de tourner ta langue au moins un bon millier de fois dans ta bouche avant de parler non ? demanda le _soldier_ avec épuisement. C'est une réunion d'affaires là, ça ne concerne pas les filles ces choses-là, ajouta-t-il avec un (faux) sourire triste.

- MACHOS ! » s'énerva-t-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur sur la banquette, bras croisés.

Les deux hommes eurent un petit rire mais le brun reprit bien vite son sérieux.

« Reno …

- Toi, tu as quelque chose à me demander.

- Amène-nous chez Rufus … J'ai deux mots à dire à lui dire. Tu sais … En l'honneur du bon vieux temps … »

…

« Euh … patron ? Y a de la visite pour vous.

- Kadaj ?

- Non non, bien mieux. » répondit le Turk avec un sourire.

Deux silhouettes entrèrent dans le salon de la maison et on entendit la sécurité de la porte qui se refermait sur eux s'enclencher.

« Comment il nous voit sous son drap l'autre ? chuchota le première classe à son amie.

- De la même manière que toi sous un drap, répondit-elle.

- Avec toi ? ajouta-t-il des étoiles dans les yeux.

- N'y compte même pas.

- Attends, je vais le lui enlever moi. Il va me reconnaître tu vas voir !

- Zack attends ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Le roux put à peine faire un geste lui aussi … *sbam* Le tissu glissa du visage de ShinRa et une expression ébahie remplaça sa léthargie.

« Trop tard, soupira Ella.

- Ça … ça alors !

- Ce cher Rufus … Toujours le mot pour rire hein ? Tu vois je te l'avais dit. » railla le _soldier_ en se tournant vers sa compagne.

Rude avala péniblement sa salive et le brun s'empara de l'une des épées toujours fixées dans son dos pour placer sa lame sous la gorge du blond.

« Et maintenant tu te rappelles de moi enfoiré ?! grinça-t-il.

- Zack … murmura la jeune femme, déconcertée.

- Ta … ''petite entreprise familiale'' m'a faite lâchement assassiner pour protéger TON modeste derrière l'ami. Mais ça tu dois le savoir non ? Hojo … les échantillons … Dis-moi vous avez continué après que je me sois fait descendre ?

- Ça suffit, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! » hurla son amie en le faisant reculer.

…

« Que fait-elle par Omega ?! Je ne le vois plus, il a disparu de mon champ de vision ! »

…

« Content de te revoir Zack … » déclara ShinRa avec un sourire narquois.

Le brun se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune femme et pointa un doigt sur son interlocuteur. Les deux Turks restaient, quand à eux, près de la porte d'entrée.

« Je suis pas revenu pour te cirer les pompes. Je veux savoir où est la Tête de Jenova !

- Alors tu es ici pour ça ? remarqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil. C'est ta précieuse Cetra qui t'a renvoyé parmi les mortels ? La fille de Gast ? »

…

Les doigts de Genesis s'agitèrent. _Il_ avait dépassé la fille pour réapparaître dans son champ de vision, enfin ! Mais … Que sentait-il dans le jeune brun ? … De la haine pour Rufus ? Et de l'amour ? … Pour la fille aux fleurs peut-être ? Très bien. Il allait accentuer un peu tout ça.

…

Le _soldier_ sortit de ses gonds et frappa à nouveau de toutes ses forces. Au fond de la salle, Rude esquissa un mouvement mais il fut retenu par son ami.

« Ça c'est pour Aerith !! Pour votre fichue terre promise regorgeant de mako pour laquelle vous l'avez sacrifiée ! »

Rufus tourna la tête pour faire face à Zack, une goutte de sang perlait sur sa pommette droite.

« Elle n'est pas ici. D'ailleurs nous ne savons pas où elle est nous-mêmes, ils peuvent en témoigner. »

Les Turks hochèrent la tête, l'un positivement et l'autre négativement.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu cette boîte dis moi Zack ?

- Alors c'est une boîte ? reprit Ella.

- Vous l'avez finalement réduit en bouillie, bonne initiative, fustigea le _soldier_. Ça serait plus simple pour Kadaj et sa bande de passer inaperçu avec une boîte plutôt qu'avec une tête entière en bocal. _C'est plus facile pour la ranger dans une moto. _

- Comment savez-vous au juste que c'est une boîte ? questionna-t-elle.

- Je … Kadaj m'en a parlé.

- Je ne suis pas journaliste Rufus alors n'essaye pas de nous rouler comme tu as fait avec cloud, ajouta Zack sur un ton glacial.

- Qui est-ce ? Je ne connais pas de Cloud. »

…

Le marionnettiste semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Allez petit pantin … Laisse libre cours à ta colère.

…

Une troisième fois, le poing du brun s'écrasa sur le nez parfait de ShinRa.

« Cesse de jouer avec moi !!

- Ce n'est pas ton punching ball !! Arrête ! s'égosilla la belle blonde.

- Je ne fais plus partie de ta ShinRa !! continua-t-il.

- La ShinRa n'existe plus Zack, intervint Rude. Le seul but de notre groupe est de réparer ses erreurs passées.

- Toi, ta gueule ! Lui, _cette ordure_, respire encore et ça, _ÇA_ c'est une insulte à Gaïa !

- Calme-toi bon sang ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle négocier moi ! cria Reno. Tu m'avais promis d'être sage pour une fois !

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment une gueule à négocier ?!! »

Ella lui barra la route et lui jeta un regard furibard, serrant le poing comme prête à lui en mettre un s'il ne réussissait pas à se montrer plus … ''subtil''. La respiration du jeune homme se calma … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? La tête lui tournait un peu mais à force de s'échauffer ainsi rien d'étonnant ! Sauf qu'il avait l'intime conviction de ne pas être dans son état _normal_. Et soudain, il se sentit à nouveau partir …

« Je veux la Tête Rufus. … Non, bien sûr que non. Il a été élevé à la bonne école, il se taira pour protéger son petit cul. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je saurais si tu cherches à la récupérer à tes fins … et ce n'est pas les Turks qui m'arrêteront nom d'un chien !!

- ZACK !! explosa-t-elle, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. Maintenant tu t'en vas !

- Je n'ai pas fini.

- DEHORS !! »

Elle claqua la porte derrière lui et souffla en se passant les mains sur le visage. Son regard se posa finalement vers Rufus qui la dévisageait.

« Je n'aurais qu'une question à vous poser.

- Je ne sais pas où elle est ! Ça fait vingt fois que je le répète !

- Ça ne concerne pas la tête. »

Le blond se redressa sur son fauteuil roulant.

* * *

_A propos de fauteuil roulant … que je sache les géostigmates ça empêche pas de marcher !! Regardez Denzel dans Advent Children, pour les beaux yeux de la ''fille au moogle'' (en peluche pour ceux qui se souviennent pas), il rejoint le camion de Yazoo en courant ! xDD (revoyez le film si vous me croyez pas ^^)_

_A suivre …_


	50. Chapitre XXXIX

**Auteur :** Duuduu réunit ses pions lentement mais sûrement …

**Note : **je crois que je vais tuer Reno sans faire exprès, lisez et vous verrez xD (comme d'hab quoi :P) ps : savez-vous pourquoi les hommes aiment les blagues de blondes ? =D

* * *

**XXXIX**

« Alors vous acceptez ? Ou tu n'as pas réussi à convaincre ton ''accompagnatrice'' ? »

Le _soldier_ tourna la tête vers son nouvel interlocuteur et se redressa.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici Genesis ?

- Je désirais lui parler moi aussi. Tu n'es pas le seul que la ShinRa voulait supprimer des fichiers pendant un temps. Alors ? Quelle est votre réponse ?

- Écoute …

- C'est d'accord, l'interrompit la jeune femme qui venait de sortir.

- Pardon ? s'exclama le première classe.

- A la bonne heure ! sourit le roux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore Ella ? C'est quoi ce cirque ? En quel honneur ?

- C'est d'accord, reprit-elle plus fort en passant un doigt sur sa joue, là où les griffes l'avaient touchée. Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure. » chuchota-t-elle à son compagnon et celui-ci acquiesça en silence.

« Reno ! s'écria Genesis à ce dernier qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Ge … Gene … (Il pâlit encore plus :) Oh mais j'en ai marre moi !! Pourquoi les gens qui sont morts le sont plus _merde_ ! Vous allez me faire devenir cardiaque avec votre histoire !

- Cesse un peu de jacasser, railla l'ancien chef de la Deep Group en dévoilant ses crocs et le Turk devint vert à cette vue. Il y a de nombreux attroupements d'orphelins depuis deux heures, vous devriez aller jeter un coup d'œil avec les autres.

- Ça a un rapport avec les incarnés ? questionna la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as une idée de ce qu'ils projettent ? ajouta Zack.

- Je crois comprendre … mais ça reste encore bien flou hélas. Je pars devant pour surveiller ça.

- Moi je dois retourner au Ragnarök pour l'inauguration.

- Et moi je rentre chez toi au cas où ils auraient l'intention d'y revenir. »

…

« Garder Genesis sous le coude, c'est plus dangereux mais aussi plus intelligent : on saura s'il veut nous doubler ou s'il est encore sous l'emprise de Jenova.

- Elle est futée cette petite ! railla Reno en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur central pour les observer sur la banquette arrière.

- Comme quoi, la couleur de cheveux ne veut rien dire, ajouta Zack avec un air plein de sagesse.

- Ben oui regarde-toi ! » répondit la jeune femme du tac au tac avec un sourire narquois.

…

« Patron.

- Oui Rude ?

- Je crois que vous avez un nouveau géostigmate qui apparaît. Euh … sur l'œil droit il me semble. »

Rufus jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir et souffla d'exaspération.

« Ça imbécile, c'est ce qui s'appelle un œil au beurre noir. »

…

« Lova : ce soir tu fais le grand jeu à un client, il a mis le prix fort. Sors lui ta panoplie.

- Tu veux dire … plus que d'habitude ? » railla-t-elle.

Son entraîneuse se rembrunit :

« Ne commence pas à jouer avec mes nerfs. Il y a beaucoup de monde, plus qu'on en espérait et c'est déjà suffisamment compliqué à gérer comme ça.

- Tu préférais que je chiale ? » demanda Ella sans sourire.

Son interlocutrice soupira :

« Non, je veux que tu fasses ton boulot. C'est tout. »

Elle serra violemment le corset de sa compagne ce qui coupa le souffle à cette dernière.

« Johanna, enfin, Gwen … balbutia-t-elle. Elle aurait été fière de toi.

- … Tu crois qu'elle me voit ? »

Elles restèrent toutes les deux silencieuses.

…

La lumière rose caressait lentement tout son corps. Pour la première et unique fois, elle était seule en scène. Pour la première et unique fois, elle était sans son amie. Pour la première et dernière fois, elle dansait ici.

Elle repéra tout de suite la silhouette de celui qui avait payé tant.

« _Lequel alors ? _

-_ Celui qu'est au fond à droite._ »

Cette salle n'avait pas tant de différences que ça au final : une grande scène qui se prolongeait en forme de U pour qu'_elles_ puissent se déplacer aisément dans l'ensemble de celle-ci et ainsi flatter l'ego de tous leurs spectateurs en les prenant à part lors de duos dansés langoureux. Mais la pièce était aussi était sensée être celle des deux meilleures danseuses où elles présentaient tous les soirs un nouveau spectacle.

« Si seulement … D'ici quelques jours, tu n'aurais plus eu à coucher Gwen, ou Johanna peu importe ton nom. » pensa-t-elle en se contorsionnant contre la barre.

En effet, cette dernière disparaîtrait comme tout ce qui avait fait de ce lieu une boîte de strip-tease … pour que celui-ci devienne un véritable cabaret où la luxure elle-même serait définitivement bannie.

« Plus de coucherie et rien que de la débauche maintenant. » songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Mais après tout, faisait-elle bien de quitter son travail ici ? Son rêve n'avait-il pas été de devenir une grande danseuse de … _cabaret_ ?

En quelques enjambées et quelques ondulations, elle atteignit le fond de la salle … et s'arrêta tout net lorsqu'elle vit _celui qui avait payé tant_ pour _elle_.

« Non … Non … Mais quel imbécile !!! » cria-t-elle en pensée.

Mais un ordre était un ordre. On lui avait dit le grand jeu. Alors elle ferait … le grand jeu.

Elle se glissa avec sensualité jusqu'à lui et se mit à genoux dans une position provocante. Puis elle se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille :

« Tu es vraiment trop con Zack.

- Tais-toi, je profite de la vue, plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça.

- Comment sais-tu de quoi j'ai envie ? demanda-t-il en perdant sa joie.

- Dans ce cas, viens m'expliquer dans ma loge. On y sera … seul … » sourit-elle.

…

A côté de la scène, elle vit la petite femme qui lui faisait signe avec véhémence. Mais Ella secoua la tête avec un air suppliant. Le regard dur de sa patronne la fit changer d'avis … bien à contrecoeur.

Elle s'exécuta alors, se tourna de sorte à montrer son dos au brun et … se déhancha … la réaction du client était immédiate quand elle agissait ainsi. Le _soldier_ donna une tape énergique sur les fesses de la blonde qui bouillait intérieurement … à l'idée de l'étrangler derrière le rideau.

* * *

_Simplet, facile comme une armée de blondes … la lumière les habille comme le Soleil sur le monde …_

_Simplet, facile comme une femme de James Bond … leurs talons les aiguillent à dix kilomètres à la ronde …_

_Lova … Lova … Lova … _

[Superbus - Lova Lova]

_

* * *

_

_Raaah ! Il s'arrête jamais Zouzou ! x)_

_Avez-vous deviné ce qu'Ella a demandé à Rufus ? Les paris sont ouverts ! xD celui qui trouvera recevra … toute ma considération ! lol_

_PS / la réponse de la blague parce que les hommes les comprennent ! ^^_

_A suivre …_


	51. Chapitre XXXX

**Auteur :** Duuduu a perdu le contrôle de Zack ! Medey ! Medey !

**Note : **Ella est une cas soc' !!! et quelque chose me dit que vous allez vous dire pareil à la fin du chap xD

* * *

**XXXX**

Elle tira sur l'élastique pour détacher ses cheveux.

« Le show t'a plu ? »

Il était appuyé contre la porte de service, fermée. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil tandis qu'elle défaisait ses chaussures qu'elle balançait négligemment l'une après l'autre dans une corbeille en osier remplies de leurs compères. Lorsqu'elle entreprit d'enlever le nœud qui retenait son corsage, il se redressa et vint vers elle.

« Alors ? insista-t-elle.

- Oui mais j'en veux … plus … » répondit-il en embrassant son épaule nue.

Elle se retourna … Il tendit les lèvres en fermant les yeux … Et à sa grande surprise, ce qui devait venir … ne vint jamais. En lieu et place, il se frotta la joue gauche qui devenait un peu rouge maintenant.

« Imbécile va ! Comme si t'avais besoin de venir ici pour avoir droit à ça toi ! »

A ces mots, il lui envoya un regard énigmatique … vite interrompu par un baiser foudroyant atteignant un Zack … foudroyé en plein cœur. Il priait secrètement pour rester ainsi, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle arrête, surtout pas. Pourtant, elle allait le faire, c'était obligé, elle allait encore trouvé une excuse, elle allait ENCORE tout faire foirer … entre eux deux …

« Euh attends … » bredouilla-t-elle en s'interrompant.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Le brun n'en croyait pas ses yeux –ni ses oreilles– d'avoir eu raison lui aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-il déçu et exaspéré.

- … C'est juste que … Non j'ai rien dit.

- Non vas-y, explique-moi. »

Elle regardait ses mains, la gorge sèche, incapable de ''bredouiller'' la moindre excuse cette fois-ci. Il soupira devant son absence de réponse et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsqu'elle l'interrompit brusquement en le repoussant. Elle détournait le regard et secoua la tête.

« Ça c'est la meilleure ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang ?! demanda-t-il.

- … Je peux pas …

- Mais attends, moi j'y comprends plus rien là. Cet après-midi et ce soir tu semblais … enfin tu voulais …

- Je suis désolée. » chuchota-t-elle le cœur serré.

Cette réaction de fuite l'énerva encore plus.

« C'est quoi que tu veux ? De l'argent ? Tiens regarde ! J'ai encore de la monnaie sur moi ! Tu les veux ces billets ?

- Non s'il te plaît … supplia-t-elle.

- TU LES VEUX ?

- Zack arrête !

- Tiens, prends-les ! explosa-t-il en les lui jetant au visage. Qu'est-ce qui s'passe encore ? Tout à l'heure bon sang … ! Tu te comportais avec moi comme si … ! ajouta le _soldier_ avec incompréhension en se radoucissant.

- Non ! Tout à l'heure je voulais m'amuser, je déconnais c'est tout !

- … Arrête ça Ella. (Et son ton devenait presque menaçant à présent :) Un bon conseil : arrête tout de suite parce que t'es en train de me rendre dingue ! Un coup tu te comportes avec moi comme si … comme si tu voulais qu'on aille plus loin, si tenter qu'on en ait le temps, alors que tu m'avais assuré que pour toi c'était rien que physique ! … Stop, là ! Tu te comportes une fois de plus comme une égoïste en t'amusant comme tu le fais, et moi dans tout ça ?! Même si ma situation est un peu compliquée, d'accord, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

- Écoute-moi Zack s'il te plaît …

- Écouter ? Oh mais je demande que ça ''écouter'' ! C'est même ce que j'ai tout le temps fait ! Je t'ai écouté, je t'ai _aidé_ ! J'ai été plus que réglo avec toi ! Je t'ai soutenu ! Mais ça, tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rappeler étrangement … J'ai tout fait pour te remettre sur les rails, dit-il d'une voix plus douce … J'ai essayé de te convaincre … De t'ouvrir les yeux … Je … Je me suis retenu de te foutre des baffes un bon millier de fois alors que parfois tu le méritais ! Que ce soit quand tu te comportais de façon odieuse avec moi ou quand tu pleurnichais sur toi ! Et, après tout ce qu'on a partagé ensemble –parce que tu m'excuses mais ça commence à faire pas mal maintenant– tu n'as _même pas_ le courage d'être honnête avec moi ? Au fond, je crois que tu ne l'es pas avec toi-même. La preuve, tu n'arrives pas à te dire que tu agis comme une véritable conne et que tu fous tout en l'air autour de toi ! Bon sang, tu n'es même capable d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir la réalité ! Tu as abandonné tous ceux qui t'aimaient, ceux qui auraient pu être là quand tu en avais besoin ! Une rupture douloureuse avec ta famille ne justifie pas le calvaire et la souffrance que tu lui as fait vivre et ce que tu lui fais vivre encore aujourd'hui ! … Tu veux que je te dise ? J'en ai marre !! Si les incarnés n'étaient pas capable de te tuer je … !

- S'il te plaît, arrête toi là …

- Non Ella je vais le dire … je te laisserai toute seule ! Je t'abandonnerai comme une merde ! Parce qu'au fond, c'est bien tout ce que tu mérites !! »

Elle eut un hoquet et avant même qu'elle ne put répondre quelque chose à ça, il sortit des loges. La porte claqua puis se rouvrit brutalement avant de finalement se refermer avec lenteur …

Elle s'accrocha pour ne pas tomber, ses sanglots devenant de plus en plus violents. Elle baissa la tête.

« Je suis … je suis désolée. »

Et une larme alla s'écraser au sol tandis que son souffle s'amenuisait.

…

Ses doigts tremblaient mais elle acheva sa tâche avec détermination. Elle ajouta quelques gouttes de la substance bleu et gluante sur les feuilles, roula correctement le papier avec application. Puis, d'un geste rapide, elle se saisit du briquet, porta sa création à ses lèvres et prit une grande bouffée.

Elle ferma les paupières.

Une TROP grande bouffée.

Dès qu'elle eut rejeté la fumée une fois, elle se mit à suffoquer. Ses quintes de toux se firent de plus en plus violentes et ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'elle sombrait lentement dans l'inconscience. Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine, laissant tomber le mégot. Soudain, sa tête pendit sur le côté.

C'était la quatrième fois que ça lui faisait depuis quelques temps, mais elle ignorait que cette fois-ci ce serait plus grave encore.

Le mélange de drogues et de mako alla rouler sous un meuble.

* * *

_Si je devais mourir maintenant,_

_Je n'aurais pas peur. _

_Blottie dans ta chaleur …_

_Amoureuse de ton moindre souffle …_

_Pourquoi vivre de rêves en rêves ?_

_[extrait de ''If I shall die'' dans Moulin Rouge]

* * *

_

_Toi sur moi …_

_Nous ou rien …_

_[Indochine – Belle et sébastianne]

* * *

_

_Il va avoir besoin de bonbons pour la gorge Zouzou, vu comme il a gueulé *Ricolaaaa* xD_

_Un détail … mais où sont passés les autres danseuses, y en a pas dans les loges ou quoi ? (ah ben non ! Ella les avait virées xD)_

_A suivre …_


	52. Chapitre XXXXI

**Auteur :** Duuduu rend hommage au moment de solitude des gens qui reçoivent des pubs en croyant qu'ils ont des amis xD

**Note : **«Loz, toi et tes fesses je t'aiiiime ! » (Shiva Rajah sors de ce corps !) *Zack entre dans la chambre de Duuduu l'air super vénère* « Comment ça tu l'aimes ?!! Je croyais que j'étais ton seul amour !! Et que mon postérieur était le plus magnifique du monde !!! C'est ce que tu m'as dit hier soir quand on était en train de … ! » Duuduu après un petit temps de réflexion s'empourpre et adresse à l'assistance ébahie un petit « hihi » malicieux …

* * *

**XXXXI**

« Hé regarde ça ! s'exclama le jeune homme en s'emparant d'une paire de lunettes de soleil en forme de demi-cercle. (NDA : lisez Ray-Ban xD) C'est trop fun ! De quoi j'ai l'air ?

- D'un abruti ou d'un Kéké, j'me tâte encore, soupira Yazoo en les lui retirant du nez. Je te ferai remarquer qu'on devrait être en train de compter les gosses de notre convoi pour en faire le rapport à Kadaj. Mais apparemment les projets de Mère, tu n'en as rien à cirer pour le moment.

- Oh ! T'as vu ? C'est du gel à résistance extrême spécial motard !

- C'est fou ce qu'on s'amuse, grinça l'argenté.

- Ah ça tu l'as dit ! » répondit son compagnon d'un ton particulièrement enjoué qui n'était pas sans rappeler … celui d'un enfant de quatre ans.

…

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Genesis par ton PHS ?

- Il aurait eu du mal à m'en donner vu que cet imbécile n'en a pas. »

A ce moment-là, celui d'Ella se mit à vibrer … elle en souleva la clapet et lut …

« Ah c'est un numéro que je connais !

- Est-ce que j'aurais parlé trop vite ?

- ''_Midgar Telecom Info : en ce moment, bons plan week-end ! Pour dix jils seulement obtenez voix et sms illimités vers le numéro de votre choix !_'' Oh c'est l'angoisse ces pubs …

- Pff, tu l'as dit. »

Elle effaça le message avec exaspération, rangea l'appareil et reprit sa marche aux côtés du brun. Puis le cellulaire de la jeune femme la chatouilla à nouveau. Elle le reprit en main.

« Euh … Je crois qu'IL essaye de nous communiquer quelque chose.

- Fais voir … ''_RAF_'' ? Comment ça ''rien à foutre'' ?!! Je vais lui montrer moi ! brailla-t-il tandis qu'une nouvelle décharge d'ondes traversait le téléphone.

- Attends ! Lis le nouveau !

- ''_Euh RAS pardon_'', ben perso, je préfère ça !

- Rien à signaler ? Comment ça rien à signaler ? Je croyais que môssieur avait remarqué des ''attroupements importants d'orphelins'', faut savoir !

- Non dans son cas, ce serait plutôt ''_rien à soumettre_'' en fait ! déclara-t-il en riant aux éclats.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, veux-tu.

- Ben non, ça veut juste dire qu'il a rien à nous dire de plus que ce que l'on sait déjà : ''_rien-à-soumettre_(-de-plus)'' !

- Et pourquoi ''_RAF_'' tout à l'heure alors ? »

Zack agita les doigts de son autre main sous le nez de son amie.

« Ses griffes. Ça doit pas être facile de taper avec des machins pareils, tu crois pas ? »

Elle prit une expression blasée :

« Et dis donc, on dirait que ce soir tu es la voix de la sagesse.

- M'en parles pas ! C'est super crevant d'être la science infuse ! »

…

Alors qu'il avait fait une chaleur infernale toute la journée ici, la nuit s'annonçait très froide.

Genesis frissonna et resserra un peu son col autour de son cou. Il avait parcouru plus de la moitié de Midgar dans tous les sens possibles en espérant trouver une trace, un indice, mais c'était comme si ils s'étaient évaporés … Personne n'avait vu les incarnés, personne n'avaient entendu parler d'eux.

« Ou du moins, pour le moment. » songea le roux.

Les gens autour de lui semblaient stressés, fatigués, parfois bougons ou tristes. Quoi de plus normal ? Il était plus de huit heures et demi du soir à présent.

Il fit encore quelque pas, puis, comme un orage menaçait la ville, il alla s'abriter sous un porche. Là, il ferma les yeux et s'appuya avec un soupir contre la vitrine.

Il avait eu encore tout faux. Il avait espéré gagner leur confiance, leur montrer véritablement qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il voulait SE RACHETER à leurs yeux … mais comme d'habitude, il avait tout foiré. En même temps, il avait subi beaucoup de choses et il ne pouvait redevenir ''normal'' du jour au lendemain. Et personne ne semblait vouloir l'aider à ça.

D'abord, il y avait eu Jenova qui lui avait tout pris, jusqu'à sa foi, le poussant presque au bord d'un précipice où il avait joué les danseuses avant de se rendre compte, de justesse, de la réalité des faits … Minerva attendait toujours son champion …

Puis, il y avait eu ce corps déformé qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Celui que lui avait légué son ancien parasite avant d'abandonner son hôte. Ces griffes et ces crocs, ces capacités exceptionnelles en plus de ses compétences du _soldier_ qu'il avait toujours. Voilà qui lui serait utile face aux nouveaux pantins de Sephiroth.

Si seulement la Déesse lui pardonnait ! … Peut-être qu'elle ne le ferait pas après tout. Comme Ella qui, elle, ne pourrait jamais. Et cette pensée se fit se serrer son cœur.

…

« Eh ! Tu viens de prendre une douche là ?

- Ouais, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton distrait en déballant le sac à dos, un sac qui avait miraculeusement survécu à l'explosion du quatre-quatre. (NDA : oui je sais c'est un peu facile --'' comment se fait-il qu'il leur en reste un si tout a explosé hein ? et ben moi je suis l'auteur, je fais ce que je veux ! na !)

- Va virer tes poils de ma baignoire le porc-épic ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

- Pfffff ! »

Il entra dans la salle de bains à son tour, elle lui tendait le flexible.

« Et rince bien ! ajouta-t-elle sévèrement en sortant.

- Sephiroth, il aurait été moins gonflant que toi ! lui cria-t-il.

- Tais-toi et rince. »

Quand il eut fini son œuvre, il vint s'asseoir sur le couvre-lit tandis qu'elle continuait à déposer de ci et de là sur ses étagères presque toute vides, le peu d'affaires qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Elle rangea une paire de rangers de rechange appartenant à môssieur, sous le lit, et quand elle se releva, fourra son nez dans le cou du brun avant de s'exclamer :

« Ah ! Ben tu sens quand même meilleur que tout à l'heure.

- C'est bon ? Les services de l'hygiène ont fini de faire le tour du propriétaire ? grinça-t-il.

- Je ne supportais pas ces odeurs de garçon, désolée, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Ça va ?

- … Ben oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Oh pour rien … J'aimerais juste que tu arrêtes de t'agiter, que tu te reposes un peu. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

« Tu parles comme si j'étais enceinte. »

Il se redressa, l'attrapa par les épaules et la coucha de force sur le lit.

« Non mais tu m'as bien fait flipper tout à l'heure dans ta loge. »

Elle se débattit.

« Lâche-moi un peu ! Cesse de faire ta mère poule.

- Je t'embête ? questionna-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, profondément ! s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Chouette ! Alors raison de plus pour dormir un peu !

- Mais …

- Je te réveille si 'y a du nouveau. Bonne nuit ! »

Il éteignit la lumière en passant et la porte se referma sur lui. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière en grognant.

Zack s'arrêta en soupirant au milieu du séjour. Les prostituées avaient déserté ce soir, tant mieux ! « _Peut-être étaient-elles allées chercher leurs clients ailleurs ?_ » songea-t-il avec amusement.

Son regard parcouru la pièce et s'arrêta finalement sur la fenêtre près de laquelle il se trouvait. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors et aperçut qu'elle donnait directement sur l'escalier de secours. Piqué par la curiosité, il fit coulisser la partie haute et s'extirpa de l'encadrement. Il observa les volées de marches qui l'attendaient et sourit. On allait voir comment était la vue là-haut.

…

Genesis ouvrit son PHS, commença à appuyer sur quelques touches puis renonça à écrire son message.

La pluie venait enfin de se calmer et les gens recommençaient à affluer dans les rues : la pénombre et le mauvais temps ne les arrêtaient jamais très longtemps, ils avaient subi bien pire !

Le roux examina le ciel qui se dégageait peu à peu. Ses yeux se portèrent vers les immeubles environnants. S'_ils_ ne voulaient pas se montrer, c'était _lui_ qui allait les débusquer. Il sourit de toutes ses dents (et de tous ses crocs) et s'engagea dans une petite impasse pour que personne ne le voie. Là, il s'accroupit face à un mur, baissa la tête. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis il décolla jusqu'au toit. En bas, quelques plumes voletaient toujours.

…

Il faisait nuit noire. Zack examinait les quelques étoiles qui apparaissaient entre les nuages sombres, avec application : voilà une chose qu'il n'avait pu faire depuis longtemps, même bien avant sa mort.

Pourtant, une vision étrange attira son attention et il détourna la tête vers le sommet de la tour voisine. Une ombre se découpait dans les ténèbres, celle d'un homme ayant un membre s'étendant sur sa gauche, un membre ressemblant étrangement à … une aile ? Celle-ci disparut soudain, elle avait dû se rétracter. Le brun avait blêmi car il avait déjà vu Sephiroth avec cette même silhouette fantomatique d'ange déchu … et regretta soudain de ne pas avoir d'arme sur lui !

* * *

Zack la mère poule … :

_« Couche-toi !_

_- A ton avis Zack, qu'est-ce que je fais, là ? Je joue du saxophone ??_

_- T'es pas couverte, pourquoi tu mets pas ton drap ? »_

_A suivre …_


	53. Chapitre XXXXII

**Auteur :** Duuduu trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de dispute ces temps-ci …

**Note : **je t'aime moi non plus ^^ et dire que Genesis et Zack je les ai fait ensemble dans une autre fic *0* (un peu de pub xD voir Les Mâles Androgynes I (le II à paraître ^^))

* * *

**XXXXII**

_Comment ai-je fait pour te regarder dans les yeux ? Comment ai-je fait pour être si aveugle ? Pour ne pas voir ce que tout le monde pensait, ce que tu as su me dire de façon si blessante qu'elle en ait plus frappante encore ? Comment ai-je pu avoir faux _sur toute la ligne_ ?_

_Comment ai-je pu renier mes sentiments ? Dois-je le faire ? Je risque de ne pas supporter ton absence, je ne dois pas m'abandonner à ce que je ressens pour toi pour me protéger … Mais au fond, pourquoi devrai-je souffrir quand tu ne seras plus là ?_

…

« Tu risques de me prendre pour un idiot de te parler d'_elle _pour cette raison.

- Dis toujours, l'encouragea-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante.

- Tout à l'heure … J'ai perdu complètement le contrôle face à Rufus. C'est pour ça que je suis sorti. Un peu plus et je …

- Oui ?

- Et je le tuais. Est-ce que … est-ce que Jenova peut causer cela ? »

Genesis se plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées, il semblait beaucoup réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Un peu trop même … Et enfin celle-ci tomba :

« Non, elle attend simplement de transformer ton désir de vengeance pour prendre possession de toi et se rendre obsessionnelle à tes yeux. Je ne vois qu'une chose pour t'avoir mis dans un tel état … la rancœur contre lui.

- Mais j'avais vraiment l'impression de perdre le contrôle !

- Tes nerfs sans doute. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il ne vit pas le regard soupçonneux que Zack lui envoya.

« Tu ne sembles pas avoir tellement changé comme ça, déclara ce dernier.

- Pourtant ça fait neuf ans et en neuf ans les gens changent, dit-il avec un rire jaune.

- Oui, ils trahissent même ceux qui se croyaient leurs amis. Ils les abandonnent, les font souffrir. »

A ces mots, Genesis serra le poing mais parvint à contrôler le grondement rauque et menaçant, manifestation de son irritation, qui allait pour sortir de sa gorge. A la place, il articula sèchement :

« Tu n'as pas vraiment versé de larmes à mon départ, je me trompe ?

- Je ne te connaissais pas plus que ça à ce moment-là … Pourtant il y a neuf ans, malgré cela j'ai vite eu l'impression que tu changeais, que tu devenais quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui faisait ta fierté … tu l'as abandonné … le SOLDIER. Quand j'ai appris pour tes parents, que tu les avais grossièrement enterrés devant ta maison natale à Banora après les avoir assassinés … j'ai su que tu n'étais plus le _héros_ dont on vantait tant les mérites.

- Je ne les ai PAS TUÉS !!

- Mais tu as envoyé des répliques le faire à ta place !!!

- Que cherches-tu à me faire dire ?!

- La vérité, envoya le brun du tac au tac.

- La vérité ? (L'ancien chef de la Deep Group fit face à son interlocuteur avec un regard haineux, il sentait la rage prendre la place de la patience dans son cœur :) La vérité c'est que _quelqu'un_ m'a empêché de rejoindre ma Déesse. Et ce quelqu'un me regarde droit dans les yeux avec arrogance.

- Tu parles de notre dernier combat ? Nostalgique hein ?

- Non. … Tu t'es sacrifié, geste héroïque et ô combien noble que la Déesse pouvait très bien interprété comme une preuve d'attachement à elle.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? … Serais-tu … jaloux ? ironisa-t-il.

- Tu as essayé de me doubler ! Tu voulais recevoir le Don en profitant du fait que moi je n'ai pas pu !

- De un : tu as tout faux. De deux : tu n'as pas à m'accuser de quelque chose qui n'est lié qu'à toi. Enfin de trois : tu es un grand garçon Genesis, tu es le seul responsable de tes actes. Prends-en à toi-même. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai déserté le SOLDIER, ce n'est pas moi qui ai trahi l'humanité plus tard et servi les complots de Jenova. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis un assassin, un traître et un fou …

- … et je ne suis plus rien de tout ça aujourd'hui. N'oublies pas une chose : je n'ai été que la victime dans cette histoire, et jamais le bourreau ! »

Zack ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire cynique. Il ne risquerait pas de verser une seule larme pour lui, il en était certain !

« Toi aussi, tu pourrais devenir le tueur de Jenova, siffla le roux. Toi aussi tu as des crises n'est-ce pas ?

- Je tiendrai le choc. Et le temps qu'il faudra. Je refuse de m'abandonner à _sa_ voix sous prétexte qu'elle me torture. Minerva t'a refusé la Paix, pas parce que tu as fait preuve de faiblesse mais à cause de ta lâcheté ! »

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il dut retenir son souffle sous peine que sa peau rentre en contact avec le métal froid de la lame de Genesis.

« Tu as toujours eu un certain don d'acteur de films mélodramatiques, continua-t-il. Comme Ella en fin de compte. Par contre chez toi, c'est loin d'être un compliment. Mais si tu pouvais ranger cette épée, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup.

- Donne moi une seule raison valable de t'obéir.

- Moi je te le demande, répondit une voix féminine dans son dos. Je vois que je ne peux pas te laisser deux heures sans surveillance Zack.

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! grinça le roux en ne lâchant pas prise pour autant.

- Calme-toi. Il va partir de toute façon. Je prends la relève, il va aller se reposer.

- Humpf. »

Le _soldier_ arracha la main qui tenait encore son uniforme avec un dernier regard pour son interlocuteur.

…

Elle s'était assise sur le béton un peu plus loin. Et lui, le Grand _Soldier_ Genesis, se tordait les mains à la recherche d'une idée. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil discret : elle se recroquevillait davantage. Il soupira et retira son manteau, alla le déposer sur ses épaules. Elle le rejeta et il tomba sans forme à côté d'elle.

« Bon, d'accord … » murmura-t-il.

Il ferma les paupières et il croisa les bras dans son dos, fit jouer ses doigts dans des figures complexes ce qui activa la matéria dans son poignet. Il rouvrit les yeux.

Bien. Au fond d'elle, elle ressentait toujours une petite attirance pour lui. Voilà une faille à exploiter à son insu.

Mais soudain, elle se leva et fit les cent pas, il comprit après que c'était pour se réchauffer. Elle s'arrêta devant l'habit toujours au sol, jeta un bref coup d'œil à son compagnon et le mit sur son dos avec un hochement de tête à l'attention de son propriétaire.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle tandis qu'elle observait debout la rue en contrebas.

« A peu de choses près, nous sommes tous les deux ici comme il y a neuf ans, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- A peu de choses près, reprit-elle sur un ton sarcastique sans même le regarder.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te laisser, dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ton petit cadeau de ''départ'' était-il sensé me rendre amnésique quelques jours si ce n'était pas pour protéger ta fuite ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu faire ça. Enfin …

- Jenova ? (Et elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Il était toujours plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne tête, ça, c'était vrai, ça n'avait pas changé :) Tu sembles vouloir lui faire porter le chapeau de beaucoup de choses, tu ne trouves pas ? Jenova, responsable du fait que tu ais gâché une partie de ma vie. Mmm, essaie de me faire croire ça !

- Laisse moi te prouver que je dis vrai, répondit-il en l'obligeant à lui faire face.

- Va-t'en, tu me dégoûtes avec tes mensonges. » chuchota-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Au lieu de ça, il caressa ses cheveux de ses lèvres et descendit ainsi jusqu'à la tempe, puis la joue et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il s'interrompit :

« La ShinRa a fait de moi un monstre Ella ! (Son aile sortit brusquement et vint enlacer dans un geste protecteur la jeune femme qui eut un hoquet de surprise :) Cette vérité a failli me conduire à la folie, j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse, et l'ennemie intime avec qui je me battais depuis si longtemps en moi en a profité pour prendre le pas sur ma volonté. Cette même volonté qui n'a jamais voulu te quitter … »

Ses yeux plongés dans les siens, semblant la supplier, il murmura :

« Pourquoi me rejeter ? Tu oublies que tu m'appartiens. »

Elle retint un hoquet et lui jeta un regard horrifié :

« Comment oses-tu repenser à ça ?!! s'écria-t-elle.

- Je vois que tu t'_en_ souviens. » dit-il avec un sourire … mauvais.

* * *

_Ouais mais nous d'abord de vos histoires on s'en tamponne la nouille avec un pelle !! =D_

_A suivre …_


	54. Chapitre XXXXIII

**Auteur :** Duuduu sait pas ce qu'il se passe mais Genesis lui fait peur !

**Note : **pardon pour le côté un peu feux de l'amour de ce chapitre, j'ai honte, mais en même temps ma perso est un peu comme ça xD

* * *

**XXXXIII**

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?!! Pourquoi tu es allée parler à cet homme ?! (Il lui tenait les poignets :) De quel droit es-tu allé le draguer, réponds !_

_- Arrête ! S'il te plaît, arrête ! Je ne voulais pas ! Mais c'est mon boulot ! Je ne le draguais pas ! couina-t-elle._

_- Pardon ?!_

_- Pitié arrête !! » pleurait-elle._

_Il la lâcha et elle glissa au sol brutalement. Elle tenta de s'accrocher à lui avec désespoir. Il la gifla et elle retomba à nouveau, presque évanouie. Il sortit une seringue d'un sachet plastique._

_« Tu n'as pas compris une chose hélas : tu m'appartiens ! »_

_Elle redevenait peu à peu consciente mais elle aurait préféré ne pas l'être lorsqu'elle vit_ le sort_ qu'il lui réservait._

_« Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît ! Non je t'en prie ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! Noooon ! »_

…

« Tu te trompes. C'est fini tout ça. »

Elle lui rendit son manteau. Les doigts de l'homme s'agitèrent à nouveau et il se colla à elle, elle resta immobile. Elle tenta bien de se dégager légèrement mais sa volonté semblait balayée tout à coup.

« Ne sois pas stupide, murmura-t-il en ajustant le vêtement à ses épaules, tu as froid. »

Elle voulait combattre ce désir qui la poussait contre lui mais elle avait l'impression de se noyer et de suffoquer. Ses membres ne lui appartenaient plus.

« Il me reste une question, reprit-il en passant ses mains sur le bas du dos de la jeune femme. Comment as-tu pu survivre sans mes doses de mako ? »

Elle inspira et son regard redevint haineux. Il avait prononcé le mot qu'il ne fallait pas et elle avait repris le dessus sur cette espèce de filet qui l'avait maintenu emprisonnée. Lorsque elle se rendit compte de cela, elle rompit brusquement leur étreinte.

« Le mako sert à la composition de beaucoup de drogues, expliqua-t-elle. Même si elle est coupée à d'autres produits, si j'en prends plusieurs fois par jour, je peux combler le manque. Mais en un sens, je te peux remercier de m'avoir traitée à la mako … au moins j'ai assez de force pour te faire payer aujourd'hui tout ce que tu m'as fait subir.

- Subir ? … (Il la fit reculer jusqu'au gigantesque conduit d'aération et la bloqua contre celui-ci :) Est-ce vraiment le bon mot ?

- Comment appelles-tu ce que j'ai ressenti et ce que je ressens encore ? répondit-elle avec un regard amer.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ?!!! » hurla-t-il.

Elle sursauta et ferma les yeux avec douleur.

« … Ne remue plus nos souvenirs. C'est que du passé. J'ai fini par le comprendre au bout de neuf ans.

- Tu ne veux plus de moi.

- En neuf ans ? Rien d'étonnant.

- Ça ne se serait pas passer comme ça si tu avais agi ! C'est à cause de toi tout ça ! J'ai … (Il serra le poing et le ramena vers ses lèvres, essayant de se calmer :) J'ai voulu te parler plusieurs fois, je me sentais partir, je sentais _son_ emprise sur moi, j'avais besoin de toi pour _la _combattre. Mais tu n'as … rien fait du tout …

- Contre quoi te battais-tu sinon ta propre folie ?

- Contre le désir le plus vicieux et le plus abominable qui existe.

- Tu parles comme quelqu'un qui a abandonné le peu de raison qu'il lui restait derrière lui.

- Je t'ai lancé des appels au secours ! Plusieurs fois j'ai réussi à tromper _sa _vigilance. Il n'y avait que toi qui aurais pu déchiffrer … Mais tu n'avais pas compris, tu n'y as donc jamais répondu … »

…

_Elle passa ses bras autour du corps du _soldier_ et serra fort._

_« J'veux pas y retourner, emmène-moi avec toi !_

_- Moi je veux bien mais ton patron … s'amusa le jeune homme._

_- M'en fiche. Laisse moi venir. »_

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui prit le menton._

_« Tu partiras avec moi un jour. Je t'en fais la promesse. »_

_Elle baissa la tête en ravalant un sanglot de déception._

…

_C'est vrai qu'on avait souvent parlé ensemble de partir. Mais tes promesses … je savais bien au fond que tu ne les tiendrais pas … Sûrement parce que ta jalousie maladive t'a parfois conduit à la violence. Alors je me suis dit que tu ne m'aimais peut-être pas tout à fait comme moi je t'aimais, et que tu ne serais peut-être pas capable de les tenir, ces promesses. _

_Je ne disais jamais rien ces six fois où tu as levé la main sur moi, jamais. Je n'avais rien à dire. _

_Pourtant, un jour, plutôt vers la fin d'ailleurs, j'ai failli croire que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Tu étais … comme au début … ou presque …_

…

_« J'aimerais que tu prennes une ou deux semaines de congés, j'en parlerai à ton patron moi-même s'il le faut._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Je veux juste … qu'on parte … un peu … tous les deux, tu vois …_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Quel mal à ça ?_

_- Je me posais la question juste. C'est si … soudain. Tu me prends un peu au dépourvu._

_- La question n'est pas là : je VEUX partir. Il faut que je quitte … (Il serra ses sinus entre l'index et le pouce :) Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller à Banora, je te présenterai mes parents. Demande deux ou trois jours ça suffira mais il faut QU'ON PARTE._

_- Oui d'accord mais … _

_- Je veux quitter Midgar !! cria-t-il en se saisissant d'elle._

_- Lâche-moi arrête ! D'accord ! C'est d'accord mais lâche-moi je t'en prie ! » _

…

_C'était peut-être ça … ton ''appel au secours''._

…

« Comment un être aussi beau … peut-il être aussi cruel ? » demanda-t-elle en ravalant un sanglot.

Il eut un sourire et ses doigts se croisèrent plusieurs fois.

« Les Anges le sont toujours, ne le savais-tu pas ? »

Il la saisit par le cou et _elle_ l'embrassa.

…

_« Je vois que tu t'en souviens. »_

…

_« Tu n'as pas compris une chose hélas : tu m'appartiens ! »_

…

_« C'est à cause de toi tout ça ! »_

…

_Je n'arrive pas à te cerner. Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois même que je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir qui tu étais vraiment Genesis._

…

« L'ennui, dit-elle entre deux baisers. C'est que […] je ne veux plus […] de ÇA ! »

Elle fit remonter violemment son genou. Il se plia en deux en reculant.

Elle jeta le manteau rose à côté de lui.

« Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Mais je ne suis pas ton ennemie, sache-le. » termina-t-elle, la respiration saccadée.

…

Il soupira et contempla le séjour, toujours vide des colocataires de son amie. Il s'étira longuement, puis décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur le toit. Il n'avait pas trop à craindre pour Ella, Genesis n'avait pas encore assisté à ses crises de colère … Il risquait de le découvrir vite. Très vite.

…

_« Elle aura un choix à faire durant son voyage, un choix dans lequel tu n'auras pas à intervenir et il te faudra l'accepter. Une fois ce cap difficile passé … tout ira bien … »_

…

Ces paroles, celles de Lucrecia, Zack s'en souvenait très bien … Il avait bien compris où était le dilemme : lui ou l'autre. Elle allait devoir dire avec qui resterait avec elle.

La seule pensée qu'elle ait pu le préférer _lui_ le fit frissonner d'horreur. Non … pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit dans les loges. Elle avait dû comprendre !

Il ouvrit à nouveau la fenêtre, glissa dehors et se mit à gravir les marches métalliques. Au fond de lui, le brun espérait seulement qu'elle n'ait pas trop laissé de sang un peu partout. Cette pensée le fit sourire franchement.

Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite arrivé au sommet … car il fit face à la jeune femme et son visage était maculé de larmes.

* * *

_Genesis le mâle possessif dans toute sa splendeur … vous ne trouvez pas ? xD_

_A suivre …_


	55. Chapitre XXXXIV

**Auteur :** Duuduu qui a fait se suicider Genichou 0_o … ahah ! Duuduu vous fait marcher !

**Note : **pour une fois je me tais =D (j'ai failli écrire « la Voix n'a rien à ajouter … pour le moment »)

* * *

**XXXXIV**

« Ah tu es là. » constata-t-elle en essayant de masquer qu'elle pleurait.

Il acquiesça silencieusement et sortit de la cage d'escalier.

« Tu … Tu as bien dormi ?

- Bof, dit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai rêvé que je tuais Genesis. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« D'ailleurs il est où ? Il a mis sa tenue de camouflage ou quoi ?? reprit-il en jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques derrière elle.

- Je … »

Elle se retourna, l'imita. Mais il n'y avait plus personne, juste le vêtement qui était toujours à la même place.

« Il … Il était juste là pourtant ! s'exclama-t-elle stupéfaite.

- Bon débarras ! »

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'emmena au bord du toit, au passage il donna un coup de pied au manteau. Ils s'assirent les pieds dans le vide. Elle se calla contre lui, un bras autour de lui, la tête sur son épaule.

« Tu es sûr que ça t'a servi deux heures de sommeil ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas dormi.

- Mais tu t'es reposée … ?

- J'ai dansé.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'avais dit que ça m'embêtait ! rétorqua-t-elle après avoir tiré la langue.

- Ça t'a fait du bien ?

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines. Et puis j'ai l'habitude des longues journées, ou nuits, c'est pareil. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas … 'Y a un truc que je pige pas vraiment chez toi. Ça fait quoi pour toi ? De danser comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te plaît avec ça ? »

…

_Merci de ne pas me demander ce qui s'est passé. Merci Zack._

…

« Honnêtement ? Quand il n'y a plus que la musique et moi, le rythme seul avec moi, ça me libère du poids que je ressens, ça me permet de mieux me concentrer pour après faire d'autres choses. J'ai l'impression que ça me fatigue … mais sainement, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Tu me surestimes beaucoup trop côté intelligence, s'amusa-t-il. Et c'était quoi ton poids aujourd'hui ?

- Toi ! dit-elle en riant.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as décidé à son sujet ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

…

_« Elle aura un choix à faire durant son voyage, un choix dans lequel tu n'auras pas à intervenir et il te faudra l'accepter. »_

…

Son cœur se serra et elle rompit leur étreinte. Il fronça les sourcils. Voilà une réponse qu'il n'avait pas prévu, la troisième …

« Ton amitié me suffira. »

… ni l'un ni l'autre …

* * *

_Et paf ! Il s'y attendait pas Zouzou =P mouahaha !_

_A suivre …_


	56. BONUS II

**Auteur :** Duuduu peut faire rire ! (si si !) du moins elle espère toujours …

**Note : **et j'ai même pas honte de ce que j'ai écrit *auréole* pourtant je vous jure que je devrais xD

* * *

**……………………………………………………………**_**bonus………………………………………………………**_

**…………………………………………**_**Zack & Genesis en mode Jenova…………………………………**_

- C'est moi le préféré de Mère j'te dis !

- Non c'est moi !

- C'est pas vrai menteur ! J'vais l'dire à maman !!

- Tu crois vraiment que t'es son préféré avec ta coiffure de danseur de Tecktonick ?!

- Et toi avec ton manteau de Barbie ?!

- Anthropopithèque ! Hé !

- Moule à gaufres ! Aïe !

- Ectoplasme ! Ouch !

- Bachi-bouzouks ! Crétin des Aaaalpes !!!!

***BOUM*

* * *

**

« Oooh maman ! Mon pouce a un triste goût … » ah non pardon, ça c'est pour Sephy -^.^-

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez reconnu le capitaine Haddock et le dessin animé Robin des Bois ! xD (y a intérêt sinon je vous enferme dans une petite pièce sombre avec des Tintins et un home cinema pour regarder le film !!!! bande d'incultes !!!!) _

_A suivre …_


	57. Chapitre XXXXV

**Auteur :** Duuduu en mode facétieuse

**Note : **j'aime bien casser vos espérances pour ensuite vous faire tourner en bourrique ^^ Zack+Ella … marchera ? marchera pas ?

* * *

**XXXXV**

« … Tu verrais ta tête ! »

Elle s'explosa de rire et il devint rouge tomate.

« J'aime pas quand tu fais des blagues, même si elles ont le même niveau que les miennes, dit-il en grimaçant.

- Roooh, mon mimi petit chiot, cesse de bouder.

- Pff, c'est bien un surnom de fille ça. _Même si ça ma rappelle quelque chose_, pensa-t-il tristement.

- Allez tête de mule … »

Il secoua la tête et croisa les bras.

« Est-ce que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner de ça ? demanda-t-elle avec la bouche en cœur.

- … Y aurait bien un truc … Mais pour ça, il faut rentrer. »

Elle étrécit les yeux :

« J'hésite entre deux choses. La première est perverse, la seconde peut le devenir. »

Il se mit à rire, juste avant qu'un éclair se mette subitement à déchirer le ciel et que la pluie tombe violemment.

…

_Oui. Le choix était fait désormais. Tout irait bien. Tout ira bien …_

…

« Pour une fois que c'est la solution pas perverse que je choisis écoute … »

Elle enclencha le bouton lecture de la chaîne Hi-fi. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle le stoppa.

« Non non non, je veux voir d'abord ce que tu donnes en solo. Je t'ai jamais vu, allez … »

Il lui jeta un regard noir. A contrecoeur … il s'exécuta.

A la fin de la chanson, elle hocha la tête.

« Verdict ? s'enquit-il avec une grimace.

- Bon … ça va, c'est pas trop catastrophique … »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Mais non je rigole, tu te débrouilles vraiment bien je t'assure !

- Eh dis donc, qu'est-ce que t'as fait d'Ella ? C'est qui cette fille qui plaisante toutes les trente secondes ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard blasé, puis alla lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Et tu sais quoi ? Je trouve que tu te débrouilles même mieux que …

- Noooon ?

- Si si. Je t'assure. »

…

Elle changea de chanson. Ce rythme-là était beaucoup mieux. Il voulait danser ? Très bien. Il allait l'avoir sa danse. Bon débarras pour toute la timidité du monde ! Cette musique langoureuse, elle n'y résistait pas.

Elle se retourna, et alla coller son dos à son torse, tendit une main qui agrippa sa nuque. Là, il comprit clairement qu'elle voulait danser avec lui et pas n'importe comment … elle voulait danser AVEC lui. (NDA : ahah ! je sens que vous voyez très bien où est la différence xD) Suivant la mélodie bouillante et sinueuse, leurs corps devinrent identiques. Fondant leurs mouvements ensemble, ils laissèrent leurs bras dériver sur la peau du partenaire, l'atmosphère devenant irrespirable, insupportablement _caliente_. Gardant les paupières closes, se laissant pénétrer doucement par les effluves sensuelles coulant comme de l'eau de la musique, comme par celles plus ténues mais plus gourmandes et plus ardentes, de sa peau … oui le parfum de sa peau sucrée … voilà qui mettait tout de suite en appétit …

…

Elle soupira franchement. Et pour cause elle était dans ses bras … pour la cinquième chanson consécutive !

« C'est bientôt fini ? pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Ben oui parce t'en as marre, alors après tu danses moins bien.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes de jouer les maniaques depuis tout à l'heure ? dit-elle en arrêtant le poste de radio.

- … Je vais pas te faire un dessin quoi ! dit-il avec un grand sourire un peu gêné.

- Là, j'avoue que ça m'aiderait.

- …

- … Aaaah ! Je vois ! s'exclama-t-elle, le visage illuminé. (NDA : si vous voulez mon avis, y a pas que le visage qu'est illuminé (!) Je parle à la partie reptilienne de ton cerveau et à ton côté obsédé sexuel, c'est ça ?

- Excuse-moi mais ''_pervers_'', c'est pas la même chose qu'obsédé sex … ! »

Il s'interrompit car il avait sursauté lorsque les doigts glacés de ma jeune femme avait passé ses doigts à travers sa braguette ouverte pour frôler son … enfin je vais pas vous faire un dessin ! Et au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour lui dire ''_Non mais oh ! Ça va pas ou quoi ?! C'est perso ça ! C'est privé !_'', un horrible gargouillement d'estomac retint ses paroles qui furent transformés en marmonnements Cloudesques. (NDA : traduction du néologisme = dignes d'un hérisson décoloré prénommé … Nuage de Lutte (ou nuage lutteur, au choix) … quoi ? personne n'a reconnu Cloudy ? *0*)

…

Il lança un sourire radieux à l'épicière et sortit. Il ne pleuvait quasiment plus à présent mais il courut pour rejoindre l'immeuble à un pâté de maison de là. Comme pour l'enquiquiner bien sûr, un énorme nuage (!) passa au dessus du quartier, renforçant l'averse et la transformant en déluge. Il mit le sachet contenant ses achats au dessus de sa tête et accéléra le rythme de sa course comme si sa vie en dépendait.

«_ Au moins ça lavera les fruits._ » pensa-t-il en souriant.

Il distingua soudain une silhouette familière, bien qu'elle n'ait pas son manteau cette fois-ci, assise sous la pluie et visage baissé. Zack s'arrêta, secoua la tête. La pitié lui donna une idée dont il se maudit plusieurs fois et fit volte-face. Il retourna au petit magasin, parcourut quelques rayons, trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Il revint vers Genesis au même rythme effréné et déposa à ses pieds sa dernière emplette, sans qu'il ne remarque sa présence. Le brun émit un râle agacé et son compagnon posa un regard sur l'emballage des sandwiches à ses pieds. Il leva un regard penaud vers le_ soldier_ :

« Merci … T'as pas pensé à ramener de la Chocobeer ? »

* * *

_Et hop là ! le retour de la Chocobeer ^^ il est pas chieur Genesis tiens ! xD_

_No comment sur le moment où Zack fait faire la différence entre "obsédé" et "pervers" … enfin si ! je précise que Zack est redevenu un homme (enfin au moins un peu, pas sûre qu'il l'ait été un jour xD) et donc … il est livré avec tout ce que ça comporte de virilité ! xD_

_Devinez ce qu'Ella a chuchoté à l'oreille de son ''partenaire particulier'' !! les paris sont ouverts ! =D_

_A suivre …_


	58. Chapitre XXXXVI

**Auteur :** Duuduu aime le hérisson à toutes les sauces =P

**Note : **en Floride, la loi 726.3.45 interdit les attouchements aux porcs-épics ! Vous voilà prévenus ! xD je précise pour ceux qui connaissent pas, les ramen sont « des pâtes type nouilles dans un bouillon épicé » c'est japonais ou plutôt … utaïen xD dans les mangas, y a toujours des ramen alors ... no comment plize ! :D

* * *

**XXXXVI**

« Des ramen !

- Ra-quoi ?

- Goûte au lieu de faire cette tête. C'est utaïen, vas-y mange c'est des pattes. »

Il l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête. Elle plongea la cuillère et en sortit une gorgée de soupe fumante. Elle avala et saliva plusieurs fois pour déguster. (NDA : j'a voulu chercher un autre terme mais le dico me dit « faire miam-miam », si c'est pas désolant ça …)

« Comment t'as fait ça ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

- T'aimes ? demanda-t-il narquoisement.

- C'est pas délicieux … c'est SUCCULENT ! (NDA : je vais manger chez lui dès demain midi ! xD)

- Te voilà convertie.

- Miam miam.

- Ça mérite bien un bécot na ?

- Attends je mange.

- Hé ! »

Il lui reprit le bol des mains pour y tremper sa propre cuillère et elle se mit à bouder en attendant son tour. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, le niveau du bol descendait, et au final, il ne resta plus que les nouilles au fond. Bien trop concentrés à remplir leurs estomacs, ils ne remarquèrent pas un minuscule petit détail … croyant sans doute que cette espèce de spaghetti n'en finirait jamais, ils se penchèrent encore et encore et … se retrouvèrent bouche contre bouche ! (NDA : mais y a pas de boulettes de viande dans les ramen, fait suer !--'')

L'incident fut passé sous silence et noyé dans quelques rougissements. Bientôt, le bol se retrouva immaculé (car essuyé consciencieusement à la mie de pain). Au bout de trois minutes d'intense réflexion (mort de rire quand on connaît Ella !), celle-ci finit par lancer avec un air mutin en repensant au met délicieux :

« Dis-moi ''joli garçon'', as-tu des défauts ?

- … Hummm … Je sais pas ça. Tu commences à me connaître, tu sais que je suis bavard, trop même, je suis aussi … gourmand et … je … ah ! Je sais ! Je m'immisce trop souvent dans la vie des gens. Mais, ça tu l'as remarqué.

- Et j'avais même pas fait de demande d'adoption d'animal de compagnie, ajouta-t-elle avec un air blasé.

- C'est bon à savoir, tu es zoophile.

- C'est arrivé qu'une fois !

- Une ou dix, c'est la première qui compte, répliqua-t-il en riant.

- Pff, espèce de pervers !

- C'est Genesis qui m'a tout appris. » dit-il avec une auréole au dessus de la tête.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui chatouilla le haut de la cuisse avec ses orteils.

« Ah aaah !

- Quoi ?

- Enlève-le !

- T'aimes pas que je te fasse du pied ?

- Pas à cet endroit là non !

- Nyah ! Hum … Que … A propos de lui justement … comment vous le trouviez à l'époque, toi et les autres premières classes ? »

Il récupéra le bol et alla le mettre dans l'évier.

« Que tu es bien élevé ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

Il lui renvoya un regard assassin.

« Je vais encore me faire houspiller si je le fais pas …

- Alors ? *petits n'yeux implorants*

- Ben … tu sais pendant un moment … on se posait pas mal de questions sur lui à la caserne.

- Genre quoi ?

- On ne le voyait jamais avec une fille ! … On s'est demandé si son histoire d'amour divin, c'était pas juste pour masquer qu'il aimait pas les filles tu vois … (NDA : comme Gackt quoi ! xD)

- … De quoi ??

- Bon maintenant, je sais qu'il était avec toi. Il avait fini par comprendre que l'amour avec une Déesse, c'était plutôt à sens unique !

- Apparemment …

- Mais entre nous, on pouvait beaucoup plus le _soupçonner_ que moi ! Après tout, c'est lui qui a un magnifique manteau rose !

- Te plains pas en tout cas, toi, t'as pas payé pour m'avoir.

- Ouiii. Ben écoute, c'était plutôt un bon investissement puisque après vous vous envoyiez en l'air gratuitement ! »

Elle perdit son sourire.

« Mais merde est-ce que tu vas me reprocher ma relation avec Genesis en permanence ?! »

Elle se leva et rangea sa chaise brutalement. Elle allait pour se diriger vers l'évier et probablement, commencer la vaisselle lorsqu'il des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, l'obligeant à lui céder la place.

« Laisse, je m'en charge. »

…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide au dehors mais elle ne pourrait pas remonter tout de suite faire le guet sur le toit, et pour cause, le déluge continuait de tomber sur Midgar, bien décidé à s'y installer pour une bonne heure au moins.

Minuit et demi passé.

Elle resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules et appuya sur le bouton ''on'' de la télécommande. Elle tomba sur une émission humoristique et elle fit la moue en s'enfonçant plus confortablement dans le canapé.

…

Il ferma le robinet et serra le poing droit. Il frappa soudain le frigo et gémit. Mais ce n'était pas la douleur qui irradiait sa main, du moins pas la même. Non. C'était _Elle_. Elle chantait dans sa tête. Il s'accrocha au meuble, s'agenouilla et ferma les yeux. Son souffle était court. Il fallait résister. Tout son corps semblait lui brûler. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau, puis tout ce qui faisait de lui un être de chair, morceau par morceau. On lui crevait les yeux, on déchirait ses muscles, on injectait dans son sang un poison qui brûlait l'intérieur de ses artères jusqu'à son cœur. C'était _inhumain_. Il ne put retenir bien longtemps un hurlement. Ses pupilles se fendirent … Cette douleur était _inhumaine_ …

…

Elle se redressa immédiatement et rejeta la couverture. Ses pieds nus glissaient un peu sur le carrelage froid. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine à la volée. Elle l'y trouva bien sûr. Allongé et replié sur lui-même comme un enfant, ses yeux de chat fixés sur le sol, sans même remarquer sa présence. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et prit son visage entre ses mains. Sa poitrine se soulevait violemment et son regard se détacha de la contemplation des carreaux pour se poser autour de lui comme une bête traquée.

« Zack ! Regarde-moi ! » hurla-t-elle.

Sa respiration se fit plus sereine et les iris à nouveau céruléens se posèrent lentement sur les lèvres d'Ella qui lui criait de se réveiller et de revenir. Il essaya de bouger alors que ses membres étaient toujours secoués par des tremblements de terreur. Il attrapa violemment le bras gauche de la jeune fille qui sursauta. Elle le serra contre elle et une larme coula le long de la joue du jeune homme.

* * *

_On sait pas vraiment que ça fait exactement les géostigmates mais j'imaginais que quand Jenova voulait prendre possession de quelqu'un elle se servait de la torture mentale, genre si vous avez lu ou vu HP 5 Voldemort qui prend possession de Harry =) _

_A suivre …_


	59. Chapitre XXXXVII

**Auteur :** Duuduu va craquer son slip … c'est dur de trouver un pseudo différent à chaque chapitre xD

**Note : **je me suis péter un gros trip' à écrire ce chapitre j'espère que vous me suivrez dans mon délire ^^ et sinon : OUI j'aime Gad Elmaleh xD

* * *

**XXXXVII**

Il mordit allègrement dans le pain de mie, puis jeta un bref regard au sandwich et marmonna tout seul :

« Fichtre ! J'ai une tomate qui sort. »

…

« Dis …

- Hum ?

- Je peux prendre la télécommande ?

- Je t'en empêche pas que je sache.

- Ben si. Je sais que ça part d'un bon sentiment Ella, mais me serrer comme ça, c'est pas très pratique.

- Je veux être prête si jamais cette fichue extraterrestre revient encore !

- Je le sais bien ça, mais …

- Tu veux quelle chaîne ?

- … J'abdique. La sept. »

…

Genesis se frotta les mains pour se les réchauffer. Quel imbécile il avait été, il avait voulu partir drapé dans sa dignité … en oubliant de se draper dans son propre manteau ! Il grogna en se frottant les bras, pas pratiques ces débardeurs de boy-scout qu'on leur donnait dans le SOLDIER, ça laissait beaucoup trop passer l'air ! Peut-être qu'il était beau gosse comme ça mais il aurait certainement préféré être moche et avoir chaud ! Pour ne rien arranger, la pluie l'avait laissé transi de froid : merci la Cetra ! T'aurais pas pu faire pleuvoir un peu plus non ? Il lança un regard furieux au ciel (digne de Sephiroth lui-même), comme s'il le menaçait d'un mauvais traitement (peut-être le faire flamber) si jamais il recommençait à l'embêter avec des grêlons.

Il se leva et alla jeter le plastique qui avait contenu son repas improvisé. Pour le coup, c'était vrai qu'une bière n'aurait vraiment pas été de refus pour le réchauffer un peu !

Il observa autour de lui avec une moue fatiguée. Il devait bien être une heure du matin à présent, ou peut-être un peu moins, peu importe.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent soudain et vinrent se poser sur une petite place à une centaine de mètres. Il lui sembla distinguer la silhouette d'une camionnette, ou non, un pick-up. Il traversa la rue en restant proche du mur pour ne pas être repéré. Plusieurs silhouettes s'agitaient autour du véhicule et qui faisaient plusieurs allées et venues. Brusquement, il vit un enfant d'une petite dizaine d'années passer devant lui à toute vitesse pour se diriger vers les ombres plus loin.

« _Est-ce que ce serait … ?_ »

Il s'approcha encore puis stoppa à l'entrée de la fameuse place. Trois adultes, des hommes, portaient un énorme écran plasma qu'ils allaient certainement déposer à l'arrière de l'engin … Genesis soupira : personne ne déménageait à cette heure-ci et les cambrioleurs n'étaient pas ses cibles, p'is il n'allait pas gâcher le peu de crédit qu'il lui restait sur son mobile pour quelques pignoufs de voleurs aussi peu discrets que des chocobos géants dans un magasin de porcelaine fine d'Utaï ! Il eut un sourire à cette idée (débile) et il se détendit. Cependant, un scintillement attira son attention … Il y avait un autre pick-up sur sa droite à trente mètres. Dedans, montaient (encore) des enfants … guidés par deux hommes vêtus de noir à la chevelure argentée.

Sa main se serra sur son PHS.

…

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son voisin de canapé. Il était complètement allongé, la tête vers l'arrière, paupières closes et bouche ouverte, commençant même à … ronfler discrètement. Elle ferma les yeux et étouffa un petit rire : il avait l'air très futé comme ça. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la pendule : une heure moins deux. Elle soupira et se décala un peu pour se blottir contre lui : il faisait un oreiller acceptable. Elle n'entendit pas le cellulaire de Zack, resté sur le couvre-lit dans la chambre, se mettre à vibrer.

…

« _Quel est l'abruti qui appelle en même temps que moi ?!!!_ » hurla-t-il mentalement.

Là-bas, Yazoo et Loz fermaient le rebord qui protégeait l'arrière du véhicule.

…

« Allez réponds Zack ! »

Reno soupira.

« Il décroche pas ? demanda Rude.

- Non, je vais lui laisser un message tant pis ! […] Zack ! C'est Reno. Je voulais te dire qu'on avait déposé une moto devant l'immeuble d'Ella, il en restait encore quelques-unes dans un vieux hangar au Siège. Je pensais que tu en aurais besoin et comme vous n'avez pas de moyen de transport … Préviens-moi si t'as du nouveau sur les argentés. Au fait ! Si tu veux, je crois que le laboratoire _F_ est encore à peu près intact et y aura une surprise pour toi là-bas, on _l'_a découvert par hasard avec Rudo en ramenant Tseng et Elena à Midgar … Voilà … C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi. Désolé. »

…

« _Ça y est, ça sonne … Mais pourquoi ça ne répond toujours pas ?!!!!!!_ »

…

Elle bâilla longuement et voulut se détacher de lui … Seulement comme il dormait profondément … le _soldier_ l'avait complètement enlacé et dès qu'elle faisait un geste pour se dégager, il resserrait un peu plus son étreinte ! Finalement vaincu, il se replia sur lui-même en grimaçant dans son sommeil. Elle jeta un regard noir au brun qui ronflait de plus en plus fort sur le sofa, et traversa le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre.

…

«_ C'est maintenant qu'il faut agir !! Zack par Odin !!! Décroooche !!!!!!! _»

…

Elle se mit une claque –pas étonnant, il était presque deux heures du mat' !– puis entra dans la petite pièce.

*Zzzzzz … Zzzzzz*

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se jeta sur le PHS.

« A … Allô ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Ella ! Les incarnés sortent de Midgar ! Ils emmènent des orphelins ! Je crois qu'ils prennent la route du Sud, ils vont à Ajit ! »

Le portable se rabattit dans un ''clap'' retentissant (autant pour ''Genichou'' à qui on raccrocha au nez comme à un malappris d'ailleurs) et elle attrapa les épées, leurs chaussures, ses gants et trouva même le moyen de refermer la porte de la chambre.

…

« Grouille-toi ! Vite !!

- Que … Quoi … ?

- Zack ! Réveille-toi bordel !! Tiens-moi ça !

- … Mmm … QUOI ?! CINQUANTE-TROIS APPELS EN ABSENCE ?!! s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux devant le petit écran. « ''Genesis'', ce correspondant a appelé 53 fois sans laissé de message. » Oh le fou … Et … Ah ! Reno m'a laissé un message aussi !

- On verra ça plus tard ! Descendons ! Ils doivent être loin, il faut qu'on repère des pistes.

- Ils seraient allés où ?

- Je ne connais pas, ça s'appelle Ajit.

- … AJIT ?!!

- Oui … quoi ?

- C'est une cité perdue. Non pardon : LA Cité Perdue ! … Mais je te rassure, y a des pancartes. [_Comme pour la maison de campagne de Rufus._] »

…

Il rangea le mobile dans sa poche, vérifia que les bras de la jeune femme étaient bien accrochés autour de lui.

« J'ai prévenu les Turks de Fufu pour qu'ils fassent leur boulot de leur côté avec Cloud. Apparemment, les enfants qui vivent avec Tifa ont été embarqués eux aussi. »

Il examina rapidement si les armes étaient correctement rangées dans les ailes rétractables.

« Et Genesis ?

- Il comprendra qu'on ne peut pas l'emmener.

- Elle est loin cette ville abandonnée ?

- Normalement quatre heures de route.

- QUOI ?!!!!

- Avec moi en moto, par mon raccourci à travers champs, une heure et demi.

- Comment ça ''A TRAVERS CHAMPS'' ?? T'es pas sérieux ?!!

- C'est du bon matos ça, t'inquiètes pas … »

Il fit rugir le moteur allègrement et goûta au plaisir de le sentir vibrer sous lui.

« Zack …

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas mourir aujourd'hui.

- Ça, je te garantis que ça n'arrivera pas. »

On allait voir si la moto c'était comme le vélo … une fois qu'on avait appris, ça ne se perdait pas !

* * *

_La confiance règne ! xD_

_Ella__ - Toi aussi t'as pris la pluie ? *0*_

_Genesis__ - Mais non ! J'ai couru entre les gouttes ! -___-''_

_A suivre …_


	60. Chapitre XXXXVIII

**Auteur :** Duuduu s'est abimée les yeux à regarder cent fois de suite AC pour que tout colle ! -__-

**Note : **bon j'en avais marre de regarder cette scène d'Advent Children dans la cité perdue cetra où Cloud va chercher les orphelins avec ce Vincent qui tombe du ciel sans raison et qui met TOUT DE SUITE en fuite les trois clampins de Jenova …

**Nouveau disclaimer :** les personnages de l'Âge de Glace appartiennent à … euh … Blue Sky ? xD

* * *

**XXXXVIII**

« On ne doit plus être loin, regarde c'est la piste principale qui mène à la Cité ! »

Elle resta silencieuse. Trop heureuse de s'être trouvée un don pour garder son estomac à l'endroit quand elle était à moto avec lui, elle préférait le conserver en fermant la bouche.

« Ça va ? Tu tiens bien le choc ? »

Elle n'eut jamais le temps de répondre. Il n'eut jamais le temps d'ajouter ''Accroche-toi bien.''. Le véhicule s'arrêta brusquement à l'entrée d'une nouvelle route de terre plus étroite.

Ella retint un hoquet. Le brun descendit, très à l'aise, et l'attrapa pour l'enjoindre à l'imiter. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement que cette aide n'était pas de refus. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le sol en riant. Il poussa ensuite son nouveau joujou sur le bas-côté pour la dissimuler dans les buissons hauts. Il récupéra le matériel et revint vers la jeune femme qui essayait de retenir ses haut-le-corps et ses tremblements de terreur. Il la hissa contre lui avec douceur, passant son bras droit autour de son propre cou, puis commença à marcher le long de la route.

« Désolée si je ne te ménage pas trop mais il ne faut pas que Cloud nous surprenne. Les argentés ne sont peut-être même pas arrivés. On sait jamais … »

…

« Mais c'est quoi ''Ajit'' ?

- Une ancienne ville bâtie par les Cetras. Abandonnée après leur quasi-disparition mystérieuse, il y a près de deux mille ans.

- Whow !

- Comme tu dis, termina-t-il avec un petit rire ironique. Aujourd'hui vraisemblablement, c'est devenu un repaire de vermines. »

Elle continua d'avancer en regardant bêtement ses pieds. Au loin, se dessinait déjà au dessus de la cime des arbres lumineux, un bâtiment rappelant un coquillage de nacre.

…

« Allô Vincent ? Oui … C'est Tifa … J'aurais besoin de toi. Vincent, Cloud est parti pour Ajit mais je crains pour lui … Tu es au courant pour les incarnés n'est-ce pas ? »

…

« Planque-toi là ! Vite !

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??

- Chut ! »

Elle le suivit dans les buissons.

« Zack, si t'espères qu'on va faire _ça_ au milieu des feuilles c'est non ! Je n'ai pas pour fantasme de me retrouver avec des bestioles qui me courent dessus pendant que toi tu me … !

- Mais tais-toi bon sang !

- Roooh ça va, si on peut plus rigoler … »

Il plaqua sa main sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui gémit. Il jeta un œil prudent par-dessus les branchages et aperçut l'incarné aux cheveux les plus courts sortir du pick-up gris et claquer sa porte.

« Allez … Le voyage est terminé … »

Yazoo alla ouvrir à l'arrière et hocha la tête pour les rassurer.

Le _soldier_ se baissa à nouveau en manquant d'être repéré par Kadaj qui venait de descendre de sa propre moto qu'il avait garé à côté de deux semblables.

Ella arracha les doigts qui la bâillonnaient. En réponse, Zack lui chuchota avec un sourire narquois:

« Pour tout te dire, j'aurais préféré _re_faire ça ailleurs, mais si tu insistes pour qu'on reste dans ces buissons … »

…

« Il est parti 'y a une demi-heure environ, tu devrais le rattraper facilement … Vincent ? … Merci. »

…

« Tu vois la petite fille avec la tresse dans le dos, à côté du pit-bull ? C'est elle Marlène.

- Comment veux-tu que je vois si elle a une tresse, elle est de face !

- … »

…

« Regarde-moi ça Zack … ''Grand Gourou Kadaj'' …

- Gourou de mes fesses ! ''Je vous guérirai ce soir …'' La propagande est impecc' ! Z'ont été élevés par Fufu ou quoi ? » (NDA : ça pourrait être une hypothèse Zouzou xD)

…

« _Tiens, tu es venu ? Même si tu tiens à peine debout ? C'est vrai ? C'est courageux ! Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ?_

_- Peut-être … que je cherche à me faire pardonner … Mmm, c'est ça que je cherche._

_- Pour quelle faute ?_ »_ rit-elle._

…

« Ça y est, le voilà, murmura le _soldier_.

- Classe sa moto ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

…

« C'est bien que tu sois là.

- Je viens récupérer les enfants !

- Vous voyez cet homme ? C'est notre grand frère. Mais malheureusement … il est ce qu'on appelle … un mouton noir. » expliqua l'incarné d'une voix doucereuse.

…

Le brun serra le poing.

« Tu t'es regardé avant de parler tête de nœud ?! murmura-t-il avec rage.

- Chut ! »

…

Marlène eut un gémissement :

« Cloud ! »

Et les deux combattants s'élancèrent.

…

« On ne va pas l'aider ? s'étouffa-t-elle.

- Laissons-le se débrouiller. Et puis, il n'est pas sensé nous voir je te ferai remarqué.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça ! Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'église !

- … Si ça tourne mal, on y va, ok ? »

Ella fit la moue et enfila ses gants.

La boule d'énergie bleutée intercepta la vague de terre qui se dirigeait alors vers le blond, et celle-ci retomba autour de la scène du combat. Les deux amis se baissèrent pour éviter la poussière et durent se retenir de tousser.

… une balle vint frapper la garde et l'épée de Cloud s'envola pour aller se planter dans un énorme tronc …

_Pendant ce temps …_

_Une aventure inédite de l'écureuil le plus célèbre de la 3D ! J'ai nommé … __**SCRAT **__!_

_Il était une fois, un pauvre petit écureuil aux dents longues qui cherchait désespérément à retrouver sa moitié … un gland … Il le chercha tant et tant, qu'il atterrit un beau jour dans une espère de bois bizarroïde où les arbres brillaient comme des lucioles marchant aux piles Duracell__ … Bref, allant de branches en branches, il finit par tomber sur … une noisette. Mais pas UNE noisette en vérité, non ! LA noisette ! Émerveillé devant tant de beauté, le rongeur se saisit grâce à ses petites pattes avant de son plus beau trésor … Mais elle ne se décrocha pas. Il tira encore et encore, et accéléra le rythme parce qu'il y avait de plus en plus de monde en bas et il risquait de se la faire piquer. ENFIN, elle commença à se détacher un peu et il se permit un soupir de soulagement. Mais c'est bien connu … Scrat n'aura JAMAIS sa noisette. Cette fois-ci, ce fut parce qu'un humain aux cheveux courts argentés, taillé en V et tout habillé de cuir noir (et aux fesses magnifiques), avait donné un grand coup à la base de l'arbre … Le pauvre écureuil eut beau s'agripper de toutes ses forces à son bien le plus précieux, le tronc s'effondra et il hurla tandis qu'il voyait le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de son museau ! Finalement, l'écorce lumineuse s'éclata et Scrat fut lancé en orbite, il était à nouveau loin de son gland-chéri, en partance pour de nouveaux horizons … _

… _et pendant ce temps :_

Ils ne virent pas la suite immédiate du combat car ils avaient dû roulé vers un autre bosquet pour ne pas finir écraser par la chute des débris du tronc. Zack desserra son étreinte autour de son amie et se releva : Cloud était à terre à quelques pas devant lui, il semblait assommé.

« Et maintenant ? Ça tourne suffisamment mal pour toi ? » demanda Ella en se redressant à son tour.

…

_« Les piafs géants sont de retour !__  
- __Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !__  
- __Afin de préserver les chocobos de la dévastation !__  
- __Afin de rallier tous les oiseaux à notre nation !__  
- __Afin d'écraser Sephychou et les incarnés !__  
- __Afin d'étendre notre renommée jusqu'au continent glacé !__  
- __Ella !__  
- __Zack ! _

_(et Genesis qui n'est pas là)__  
- __L'équipe des Pinky Soldiers plus puissante que votre Réunion bande de crétins !__  
- __Rendez-vous clampins ! Ou ce sera la fin !_

_[Et là Vincent : *miaouss oui ! la fin-fin !* __… et Genichou : *keuuulbetoké*]__  
_…

La jeune femme ajusta le cuir de ses gants et fonça droit sur Yazoo qui n'eut pas le temps de pousser un petit cri de surprise avant de se retrouver dix mètres plus loin. C'était sans compter Loz qui fendit l'air près d'elle en évitant une rafale de Vincent et la bloqua contre un tronc, lui balançant une décharge électrique dans l'abdomen. Il finit par la jeter vulgairement comme si elle avait pesé le poids d'une plume et elle atterrit douloureusement sur Cloud.

…

« Kadaj ! J'ai un conseil à te donner … dégage ! _Oh ça rime !_

- Grand frère ? Tu es là aussi ? Parfait ! C'est plus que je n'osais espérer. Je t'attendais ! Je suis prêt à me battre tu vois …

- Excuse-moi mais je ne compte pas frapper les moins de dix ans, j'ai des principes.

- Assez !!! Puisque tu refuses de les blesser … mes frères et mes sœurs ! Allez vous cacher dans la forêt ! Vos grands frères vous protégeront coûte que coûte … »

…

Ella gémit et ouvrit brutalement le blouson de cuir gris moulant, qu'elle avait enfilé par-dessus son t-shirt, afin de s'en débarrasser. Elle lança un regard haineux aux deux frères qui essayaient d'éviter les balles du pistolet de la chauve-souris rouge sang. Elle se demandait bien d'ailleurs, ce qu'il fichait encore là celui-ci !

De leur côté, les orphelins se dispersaient, s'éloignant de la zone de combat, ombres fugaces et lestes dansant dans la lumière des troncs, et cela, sans doute à cause d'un ordre de Kadaj.

Elle se mit à chercher des yeux Zack qui était aux prises avec lui … juste au dessus de sa tête. Ses sourcils se haussèrent en une expression de surprise et elle roula sur le côté en apercevant une énorme branche découpée par l'argenté et qui allait lui tomber dessus. Elle tenta de tirer le blondinet mais il était si lourd ! Heureusement, l'incarné n'avait pas visé et l'objet les frôla de peu.

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel : son ami semblait bien s'en sortir puis recula soudainement et elle comprit que ce fichu Kadaj l'avait touché, au bras lui semblait-il. Le brun s'effondra brusquement en arrière et évita de justesse le sabre de son adversaire.

« As-tu aimé ton second cadeau grand frère ? ricana-t-il d'un air mauvais. Les cellules de Mère te font beaucoup d'effet, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son adversaire étendu sur le dos serra les dents et balaya l'air de sa lame devant lui, faisant reculer le jeune homme.

Ella ferma les yeux … Il fallait qu'elle les aide … Ses alliés … SON ami avait besoin d'elle …

Elle se redressa et s'élança vers les deux combattants. Elle courut à la verticale du tronc et arrivée à leur niveau, lança son pied vers le visage de l'incarné qui bascula, sonné, de l'autre côté de l'arbre.

Elle sauta lestement et fonça cette fois-ci vers Loz. Elle se sentait exaltée et incontrôlable, mieux … puissante ! Elle tendit le bras droit vers la mâchoire de ce dernier il bloqua l'attaque. Elle glissa alors au sol et déstabilisa son adversaire en faisant tournoyer sa jambe tendue.

Yazoo, furieux, voulut se servir de son revolver mais il glissa de ses mains lorsqu'une nouvelle balle de Vincent vint en frapper le canon.

En attendant, l'autre frère s'était relevé et brandit son poing armé vers la poitrine de la jeune femme, celle-ci, bien parée pour l'attaque, contracta son bras gauche et encaissa le choc avant de balancer son –fameux– crochet du droit qui le fit glisser debout sur quelques mètres. Ne se laissant pas impressionner pour autant, Loz frappa le sol et créa une énorme vague de terre comme tout à l'heure. Ella la regarda venir vers elle et resta bouche bée : son adrénaline n'avait aucun moyen de lutter contre ça ! Elle fut projetée comme une poupée de chiffons … Trop occupés par les deux autres argentés, Zack et Vincent ne virent pas le dernier frère enjamber la jeune femme et placer les pointes de son gantelet sur le cou de celle-ci.

« Au fait, ricana-t-il, tu ne nous en veux pas au moins pour la photo qu'on avait mis sous le cadavre ? On l'avait pris chez ton amie. »

Elle serra les dents et tenta d'articuler une insulte à lui cracher, mais la douleur irradiait tout son corps. C'était peine perdue.

Un bruissement se fit entendre, tout proche. Comme un appel d'air violent.

Loz redressa son bras fléchi, prêt à donner le coup de grâce.

« Toi … ôte tes sales pattes d'elle !! »

L'incarné roula sur le sol avec un grognement. Genesis sortit son épée et lança sa lame contre le torse de l'homme qui ne fut qu'effleuré cependant.

Kadaj jeta un bref coup d'œil à la scène en bas et, voyant son aîné en si mauvaise posture alors que Yazoo ne semblait pas plus prendre l'avantage sur l'autre, il sauta en hurlant de la branche sur laquelle il était perché jusqu'alors. Il repoussa la lame du guerrier roux, sauvant son frère in extremis, et ordonna le repli.

Comme un seul incarné, les trois argentés se mirent à courir pour aller rejoindre les motos. Leurs moteurs vrombirent tandis que Genesis, sa grande aile noire déployée, s'élançait déjà … à leur poursuite …

* * *

_Comment ai-je fait pour créer une chanson aussi pourrie que celle des Pinky Soldiers ?? Ça doit être génétique à ce stade xD (j'espère que vous avez reconnu la chanson de la Team Rocket des pokémons !! incuuuuultes xD)_

_A suivre …_


	61. Chapitre XXXXIX

**Auteur :** Duuduu a enfin trouvé une explication pour le titre de sa fic, ouaiiiiiis ! =D

**Note : **partir c'est mourir un peu et mourir … c'est partir beaucoup ! (mais pas définitivement xD)

* * *

**XXXXIX**

Elle avait l'horrible impression de cracher ses poumons et la tête lui tournait un peu. Elle se secoua histoire de se remettre les pieds sur terre mais elle vacilla de plus belle.

« Si je le tenais cet enfoiré d'incarné qui m'a boxée comme ça … » maugréa-t-elle en faisant quelques pas.

Le _soldier_ sauta de l'arbre et retint un gémissement en lâchant l'épée qu'il tenait toujours du bras droit et qui se planta dans le sol. La jeune femme se retourna et se précipita à ses côtés.

« Ça va ?! Tu es blessé ??

- Et c'est elle qui me demande ça … C'est qu'une égratignure, ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est ça ! Regarde ça, tu pisses le sang ! »

Elle tira sur son t-shirt et arracha une bandelette de tissu à ce dernier, puis entreprit de le nouer autour de son bras. Il la regarda faire avec un petit sourire :

« Tu fais une charmante infirmière, lui chuchota-t-il avec un air moqueur.

- Oh la ferme. Ça contiendra un peu l'hémorragie jusqu'à ce qu'on soit chez moi. Mmm … fit-elle en observant son œuvre. Pour le coup ça y est, tu fais partie du gang des Pinky Soldiers, tu as ton signe de reconnaissance grâce à mon t-shirt rose, faudrait que je fasse pareil et que j'en mette un à Genesis aussi … _Au remarque, lui il a déjà le manteau …_ Ça va mieux comme ça ? »

Il contracta son biceps, se retint de grimacer et acquiesça silencieusement.

Ils remarquèrent enfin la présence de Vincent qui s'était approché sans bruit, comme un courant d'air.

« Zack … » salua-t-il avec un hochement de tête que l'interpellé lui rendit.

Les yeux de l'ancien Turk se posèrent sur Ella, la transperçant de ses iris flamboyants, et elle se sentit brusquement … trouée.

« Nous avons déjà été présentés il me semble … Ravi de vous revoir Ella.

- Comment savez-vous que … ? »

Il parut heureux de son air surpris tout à coup, il sembla même aux deux amis qu'il esquissait un sourire …

« … Lucrecia … »

La jeune femme prit un air très inspiré à l'évocation de la Cetra, du genre ''ben-oui-bien-sûr-qui-d'autre-?''. Elle se pencha du côté de son compagnon :

« Ce type est cinglé ! Il parle à un cristal ! s'étouffa-t-elle discrètement.

- Ben non … moi aussi Aerith me parle mentalement tu sais. »

Son expression tout d'abord d'ahurissement se transforma en grimace désespérée :

« Je veux mourir …

- T'inquiètes pas, on rentre en moto, rit le brun.

- Pff c'est malin. »

Elle se retourna vers Cloud qui gémissait un peu, puis s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« Comment va-t-il ? s'inquiéta Zack.

- Il est juste assommé, il s'en sortira avec une belle bosse.

- Ah bon ? Il n'est pas mort sous ton poids ? ironisa-t-il.

- Nyah nyah nyah. »

Vincent se racla la gorge, profitant d'un des rares instants de silence que lui accordaient le couple et l'autre qui parlait en dormant.

Ella sourit alors de toutes ses dents en s'adressant aux deux bruns.

« Eh bien merci au fait, vous m'avez sauvé la vie (_encore une fois_) !

- gfvtzr … J'y suis pour rien … entendit-on du côté du _soldier_.

- Ce n'est pas moi, démentit l'autre.

- … Bon alors c'est qui ?! explosa-t-elle soudain. J'en ai marre de découvrir des trucs impossibles moi ! J'avais une petite vie bien tranquille et puis brusquement je perds tous mes repères ! Entre ceux qui ont des ailes, ceux qui tombent du ciel et les vicieux qu'on devrait enfermer, moi j'en ai ma claque !!! Alors dites-moi une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il s'est passé ou je rentre chez moi à pinces immédiatement !!! »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, pas effrayés par la furie pour autant.

« Ton ''chevalier servant'', expliqua son ami en ne masquant absolument pas son agacement.

- Genesis ? demanda-t-elle abasourdie. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? »

Ses yeux tombèrent sur des plumes au sol et Zack en enleva une de ses cheveux blonds.

« Le pauvre, il est déprimé, il en perd son beau plumage, ricana-t-il en faisant tournoyer l'objet de sa raillerie entre ses doigts.

- Donne moi ça toi. »

Ella s'en empara et l'examina. Elle était si douce … Elle sentait même un peu son odeur. Elle en rougit.

« Comment … comment se fait-il qu'il ait cette aile unique ? balbutia-t-elle en essayant de cacher son émoi.

- Jenova, susurra Vincent d'une voix qui se voulait d'outre tombe et mystérieuse. Et Sephiroth a la même, fixée à l'autre omoplate.

- A ce propos … hésita le _soldier_. Kadaj m'a parlé de quelque chose … «

…

_Le brun s'effondra brusquement en arrière et évita de justesse le sabre de son adversaire._

_« As-tu aimé ton second cadeau grand frère ? ricana-t-il d'un air mauvais. Les cellules de Mère te font beaucoup d'effet, n'est-ce pas ? »_

…

« Les géostigmates …

- Tseng et Elena ont pu me renseigner sur ce point. C'est la manifestation d'un intrus dans notre corps, expliqua l'ancien Turk. Dans notre rivière de la vie interne, les cellules de Jenova se battent pour prendre le contrôle. »

…

_« Où est Mère grand frère ? demanda l'incarné, de plus en plus agressif._

_- Je ne suis pas ton frère ! pesta le brun._

_- Bien sûr que tu l'es. » dit Kadaj avec un sourire orgueilleux. _

_Le regard de celui-ci tomba sur la marque noire sur le bras du jeune homme._

_« Les cellules de Mère, reprit-il, peuvent infecter sans rendre dépendant, c'est elle qui décide, elle sait ce qu'il faut faire. Et elle a dit que tu étais notre frère ! »_

…

« Quand la planète a détruit le météore de Sephiroth il y a deux ans, la Rivière de la Vie a été elle aussi contaminée. Et de nombreuses personnes également.

- Mais il y a deux ans, je n'étais pas là moi ! A moins que … »

…

_« Au fait ! J'ai fait un rêve trop bizarre avec des guignols qui …_

_- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, l'interrompit-elle._

_- Ouais mais ça veut dire que les champignons ont fait effet cette nuit !_

_- Non décidemment, ça m'intéresse encore moins. » _

…

_« A propos ! Et cette plaque noi … ? » commença-t-elle en se retournant de moitié vers le brun._

_Mais à ce moment, une embarcation motorisée, un peu plus petite que la leur, passa à toute vitesse dans un bruit d'insecte, les frôlant presque. Elle eut à peine le temps de distinguer trois silhouettes noires et argentées avec des motos, qu'elle se retrouva imbibée de la tête au pied._

…

_« Je ne suis pas sa petite amie ! » répondit-elle en serrant les dents._

_Ils firent face péniblement, se soutenant l'un et l'autre, déterminés et durs._

_« De qui vous moquez-vous ?! s'écria Loz, s'avançant. On vous a vu dormir ensemble sur le bateau ! … Oups … »_

…

« Mais oui c'est vrai ! s'exclama Zack en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Fais-nous donc partager ta révélation, grinça Ella. Et puis ne crie pas comme ça, Cloud risque de se réveiller. »

…

_Il la lâcha mais rattrapa sa main pour l'obliger à marcher à sa hauteur, au même rythme que lui._

_« Mon cauchemar avec les incarnés Ella … »_

_Elle tourna la tête vers lui._

_« … ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, tu avais raison. »_

…

« Ils m'ont donné des cellules.

- Et il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour comprendre ? ricana-t-elle.

- Pourquoi spécialement la Tête ? questionna Vincent. Serait-ce symbolique par rapport au fait que c'est ce que Sephiroth a récupéré de sa prétendue ''Mère'' à Nibelheim ?

- Ils pourraient recréer notre bien-aimé Sephy avec cette fichue tête d'extraterrestre, répondit Zack. C'est ça la ''Réunion''.

- Alors c'est pire que ce que je pensais. Nous risquons donc de revivre l'accident d'il y a sept ans, mais non pas à l'échelle d'un village mais d'une ville entière ? Il faut que j'en parle à Cloud. »

Celui-ci gémit encore et ses paupières bougeaient fébrilement. Les deux amis se raidirent, prêts à se planquer dans les buissons au cas où il ferait signe de se réveiller, la sagesse fit qu'ils décidèrent de prendre congé. Ella alla déterrer l'épée du brun qui était restée plantée tandis que lui, profitant qu'elle regardait ailleurs, glissa un papier dans la poche de pantalon du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea l'ancien Turk.

- Ça ? Euh c'est … un papier pour lui expliquer le truc avec Jenova, pourquoi les autres en ont besoin et tout.

- Mmm … Zack.

- Pardon, dit-il en lui tendant la petite feuille.

- Lucrecia m'avait prévenu que tu tenterais quelque chose pour rentrer en contact avec lui. »

Le _soldier_ baissa la tête, honteux, et se perdit dans ses pensées. Enfin, il sortit de son mutisme :

« Comment les cellules prennent-elles le contrôle ? murmura-t-il un peu gêné.

- Jenova est un être appartenant à un autre système solaire. Elle diffère de nous en bien des choses : comme par exemple sa capacité à rester ''vivante'' malgré son démembrement. Un de ses autres talents est aussi … sa force d'esprit. C'est une chose qui l'a empêché de mourir jusqu'à présent, sa qualité à survivre en tant qu'âme vagabonde qui fait qu'elle peut prendre le contrôle de son hôte. Mais comme elle est tout de même assez faible sans sa chair, elle cherche tout d'abord à mettre l'occupant du corps qu'elle décide de posséder de son côté, par des moyens différents d'ailleurs … la douleur inacceptable chez un être déterminé qui ne se laisse pas faire, ou chez des êtres plus faibles ou qui ressentent un grand traumatisme elle utilise plutôt … une autre forme de persuasion plus … psychologique …

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle essaye … bredouilla la jeune femme en s'approchant.

- Oui, de les pervertir en se servant de leur blessure secrète. Elle brise alors leur volonté en leur remémorant des souvenirs qui amènent des sentiments, souvent insoutenables pour la personne. Mais l'âme de Jenova reste toutefois attachée à ses cellules, ce qui explique qu'elle ne peut prendre le contrôle de quelqu'un sans qu'il ne possède au moins un fragment de son ADN en lui.

- Et si on la détruit entièrement jusqu'à la dernière cellule, on pourrait s'en débarrasser non ? demanda Zack.

- Ç'aurait pu être une solution, mais nous ne savons pas tout d'elle. Ce serait sans compter sur son exceptionnelle qualité à survivre. Cela fait deux mille ans qu'elle est ici, et elle n'a pas envie de partir tout de suite.

- Deux mille ans ? Alors les Cetras ils sont morts parce qu'elle … ? balbutia Ella à nouveau.

- On peut supposer ça. Même ma douce Lucrecia ne saurait y répondre.

- Sa ''_douce Lucrecia_'' pff … Je dis pas ça d'Aerith moi, chuchota le brun pour lui-même.

- … Alors ce serait comme ça que cette extraterrestre prendrait le contrôle des gens ? En brisant leur volonté et leur liberté ? questionna-t-elle.

- Ben oui ! s'exclama Zack. Tu te souviens pas ? Comme moi la fois où t'arrivais pas à démarrer le 4x4 et to … ? Euh Ella ? Pourquoi tu me fais du pieds là ??

- Je te fais pas du pied imbécile, je cherche à te l'écraser pour t'apprendre … à te taire !

- Mais y a pas de honte à pas savoir conduire un 4x4 tu sais ?

- Mais tais-_toi _!!

- … Pour répondre à votre question, je dirai : apparemment oui, continua Vincent avec impassibilité. Son corps est mort mais son esprit est toujours là, bien présent. Comme celui de Zack l'est. Ou l'était. Ça dépend comment vous voyez ça. » termina-t-il avec un franc sourire.

* * *

_Ella – Vous avez perdu quelque chose Vincent ? _

_Vincent – Oui ! Marlène !_

…

_xDDD_

_A suivre …_


	62. Chapitre L

**Auteur :** Duuduu n'est pas sûre que le ''L'' corresponde à 50 en chiffre romain, mais au fond, elle s'en fiche !

**Note : **je ne traduirai pas « pinky soldiers » xD

* * *

**L**

« J'aurais une question à te poser …

- Hum ? »

Il serra le petit nœud du bandage sur son bras et jeta un bref regard à la jeune femme qui marchait à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi t'as dit ''les Pinky Soldiers'' tout à l'heure ? C'est quoi ce nom ?

- Ben ça va avec le bandage rose … ''Pinky'' et rose, non ? T'as pas remarqué que Cloud, Vincent et même Tifa portait un nœud rouge pour signaler qu'ils appartiennent à Avalanche ?

- Euh peut-être … mais pourquoi ce nom ?

- C'est une vieille histoire … »

Il sortit de la route et ramena quelques instants plus tard, la moto qui les avait conduits ici. Il l'enfourcha.

« Genesis porte un manteau tu sais : lui, il dit qu'il est rouge. Mais avant, je me moquais souvent de lui en disant qu'il était plus rose que rouge ! Alors je l'appelais mon ''pinky soldier''. J'ai trouvé que c'était un bon nom pour notre nouveau trio … termina-t-elle en s'asseyant derrière son compagnon.

- Notre ''trio'' ?! reprit ce dernier. Ah oui c'est vrai, on fait équipe avec l'autre tête de nœud d'ange démoniaque …

- Hé ! Un peu de respect !

- Quoi du respect … ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

- C'est MONSIEUR tête de nœud d'ange démoniaque ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il eut un léger rire et enclencha le moteur.

…

« Tu fais une drôle de tête, ça va ? »

Il referma la porte d'entrée de l'appartement derrière elle. Toujours aucune coloc' en vue.

« J'ai faim, soupira-t-elle. Mais d'abord … il me faut … du citron …

- Du quoi ? s'étouffa-t-il. Tu veux m'assaisonner ?

- Sois pas bête, je veux désinfecter ta plaie et j'ai pas de médoc, j'ai que de la drogue dans ma chambre et du citron dans la cuisine. Alors tu choisis.

- Va pour une petite vinaigrette alors. » sourit-il.

…

« Tu ne remarques rien ?

- … Tu t'es changée oui, et alors ?

- Nous sommes assortis !

- Que … Ah oui, en effet. Je me souvenais pas que tu l'avais acheté pour finir, j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a plus d'un mois … »

…

_« Oh tiens regarde à droite ! (Elle s'avança pour voir de quoi il en retournait :)_ _Ahah ! On dirait mon ancien fute mais pour femme 'çui-là ! Dis, tu veux pas l'essayer ? _

_- Quoi ? Cet horrible machin qui ressemble à un pyjama ?? »_

…

« Mmm, très seyant ce ''pyjama'' finalement, j'avoue !

- Ah tu vois ! »

…

« […] _Au fait ! Si tu veux, je crois que le laboratoire F est encore à peu près intact et y aura une surprise pour toi là-bas, on _l'_a découvert par hasard avec Rudo en ramenant Tseng et Elena à Midgar … Voilà … C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi. Désolé._ »

Il referma le PHS.

« Alors ?

- On repart. Et prends des lampes de poche … J'espère que tu aimes les araignées … »

…

« Oh non !

- Quoi ?

- Encore de la moto ?!

- Oui.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Je sens que je vais le savoir.

- Nos chocobos me manquent … »

Il ne put masquer son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard méfiant.

- Tu es surprenante parfois … Bon … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait des clés d'ailleurs ?

- Et toi tu es trop prévisible ! » ajouta-t-elle en lui agitant un petit trousseau sous le nez.

…

Cela faisait presque une heure maintenant. Une heure qu'ils crapahutaient au milieu des gravats, le brun essayant –mais vainement– de se repérer dans ce qui avait été autrefois la glorieuse ''Tour ShinRa''.

« Je ne pensais pas que l'explosion avait fait autant de dégâts …

- C'était sa cible. »

Zack se retourna :

« Hein ?

- La cible de la planète, reprit-elle, c'était de détruire les ennemis de la planète. Tout le monde le sait. Et ce jour-là, il y en avait deux : le météore de Sephiroth, et la Cie ShinRa. »

Il resta silencieux et continua d'avancer en regardant autour de lui. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au ciel et le suivit.

« Hé ! Regarde ça ! On était dans l'entrée ! Je reconnais ! »

Il s'arrêta net et elle en aperçut tout de suite le pourquoi.

« J'en ai marre, chuchota-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

- Zack …

- Oui et bien quoi ?

- J'aime pas les ascenseurs …

- Ah ben 'manquait plus qu'ça ! »

…

« Ça y est on arrive au quarante neuvième, tu peux respirer Ella.

- Te moque pas ! J'aime pas les ascenseurs c'est tout !

- Mais j'ai rien dit voyons.

- Change de regard !

- Roooh ça va … Ici, c'est l'étage du SOLDIER, on devrait pouvoir trouver des trucs intéressants. Suis moi et surtout reste silencieuse … On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut y avoir dans ces vieux labos. Tu ne sais pas les horreurs que pouvaient parfois créer les scientifiques de la ShinRa. Sois prudente. »

Elle lui renvoya un regard peu assuré et s'engagea dans le couloir à sa suite.

Le faisceau de la lampe dévoila un spectacle peu rassurant : on avait plus l'impression que les murs avaient été attaqués par une sorte de bête que par le souffle d'une explosion. Le béton était englué sous la crasse. Les quelques meubles qui avaient été placés dans ces corridors auparavant gisaient en planches ou en débris quelconques sur le sol. On entendait un bruit d'eau, sans doute des gouttes tombant dans une flaque plus importante quelque part. Parfois, on pouvait distinguer un craquement sinistre, mais c'était le plus souvent les néons qui pendaient lamentablement du plafond, produisant des gerbes d'étincelles à cause des courts-circuits et qui menaçaient de céder un peu plus.

Zack s'arrêta et commença à examiner un pan de mur, effaçant la poussière avec sa main pour tenter d'en dévoiler les secrets.

« Tu cherches une porte ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Non, un bouton.

- Oh ! Rien que ça !

- Oui mademoiselle !

- Tu ne trouverais pas ce bouton même avec une carte ! dit-elle avec un regard sardonique.

- On prend l'pari ? »

Mais il sembla enfin trouver une dépression dans le béton et y enfonça deux doigts pour déclencher le mécanisme. Un grondement ébranla tout l'édifice et une petite ouverture commençait à apparaître dans un nuage de poussières.

« Avant que tu ne me poses la question : une cachette d'armes et un vestiaire clandestin pour les premières classes, expliqua-t-il. C'est un système vieux comme le monde, mais il a fait ses preuves.

- Et c'est tout ? Il n'y pas d'autre protection que ce minuscule bouton ? Tu parles d'un système qui a fait ses preuves ! railla la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

- T'as fini de râler ?! Et puis, ne parle pas si fort.

- Oh oui ! ''Quelqu'un pourrait m'entendre'' ! Mais qui veux-tu qu'il y ait dans un bâtiment abandonné comme ça ?! »

Il lui renvoya un regard noir et apposa sa main droite sur une petite dalle lumineuse qui venait de s'allumer.

« _Entrée autorisée Monsieur Fair_, entendit-on.

- Et la voix ne s'est même pas éraillée depuis deux ans ! » lança-t-il joyeusement.

Le mur bougea encore et l'encadrement d'une porte apparut, un champ de force barrait toutefois l'accès à la pièce de l'autre côté.

« Super ! Et maintenant ? Je me renseigne hein. En tant que débutante …

- Le boîtier, désigna-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- Ouvre tes yeux ! »

Il glissa une carte dans le fameux système.

« D'où est-ce qu' … ? demanda Ella, battant des cils avec surprise.

- Dans la boîte à gants de la moto, avec un mot de Reno bien sûr. »

La lumière resta rouge cependant et la chose émit même un petit bip aigu. Il réessaya. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Une nouvelle voix de femme, quoique plus métallique celle-ci, s'adressa finalement à lui d'un minuscule haut parleur quelque part au dessus de leurs têtes :

« _Monsieur Fair, vous semblez avoir des problèmes avec l'accès de cet entrepôt. Désirez-vous une assistance technique informatisée ?_

- A ton avis connasse, si ça marche pas ...

- _Monsieur Fair, veuillez répéter votre réponse plus intelligiblement je vous prie. _

- Ouiii ! s'énerva-t-il (légèrement).

- _Bien Monsieur Fair, veuillez patienter tandis que l'ordinateur se charge d'examiner l'erreur._ »

Zack se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre. Le haut-parleur crut bon de diffuser une petite musique d'ambiance, un peu comme dans un … ascenseur ! Il jeta un regard de connivence à son amie en faisant jouer ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Elle paraissait lassée, impatiente sûrement.

« _L'analyse est terminée. Aucune erreur potentielle détectée. Veuillez réinsérer votre carte Monsieur Fair._ »

Il la repassa pour la énième fois mais le champ de force ne broncha pas.

« Punaise, y a pas de mode manuel sur ce machin ?! s'exclama-t-il. Le jour où ça foire, on reste enfermé c'est ça ?! Vive la technologie !! Et ils appellent ça un système informatique fiab ...»

Elle eut un soupir irrité qui le coupa dans son élogieuse réflexion sur le rôle des ordinateurs dans la vie quotidienne. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'énerver plus longtemps, elle lui arracha le pass des mains, le retourna et le glissa dans la fente. La del vira au vert et la porte émit plusieurs petits bip avant de s'ouvrir. La voix féminine résonna au dessus d'eux.

« _L'ordinateur a résolu votre problème Monsieur Fair. Passez une agréable fin de nuit._ »

La jeune femme tendit sa carte à Zack avec un petit sourire et un même un sourire ... suffisant ? Tandis qu'il restait, bouché bée, sur le pas de la porte, elle entra.

« Nyah nyah nyah. » fit-il en grimaçant avant de la rejoindre en bougonnant.

* * *

_Pourtant je vous jure que j'aime les ordinateurs mais cette scène finale je la trouvais trop énorme pour pas la mettre (c'est pas grave Zack, on t'aime comme tu es ^^)_

_A suivre …_


	63. Chapitre LI

**Auteur :** Duuduu fait mumuse à Crisis core ! ouaiiiis =D (enfin ! ^^)

**Note : **bon vous avez lu au dessus, je joue à CC donc je fais quelques clins d'œil au jeu maintenant =P (dans les phrases/souvenirs plus bas vous verrez) et j'ai mélangé avec les chapitres précédents de la fic … enfin vous verrez quoi xD

* * *

**LI**

« Attends, y a un truc que je pige pas … t'étais encore dans les fichiers de l'ordi ?

- Ben oui penses-tu, je suis mort !

- Hein ? fit-elle en le rejoignant devant les râteliers.

- Ils ont dû oublier de me virer de la base de données … En même temps c'était pas spécialement grave vu que techniquement je ne devais pu jamais remettre les pieds ici.

- Ah ben oui … »

Elle se mit à jouer avec un revolver –vide bien entendu– le faisant tourner entre ses mains.

« Ça alors ! » entendit-il dans son dos.

Elle reposa l'arme à contrecœur et fit volte-face.

« C'est mon casier ! Il est encore intact et personne ne l'avait pris depuis mon départ !

- Comme c'est touchant … En même temps, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un bref regard autour d'elle, il y a encore à côté celui de Sephiroth, d'Angeal et même de … Genesis. Tu crois qu'ils sont ferm … ? »

Elle s'était retournée vers son compagnon qui fouillait déjà dans le sien ! Elle alla se mettre devant celui du roux et soupira. Elle ouvrit la petite porte qui grinça un peu.

« Regarde ça. »

Le brun lui désignait une fleur fanée prête à tomber en poussière dont il faisait jouer la tige entre son index et son pouce. Elle reconnut malgré tout une narcisse.

« L'église des taudis du secteur cinq … il n'y avait que là que les fleurs d'Aerith poussaient. Et poussent encore aujourd'hui.

- L'église des taudis ? Mais c'est celle où on a vu Tifa et Cloud non ? »

Il hocha la tête et replongea la tête dans le casier. Elle haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du sien : il était certes très crasseux, mais elle aperçut tout de même dans le fond la silhouette d'un livre qu'elle sortit. Elle passa sa paume sur la couverture grisée par le temps et put finalement distinguer des lettres dorées …

« _Loveless_ … lut-elle.

- Quoi ?

- C'était dans celui de Genesis, dit-elle en le lui montrant.

- Tiens la fameuse pièce de théâtre qu'il aimait tant. J'ai essayé de la lire, mais elle est incomplète.

- Comment ça ?

- Il manque l'acte final, le quatrième. C'est l'histoire de deux hommes liés par l'amitié, et d'une femme, on parle d'une Déesse aussi … Tu m'étonnes qu'_il_ s'y soit intéressé ! »

Ella le tourna et le retourna plusieurs fois entre ses mains, c'était un très bel ouvrage. Elle ne sut pourquoi, elle le serra brutalement sur son cœur. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait l'histoire … Elle la connaissait _par cœur_ … Soudain, il glissa de ses bras et tomba au sol. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser mais stoppa net son geste : il s'était ouvert … à une scène qui avait été marquée par un papier. Non pas un papier non, une photo. Elle la saisit, ses doigts tremblant un peu.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Elle resta muette. LA photo du gala de Junon. Un troisième exemplaire.

…

_Elle serra sa main droite et celle-ci alla briser le verre qui la recouvrait._

…

_« Au fait, ricana-t-il, tu ne nous en veux pas au moins pour la photo qu'on avait mis sous le cadavre ? On l'avait pris chez ton amie. »_

…

« C'était son marque-page, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Hein ?

- Angeal, Gwen, lui et moi. C'était son marque-page. » répéta-t-elle abasourdie.

Zack sentit tout de suite son trouble.

« Tu sais je comprendrais que tu ais besoin de rester seule …

- Non, c'est toi qui m'as dit d'être plus forte. Et tu as raison, dit-elle en rangeant l'objet de son émoi à la page où il se situait. _Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses … Rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour_, lut-elle en pensée.

- Oui mais ça veut pas dire non plus de se renfermer sur soi-même quand on mal, reprit-il doucement.

- … D'accord … BOUHOUHOUHOU !! »

…

Le _soldier_ vacillait un peu, il avait perdu pas mal de sang, ça devait être pour ça. Il fit encore quelques pas, avant de tomber à genoux …

…

_« Tu penses qu'Hollander va pouvoir soigner ta dégénérescence ? Il ne serait même pas capable de soigner un rhume ! »_

…

_« Tu parles comme quelqu'un qui a abandonné le peu de raison qu'il lui restait derrière lui. »_

…

_« Ce qui faisait ta fierté … tu l'as abandonné … »_

…

_« Ella qui, elle, ne pourrait jamais. »_

…

_« Minerva t'a refusé la Paix, pas parce que tu as fait preuve de faiblesse mais à cause de ta lâcheté ! »_

…

_« Sais-tu de quoi rêvent les anges ?_

_- Non, dis-le moi._

_- De devenir humain ! »_

…

_« Ils trahissent même ceux qui se croyaient leurs amis. Ils les abandonnent, les font souffrir. »_

…

_« Comment un être aussi beau … peut-il être aussi cruel ? »_

…

_« La ShinRa a fait de moi un monstre Ella ! »_

…

_« Tu n'es pas mon ami Genesis. »_

…

_« C'est à cause de toi tout ça ! »_

…

_« Comment appelles-tu ce que j'ai ressenti et ce que je ressens encore ? »_

…

_« Je refuse de m'abandonner à sa voix sous prétexte qu'elle me torture. »_

…

_« Parce que si les humains avaient des ailes, ce ne serait pas des humains, ce serait des monstres »_

…

_« Jenova, responsable du fait que tu ais gâché une partie de ma vie. Mmm … essaie de me faire croire ça ! »_

…

_« Tu les avais grossièrement enterrés devant ta maison natale à Banora après les avoir assassinés … »_

…

_« Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît ! Non je t'en prie ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! Noooon ! »_

…

_« Tu dois ressentir la douleur que je ressens ! C'est ça la justice ! »_

…

_« Le projet G a donné naissance à Angeal et aux monstres comme moi. »_

…

_« C'est fini tout ça. »_

…

_« Ecoute ma voix, entends mon appel. Rejoins-moi ! »_

…

_« Lâche-moi arrête ! Lâche-moi je t'en prie ! »_

…

_« Toute la foire aux monstres d'Hollander est là ! »_

…

_« Tu me dégoûtes avec tes mensonges. »_

…

_« Ce ne sont pas des ailes de monstre ça, ce sont des ailes d'ange ! »_

…

_« C'était inhumain. »_

…

_« J'ai su que tu n'étais plus le héros dont on vantait tant les mérites. »_

…

_« Le héros … »_

…

_« Héros … »_

…

_« Je vois que tu es toujours prêt à tout pour gagner le Don de Minerva … »_

…

_« Le Don … »_

…

_« Minerva … »_

…

_« Minerva attendait toujours son champion … »_

…

_« Elle est ma dernière chance. Minerva … »_

…

_« Cherche la voie pour la retrouver ! »_

…

« The world needs a new HERO ! »

…

Son épée glissa au sol et le son que produisit le choc de la lame résonna dans tout le couloir. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Allez-vous en ! murmurait-il au supplice. Partez ! »

Les voix ne lui laissèrent cependant aucun répit.

« _Angeal ! Je veux que tu m'aides ! Fais-les disparaître !_

- _Elles partiront quand tu auras compris ce que tu dois faire_, répondit-il. _Pas avant. Je regrette mon ami, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi … _»

Genesis tomba à genoux et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« _Où est passé mon orgueil ? … Où est passé le _soldier_ ?_ _Les hommes ne pleurent que pour leurs compagnons d'armes … _»

Et le sang coulait le long de ses belles plumes ébène.

…

« Mmm, je ne veux pas bouger de là.

- Il faudra bien pourtant, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Non. »

Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou avec amusement.

« Ahah ! Arrête ça chatouille. » gémit-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux. Cela dura plusieurs longues secondes avant qu'il ne finisse par penser à quelque chose de drôle qui gâcha sa paix intérieure.

« Pff …

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, l'air blasé.

- T'es tellement naine que t'es obligée de te mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser dans le cou ! »

Elle rompit leur étreinte et croisa les bras :

« Et bien quoi ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu fais un mètre quatre vingt douze quand même ! »

Elle fit elle aussi un petit ''pff'' dédaigneux et s'apprêtait à sortir du vestiaire lorsqu'une main la retint, l'attirant contre un corps chaud et des lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes avec fougue.

« Tu vois … dit-il après. C'est quand même mieux quand je me mets à ta haute … Genesis ?! »

* * *

_Il arrive toujours à point nommé çui-là ! xD_

_A suivre …_


	64. Chapitre LII

**Auteur :** Duuduu trouve honteux qu'on s'y mette à deux pour torturer un blessé !! *0*

**Note : **vous vous êtes déjà trouvé au milieu de deux personnes qui se détestent ? non ? Dommage …

* * *

**LII**

« Tu tiens le coup ?

- Ça va, ça va, répondit-il avec agacement.

- Zack, tu vois bien que c'est déjà une grande humiliation pour lui de se faire à moitié porté par toi, alors arrête de le chambrer avec ça, le pauvre ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Au lieu de faire ton intéressante, essaye de faire basculer les sièges là-bas, je pourrais l'y allonger. »

Elle rejoignit la rangée au petit trot et tenta de soulever le socle sur lequel reposaient les coussins … sans succès. Le brun soupira, lui confia leur blessé et entreprit de le faire à sa place. Ella vacilla un peu sous le poids du roux mais tint bon. Lorsque soudain … !

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Genesis s'était raccroché à elle pour ne pas tomber bien sûr, sauf que ses mains s'étaient montrées un peu trop baladeuses …

« Ella, tu vois bien qu'il est à moitié en train de crever, tu vas pas l'engueuler parce qu'il a trouvé quelque chose sur toi pour éviter de se casser la figure ? Le pauvre ! s'exclama le _soldier_ avec une moue triste.

- Complice ! grinça-t-elle avec un regard noir pour son ami.

- Ça devrait aller. » constata Zack en observant son travail.

Il récupéra son infirme et eut un sourire amusé en l'installant :

« J'espère que ça craquera pas sous ton poids !

- Va te faire voir, gémit le concerné.

- J'ai pas tellement envie de jouer les docteurs, vu comme t'apprécie ce qu'on fait pour toi.

- En même temps, vous n'avez pas tellement le choix.

- Pardon ?! s'emporta soudain le brun.

- C'est bon, calma Ella. Va chercher tes matérias dans ton labo toi, je resterai avec lui. Je suis celle de nous deux à cet instant qui ait le moins envie de le transformer en chair à saucisse … j'me trompe ?

- … Non … Attends, juste un truc que je veux vérifier avant d'y aller …

- Zack non !

- Est-ce que ça fait mal quand j'appuie là ?

- Aïeuh ! »

…

Elle se pencha vers son nouveau ''patient'' et entreprit d'écarter les pans de son manteau et de le lui enlever. En un rien de temps, ce fut fait et elle put voir les dégâts : des blessures lézardaient l'intégralité de son buste.

« C'est pas joli joli hein ? demanda-t-il avec une grimace. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir jouer au héros, aïe !

- Pardon, fit-elle en déchirant le vêtement mis en charpie qui recouvrait son torse.

- Tu déshabilles les hommes toujours aussi rapidement. » dit-il avec un peu de malice.

Elle le frappa sur la tête, quoique assez gentiment :

« Tais-toi ou alors je te prive du plaisir de te déshabiller ! … Mes Dieux … comment je vais pourvoir faire pour te soigner ? Ça m'a l'air superficiel mais ça saigne beaucoup.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine. Regarde, je me régénère déjà. »

Elle passa une main sur ses pectoraux : ils étaient couverts de sang bien sûr, cependant les plaies en elle-même étaient presque refermées.

« Sympa ce pouvoir, tu me le prêtes ?

- Faudra passer par Jenova d'abord, répondit-il en riant un peu ce qui lui arracha ensuite un autre gémissement. Par Minerva ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! (Il souffla un grand coup puis devint songeur :) … Alors ça y est ?

- Ça y est quoi ? » questionna-t-elle en repliant le manteau ''rouge''.

Il faisait courir ses doigts sur ce qui devenait au fur et à mesure des cicatrices.

« Tu ne me fais plus la tête ?

- … A quoi ça sert de toute façon maintenant ? Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire, c'est ce dont j'avais besoin pour tourner la page. Et puis ce qui est fait … est fait … Au moins ça c'est dit. » acheva-t-elle en gardant le regard baissé sur son torse qu'elle nettoyait à l'aide de ce qu'il restait du haut du _soldier_.

Il s'apprêtait à se redresser pour tenter _quelque chose_ avec elle mais elle le rallongea de force avant qu'il n'ait pu aller plus loin.

« Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu.

- Non Zack est parti tout seul, il faut qu'on le rejoigne.

- Repose-toi je te dis.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer, je n'ai plus à m'abaisser à des besoins aussi _triviaux_, dit-il avec dédain.

- Pourquoi es-tu si agressif ?! » s'exclama-t-elle blessée.

Il soupira et sentit l'afflux d'adrénaline due à la colère se freinait en lui.

« Désolé, dit-il en écartant les mains.

- C'est pas grave, répondit-elle en lui tendant son manteau. Remets-le ou tu vas attraper froid, tu vas avoir un petit air à la Sephiroth mais au moins, tu ressembleras (_un peu_) moins à un dingue.

- Ça doit te faire bizarre non ?

- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard de défi.

- De devoir combattre Sephiroth.

- Oh ce n'est pas moi qui vais le battre ! C'est Zack ! Ou son ami Cloud ! Moi je suis bien trop peureuse tu sais ! »

Genesis lui prit la main et elle releva enfin à nouveau les yeux jusqu'à lui.

« Bien sûr que ça me fait bizarre. Vous étiez trop souvent ensemble pour que je ne me rappelle pas … Alors oui, ça me fait bizarre d'apprendre ce qu'il est devenu. Ça fait près de neuf ans. Et ça n'est pas si vieux que ça … quoiqu'on en dise. »

* * *

_Il a la bouche pleine de sang et il riiiit =D (entre le nain du Donjon de Naheulbeuk et François Pérusse, je suis mal barrée xD)_

_A suivre …_


	65. Interlude X enfin 10, pas censuré xD

**Auteur :** Duuduu revient en force armé d'un interlude qui sent la blague -pas- drôle =)

**Note : **je précise pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas joué à Crisis core que lors d'un entraînement dans la salle … d'entraînement virtuel xD Genesis est blessé par sa propre lame qui se brise dans la réalité virtuelle, il est envoyé chez un scientifique du nom de Hollander, avec qui il devient assez proche d'ailleurs (on peut même supposer que c'est Hollander qui lui a expliqué qu'il était le second sujet du « projet G » avec Angeal, le projet qui donnait naissance à des super-soldats dopés aux cellules de Jenova qui leur donnent des super compétences, des supers pouvoirs et … des supers idées de méchants d'ailleurs ^^), Hollander va le suivre lorsque Genesis désertera le soldier. Grâce à la technologie du clonage (inventée par Hollander ??) Genesis créera ses répliques qui attaqueront Midgar etc … mais ça c'est une autre histoire ^^ bref cette histoire est tellement compliquée que je comprendrais que vous n'ayez rien compris à ces quelques lignes xD retenez juste qu'Hollander a soigné Genesis et lui a parlé des cellules de Jenova vala =D ... oh p*tain quel roman !! xDDD

* * *

**Interlude : a monstrous child ? (Ella and Genesis' memory)**

_« Et j'aimerais avant toute chose … porter un toast … à l'éminent scientifique qui m'a sauvé la vie !_

_- Santé ! » entendit-on autour de la table tandis que les verres se rencontraient joyeusement._

_La jeune femme leva le sien comme tous les autres et but une gorgée de vin. Lorsqu'elle reposa la coupe, son regard croisa celui d'un homme, assis en face d'elle, aux longs cheveux bruns. Son ami. _Son_ ami. Angeal eut un léger sourire pour elle puis lui désigna du regard une autre silhouette qui s'était levée à la suite du _soldier_._

_« Merci beaucoup Genesis. Je suis très heureux que nous fêtions aujourd'hui tous ensemble son rétablissement et très honoré, moi, Archibald Hollander, de ces chaleureux remerciements que vous m'adressez ce soir. Aussi je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un bon appétit ! Excusez-moi, je ne suis qu'un scientifique, je ne suis pas très doué pour les beaux discours … »_

_Quelques rires fusèrent mais s'éteignirent bien vite dans le cliquetis des couverts. Les plats circulaient rapidement et les bavardages allaient également bon train. Cette ambiance ... tout engageait à la détente … Pourtant, mais elle ne savait pourquoi, Ella avait une petite boule au ventre. A sa gauche, Genesis avait pris sa coupe et la levait en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire, comme pour lui rendre hommage à son tour. Elle inclina la tête, l'imita puis prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin liquoreux qui lui fit tourner la tête. _

…

_Tous attendaient le dessert avec impatience autour d'un verre. Les convives étaient debout et papotaient tranquillement. Genesis allaient justement de groupes en groupes, s'assurant d'accorder assez d'attention à chacun de ses invités. _

_Lorsqu'il alla pour rejoindre Angeal, Sephiroth et Ella, quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule … Derrière lui, Hollander, qui semblait vouloir le mener à l'écart, dans le corridor menant à la salle de réception de la Tour ShinRa …_

…

_« Comment pourrai-je te remercier ? _

_- Ça ce n'est rien … Cependant il y a peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider toi et moi._

_- Dis toujours. _

_- Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup la compétition et tes rêves d'héroïsme tout ça … c'est bien joli mais penses-tu un jour y parvenir réellement ?_

_- Que veux-tu dire par là ? grinça-t-il, soudain sur la défensive._

_- Je veux juste dire que …_

_- Que quoi ?! Que jamais je parviendrai à devenir plus grand que Sephiroth ?! C'est ce que tu insinues ?!!_

_- Calme-toi voyons … Toi tu ne pourras peut-être pas mais … (Il leva un doigt pour qu'il ne l'interrompt pas à nouveau :) Ton enfant pourra …_

_- Mon … Mon enfant ?_

_- Tu te souviens de ce dont je t'ai parlé quand je te soignais … Ces fameuses cellules extraterrestres que tu possèdes dans ton corps …_

_- Oui et bien ? Quel est le rapport ?_

_- Imagine que j'en assimile à ta précieuse petite amie … Et que tu lui fasses un enfant après … Que se passera-t-il ? … Il aura récupérer l'héritage cellulaire de ses DEUX parents, et pas seulement d'un seul ! Là où Hojo a échoué ! Il suffirait de doper l'enfant à la mako depuis son premier biberon et ton fils deviendrait plus puissant que n'importe lequel première classe ! Plus puissant même que toi et Sephiroth réunis !_

_- A supposer que j'ai un fils … (Le regard du _soldier_ changea soudain et il serra les poings en_ _comprenant de quoi et de QUI il était en train de discuté :) Ce n'est même pas la question enfin !! Hollander, je n'ai jamais entendu une idée aussi odieuse !!_

_- Attends ! Attends-moi ! s'écria le scientifique en le retenant par le bras. Pense à ta vengeance contre Sephiroth ! Tu n'en as pas assez de le voir caracoler en tant que chef des premières classes alors que tu le vaux largement ?! Ton fils pourrait même récupérer le Don de Minerva …_

_- Ça suffit !! Tout d'abord, Sephiroth ne ''caracole'' pas ! Et si effectivement un jour j'ai un enfant, je ne le laisserai pas devenir un de tes joujous de laboratoire … Si jamais tu tentes d'insuffler à Ella ces saloperies …_

_- Mais pense au pouvoir ! Au … !_

_- Retourne avec tes tubes à essais. »_

…

_« Je suis blasé Sephiroth ! _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gee ? demanda ce dernier en contemplant le fond de son verre._

_- J'ai appris qu'à cause de notre dernière séance à la salle d'entraînement virtuelle, on avait cassé des tas de trucs et qu'on allait devoir verser vingt pour cent de notre salaire pendant quatre ans pour rembourser !_

_- Ah oui ? reprit l'argenté en essayant d'attraper la dernière goutte d'alcool au fond de sa coupe. _Pas terrible cette vodka …_ Et dis-moi, l'épée de Gen' n'a pas endommagé les batteries de particules résiduelles dues au courant altéré des ondes spectrales ??_

_- Euh hein quoi ?_

_- Nan mais c'est parce que c'est ça qui coûte le plus cher … » expliqua-t-il en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à l'intérieur du verre._

_Angeal lui arracha ce dernier bien vite lorsqu'il comprit la raison de l'invention de toute cette magnifique expression._

_« Mais euh ! entendit-on protester du côté de Sephiroth._

_- Je vais lui chercher de l'eau, ça a la même couleur et il sera tellement raide mort qu'il ne remarquera même pas la différence de goût, chuchota le brun à l'oreille d'Ella qui avait tout observé avec un demi-sourire. _

_- Regarde si tu trouves Genesis, ça va faire cinq bonnes minutes qu'il est sorti avec Hollander. » répondit-elle avec inquiétude. _

_Il acquiesça et disparut près du buffet. _

…

_« Ah ben vous êtes là ! … Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ?? demanda le roux en contemplant Sephiroth bizarrement avachi sur SA copine._

_- Tiens ! (Elle mit l'argenté dans les bras du nouveau venu :) C'est TON ami, alors débrouilles-toi ! _

_- Oh le revoilà ! s'écria Angeal avec deux verres à la main, l'air un peu … ailleurs … _

_- Ben t'en as mis du temps !! » s'exclama Ella avec une moue rageuse. _

_Sephiroth en voyant son camarade avec de l'alcool se jeta sur lui, accompagnant le geste à un tendre :_

_« ''Giiiil'' ! ''Agile'' mon amiiii !_

_- Eh ! J'te cause ! hurla la jeune fille._

_- Ben y a Rudo et Cissnei qui faisaient un … un …_

_- Un QUOI ? demanda Genesis._

_- Un cul sec de vodka ! HIPS ! »_

…

_Et une chanson à boire en l'honneur de Genesis ! Une !_

_« On a des réacteurs mako ! Vive notre héros-euh !_

- Et les chocobos !! _entendit-on du côté de Reno et Seph' bras dessus bras dessous …_

_- On a des réacteurs ShinRa ! Viveuh Banora ! _

- Et aussi Gongaga !! »_ (Non ce n'est pas Zack, il n'est pas là !) _

…

_« Hé ! Hé !! Ella !_

_- Que-quoi ?_

_- Fais pas … fais pas ça … _

_- Mais si ! C'est marrant ! … Y a plus de vodka ??_

_- Reno a tout fini, il est ivre mort … allongé sous le buffet … »_

_La jeune fille tenait à peine sur ses pieds mais grimpa sur la table, rejoignant Sephiroth … et entreprit de commencer un magnifique strip-tease avec l'argenté, au moins aussi bourré qu'elle …_

…

_Hum …_

…

_« Whaouhh ! C'est mieux qu'au cinéma ! » cria Rufus au dessus de la mare de sifflements, de hurlements, de ronronnements, de glapissements, de … ! Bref, c'était un vrai zoo …_

…

_Hum HUM !_

…

_« Non non Ella ! Ne lance pas le soutien-gorge ! » s'écria Genesis._

…

_« Je vais rentrée, je suis trop fatiguée._

_- Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? Il est que aïe … que deux heures du matin. dit Angeal en réajustant son pack de glace sur son front._

_- Je te raccompagne et je te rejoindrai un peu plus tard. » murmura le roux à l'oreille de la jeune fille._

_Dans la salle, on entendait toujours la musique qui résonnait et les cris joyeux des invités qui devaient en être à la chenille maintenant … Hum._

_Le couple disparut dans l'angle du couloir après que l'argenté et son compagnon ait fait un petit signe à Ella. Mais soudain, une tornade bleue et noire déboula dans le corridor._

_« Zack ! Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt._

_- Salut la compagniiiiiiie !!_

_- Crie pas comme ça, supplia son maître. _

_- Oh là là l La tronche que tu as Angeal ! _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? reprit Sephiroth, menaçant de dégainer Masamune s'il ne baissait pas le volume sonore … avant de se rappeler que Masamune dormait au vestiaire …_

_- Genesis a dit : ''venez accompagnés'' ! _

_- …_

_- Et ben quoi ? Je suis venu accompagné non ? »_

…

_« Crois-tu que ma théorie est une chance d'être la bonne ? demanda-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre._

_- Mmm … Tu es sans doute celui qui connaît le mieux cette pièce … répondit Ella en ajustant le drap autour d'elle. _

_- Oui mais ça ne veut rien dire ! » grimaça-t-il en déposant le livre sur la table basse._

_Elle eut un sourire tendre et réconfortant._

_« Moi je crois que ça joue … »_

_Il soupira et s'allongea à ses côtés._

_« J'aimerais tellement trouver le dernier acte … murmura Genesis en se collant à elle. Tant que je ne l'aurais pas, ma vie sera incomplète. »_

_La jeune fille resta silencieuse mais fronça les sourcils._

_« Oui … »_

_Il tendit le bras et éteignit la lumière._

_« … incomplète … »_

…

''Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses … Rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour.''

…

_« C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas Zack ? C'est que du passé mais je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler. Ça fait tellement longtemps … Mais après tout, ce n'est que du passé. »

* * *

_

_OMG ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu poster un truc aussi con que ça (surtout niveau surnom xD) … tant pis ! lol_

_d'ailleurs sachez que le surnom "agile" ou "gil" pour Angeal (oui Seph' c'est ANGEAL son prénom xD) vient d'un rêve débile où je voyais Angeal jouait avec une gamine de 4 ans dans le parc des taudis ! (bonjour les rêves -__- j'ai vraiment que ça à rêver ! xD) le pauvre soldier essayait vainement d'apprendre son prénom à la petite puce qui avait ... quelques problèmes d'élocution (nan seph' elle était pas bourrée ELLE) mdr'  
_

_J'ai dû mal à finir le chapitre 53 mais il sera très très prochainement sur vos écrans (mercredi je pense vu que mardi … ben je déménage -__-)_

_A suivre …_


	66. Chapitre LIII

**Auteur :** Duuduu est de retour ! brandissant fièrement les dix doigts qui ont fait naître ce nouveau chapitre !

**Note : **un grand merci à Evils-roses alias momo pour les 33 reviews laissées et qui sont … les seules pour le moment -__- xD en même je suis un peu mégalo avec mes 65 chapitres ! (mais juste un peu *o*)

* * *

**LIII**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient étrécis lorsqu'elle avait aperçu la lueur de la matéria dans le bras de Genesis.

« Ça ? Oh c'est rien, c'est pour augmenter ma vitesse de déplacement, en vol surtout. » répondit-il un peu gêné.

Elle ne releva pas cependant –sûrement parce qu'elle considérait de toute façon tous les _soldiers_ assez tarés pour vouloir utiliser des matérias de ce genre– et rassembla les affaires avant de se mettre en marche avec lui … à la recherche de Zack.

…

Le jeune homme tourna au coin du couloir d'une démarche assurée. Il reconnaissait facilement les lieux qu'il traversait pour le moment et en était d'ailleurs tout fier. De plus, il se rapprochait très facilement de sa cible … Il se sentit soudain partir violemment et être entraîné dans un tourbillon brutal qui le déstabilisa franchement, et cela pour finalement atterrir dans un endroit éthéré où l'aveuglante lumière blanche donnait la curieuse impression … d'être au paradis …

…

_« Coucou ! s'exclama une voix féminine sur un ton particulièrement enjoué._

_- Aerith, la vache ! Préviens-moi la prochaine fois ! J'ai cru que je venais de me faire dézinguer par un énorme monstre que j'avais pas repéré !_

_- Hihi._

_- Et c'est tout ce que tu as à me répondre ?_

_- Oui votre honneur !_

_- … Ça ne te va pas de me refaire Aerith. C'est même limite flippant._

_- Roooh, si on ne peut plus rigoler Zack … Dis moi plutôt comment ça avance ! reprit la jeune femme en sautillant presque, ou du moins … comme ils étaient de dos, il l'imaginait assez facilement sautiller comme une folle._

_- Ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne nous espionnes pas de ton petit nuage rose …_

_- Pff t'es pas drôle aujourd'hui. A vrai dire … Tu nous manques un peu ici. Enfin … tu ME manques … Mais tu t'y amuses bien en bas, hein ?_

_- Je dois avouer que oui …_

_- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si déconfit ? rit-elle._

_- Mais tu dois m'en vouloir non ?_

_- Pour quoi ? Parce que tu ''aimes bien'' Ella ? Je savais ce qui allait se passer entre vous deux, c'est même ça qui a motivé ma décision et qui a fait que je l'ai choisie elle. Si tu savais ! Je ne t'en veux pas du tout._

_- … Mais …_

_- J'ai passé l'âge Zack, l'interrompit-elle. Elle te plait, tu lui plais, rien de mal ! Après tout, n'es-tu pas le garçon le plus mignon de Gaïa et des cieux ? »_

…

Il se sentit encore absorbé et se retrouva noyé … cette fois-ci dans l'obscurité d'une immense salle … une ombre gigantesque se mouvant à quelques mètres de lui tout en poussant des grognements. (Il n'eut même pas le temps de se dire : « _Eh dis donc, elle m'a volé ma réplique Aerith !_ »)

…

Ella shoota dans une pierre et continua d'avancer en regardant ses pieds. A sa droite marchait toujours le dernier des Pinky Soldiers.

« J'en ai marre … Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on tourne en rond, maugréa-t-elle.

- Mais nooon ! Je te dis qu'on est sur la bonne route.

- Mon œil oui ! T'es paumé c'est tout, t'es encore pire que Zack c'est ça hein ?

- Ah ça ! Tu l'aimes ton p'tit hérisson !

- Je t'en prie, pas de crise de jalousie _j'ai passé l'âge_ … Et en plus c'est même pas vrai !

- Mon œil ! répéta-t-il sur un ton railleur. Pourquoi tu te mets à battre stupidement des cils à chaque fois qu'il te regarde alors ? T'avais une poussière d'ange peut-être ?

- … Je t'emmerde. »

Genesis ne pipa mot, n'éprouvant même pas de colère pour l'insulte qu'on venait de lui adresser sympathiquement tant il était surpris … qu'on la lui adresse à lui justement !

« Bon … commença-t-il pour rompre le silence. Et sinon euh … qu'est-ce que t'as fait d'intéressant pendant les neuf de mon absence ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix minuscule.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda comme s'il s'était transformé en moogle. Il se gifla mentalement tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui en étrécissant les yeux d'un air de plus en plus menaçant :

« Je rêve où tu as eu le CULOT de me demander ce que J'ai fait en NEUF ANS ?!

- Euh ben … oui … » répondit-il en se faisant tout petit, préparant discrètement un bras pour parer … le crochet du droit.

Les traits de la jeune femme se détendirent soudain lorsqu'elle rétorqua sur un ton neutre :

« … Rien d'intéressant. »

L'homme battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises avec hébétude puis se remit à marcher aux côtés de sa camarade. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle se mit à jurer sans aucune gêne face aux oreilles sensibles de Genesis, et ça comme quoi ils allaient mourir de vieillesse dans la tour ShinRa, qu'ils étaient pas prêts de retrouver le chemin, qu'Il était un boulet, etc. etc. etc. … Aussi il se récria avec véhémence.

« Mais pourquoi t'es de mauvais poil comme ça hein ?! Zut à la fin !! (_Pour pas dire autre chose, parce que moi j'suis poli !_)

- J'aime pas cet endroit, il me fout les jetons. Plus on progresse et plus on s'enfonce dans l'obscurité. T'es sûr au moins qu'on est pas sous terre ?! Qui sait ce qu'on pourrait bien trouver dans ces fichues pièces abandonn … aaaaah ! »

Elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche, son compagnon avait instantanément dégainé son épée. Ils étaient arrivés dans une immense salle qui jouxtait des laboratoires poussiéreux … Dans cette fameuse salle : une ombre gigantesque se balançait doucement, créant un sinistre bruit de chaînes qui accompagnait les murmures du vent.

« Ce monstre anti-soldat est mort depuis un petit moment si vous voulez mon avis. Ça m'étonnerait donc que tu ais besoin de ton arme. »

Zack éclairait avec sa lampe torche le squelette par derrière, de sorte que le faisceau le faisait apparaître deux fois plus impressionnant.

« Monstre … monstre anti-soldat ? bredouilla Ella en reprenant progressivement des couleurs.

- Utaï s'en servait pour se débarrasser facilement des flots de troisième classe que la ShinRa déversaient dans la jungle pour aller assiéger les forts. C'était il y a neuf ans, compléta Genesis en admirant les restes de la bête.

- Ils sont capables d'écraser quatre hommes rien qu'avec un seul pied et leur cuir et si épais que les balles se figent à l'intérieur comme dans de la glue avant d'atteindre les organes.

- Même la tête tranchée, ils continuent à se battre !

- Ouais, ce sont de vrais caïds, sanguinaires et indomptables. » paracheva le brun avec une frayeur simulée qu'imita aussitôt son camarade

La jeune femme avala bruyamment sa salive, faisant apparaître un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres des deux _soldiers_.

…

« […] Et puis à l'étage au dessus, t'avais Lazard, le directeur du SOLDIER. C'était un choc type d'ailleurs, mais il avait une envie folle de se venger de la ShinRa parce qu'en vérité il était […] » expliquait nonchalamment son ami tandis qu'Ella buvait la moindre de ses paroles _en battant stupidement des cils_ et que Genesis traînait un peu en arrière du couple.

Ne supportant plus soudain de voir son cadet ainsi dispenser sa science tout en balançant des sourires ravageurs à ''SA'' fiancée (qui était, en passant, à deux doigts de la crise d'apoplexie), il explosa (comme une cocotte-minute) :

« Eh le hérisson ! Tu n'entends pas un truc ?? »

Les deux s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent, l'air stupéfait :

« Euh non quoi ? demanda le brun.

- … le silence, termina son interlocuteur.

- … Donc je disais que … recommença-t-il en reprenant son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

- T'en as pas marre de jouer les guides touristiques ?! le coupa Genesis.

- Si ça te pose un problème, tu peux te casser, balança le jeune _soldier _en faisant à nouveau volte-face.

- Tu veux que je te réponde ? reprit le roux. Alors : OUI, ça me gêne beaucoup.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois d'une telle chiantise !!

- De mieux en mieux ! Tu emplois des mots qui n'existent même pas dans le dictionnaire.

- Ça suffit ! hurla brusquement la jeune femme. Non mais regardez vous bon sang !! Des gamins, des GAMINS ! J'en ai plus que marre de jouer les nounous ! Vous m'entendez ?! Marre !! Et ne me dites pas que c'est la première fois, ça fait au moins la cinquième que je vous interrompt ! A ce rythme-là, vous aurez bientôt trois Sephiroth en train de raser la ville tandis que vous vous chercherez encore la petite bête ! Maintenant c'est dit, je rentre CHEZ MOI et vous allez vous démerdez ! Sur ce messieurs BONSOIR !!!

- … Mais … Mais attends …

- Ella …

- El' …

- Mon oiseau de Mideel …

- Mon chocobo en sucre …

- Mon moogle en miel …

- Ellachou … Snif-euh …

- Bouhouhou elle est partie … Tout ça c'est de ta faute !!!

- Aïe !! Non de la tienne !

- Ouille ! Me cherche pas toi ! »

…

« Raaah, je les hais ! » pensa-t-elle en serrant les doigts autour de la lampe torche qu'elle avait réussi à chiper à Zack pendant sa tirade.

Ça faisait neuf ans quelle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ces locaux, il y avait donc un nouvel obstacle maintenant …

« Allô Midgar, nous avons un problème … Comment je sors d'ici moi ? »

* * *

_A suivre … =D_

_(tout de suite après la pub … un nouvel interlude ! XD)_


	67. Interlude XI

**Auteur : **Duuduu (car il faut savoir que Duuduu n'est pas qu'un pseudo débilissime … ceci est un authentique cri de guerre chocobo ! (oui madame ! =D))

**Note :** la boucle est bouclée côté interlude, nous sommes remontés dans le temps pour la dernière fois … reprenez le prologue et entre le second passage et le troisième … vous trouverez celui-ci ! (ah ! il faut savoir que Kunsel est un ami de Zouzou, un seconde classe qui vous envoie souvent des textos sur votre PHS et qui vous fait même le didacticiel ! c'est pas beau ça =D)

* * *

**Interlude : Angeal's friend **

_De la main de l'homme glissa une petite boîte à comprimés qu'il mit dans la paume chaude de sa compagne._

…

_Dans la poche de son manteau, elle serrait dans sa main cette fameuse petite boîte. Un tic depuis un mois. Un mois qu'il la lui avait remise._

_Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et entra dans l'ascenseur. Elle allait pour ordonner la fermeture des portes lorsque quelqu'un entra à son tour. Elle ne fit pas attention au jeune homme qui l'avait pourtant salué et remercié et avait aussitôt appuyé sur le bouton quarante neuf. Elle, elle gardait les yeux rivés au sol, comme honteuse de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Honteuse de venir à la Tour ShinRa, honteuse de ne pas lui faire confiance au point de venir le rejoindre coûte que coûte. Et même jusqu'_ici_. _

_« Vous allez à quel étage ? demanda une voix. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu que vous n'avez appuyé sur aucun bouton … »_

_Elle releva timidement la tête :_

_« Je vous demande pardon ?_

_- Je vais au quarante-neuvième étage, et vous ?_

_- Le même, dit-elle en se fermant à nouveau comme une huître._

_- Ah bon … ? »_

_Elle fit jouer à nouveau le petit coffret contenant la drogue entre ses doigts tout en jetant un bref regard à l'indicateur de l'ascenseur qui disait à quel niveau celui-ci se trouvait actuellement. Le vingt-cinquième … Non, pas tout de suite. Il fallait qu'elle sache d'abord !_

_« Ça ne va pas ? »_

_Elle remarqua qu'elle était seule avec ce soldier, et rien d'autre à faire qu'observer l'autre ou le plafond pendant le trajet._

_« …_

_- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, pardonnez ma curiosité mais …_

_- Je vais très bien merci, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Dieu que j'aime pas les ascenseurs … J'aime pas les ascenseurs … J'aime pas les ascenseurs … pensa-t-elle en grimaçant._

_- Vous savez au moins que le quarante-neuvième étage est celui du SOLDIER ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'y entrer normalement. »_

_Non mais qui était-il celui-là pour se mêler des affaires des autres comme ça ?!_

_« Si vous êtes une groupie de Sephiroth, continua-t-il, je vous conseille vivement de renoncer illico à ce que vous projetez. Il est toujours extrêmement gêné qu'on lui rapporte qu'une de ses fans a été retrouvée enfermée dans les cages du laboratoire du département scientifique où on stocke les expériences ratées … »_

_Elle accueillit avec soulagement le petit tintement de la machine qui annonçait l'ouverture imminente des portes. _

_« Au fait ! Moi c'est Zack ! » commença le jeune brun avec entrain._

_Ella sortit sans un regard mais perçut toutefois des bribes de la conversation que ce dernier venait d'entamer avec un de ses camarades :_

_« Salut Kunsel ! _

_- Eh salut ! … C'est qui cette nana ?_

_- Aucune idée._

_- Charmante créature …_

_- Plutôt oui …_

_- … Alors ? T'as reçu mon dernier message sur la représentation annuelle de Loveless ? […] » _

…

_Elle se faufila dans les différents couloirs sans être trop remarquée et tourna finalement vers le corridor menant aux appartements privés des quelques premières classes qui vivaient à la Tour. Son estomac se tordait au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait. Elle arriva finalement devant une porte … La porte … et derrière laquelle se trouvait une ombre ! Cette vision libéra le poids de son angoisse et l'emplit alors d'une ivresse qui la fit bondir de joie tandis qu'elle s'approchait du détecteur de mouvement afin qu'il lui ouvre … Son sourire s'effaça tout à coup lorsqu'elle reconnut la silhouette familière d'un ami qui n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait à voir ici … Il était en train de tout retourner dans la pièce, sûrement en quête d'un quelconque indice._

_« Par les Cetras, Ella ! Que fais-tu ici ?! _

_- Angeal ! Je … ! commença-t-elle au bord des larmes._

_- Viens … »_

_Il la prit par le bras et la traîna presque jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Ils les firent pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux et appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée avec un soupir. Elle se dégagea de son emprise une fois les portes refermées et massa son bras avec un rictus de douleur._

_« Tu ne sens pas ta force, dit-elle d'une petite voix._

_- Tu es folle de venir ici, répondit-il en restant le regard fixé devant lui. Tu cherches des réponses n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, comme toi apparemment._

_- Il n'y avait rien dans sa chambre, pas une trace de sa destination. Même son exemplaire de Loveless avait disparu. Je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre mes recherches. Je pars pour Utaï cet après-midi. _

_- C'est là qu'il a disparu selon la rumeur qui circule dans les taudis … mais … c'est vraiment la vérité ? »_

_Le brun acquiesça en silence._

_« Je ne comprends pas … Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? questionna-t-elle._

_- Non, ne crois surtout pas ça, dit-il d'une voix douce en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. _

_- Je veux qu'il revienne. Je … veux … qu'il … revienne … cria-t-elle en frappant du poing l'épaule de son compagnon._

_- Il reviendra. _''Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses, …''

- ''… rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour.'' _Mais est-ce que tu y crois vraiment ?_

_- Je n'en suis plus sûr … »_

…

_Après cette conversation, après le départ pour Utaï, tout s'est accéléré … _

…

… _cela fait un long mois qui s'est écoulé depuis la conversation avec Angeal_ …

« Midgar-TV, il est vingt heures, l'heure de retrouver Claire Chabal pour les informations quotidiennes …

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, ShinRa ! Le vice-Président a fait parvenir un communiqué officiel à la presse aujourd'hui. En effet, deux des plus célèbres premières classes sont morts au combat lors d'une embuscade tendue par les soldats Utaïens rescapés du fort Tamblin ! Genesis Rhapsodos et Angeal Hewley seront donc les objets d'une cérémonie organisée par la ShinRa dans les prochains jours afin de rendre hommage à deux personnages d'exception qui ont œuvré pour la liberté des peuples … Cette disparition laissera des centaines de fans inconsolables à travers les quatorze régions et une grande balafre dans l'histoire de la ShinRa … »

…

_Elle avait fait tombé par mégarde les deux autres cachets dans la cuvette des toilettes tant sa main tremblait. Il ne lui en restait qu'UN, un _seul_, pas assez pour tenter d'attenter correctement à sa vie malheureusement …_

_Il fallait franchir le pas. Il ne serait pas là. Il ne viendrait pas. _

_Accepter la réalité, prendre la dose, l'ultime qui l'emmènerait une dernière fois au pays d'Alice, avec lui. _

_Cette vie de merde n'a que le goût du sucre sur une langue brûlée par l'amertume …_

…

_« Angeal était ton ami n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, il m'a tout appris. Presque un frère._

_- Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment il était mort …_

_- Ella s'il te plaît …_

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?_

_- … Il m'a demandé de le tuer. Il m'a FORCÉ … à le tuer … »

* * *

_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment si dans le jeu, le message de Kunsel où il parle de la représentation de Loveless (car c'est une pièce de théâtre) Zack le reçoit juste avant de partir à Utaï ou alors pendant qu'il est sur le terrain … mais je vous avoue que je m'en fiche ! c'est moi l'auteur, je fais ce que je veux ! nyaaah ! xD_

_A suivre ! hihihi ^^_


	68. Chapitre LIV

**Auteur : **Duuduu s'apprête à fondre sur l'innocente planète Terre avec un nouveau chapitre telle une calamité des cieux ! mouahahahahaha….. haheum *s'étouffe avec une mouche ^^''* !

**Note :** pardon pardon pour le retard *pas taper pas taper … AÏEUUUUUH !* je suis une exécrable auteur et pas attentionnée avec ça … vous croyez que j'aurais pu me ramener avec la fin pour me faire excuser ? même pas ! un chapitre ! un seul *re-''pas taper''* bref le premeir extrait est un flash-back de la scène ZackxElla aux vestiaires secrets ^^ et la suite c'est là où on s'était arrêté avant l'interlude xD

* * *

**LIV**

_« […] Oui mais ça veut pas dire non plus de se renfermer sur soi-même quand on mal … »_

_Elle serra son corps entre ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme en se mordant les lèvres pour retenir ses sanglots._

_« A force d'être un pare-choc pour toi, je vais finir par faire une dépression moi aussi ! rit-il légèrement en frottant le dos de son amie dans un geste de réconfort. Mais dis-moi, reprit-il, est-ce qu'un souvenir compte plus que nous ? »_

_Elle leva des yeux surpris vers lui, comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation …_

…

« Mmm … on fait la paix ?

- gvftrmpqr … lui répondit-on. … pourquoi maintenant tout à coup ? demanda le roux avec curiosité.

- J'aime pas marcher sans parler, dit un Zack tout penaud.

- Allons bon … Je me demande bien comment tu faisais en mission … » soupira Genesis.

L'autre ricana discrètement avant de lui tendre quelque chose de noir et d'effilé.

« Tiens, et fais gaffe, je ramasserai pas toujours derrière toi. »

Genesis fit tourner la plume d'encre entre ses doigts puis lança un sourire caustique à son ami :

« Et tu as de la colle ? … Mmm, non laisse tomber j'ai rien dit … Alors … associés ? »

Il tendit la main à son compagnon qui eut un sourire et lui donna la sienne.

« Associés. » acheva-t-il.

Ils reprirent leur chemin d'un bon pas, côte à côte. Finalement, un silence détendu s'installa, qui fut brisé par la voix pleine d'assurance du jeune _soldier_ :

« Merci d'être intervenu dans la forêt tout à l'heure.

- En fait je … ! De rien. Même si ça aurait été à elle … (il baissa la tête en essayant de masquer son visage :) … de le dire …

- Elle t'a remercié à sa façon … Elle t'a laissé la vie sauve et ne t'a même pas dévissé la tête, estime-toi heureux. »

Genesis haussa les épaules, pas spécialement effrayé par des propos pourtant peu rassurants.

« Tu ne l'en crois pas capable ? questionna le brun d'un air inquisiteur.

- Si tu parles de la mako …

- Non, de ce qu'elle appelle ses ''crises de colère'' … »

Le regard de son interlocuteur s'étrécit, piqué par la curiosité.

« En vrai, je pense que son organisme réagit différemment à la mako qu'on lui donne.

- Différemment … ?

- De nous tous, de toi de moi, le premier quidam venu …

- Et ? En quoi réagit-il différemment ?

- J'ai eu l'impression que son corps le stockait pour pouvoir ne l'utiliser … qu'_en cas de besoin_, si je puis dire, lorsqu'elle se sent en danger ou quand elle ressent une émotion trop forte. Et dans ces cas-là, l'énergie est tout de suite libérée dans son corps, lui donnant l'impression d'être … invincible. Elle m'a décrit plusieurs fois une sensation de surpuissance qui la rend aveugle au monde extérieur lorsqu'elle prend de la mako, et avoue que ça rappelle étrangement la réaction des jeunes _soldiers_ la première fois qu'ils la sentent agir dans leur hémoglobine …

- J'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi tout ça …

- Elle fait des malaises depuis quelques temps, elle a des absences, son corps commence à réagir autrement après chaque nouvel injection … Autre chose d'étrange : son père était un _soldier_ reconnu, ça tu dois le savoir, à tel point même qu'il avait été nommé dans les premières expériences de notre cher Hollander pour être parmi ses cobayes, m'a-t-elle raconté. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Hollander il y a dix ans travaillait …

- … sur les premières injections de mako par intraveineuses, compléta Genesis –quasi– muet de stupeur tandis que tout un puzzle se reconstituait dans sa tête.

- Et oui ! Gain Kay a subi des doses de plus en plus forte mais est mort … d'une sorte d'allergie à cette mako, bizarre hein ?

- Tu disais qu'Ella ''stocke'' la mako … ça voudrait dire que les stocks de Gain étaient pleins ? Et qu'il en est mort ?

- C'est ce à quoi j'ai pensé, mais je voulais avoir ton avis sur la question. En tout cas, ça a quelque chose à avoir avec la mako les malaises qu'elle fait … Reste à savoir pourquoi elle n'en a pas eu plus tôt !

- Parce que je ne lui donnai presque rien … contrairement à Gain qui était un _soldier_, lui, il en recevait forcément beaucoup plus. D'autant que s'il a été emporté en seulement quelques mois … et bien ça signifie tout simplement qu'Hollander ne connaissait pas les niveaux de résistance du corps humain à la mako à l'époque ! (Il se tut quelques instants, puis reprit pour lui-même, l'air particulièrement songeur :) … Alors comme ça … c'est Hollander qui a tué son père … »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Zack de paraître très interloqué par cette ultime révélation.

« Quand on le lui a présenté, expliqua son compagnon, il semblait tout de suite la reconnaître, comme s'il avait déjà vu ce visage quelque part. Et puis, elle a refusé de lui serrer la main, j'avoue même avoir été un peu vexé ce jour-là : c'était à peine si elle était venue le remercier de m'avoir sauvé. Toute la soirée que j'avais organisée en son honneur pour m'avoir guéri, je la sentais tendue, pire ! Elle s'éloignait dès qu'il entrait dans la conversation, que ce soit au sens propre … ou au figuré d'ailleurs.

- Dès que vous lui dérouliez le tapis rouge tu veux dire ! railla le brun.

- … Oui. » termina Genesis plus froidement.

…

Elle passa la tête dans le chambranle de la porte, balaya la petite pièce du faisceau de sa lampe … et recula bien vite ! Elle était sûre que la sortie se trouvait pas loin, mais cette salle … était bourrée d'araignées !

« Pourquoi il n'y a pas de rat ? gémit-elle. Dans les films, les gentils qui se sont perdus dans les tours abandonnées qui font très peur retrouvent toujours la sortie en suivant des rats ou des lézards qui les guident jusqu'à la sortie des égouts … »

Elle se laissa glisser au sol et se recroquevilla, dos à un mur. Elle ferma les paupières en souhaitant entendre de loin ses deux ahuris de compagnons qui criaient encore l'un contre l'autre comme des poissonniers …

…

« … Bref arrivés à la sortie de la forêt d'Ajit, je me suis retrouvé face à l'ahuri aux cheveux courts et son copain greluche qui ressemble à une fille alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Et la suite … tu la connais … Je les ai suivi … _jusqu'ici_ …

- … Comment ça ''_jusqu'ici'_' ?! »

…

Une ombre glissa, silencieuse, le long du mur.

« Hé ho !! Zack ! Genesis ! C'est moi, vous êtes où ?? » brailla-t-elle de plus en plus angoissée.

Une seconde silhouette rejoignit la première, suivie par une troisième …

…

« Oui enfin … quand je dis jusqu'ici euh … Je parle de Midgar. Ils ne m'ont pas suivi à la tour, je te rassure.

- Bon sang, pendant un temps, j'ai cru que … »

…

La jeune femme se redressa soudainement. Elle avait entendu un genre de … truc ? chose ? chouette ? … machin ? qui avait remué sur sa droite. D'une main tremblante, elle remonta la lampe lentement … mais ne vit absolument rien.

« Bon ok, là ça commence à devenir vraiment flippant. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en sentant la panique serrait son cœur et son estomac.

Elle fit brusquement volte-face en croyant avoir aperçu quelque chose mais son faisceau de lumière ne rencontra rien d'autre qu'un mur crasseux.

« Les gars … je préférais encore quand on se perdait ensemble … s'il vous plaît, revenez … » gémit-elle doucement.

Pour toute réponse, un rictus moqueur se fit entendre tout proche … _très_ proche.

« Ma pauvre petite Ella … aurais-tu perdu tes anges gardiens ? » demanda une voix de velours qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir … à Kadaj.

…

« Eh mais attends ! On n'est pas dans le labo F ici ! s'écria Zack en jetant un coup d'œil aux machine disposées en face de lui.

- Non … c'est le E, compléta Genesis en époussetant quelques dossiers sur un bureau dans le fond de la salle.

- On ne trouvera pas de matérias. Allez, sortons.

- Non attends voir. »

Le brun stoppa net –presque le pied en l'air– et lança un bref regard vers son compagnon, penché sur une feuille qu'il ramenait à hauteur de ses yeux.

« C'est un rapport, il parle de Cloud Strife là-dedans et aussi … de Gain Kay.

- Cloud Strife ? répéta l'autre en se rapprochant d'un bon pas.

- ''_Le dénommé Strife ajoute une nouvelle dimension à l'opération de recherches que nous menons. En effet, il posséderait certaines des qualités du patient Kay dont la pathologie due aux injections de mako a été répertoriée il y a plus de sept ans de cela. Strife ne supporte pas le traitement infligé, et l'analyse de son génome confirme qu'il y a une similitude dans son patrimoine génétique avec Kay qui serait la cause de cette réaction extraordinaire. On peut même penser qu'ils ont un ancêtre commun, possédant ce gène mutant. Selon les calculs entrepris, il y a soixante-quinze pour cent de chance que cette anomalie génétique se retrouve dans le génome des descendants de ces deux patients. Cette étrange pathologie que l'on pourrait qualifier d' ''allergie à la mako'' a donc une origine génétique. Ceci serait un fléau pour les générations de soldiers qui découlerait de ces individus, car les injections les conduiraient sur une période plus ou moins longues à une mort cert … une mort certaine._'' acheva le roux en lâchant la feuille.

Zack serra les poings, tentant de retenir ce que tout son corps lui commandait, et finalement frappa Genesis en plein visage. Celui-ci accepta le coup sans rechigner. On comprenait la colère qu'il éprouvait. _A cause_ de lui … C'était à cause de _lui_.

* * *

_Fin dramatique je sais xD Bon je sais vous allez me dire mais c'est du charabia ton truc de svt là ! biologie-chépaquoi ! ben non je vous assure que c'est pas du niveau Terminale S spé svt ^^'' mais le plus drôle c'est qu'en spé sv on va voir les modifications génétiques chez les humains =D comme ça je vous dirai si le cas Sephiroth sera possible un jour xP à très vite petits lecteurs !! ze vous n'aimeuh !! (oui momo je pense aussi à toi ma tovarash =3) à suivre ! =)  
_


	69. Chapitre LV

**Auteur : **Duuduu se prosterne devant ses lecteurs, attendant le bâton pour sa faire battre … (non je ne suis pas masochiste, j'ai simplement honte de mon retard .)

**Note :** je vais vous dire un truc … personnes saines d'esprit, ne faites jamais S !! la première manque de vous tuer et la terminale vous achève … beuuh x'(

* * *

**LV**

_Il passa son index sur sa joue avec tendresse :_

_« Tu vas voir … La mako te permettra de devenir une grande danseuse … »_

_Ella, ou Lova si vous préférez, avala sa salive, une grimace de supplication s'étirant sur ses lèvres vermeilles. Lentement -trop lentement à son goût- l'aiguille s'enfonça sous sa peau. Un léger picotement, un léger vertige, une légère envie de vomir à l'idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire … Enfin l'euphorie la gagna, signe que la mako avait pénétré allégrement son système nerveux … La nuit allait être particulièrement longue. _

…

« Grave erreur, sermonna Kadaj avec un ricanement malveillant.

- Comme un oisillon tombé du nid, ajouta le premier de ses frères.

- Toute … seule … » commenta à son tour Yazoo en sortant de l'ombre.

La jeune s'était d'autant plus raidie en constatant son désavantage. Mais au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour ainsi leur notifier d'un ton cinglant qu'elle ne se rendrait pas -réplique digne d'un gentil encerclé par les méchants- un grognement bestial et menaçant l'interrompit. Les argentés se contentèrent de sourires amusés, persuadés d'avoir affaire au rugissement du vent. Grossière erreur. Leur expression narquoise disparut instantanément lorsqu'une chose qui n'avait rien d'humain surgit subitement et s'agrippa au dos de Loz.

…

« Ça s'est un peu effacé, voilà pourquoi on s'est trompé, expliqua son camarade à Zack en posant une main sur l'inscription peinte sur le mur à côté de l'entrée de la salle.

- Le chemin n'est plus très long. » compléta ce dernier en prenant la tête de leur petit groupe.

Il abandonna derrière lui le labo E et ses funestes révélations -ou du moins tant bien que mal- pour s'engager dans le couloir morne. De ce côté-ci, les néons étaient tous détruits, oscillant lentement selon les courants d'air et on entendait que leur grincement sinistre et l'air, lourd de l'odeur de la moisissure, qui rugissait en s'engouffrant dans cette partie du bâtiment. Quelques mètres plus tard, une exclamation enthousiaste prévint Genesis que son compagnon avait trouvé la bonne porte. Celle-ci était recouverte de crasse bien qu'elle eut été un jour transparente. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Zack, le roux l'aperçut déployant sa jambe dans un angle parfait et son pied brisant le verre fragile aussi sûrement que si cela avait été un écrin de cristal qu'il eut écrasé. Pénétrant sans attendre dans la nouvelle pièce, ils ne purent retenir un murmure surpris. Au lieu de se diriger directement vers les nombreux containers de conservation des matérias alignés le long des murs, et cela afin de les fouiller, ils s'approchèrent timidement d'une silhouette familière qu'ils auraient reconnu entre mille. La lame n'avait pas rouillé mais témoignait des nombreux combats que le brun lui avait fait vivre, ainsi que son successeur, Cloud. Zack caressa le manche avec tendresse, comme s'il effleurait une joue, et chuchota affectueusement un nom qui l'emplit d'ivresse à la perspective d'enfin retrouver la compagne qui lui avait tant manqué …

« Fenrir. »

…

Yazoo gronda lorsque l'une des créatures vint griffer le postérieur de Loz, arrachant à ce dernier un hurlement hystérique. Et de son côté, Ella, dos contre celui de Kadaj, envoyait les vagues incessantes au tapis, les unes après les autres, se contentant malheureusement faute de grosse épée de les assommer. Zack avait eu en vérité, l'ingéniosité d'être prudent et ses précédentes moqueries lui laissèrent un goût amer. Mais qui pouvait bien vivre dans cette tour abandonnée si ce n'est les expériences ratées du département scientifique qui avaient pu se libérer avec l'explosion deux ans auparavant et qui avaient, apparemment, survécu en faisant des quelques courageux et autres squatters leur casse-dalle de la nuit ?

Quasi-squelettiques, ces humanoïdes totalement dénués de poils et à la peau presque translucide rappelaient étrangement certains lézards de la région de Korel de par leur vitesse, leur agilité et –malheureusement- leur fantastique arsenal de griffes et de crocs ! Peut-être les maudits du secteur scientifique avaient-ils croisé des _soldiers_ avec … ? Beurk ! Ces fichus lézards !

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux : maintenant elle se battait aux côtés de Loz ! Qui aurait pu prédire cela ? Et lorsqu'un petit groupe de créatures décida d'aller voir de plus près le duo ainsi formé, ils enchaînèrent tous deux des prises comme une chorégraphie mille fois répétée, alternant les mouvements de pieds, de jambes, de poings, se baissant instantanément quand l'autre frappait, comme s'ils avaient toujours combattu ensemble. Pourtant, cela ne suffit pas à parer un coup de patte en plein visage que reçut la blonde jeune femme, laissant une cicatrice sanglante en forme d'étoile sur sa joue droite.

…

« Mais tu es sûr qu'elle va trouver la sortie ? Tu ne crains pas qu'elle se perde ? Et si elle faisait une mauvaise rencontre ? » redemanda le roux pour la … euh … énième fois disons.

Le jeune _soldier_ crut être soudain frappé de folie … enfin, il allait finir par devenir barge quoi, mais au lieu de lui remettre son poing sur le pif, comme il avait irrésistiblement envie de le faire, il lui répondit d'un vague (se félicitant au passage d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de self-control) :

« Tu sais, c'est une grande fille : elle a ses petits poings pour se défendre et son foutu caractère qui l'aidera à cogner plus fort … »

Cependant, afin certainement de lui couper la chique, un cri incontestablement féminin (à moins que ce ne soit celui de Loz ?) résonna lugubrement dans tout le couloir.

« … et d'un autre côté … il y a aussi Ella qui sait très bien se mettre toute seule dans les pires situations, termina Genesis avec angoisse.

- Ou bien hurler parce qu'elle vient de se casser un ongle ! le rembarra Zack. Ou alors elle a mis la main sur une araignée.

- C'est pas faux … »

…

Un glapissement furieux témoigna que Loz venait encore d'enlever un soldat à l'adversité. Sans hésiter, il aida sa curieuse -et blonde- partenaire à se relever. Mais une nouvelle vague de créatures sembla montrer que l'issue du combat serait bientôt fatale. Kadaj, encerclé et isolé. Yazoo qui jonglait avec les ombres, sautant, s'accroupissant, tournoyant dans les airs, évitant toujours de justesse. Et partout, de toutes les issues et de la moindre fissure assez large pour permettre le passage, le flot de ces drôles d'humanoïdes s'écoulait sans jamais faiblir. Les balles sifflaient près de leurs têtes, le bruit écoeurant des os brisés et celui de la chair tranchée accompagnaient le fracas des armes : crocs contre revolver, griffes contre sabre ou encore pieds et poings qui rendaient les coups donnés.

La lumière de la Lune surgit soudain entre deux nuages, le satellite déclinait lentement, preuve que le jour n'allait plus tarder. Depuis combien de temps combattaient-ils ? Combien de temps leur restait-il encore à vivre ? La perspective de ne plus voir le Soleil se lever glaça Ella qui resta tremblante et immobile au milieu du chaos. Mais aucune bête ne la toucha. Était-ce parce qu'elle possédait une aura blonde qui la protégeait ? Non, elle avait juste un bon garde du corps. Fenrir moissonnait. Et pas qu'un peu.

Un rictus victorieux éclaira le visage de Yazoo. Sa voix résonna comme la trompette de la cavalerie :

« Nos grands frères sont venus jouer au loup ! »

* * *

_Bon j'avoue je me suis bien marrée à écrire certaines réflexions du narrateur (dédicace à Shivah Rajah parce que j'ai parlé du postérieur de Loz … on peut penser que Yazoo n'est pas content que la bê-bête ait touché à la partie qu'il préfère de son cher frère =D mais bon pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoï, passons … xD) A suivre =D_


	70. Chapitre LVI

**Auteur : **Duuduu s'écoute en boucle la BO de Vampire Knight huhu

**Note :** la technique utilisée s'appelle le PONC, ça c'est de l'auto-défense mamzelle -^.^-

* * *

**LVI**

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner … « Frère » quel frère ?! Et quelle fraternité ?! Ce mot était monstrueux dans la bouche de ces … « hommes ». Zack, Genesis, tous deux contaminés. Et la vérité lui laissa un goût amer : elle devait la vie à ces stupides argentés ! Son cœur rata un battement tant cette pensée lui sembla sinistre et dure.

Une étreinte vint soudain lui couper le souffle et elle se retrouva plaquée au sol avec force. Elle reconnut sans difficulté le parfum de la peau de son ''partenaire particulier.'' Elle crut comprendre que ça allait être dangereux de rester debout là maintenant tout de suite, et également que ça allait sentir le roussi … Son regard passa au dessus de l'épaule du brun pour apercevoir la main droite gantée de pourpre de Genesis qui irradiait d'une étrange lueur infernale. Les boules de feu s'élancèrent comme des flèches vers les adversaires, se précipitant, avides de consumer quelque chose. La jeune femme aurait voulu devenir sourde pour ne plus entendre les affreuses supplications des monstres rongés par les flammes. La vision était cauchemardesque, tout ce joyeux petit monde semblait prisonnier d'une _divine comédie_ dans l'antre d'Ifrit. Le souterrain, le noir, le froid et puis soudain cette vive lumière qui brûlait jusqu'aux yeux et cette horrible odeur de chair brûlée. Elle eut un violent haut-le-corps et resserra ses bras autour du torse de Zack. Avant de se rappeler d'un minuscule détail …

« Et les incarnés, ils vont … ! »

Lorsque le roux eut compris le sens de son exclamation, un sourire satisfait et presque cruel apparut sur ses lèvres, il se retourna vers elle :

« Aurais-tu déjà oublié qui ils étaient ?

- Mais ils m'ont malgré tout sauvé la vie ! rétorqua-t-elle, prête à piquer un fard.

- L'espèce humaine qui combat un ennemi commun ? » railla amèrement Zack en l'aidant à se relever, puis en époussetant son propre uniforme.

Ella resta quelque peu hébétée, contemplant, presque avec étonnement, l'étendue de sa -trop forte- sensibilité. Allons bon ! Voilà qu'elle se prenait pour Aerith et sa manie d'aimer tout le monde -cf. Zack- ! Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête : le sourire de Gwen lui revint soudain …

L'émoi colora joliment les joues de la jeune femme et elle se contenta de jeter un bref regard dans la direction où Kadaj et ses frères se tenaient encore il y a une minute. C'est avec stupeur qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient échappé aux flammes en s'esquivant discrètement … et qu'ils venaient d'atterrir juste derrière les Pinky Soldiers.

…

D'un mouvement sec et précis, elle sentit les bras de Loz la maintenir contre lui et une main se refermait comme au ralenti sur sa trachée, à l'en broyer presque. Le gémissement de douleur ne put jamais sortir de sa gorge privée d'air. Elle était soulevée à vingt centimètres du sol, ses doigts cherchant désespérément à échapper à la poigne de l'incarné pour desserrer ceux sur son cou.

Zack était à deux mètres, pointant son épée broyeuse gigantesque contre celui de Loz, un filet de sang coulant lentement à partir du contact. Mais bien vite, il dut reculer pour ne pas risquer qu'Ella ne soit blessée. Il baissa donc sa lame avec un air dur, lèvres pincées.

L'argenté se détendit … et ce fut ce qui le perdit : chassant les nuages qui commençaient à obstruer sa vue, elle fut soudain remplie d'une énergie dévastatrice, balançant son coude replié dans les côtés de celui qui la menaçait ainsi. Ce dernier se plia et ne sut jamais ce qu'il lui arriva, il avait juste le souvenir d'une blonde hystérique qui s'était jetée sur lui, toutes griffes dehors, tel un chocobo sauvage en période de reproduction.

L'air arrogant des deux autres frères se transforma en ahurissement, très vite imité par les compagnons de la jeune femme. Ainsi, ce furent quatre spectateurs médusés qui virent Loz se tenir successivement l'abdomen, puis le pied gauche, le nez, et enfin poser une main hésitante sur son entrejambe avant qu'il ne s'écrase de tout son long, face contre le sol, lamentablement K.O. en gémissant un bref « Mère, pourquoi moi ? » … A moins que ce ne soit un bref « _Merde_, pourquoi moi ? », ce qui était tout aussi plausible.

Ella se frotta les mains, comme pour se débarrasser de la poussière qui les maculait en s'exclamant en direction de ses deux partenaires :

« Je me suis cassée un ongle avec vos conneries ! »

…

Sans demander leur reste -d'autant que la note aurait été salée- Yazoo et Kadaj emmenèrent le troisième de la fratrie, loin … très loin de la folle furieuse !

Zack tendit le sac à dos à cette dernière avec un sourire enjoué, trop heureux de la retrouver en un seul morceau :

« Alors ? Tu nous pardonnes ? » s'enquit-il avec malice.

Genesis ne disait rien, grande ombre derrière le couple, mais on sentait très fort qu'il bouillait de connaître la réponse, l'air de rien.

Elle les observa quelques instants, sans mot dire, un sourire commençant à naître sur ses lèvres, comme si elle se retenait de sauter au cou du brun … C'est une réponse implacable qui tomba et elle tourna le dos, fit quelques pas et s'assit, bras croisés et paupières closes.

« Elle médite ? questionna le roux en s'approchant.

- Non je crois biens qu'elle boude ! s'exclama son compagnon en riant.

- … Zack … »

Ce dernier se retourna, interloqué.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait d'autres surprises de ce genre. Je vais faire un tour. Histoire de …

- De zigouiller les survivants ?

- Oui.

- Alors sois prudent, lui conseilla-t-il amicalement.

- … Toi aussi. » hésita Genesis avec un timide sourire.

Zack acquiesça avec un petit rire, quoiqu'un peu hypocrite : il savait parfaitement que les monstres n'étaient qu'une excuse, il avait besoin _lui_ de _méditer_ sur certaines choses … dont une qui prenait la forme d'une silhouette boudeuse. Justement, le première classe soupira avant de se motiver :

« Bon … allons désamorcer la blonde à retardement. »

* * *

_Ella la blonde atomique ;D Je sais ça fait du bien la paix entre nos deux soldiers (ça fait surtout du bien aux oreilles d'Ella en fait, parce que vous vous en foutez, vous lisez et c'est tout xD) _

_PS : PONC signifie « plexus-orteils-nez-et-euh … biiip)_

_A suivre =p_


	71. Chapitre LVII

**Auteur : **Duuduu se prosterne aux pieds de ses lecteurs (mais attendait des reviews plus nombreuses en son absence T_T)

**Note :** raaaah, gomenasaaaaai compañeros ! (olé ! voilà que je fais des mélanges bizarres ^^'') bon alors j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai dû le reprendre une quinzaine de fois environ xD et j'arrive toujours pas à savoir si c'est cohérent, pas trop gna-gna … bref une galère T_T dites-moi tout ça dans vos reviews svp =) Bonne lecture les gens !! =D et surtout toi ma pommesotte vu que je sais que tu te languissais (presque) que je poste xD

* * *

**LVII**

La salle où s'était achevée le combat n'avait pas de mur extérieur. Si bien, qu'on apercevait le jour qui naissait.

Ses pieds se balançaient dans le vide. Ils étaient vraiment très haut au dessus de la ville ici, elle en avait presque l'impression de flotter. Mais ce qu'elle pouvait voir était encore mieux que ce léger vertige. Jamais, jamais elle n'avait pris le temps de contempler le Soleil se lever sur Midgar et c'était … c'était bien sans nom. La cité était éclairée d'une douce lueur pourpre qui n'aveuglait pas encore. Tous les bâtiments rayonnaient, et plus aucun n'était paré de son sinistre et habituel gris. Mêmes les taudis qu'elle apercevait de loin ne ressemblaient plus à de misérables débris abandonnés mais au contraire resplendissaient comme les ruines d'une cité Cetra ancestrale.

Puis soudain, elle entendit les deux hommes derrière elle qui discutaient et la réalité des faits lui revint, et avec elle des idées déplaisantes : à ce qu'elle avait compris, Genesis partait risque sa vie en solitaire une fois de plus. Elle se releva brusquement et se rapprocha de ses compagnons d'un pas rageur, ce qu'elle ne tenta absolument pas de leur cacher :

« Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit ?! » s'écria-t-elle en tirant violemment le roux par le bras afin qu'il lui prête attention.

Ce dernier la jaugea du regard et cracha :

« Depuis quand ai-je besoin de ton approbation ?

- On est une équipe maintenant ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Euh, parce qu'on en était pas une avant ? questionna le brun d'une voix minuscule.

- On a assez risqué notre peau pour ''aujourd'hui'', tu ne crois pas ?! Alors restons en vie !

- Tu te soucies de mon sort maintenant ?!

- Je m'en suis toujours souciée !!

- Euh dites …

- Ma vie n'a aucune importance Ella … Seul le sort des habitants me préoccupe.

- (Merci pour nous -_-'') Bon ben je vais m'asseoir hein !

- Mais bien sûr qu'elle en a !!! » hurla-t-elle en levant son poing serré, se retenant difficilement de commettre … un acte violent.

Son interlocuteur se figea, en proie au doute et à l'amertume : elle finissait enfin par le reconnaître, ils étaient plus que deux inconnus l'un pour l'autre tous les deux … Un léger choc contre sa poitrine le sortit de sa mélancolie et il observa le pavé blanc et scintillant collé à son buste.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans ça, avoua-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Quoi que tu puisses penser de moi à présent, sache une chose … je ne suis pas ton ennemie. »

Une phrase apparut soudainement parmi leurs pensées : _bien sûr … que je reviendrai ; même si tu ne me promets pas d'attendre, je reviendrai en sachant que tu seras là_.

Elle tourna les talons rageusement, bras croisés, s'arrêta à deux mètres, attendant vraisemblablement qu'il daigne se mettre en route … ce qu'il fit, hésitant certes, mais il s'exécuta sans rien ajouter de plus.

« Tu l'as laissé partir finalement. » remarqua Zack sans émotion lorsqu'elle le rejoignit sur le même poste d'observation où elle s'était tenue deux minutes plus tôt.

Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation. Aucune réponse n'était ni nécessaire, ni demandée. Aussi, elle n'en donna pas.

Le première classe, quand à lui, était sceptique, non pas à cause de sa compagne mais à cause de son autre camarade. Il était … indéchiffrable. Comment Angeal avait-il pu se lier avec quelqu'un … comme _lui_ ? Et puis, il sentait quelque chose d'étrange aussi : la puissance de Jenova qui reprenait ses droits. Il avait senti ceci lorsqu'il avait eu l'occasion d'examiner discrètement son comportement : Genesis semblait sans cesse gêner par quelque chose qui lui donnait des tics, il avait des absences, des mouvements involontaires, des spasmes nerveux qui l'obligeaient à fermer les yeux. Et puis son arrogance et son ton cassant … c'était peut-être son caractère, mais pas que … Même si la dégénérescence d'autrefois avait cessé, _elle_ était bien là, présente malgré tout à chaque instant, _il_ le savait autant que _lui_ …

Chassant les nuages sombres qui perturbaient ses réflexions, il passa ingénument un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, espérant une réponse … qui n'arriva jamais … Elle resta toute aussi froide et rigide qu'une statue, les sourcils froncés.

« Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

- Non. C'est juste que … commença-t-elle en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Enfin … je suis ramenée à la réalité … Je me demande ce que sera mon quotidien après _tout ça_ … j'ai l'impression que je menais une petite existence bien tranquille avant …

- C'est sûr qu'entre Genesis et moi, c'est pas de tout repos ! plaisanta-t-il gentiment.

- Je parlais d'avant … d'avant la danse, hésita-t-elle.

- Comment ça avant ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien oui ! dit-elle avec virulence. Avant que je me prenne de passion pour ça ! Regarde où ça m'a mené ! Regarde ce que je suis aujourd'hui ! Avant, j'étais promise à quelque chose !

- Attends … Tu es en train de me dire que tu regrettes ? questionna-t-il, presque écoeuré qu'elle ait une telle idée.

- Je me suis trompée. Ce n'était pas _mon_ rêve, ce n'est pas _possible_, répondit-elle docilement en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'horizon devant elle.

- PAS ton rêve ?! Mais enfin Ella tu es NÉE pour ça ! Tu es _née_ pour la danse, ça se voit !

- Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec la danse, j'étais dans l'erreur. Et ça me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs …

- … Vis-le. Cesse d'en parler et vis-le. Ça t'évitera d'avoir à douter.

- Qui es-tu pour me dire ça avec autant de sérieux ?! demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux dangereusement.

- Peu importe qui je suis Ella ! Ecoute ce que je te dis bon sang !! Je ne te l'ai pas demandé souvent, il me semble, non ? Je ne t'en demande pas plus !

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire là au juste ? questionna-t-elle, surprise par sa véhémence.

- … Lève-toi !

- Qu-Quoi ?

- Lève-toi ! »

Effrayée, elle ne fit plus aucune objection et s'exécuta. Il lui attrapa la main avec vigueur.

« Je vais te montrer quelque chose. » expliqua-t-il en la saisissant maintenant par la taille, la maintenant contre lui.

Puis, il la poussa dans le vide sans ménagement. Elle tomba, encore, et encore, toujours plus, plus proche du sol, comme Alice qui tombe dans le pays des Rêves, la tête à l'envers. Et au moment où elle crut bien que c'était la fin et qu'un lapin blanc l'emmènerait au paradis, même si elle ne comprenait pas le motif de l'homicide volontaire commis par Zack … elle se sentit flotter.

« Excuse-moi, je suis un peu rouillé. » chuchota-t-on d'une voix amusée à son oreille.

Une magnifique aile blanche battait doucement sur sa gauche, les propulsant loin au-dessus de la ville.

« Mais … mais … commença-t-elle.

- Oui ! Je n'ai qu'une seule aile merci.

- Non j'allais dire « tu voles ! ».

- Oh mais ça c'est un détail, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire crâneur. Mais avoue que ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu utilises la compagnie aérienne Zack Fair ! Ahah, avoue que tu meures de plaisir de pouvoir vo …

- Regarde où tu vas !! » hurla-t-elle en protégeant son visage de ses bras lorsqu'ils frôlèrent la tour d'un peu trop près.

Il ricana assez machiavéliquement et esquiva le bâtiment d'un simple battement.

« C'est pas drôle !! Fais-moi redescendre !! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus aigue.

- Tends les bras et ferme les yeux, je te tiens de toute façon. »

Peu rassurée sur le coup mais lui faisant secrètement confiance, elle se laissa tenter avec timidité. Un vertige l'emplit à cet instant, mais pas la peur du vide, l'allégresse de l'altitude ! Ne plus avoir de prise sur terre et être rattaché à elle, comme si elle nageait dans l'air ! Elle eut un rire nerveux tellement c'était beau et grisant. Elle entendit la voix du brun la guider :

« Rouvre les yeux maintenant. … Euh, tu dis rien … Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oh mon Dieu, Zack j'ai l'impression de voler !

- … Mais TU voles ! » éclata-t-il de rire.

…

_On a tous fait le rêve de voler quand on est gamin … et ça n'était pas possible jusqu'à ce qu'on le vive !_

…

Il était allongé dans un coin. Et il était dos au mur. Dans tous les sens du terme. Ses deux seuls compagnons à ses côtés. Son épée. Son _Loveless_.

«_ Ella … Encore du sang versé par ma faute …_ »

Il resta les yeux fixés sur la garde de l'arme, caressa du bout de l'index la pierre bleu océan qui l'ornait. Le Soleil venait la chatouillait, renvoyant à Genesis l'image d'une gemme incandescente de flammes azures, feu follet fugace.

« _Mais le tien Ella, c'est encore plus grave … »_

_- '' Lala … Je suis la danseuse sur le fil … Je suis la ballerine … Lala … qui tombera, tombera pas … Lala … Doucement elle essaye de danser … Lala … Mais cette fois, la belle ballerine ne retombera pas sur ses pieds …'' »_

Genesis se raidit instantanément. Comment oublier la sombre mélodie et son odieuse fredonneuse ?

_« Oh comme c'est mignon ! _ricana malsainement la voix enjôleuse dans son crâne.

- Allez-vous en, cracha-t-il à haute voix.

- _Que je m'en aille ?_ demanda la voix chantante. _Oh mais pourquoi mon amour ?_ _Je n'ai aucune raison de faire cela. Et puis ça fait si longtemps maintenant que nous sommes séparés, ça m'a paru _vraiment_ très long … Kyahaha, tu m'as beaucoup, beaucoup manqué. _

-_ Ce n'est pas mon cas._

- _Je le sais bien et c'est regrettable_, soupira-t-elle doucement_. Mais le bel élan d'héroïsme dont tu as témoigné en rejoignant les défenseurs de Midgar ne changera rien, je te connais trop bien pour ça Genesis. _

- _Que voulez-vous dire ? _questionna-t-il en sentant la terreur nouer son estomac.

-_ Allons, je te connais. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que de rester avec ces vains pleurnichards. De toute façon, tes amis mourront quand même … Y compris ta précieuse Lova …_

- _Assez ! Je … ! … Elle n'a pas besoin de vous pour ça._

- _C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre !_ (Elle partit dans un rire diabolique aux intonations suraiguës qui lui sembla lui vriller les tympans :) _Comme c'est amusant de vous voir, vous les humains, faire autant de lamentations pour la mort d'un élément si faible que cette petite garce … Elle m'a mis des bâtons dans les roues mais n'en a plus pour très longtemps grâce à toi ! Ahahahahah !_ _Aaah c'est trop cruel, j'en meurs de rire !_

- _Allez vous-en … _supplia-t-il en passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux de sorte à cacher son visage.

- _Pas sans toi mon mignon. Et si ta petite sotte t'est si précieuse, je suis prête à passer un marché. _

- _Non,_ répondit-il fermement en ramassant ses affaires et en commençant à marcher.

-_ Reviens-moi et je ferai peut-être quelque chose pour abréger ses souffrances,_ proposa-t-elle comme prise dans une transe fanatique, sa voix résonnant de plus en plus sous son crâne comme le chant d'une sirène qui se répercuterait entre les parois d'une falaise_._

-_ Non !_ rétorqua-t-il en accélérant le pas, comme s'il espérait lui échapper ainsi.  
- _Accepte la réalité ! _cria-t-elle dans sa tête sur un ton furieux qui lui conféra une voix plus grave et plus intense encore. _Tu es un _tueur_ ! Tu as l'âme aussi froide et rongé que ton frère ! __Tu m'appartiens__ !_

- _Sephiroth n'est pas mon frère ! _hurla-t-il en pensée en courant désormais

- _Genesis !_ rugit une autre voix qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à son ''Angeal gardien''.

- _Non, non ! Que cela cesse ! Partez ! Partez tous ! Laissez-moi !_

- _Arrête de te morfondre, tu es une proie plus facile pour elle ! Ce qui est fait est fait !_

- _Ecoute-le Genesis, _conseilla la voix douce de la jeune fille aux fleurs.

- _Non, non, non …_ se répéta-t-il en laissant tomber l'épée et le livre, il glissa au sol, mit genoux à terre et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- _Ne pleure pas mon amour …_ railla Jenova._ Tu n'en as plus … pour très longtemps … »_

Le jeune homme éclata en sanglots, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, sa balançant d'avant en arrière … tandis que les voix refluaient doucement …

…

Ils volaient désormais au dessus d'un ancien réacteur. Si Zack semblait vraiment s'amuser à faire des ronds au dessus de la ville (et apparemment, la pensée qu'un gus à une seule aile faisant des ronds au dessus de Midgar éveillerait sans doute la curiosité des badauds en bas, ne l'effleurait même pas), bref si Zack semblait vraiment s'amuser à ça, Ella quand à elle paraissait beaucoup plus encline à un atterrissage … et de préférence rapidement et sans dommage. Au bout de sa quinzième supplication muette (en fait elle avait tout tenté pour attirer son attention : de le pincer, de le chatouiller, de le mordre, de lui agripper le bras, de le lui griffer …) le brun se décida à retourner vers la tour. Alors qu'il allait envisager le dernier virage qui lui permettrait de se poser rapidement et sans dommage, il sentit ses muscles se crisper violemment, se contracter puis rester ainsi, paralysés, sans plus lui obéir. Il ne put retenir le hurlement. La jeune femme comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, surtout quand elle vit la distance entre elle et le sol se réduire promptement … ou plutôt TRES promptement.

« La douleur … est inhumaine ! » gémit-il en gardant les yeux clos et les traits tirés par l'effort.

Il eut à peine le temps, dans un effort incroyable, de resserrer ses bras autour des frêles épaules pour mieux protéger sa passagère … Ce fut trop tard. Ils transpercèrent le ciment abîmé par l'érosion et traversèrent ainsi trois étages avant d'atterrir sur un bureau de bois dur dont les deux pieds de droite s'effondrèrent, créant une sorte de toboggan. Ella cria de douleur au contact, son souffle était court et ses poumons lui semblaient s'être bloqués. Lorsque Zack se libéra de leur pénible étreinte, elle gémit doucement en prenant conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé. Son compagnon avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé sa mobilité mais il avait reculé en position de défense et il s'était tendu, comme, curieusement, une bête sauvage l'aurait fait. La jeune femme battit des paupières, secoua la tête comme pour chasser un insecte pénible … et aperçut les pupilles de chat fixées sur elle.

_Non. Non ! Ça n'allait pas recommencer ! _

Elle sentit alors son cœur se serrer. Le cauchemar reprenait vie pour la énième fois. Ce regard. Ce souffle rauque. Cette sensation d'hostilité omniprésente. Ce sourire qui n'était plus et qui avait laissé place à la dure sauvagerie de Jenova.

Un frisson glacé courut dans son dos. Elle tendit prudemment la main vers lui et il fit quelques pas en arrière les sourcils froncés.

« Zack. C'est moi. »

Il ne réagit pas à sa voix. Elle plissa les yeux et les sentit s'embuer doucement. Qu'allait-elle devoir faire ? Et si jamais il décidait de l'attaquer ? Qu'était donc Jenova pour obliger quelqu'un de la volonté de Zack à se plier à ses désirs comme un esclave ?

« Jenova ! hurla-t-elle hors d'elle, des larmes coulant encore et encore. Je te hais ! Je te hais !! … Je te hais, hoqueta-t-elle. »

A ces derniers mots, elle ne laissa pas le temps au brun de réagir et se jeta sur lui. Elle l'enlaça. Frappa son épaule de son poing fermé en criant. S'agrippant à lui avec la force du désespoir. Et tant pis si elle mourrait en tentant de le ramener à lui. C'était ça. Ou le tuer.

Elle comprit qu'elle avait gagné lorsque quelque chose la fit sursauter : deux bras qui avaient enserré sa taille.

* * *

_je trouve la réaction de Zack un peu bizarre à la fin de la première partie du chapitre … mais en même temps le but était de faire passer un message donc xD _

_J'ai voulu accentuer les relations entre Zack et Ella dans ce chapitre parce que j'imaginais qu'un lien très fort les unissait et que c'était ce qui permettait à Ella de continuer à avancer et à se battre =3_

_Sinon j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la chanson bizarroïde de Jenova xD j'espère que cette petite conversation interne vous a plu ;D_

_A suivre-euh -^_^-_


	72. Chapitre LVIII

**Auteur : **Duuduu cheveux au vent … jusqu'à ce que le vent tourne et qu'elle se les prenne méchamment dans la tronche !

**Note :** vous savez ce que c'est le plus dur quand on fait autant de chapitre ?? ben c'est de trouver un nouveau pseudo à chaque fois ^^ non je charrie … c'est de ne pas basculer dans la niaisitude comme je suis en train de le faire au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapproche de la fin T_T

* * *

**LVIII**

Une goutte. Deux gouttes. Trois gouttes.

Goutte à goutte de la vie. Le temps qui fuit.

Quatre gouttes. Cinq gouttes. Six gouttes.

Il ramassa son épée, serra l'ouvrage entre ses doigts. Il se redressa, fit quelques pas, hésita.

Sept gouttes … ça ne tombe plus.

Non … Il n'était plus n'importe qui. Ils étaient une équipe, il était un _Pinky Soldier_. Il n'allait pas les abandonner. Il n'allait pas _la_ laisser faire …

Sa silhouette disparut de l'encadrement de la porte …

…

« T'as renfilé le haut à l'envers. » lui fit-elle remarquer en remontant sa bretelle.

La constatation le fit rire un peu et il se déshabilla avec un air mutin. Puis il se mit à lui tourner autour comme le ferait un chat autour de la cage d'un canari.

« Oh ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en regardant dehors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??

- J'ai cru apercevoir Cloud …

- Pff … Ça s'améliore ! T'as des hallus' maintenant ! marmonna-t-elle en ajustant son pantalon de ''_soldier girl_''. Mmm. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? questionna-t-elle alors qu'il fixait le côté du bureau sur lequel elle venait de s'asseoir, le fameux bureau toboggan.

- Tu ne le croiras jamais, répondit-il. «_ Ceci est le premier bureau officiel de Rufus ShinRa dans ce siège. _»

- Hein ?

- C'est ce qu'il y a gravé ici ! expliqua-t-il en désignant le bois les larmes aux yeux.

- Héhé … Pourquoi « officiel » ? Il en a eu des officieux le petit coquin ?

- Bof … Mmm, ça me démange de l'appeler, objecta-t-il en observant son PHS avec un air sournois.

- Et pour lui dire quoi bougre de hérisson ? rétorqua-t-elle de très mauvaise humeur. « _Allô Fufu ? Je viens de me faire une fille sur ton tout premier bureau !_ » ?

- Aaaah, soupira-t-il en l'enlaçant malicieusement. C'est si bien dit (enfin sauf le « je viens _de me faire un fille_ ») ! *il a la tête dans un nuage … euh un cloud de guimauve qui vole autour de lui*

- Un p'tit détail Mister Fair …

- Nui ? *Wouaf !* (NDA : limite il remue la queue -_-)

- Tu n'as PAS le numéro de Fufu …

- … *sob !* »

…

Autour d'eux, le ciel était presque exempt de tous nuages, il devait bien être huit heures et le froid matinal ne les endormit pas longtemps.

Ella s'interdit de sourire et frappa. Genesis recula en gémissant, un main sur le nez :

« Vas-y doucement quand même ! Je suis pas un de ces *[# d'argentés ! (NDA : et oui pour Gen' je préfère censurer parce que ça risquerait de nuire à sa réputation de précieux intellectuel effarouché xD)

- Oh, excuse-moi, bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix minuscule, se cachant la bouche (donc ça donne plus un « ww, ècfuve-moiw »).

- Allez, à moi ! s'exclama un Zack tout joyeux.

- Euh dis …

- Quoi ?

- Calme-toi parce qu'on dirait que je vais te lancer un bâton là (.'') … »

Concours de sado-masochisme ? Point ! Séance d'entraînement euh … improvisé.

« Allez ! Viens ! Viens voir ton homme ! » reprit le brun avec un sourire de loup affamé en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Bien mal lui en prit d'ainsi la rabaisser … Elle étrécit les yeux devant cette invitation qui aurait pu paraître suspecte en d'autres circonstances. D'un mouvement quasi-parfait, elle détendit la jambe avec ardeur jusqu'à l'épaule de son adversaire, son pied cogna Zack au cou, l'amenant … bien volontairement … à se retrouver le nez au sol à manger allègrement de la poussière. Et là … d'un geste victorieux et conquérant, elle posa sa chaussure droite … sur les fesses du _soldier_ allongé ! (Ben oui elle avait peur de lui faire mal au dos …) Alors elle s'exclama, narquoise :

« Et c'est qui l'homme ?

- … Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt. » la réprima une voix dans son dos.

Genesis était torse nu, il venait de replier son manteau et de le poser par terre, hors du champ d'entraînement : il ne portait plus désormais que son pantalon sombre agréablement moulant et les cuissardes du même noir d'encre. Il se mit en garde, poings serrés, faisant saillir sa musculature. Elle tenta de se focaliser sur le combat à venir mais il n'y avait rien à faire ! Elle ne voyait plus que le spectacle alléchant de ses muscles et ne prêtait pas du tout attention à la main fermée qui fonçait droit sur son visage.

« Eh attends-moi ! » protesta Zack qui s'était relevé entre-temps.

Avec horreur et enthousiasme mêlés, elle ne put que constater que désormais ses DEUX adversaires ne portaient plus que le bas chacun, comme pour mieux la déconcentrer !!

« Non pas d'accord ! Je regrette c'est de la triche. » protesta-t-elle en enlevant à son tour son t-shirt, dévoilant sa … poitrine (parée d'un soutif' hein, pas folle la guêpe)!

Comme un seul _soldier_, les deux émirent un « Gasp ! » sonore et sentirent leurs yeux tomber brusquement vers son décolleté. Elle eut un sourire sardonique en les observant se raisonner d'un air concentré pour remonter leur regard : Genesis, paupières closes, qui se pinçait les sinus et Zack qui les avait également fermées et se donnait des tartes. Mais ne rêvez pas … elle garde le soutien-gorge !

Dès qu'ils eurent repris leurs esprits, le combat s'engagea d'une traite. La jeune femme s'élança vers Genesis, enchaînant plusieurs attaques sans interruption mais chaque fois il contractait les muscles puissants de ses bras et arrêtait net ses tentatives. Elle jura, fit un tour sur elle-même pour prendre de l'élan et lança sa jambe vers l'abdomen du première classe qui attrapa son pied juste avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, mettant Ella en fâcheuse posture … et dans une position assez bizarre, façon cigogne. Toutefois, c'était sans compter sur sa rage de vaincre : elle se débloqua d'un mouvement sec et agressif et glissa souplement au sol. Puis, tendant sa jambe, fit chuter Genesis, fauché par cette attaque circulaire. Elle se redressa et se retourna juste à temps pour parer une passade de Zack, mais lorsqu'elle voulut recommencer la manœuvre qui l'avait rendue victorieuse une première fois face à son autre adversaire, le brun esquiva car préparé et retourna l'attaque contre elle. Elle tomba sur le dos et il l'enjamba, lui maintenant les bras au sol.

« Si c'était pour te retrouver dans cette position avec moi, tu n'avais pas besoin de me frapper. » commenta-t-elle avec amusement quand elle eut un peu repris son souffle.

Un raclement de gorge marqua l'impatience du second _soldier_ et ils se remirent tous en position. Les deux hommes lancèrent leurs attaques simultanément et elle bloqua, bras étendus. A partir de là, ce fut beaucoup plus actif. Ils coordonnaient en permanence toutes leurs tentatives et leurs assauts, de manière à ce qu'elle soit sur le qui-vive à chaque fois qu'ils bougeaient un cil. Semblant au début plutôt en infériorité et plus subir qu'agir réellement, elle retrouva cependant le dessus au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'efforts intenses. Elle passa finalement derrière l'armure de coups de Zack, espérant le prendre à revers avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir … sauf qu'au même moment Genesis, furieux de s'être fait envoyé au tapis en trois attaques (et ça deux fois de suite au début de l'entraînement), préparait une douce vengeance (glacée) … il avait lancé son poing avec force, visant bien sûr la blonde … mais son coup atterrit malencontreusement sur un pauvre brun qui n'avait rien demandé ! L'agresseur lâcha aussitôt un « Oups désolé. » contrit, mais qui ne suffit pas à empêcher le nez de Zack de doubler de volume en moins de temps qu'il ne faut à notre auteur pour écrire ces mots !!

Ella papillonna des cils et se précipita vers le roux pour examiner sa main :

« Ça va ?? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

- Et moi je peux crever ?!! » s'écria le grand blessé assis à même le sol, en proie à une rage boudeuse, tout en louchant, tâtant avec délicatesse de son doigt pour éviter de trop se faire souffrir.

La jeune femme retint un gloussement et le rejoignit, accompagné d'un Genesis encore choqué de ce qu'il avait fait. (NDA : notez qu'il n'a pas arrêté de vouloir tuer Zack à coup de Bahamut et d'Ifrit dans Crisis Core, mais là par contre, il est choqué de lui envoyer une pichenette sur le pif xD) Devant la mine toujours aussi offusquée de leur compagnon, on entendit un gémissement plaintif de chiot, imité avec brio par Ella. Finalement, elle passa ses deux bras le long des épaules du jeune homme et l'enlaça, l'attirant à elle, puis l'embrassa sur la tempe. Cependant, elle n'obtint qu'un vague « Arrête, tu vas me décoiffer … ». C'était plus un grommellement outré qu'une véritable exclamation et celui-ci provoqua des éclats de rire qui se répercutèrent comme autant d'éclats de cristal tombant sur le sol entre les ruines avant de s'évanouir dans la brise du petit matin …

* * *

_La scène de l'entraînement était vraiment marrante à écrire ^^ j'ai bien aimé le « limite il remue la queue » … c'est Zack quoi xD_

_Ah oui je sais, c'est bizarre cette histoire de faire des choses sur le bureau de Rufus mais comme je l'aime pas, je trouve que c'est une belle revanche : niark !! =D (oui je sais c'est un peu zarb' aussi le coup de « oh t'es plus possédé chouette ! … j'ai envie de toi ici sur ce bureau rrrr ! » oui je sais je suis grave T_T)_

_Bon sur ce, à suivre ! =)_


	73. Chapitre LIX

**Auteur : **Duuduu est maintenant sur Devianart !

**Note :** j'ai écrit ce chapitre quasiment d'un seul coup, un matin avant de me préparer pour aller en cours de latin … mais je sais ma vie ne vous intéresse pas xD c'est peut-être l'humour de mon prof qui m'a inspiré qui sait ? bonne lecture ma tovarash et tous les autres =)

* * *

**LIX**

« Je sais pas vous mais je commence vraiment à avoir faim. Je vais descendre chercher de quoi nous ravitailler.

- On vient avec toi. » insista Ella.

Zack l'observa, d'abord avec un œil amusé, d'autant que le roux derrière elle qui avait été inclus dans la conversation l'avait été sans le vouloir à voir sa mine renfrognée.

« Non, répondit toutefois le _soldier_. Cette tour est le meilleur poste d'observation qu'on pouvait trouver. Restez-y tous les deux et avertissez-moi si quelque chose cloche.

La jeune femme fit la moue : non mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à jouer les chefs de groupe ! Ils avaient bien dit qu'il n'y avait _pas de chef_ nan ?

« Bah … je reviendrai vite, commenta-t-il en souriant en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air enchanté.

- Humpf. » entendit-on du côté de la blonde.

Pendant qu'elle regardait ailleurs, il se tourna vers Genesis et s'approcha de lui.

« Veille sur elle pour moi, chuchota-t-il sans vraiment le voir, comme si cette idée le dégoûtait, et s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit … je te tiendrai pour SEUL RESPONSABLE. » acheva-t-il mâchoires serrées avec un air dur.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il sauta par-dessus les décombres et entreprit de grimper la colline de Terre vers la cité basse.

…

Pendant que Genesis scrutait fébrilement l'ancienne Midgar baignée par la lueur du petit matin, Ella cherchait quelque chose dans son sac, accroupie. Son compagnon l'observa faire, du coin de l'œil seulement puisqu'il était sensé surveiller. Mais comment ne pas chercher à capturer un de ses sourires ou à croiser son regard. Lorsque cependant, il reconnut un petit flacon bleu, son cœur se serra.

« Tu vas te préparer une dose ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut sereine en gardant les yeux dans le vague.

Elle dut sentir son trouble car elle se figea en pleine action, puis tourna la tête vers lui. Il la fixait. Elle hocha la tête. Une fois. Il avala sa salive avec amertume. La lumière enveloppait la jeune femme comme si elle était en train de rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie … et cela lui fit repenser à son cauchemar.

…

_Il y avait d'abord eu les ténèbres. L'ennui. L'amertume. L'abattement. La nostalgie. La solitude. _

_Puis il y avait eu cette main tendue, une main douce et chaude. Un rire. Même si tout avait commencé avec les larmes de l'innocence perdue, pour elle. _

_Ses réactions. Il les aimait tant. Ses « kyah » quand elle avait peur. Son sourire sadique et ses regards -faussement- noirs. Jusqu'à la façon dont bougeaient ses cheveux quand elle tournait la tête avant d'éclater de rire. _

_Mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était son pire cauchemar. Elle souriait toujours bien sûr, mais elle souriait parce qu'elle partait. Un sourire pour dire de ne pas pleurer. Elle partait avec la Rivière de la Vie, ses boucles blondes se confondant et disparaissant peu à peu avec ce nuage luminescent qui emmenait son âme ailleurs. Loin d'ici. Pour toujours. _

_Cette main tendue. Sa main qui réchauffait les siennes. Sa main contre _ce qui fait mal_._

…

Il serra le poing et essaya de penser à autre chose pour ne pas revoir cette maudite scène le hanter à nouveau.

« Je ne supporte plus les piqûres alors je préfère couper, et puis ça ne se fume pas pur de toute façon, commenta-t-elle pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux. Je suis épuisée, il faut vraiment que je me prépare une nouvelle dose. »

« … _Comment fais-tu pour garder le sourire en disant ça ?_ » pensa-t-il, dégoûté par lui-même.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle déchiffra son air gêné :

« Il le faut bien. »

Il ne voulut pas la regarder ajouter ses dix gouttes de mako, le mélange « détonnant » qu'elle prenait depuis le début de l'aventure. Elle s'assit au bord d'une falaise de débris et l'alluma avec son briquet d'un geste très professionnel et élégant. Elle jeta un bref regard vers Genesis en faisant ça, mais il détourna aussitôt le sien.

Et chacun de ses souffles et de ses toussotements lui enfonçait un pieu glacé.

Lorsqu'elle s'évanouit, la septième fois à présent s'il comptait celles dont Zack avait été également témoin, il la prit doucement dans ses bras comme il aurait attrapé une poupée de porcelaine.

« Réveille-toi, réveille-toi. » gémit-il, front contre le sien et paupières closes.

Mais elle restait une poupée de porcelaine, le visage figé dans une expression de quiétude. Peut-être figée dans un cercueil de glace pour l'éternité … ?

Il prit lentement ses lèvres, plusieurs fois, comme il n'avait pu le faire depuis longtemps.

« _Oh oui je me le demande … Comment fais-tu pour garder le sourire en disant _ça_ ? »_

Mais c'était trop tard. Un hurlement de rage se fit entendre.

_Want to vanish inside your arms, kiss me good bye …_

…

_C'était doux. Et en même si terriblement froid … Se laisser bercer par le rythme de l'onde sous elle, c'était si bon. Mmm, sûrement, c'était bon. Cela lui donnait la sensation d'être si légère, un peu _comme une plume qui se posait sur la surface de l'eau.

_Un chant résonnait. C'était une illusion peut-être ? C'était lointain en tout cas. Est-ce qu'elle était revenue sur le bateau de Zaÿ ? Etait-ce une sirène ? Elle s'en fichait au fond. Tant qu'elle pouvait garder les yeux fermés et oublier qu'elle existait. Que le monde s'arrête de tourner autour d'elle. Que la Réalité cesse d'être réelle. Voilà qui était bien mieux ! Comme une plume à la surface de la Rivière de la Vie. _

_Une berceuse. Pour dormir pour toujours et ne plus jamais contempler l'horreur qu'était devenu le monde, au petit matin …_

…

Soudain, le manteau de neige glacée qui la recouvrait entièrement céda et un incendie fougueux réveilla ses sens. Ses poumons s'emplirent d'air violemment comme si elle venait de (re)naître. Ses paupières se rouvrirent brusquement. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait joué avec le défibrillateur sur elle … Elle détestait ça.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Où-quand-comment ? Elle allait pour entamer la conversation avec Genesis quand pouf ! Plus rien ! Le néant ! Sauf peut-être la vague sensation qu'on se soit servi de ses lèvres sans sa permission … M'enfin à part cela …

Elle s'assit sur son lit et se mit à regarder ses doigts, étrangement crispée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bon sang ? Pourquoi son corps ne répondait plus quand elle avait besoin de lui ? Elle avait pris de la mako non ?

A nouveau la sensation de suffoquer l'envahit, au point même qu'elle crut d'abord à une crise d'angoisse. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle retombe, à demi inconsciente, sur ses couvertures. Elle roula des yeux affolés, tête tournée sur le côté. Elle était pétrifiée. Etait-elle à nouveau dans un rêve ? Est-ce que _tout ça,_ Zack et Genesis, était le résultat d'un mauvais songe ?

Non, la réalité peut-être encore bien pire que nos cauchemars, et c'était ce qu'il était en train de se produire. Là. Tout de suite.

Si elle fermait les yeux arriverait-elle à les rouvrir ? L'angoisse fit se serrer son cœur, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Et c'est dans ces situations où chacun de ses battements peut être le tout dernier, que le temps n'apparaît plus comme fuyant, mais qu'au contraire chaque instant compte et, comme au jeu du pendu, un membre de la faucheuse apparaît au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent.

Comment ça faisait … de mourir ? Est-ce que ça faisait … comme ça ?

Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Zack dès qu'il reviendrait …

…

_Cela a-t-il une importance au fond ? Vivre ? Mourir ?_

_On lui avait montré la preuve par trois que ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose :_

_Sephiroth allait bientôt revenir, Zack revivait déjà, Genesis avait mystérieusement survécu …_

…

Les doigts d'Ella se desserrèrent autour de son couvre-lit. Sa respiration redevint plus régulière. Elle battit des cils à plusieurs reprises : ça y est, ça passait, la crise refluait. Allons bon, elle avait commencé à voir des points noirs et puis soudain … elle avait réussi à reprend le contrôle et à juguler ce que … ou cette … cette énergie foudroyante qui tétanisait chacun de ses membres, lui semblait-il.

Elle se releva et secoua la tête. Une chose était sûre : ça n'était pas bon tout ça, mais elle ferait avec … quoi qu'il arrive.

…

Le mot laissé par les garçons avait été clair : ''_Tu devrais te reposer. Tu te surmènes, compenser par la mako n'est pas bon. On va faire un tour en ville puisqu'on ne pouvait plus rester au siège. On t'a laissé un peu d'argent pour t'acheter quelque chose à manger. Quand tu auras ce message, téléphone-nous._''

Seulement voilà … elle savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient vouloir la surprotéger, à peine les aurait-elle rejoints qu'ils la brimeraient à la moindre incartade.

Elle ne sut comment elle s'était soudain retrouvée à errer dans les rues de Midgar … Les gens vaquaient, là, à leurs occupations journalières, sans paraître guère plus tendus que d'habitude. _D'habitude_. Cela faisait du bien de retrouver un peu de normalité et de familiarité après toutes ces aventures. Elle avala sa salive et replaça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille : une chose était différente cependant, les enfants étaient rares.

Brusquement, son regard fut attiré par un mouvement furtif sur sa droite : l'ombre d'une silhouette, noir et argent.

Elle serra les dents en reconnaissant Yazoo.

Mais il allait trop vite pour qu'elle puisse le rattraper et le suivre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte d'abord. Elle frémit et bifurqua vers la rue. Mieux valait essayer … Malheureusement, un groupe de femmes arrivait en sens inverse et l'argenté aux longs cheveux se perdit sans difficulté dans la foule, elle perdit sa trace à mi-chemin de le rejoindre.

Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Zack et Genesis ! Elle se rappela en se maudissant que son PHS était resté sur sa table de nuit. Ses yeux se levèrent jusqu'à une statue surplombant la rue : un ange immaculé, fixé sur une poutre métallique. Juste en dessous, une enseigne : le ''Seventh Heaven'', un bar apparemment. Et un bar qui possédait sans doute un téléphone ! Restait juste à savoir s'il était ouvert maintenant …

Sans hésiter elle passa la porte d'entrée qui ne résista pas. Bingo ! Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir de l'autre côté du comptoir une connaissance … La jeune femme brune de l'église … Tifa Lockheart ! Celle-ci eut un sourire timide –n'oublions pas que Denzel et Marlène ont disparu !– comme si elle la reconnaissait. Zut ! Zack et elle s'étaient-ils montrés trop bruyants la dernière fois ?

« Ah ! Mlle Kay ! Comment allez-vous ? »

La concernée avala bruyamment sa salive et tenta de masquer sa surprise et son agacement. Et elle savait son nom _en plus_ ?! … Reno n'avait pas pu cafté, il ne connaissait que son prénom !

« Et comment va votre maman ? » poursuivit-elle presque mécaniquement, avoir un automate en face de soi aurait été pareil (pas de doute, la disparition des orphelins la bouleversait au plus haut point).

A cet instant, Ella comprit. Elle avait rencontré Camilla, pas elle. Tout s'expliquait. Quand à la net différence de coupes de cheveux entre les deux jumelles que Tifa n'avait pas fait, elle pouvait mettre ça sur le compte du choc émotionnel dû à l'absence des enfants …

« La livraison de médicaments a été un peu longue la fois dernière et nous en sommes désolés. Cloud a eu un problème de moteur avec sa moto, il était furieux. »

Médicaments ?? Pour … ? Pour qui et pourquoi ? … Sa mère ?!

… alors elle avait échappé à l'explosion du réacteur, à la destruction de la ville par le météore … et n'avait pas réussi à résister face à la vieillesse ?

Ravalant un sanglot d'amertume, elle hocha la tête vers la jeune femme, comme pour la remercier de sa mansuétude.

« Mmm … s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain. Ça ne va pas ? Vous avez l'air toute chamboulée … Elle ne vous a pas reconnu c'est ça ? Ou alors elle vous a encore confondu avec votre sœur ? »

Ella eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Non, plus fort que ça encore.

Oubliant son objectif premier, elle tourna brusquement les talons, troublée. Elle s'était trompée, oui, mais pas sur la danse, sur _sa famille_.

Passe encore la maladie de sa mère … mais elle était devenue amnésique … sans l'avoir oubliée, _elle_, pour autant …

C'était son départ qui avait tout causé, hein ? Et si elle était restée ? Et si elle n'avait pas fugué ??

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, à tel point qu'elle crut basculer dans la folie.

Et puis elle se rappela ce qu'aurait dit Zack s'il avait été là : avec des ''si'', on mettrait Midgar en bouteille …

…

_Ne me dis pas que tout ira bien puisque tu sais que c'est mentir ! Répète le moi si tu en as le courage … Dis-moi si tu veux, que tu feras tout pour que cette histoire se finisse bien et je te croirai, mais pas … que tout ira bien …_

…

_PENDANT CE TEMPS À VERA-CRUZ … (non je charrie)_

…

« On arrivera à rien si nous restons ensemble Zack. Il va falloir se séparer. »

Le brun l'écoutait d'un air distrait, vérifiant surtout que l'épicier ne l'arnaquait pas en vérité. Il prit ses deux pommesottes posées sur le comptoir avec un sourire.

« Hé tu m'entends au moins ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu parles encore la même langue que moi … » grimaça le _soldier_.

Genesis leva les yeux au ciel et sortit à la suite de Zack. Ce dernier lui lança l'un des deux fruits avec un air complice :

« Tu me diras ce soir si elle était bonne hein ? Je passerai voir Ella tout à l'heure et je te tiens au courant. »

Le roux acquiesça en silence assez sèchement et s'éloigna sans se retourner. Son compagnon soupira en l'observant s'éloigner : il était vraiment pas facile à vivre celui-là, il aurait été plus aimable envers un bouquin ! Cette pensée l'amusa et il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idiotie de ses réflexions. Il n'y avait rien à faire, quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il dise … son esprit se tournait toujours vers le sombre scénario qui les attendait … Et ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Genesis était prisonnier de la même vision …

…

_(__Théâtre Mental de Genesis & Zack)_

_Zack_ – Nous avons tous un problème …

_Genesis_ – Si tout était si simple !

_Z_ – Toi, moi, les _soldiers_ en général …

_G_ – Mais non, j'ai menti, j'ai feint d'être honnête.

_Z_ – La ShinRa nous a tous pris …

_G_ – Tout à l'heure Ella, je t'ai dit que seul la vie des habitants me paraissait importante.

_Z_ – Nos espoirs,

_G_ – Alors que sans la tienne, je n'ai plus de raisons d'être ici.

Z – Nos rêves,

_G_ – Même plus celle de racheter mes fautes passées.

_Z_ – Notre famille,

_G_ – Je n'ai plus rien, alors à quoi bon ?

_Z_ – Nos amis,

_G_ – Plus aucun objectif. Plus aucun rêve ou projet …

_Z_ – Nos amants …

_G_ – Plus rien à protéger ou à détruire …

_Z_ – Et que nous a-t-elle donné en échange ?

_G_ – Il faudrait que je sois fort mais je n'y arrive plus.

_Z_ – Rien qui ne justifie ce que nous endurons.

_G_ – Non. Je dois me taire et continuer. Tant que _tu_ es là.

_Z_ – Quoi de plus légitime alors … ?

_G_ – Est-ce que ton sacrifice est nécessaire pour sauver leurs misérables vies ?

_Z_ – … que de vouloir se venger ?

_G_ – Dans tous les cas tu es piégée. Avec, sans mako. Prise dans un filet, tu déchires tes ailes pour te sauver …

_(Genesis serre le fruit dans sa main puis jette la pomme dans une poubelle._

_Zack mord dans la sienne mais un ver en sort, il le regarde, dégoûté, et lance à son tour le fruit dans un container et part dans une direction opposée.)_

…

« E … Ella ? » balbutia-t-il, surpris.

Devant lui se trouvait la jeune femme. Ou plutôt le fantôme de son Ella, de profonds sillons laissés par les larmes sur ses joues la rendant presque méconnaissable.

Avant que Zack n'ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, elle se jeta sur lui, s'accrochant comme si elle allait s'évanouir. Il hésitait entre sauter de joie de la retrouver vivante et la baffer pour avoir quitté son appartement sans lui donner de nouvelles. Sauf que lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts se refermer sur son pull avec désespoir et la chaleur du corps de son amie contre lui, il se tut. Il se contenta d'être là, tout simplement. Elle tenta de bégayer quelques maigres excuses, il comprit par ses mots ce qu'elle avait découvert, il comprenait sa douleur et ses doutes. Il sortit alors son PHS et lui tendit avec un sourire tendre.

« Appelle-la. » chuchota-t-il.

Elle était effrayée par l'idée mais un petite voix au fond d'elle lui conseilla d'accepter : elle composa un numéro qu'elle n'avait pu oublier. Une voix fatiguée lui répondit au bout de la quatrième tonalité, cette femme à l'autre bout du fil … elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille, c'était sa mère. Son cœur rongé par le remords se libéra soudain de tout son poids, comme si lui aussi, il avait déployé ses ailes pour s'envoler.

* * *

_Chapitre long mais le tout dernier le sera encore plus ! niark ! (quoi c'est déjà la fin ?) presque ! on se rapproche du dénouement ! ^^ je dois avoir encore trois chapitres à écrire mais j'ai la majorité des idées =) et pis j'ai raccourci un peu parce que ma fin précédente était trop mélodramatique … comme d'hab avec moi ! xD j'aime bien les grands coups de théâtre =3_

_dites-moi ce que vous pensez des descriptions de Ella dans son coma artificiel ok ? ^^_

_ah et puis le ''théâtre mental'' est une expression de Momo© alias Evils-roses ^^ j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire d'ailleurs, comme d'hab en sortant de la douche :P_

_La suiteuh en cliquant sur le petit bouton ^^_


	74. Chapitre LX

**Auteur : **Duuduu s'est replongé dans Advent Children pour … euh … elle ne sait pas trop combien de fois-t'ième puisqu'elle a arrêté de compter depuis longtemps ^^''

**Note :** le dernier chapitre que je poste pour ce soir ^^ selon mon plan, on est à deux-trois chapitres maxi de la fin =) (j'entends chapitre+épilogue ^^) je vais donc commencer à m'atteler à la (dure xD) tâche de relire et … raccourcir T_T pour arrêter d'effrayer les gens avec un nombre incalculable de pages xD

* * *

**LX**

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- Cinq heures et demi de l'aprèm', l'heure de pointe quoi.

- Je le sens mal Zack. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une sale impression. Comme si tout allait totalement échappé à notre contrôle. »

Le brun hocha la tête, le cœur battant la chamade : lui aussi avait peur qu'il n'y ait pas de happy-ending pour tout le monde, et surtout en ce qui concernait la splendide jeune femme à côté de lui qui lui souriait maintenant avec confiance. Ce sourire … Il lui rappelait tellement celui d'Aerith ! Il fut surpris d'esquisser un rire à cette pensée. Ella était si différente avec son fichu caractère et son sacré crochet du droit !

…

_« Et combien as-tu de caprices ?_

_- Vingt-trois ! répondit la Cetra avec fierté._

_- Vingt-trois ?! répéta-t-il, incrédule et découragé._

_- Oui, mais tous se réunissent sur un point … je veux passer plus de temps avec toi. » termina-t-elle en souriant._

…

_« … Qu'as-tu fait d'Ella ?!! _

_- […] Ne me dis pas que la précédente Ella te manque ? railla-t-elle._

_- Je saurais pas dire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu me laisses même pas le temps de m'habituer aux anciennes fonctionnalités du vieux modèle, j'ai juste eu le temps de découvrir le mode ''jeune blonde écervelée'' et le mode ''casse-noisette'' alors … _

_- Salaud ! »_

_Elle le frappa à l'épaule et partit devant, clopin-clopant._

…

Ella, de son côté, cachait bien son jeu. Depuis son réveil chez elle, le physique ne suivait plus, ou du moins encore moins que le moral. De temps à autre, elle était surprise par un vertige et il lui semblait voir le décor autour d'elle comme au ralenti, comme le fruit d'un songe qui balançait étrangement entre cauchemar et contes de fées … enfin surtout cauchemar devait-elle avouer, la guimauve n'étant apparemment plus de mise … elle semblait même amère …

…

Genesis serra ses doigts autour de la belle couverture dorée de _Loveless_.

« _Les ailes d'ombre et de lumière_ […] »

Il relisait cette expression pour la vingtième fois au moins.

Il avait une aile. Unique. Angeal et Sephiroth également. Peut-être même Zack, il ne le lui avait pas demandé … Pourquoi ? Jenova … Alors est-ce que Jenova serait la véritable déesse dont parlait l'œuvre ? Il se mit à douter. Affreusement. Se serait-il tromper _sur toute la ligne_ ? Depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur la couverture ?

Jenova … Pourquoi pas …

…

« Je savais bien qu'y aurait un truc ! s'exclama Ella en courant vers la grande place aux côtés du première classe.

- Stop. »

La jeune femme faillit se prendre le bras tendu de Rude qui les empêchait d'aller plus loin.

« On s'en occupe de ces sales gosses. » indiqua Reno en tapotant son arme, adressant un clin d'œil amusé à la blonde.

Les deux Pinky Soldiers virent, médusés, s'éloigner les Turks, l'un de son pas lourd accompagné de sa dégaine de tueur, le second pouce droit levé en signe de victoire et langue pendante.

…

« […] Humpf, génial, on a un cauchemar junior …

- Aussi longtemps que vous existerez, les Cauchemars s'abattront sur vous, encore et encore !

- La Rivière de la Vie circule à travers notre planète comme une marée qui fluctue, constituant un pont entre la Vie et la Mort. Si ce cycle est l'essence même de l'existence, alors l'histoire elle aussi serait inévitablement amenée à se répéter. Ne vous gênez pas, faites venir Jenova et votre Sephiroth, ça ne changera rien ! C'est la Vie ! Et nous agirons seulement ce qu'elle nous dicte ! Tu sais bien que nous vous arrêterons, et nous le ferons à chacune de vos attaques.

- Monsieur le Président … Est-ce votre excuse pour avoir enlevé Mère ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez … des remords.

- Des remords ? Pourquoi ? Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé … » grinça Rufus.

Kadaj eut un sourire malsain et activa la matéria de son poignet gauche.

« Très bien, alors si vous le permettez, nous allons en finir avec tout ça … »

Et la tempête put se déchaîner …

…

« Genesis où es-tu passé ? » chuchota le _soldier_ en refermant son PHS.

Cela l'énervait prodigieusement de se voir ainsi ignorer. A quoi cela servait d'avoir un cellulaire sinon pour répondre quand on cherchait à le joindre ?!

Au bout du quatrième appel, il abandonna. Si jamais il se passait quelque chose de grave parce qu'il n'était pas là … Il serra le poing, plongé dans ses réflexions.

Ella prit une grande bouffée de sa cigarette ''made in ShinRa'' avant de demander :

« Alors ? C'est bon ? On bouge ? »

Zack se retourna vers elle comme au ralenti et ouvrit des yeux ronds en comprenant ce qu'elle faisait. Il se précipita sur elle et lui arracha le mégot de la bouche avant de l'aplatir de son pied comme un damné pour l'éteindre/l'enterrer/le maudire (aucune mention à rayer).

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Zack, ça ne va pas ou quoi ?!! cria-t-elle, ulcérée. C'était mon dernier tout préparé et je n'ai plus mon matériel sur moi pour en faire d'autres ! »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et ce qu'elle y vit, ou du moins ce qu'elle crut y voir, lui glaça le sang : il était partagé entre la terreur et la rage, la rage profonde, presque de la haine. Pour elle ? … Ou pour la mako ?

…

Cloud s'exaspérait sur l'accélérateur, il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite hélas.

Les mots de Tifa résonnaient dans sa tête.

_Arrête de fuir ! On va se battre ensemble. On est là pour s'entraider ! Je sais que c'est possible. Je suis consciente que même si tu retrouves les enfants, tu ne pourras rien pour eux. Peut-être que quelque chose d'irrémédiable se produira. C'est peut-être ça qui te fait peur je ne sais pas … En tout cas, tu dois réfléchir et réagir. Ouvre les yeux ! Tu trouves que c'est trop difficile ? Partager sa vie avec d'autres est difficile. Tu ne veux pas vraiment être seul, la preuve tu gardes toujours ton téléphone sur toi ! … Dis moi un souvenir compte plus que nous ? _

Il était encore loin de Midgar. Trop loin. Et il ne se souvenait plus du raccourci miracle que Zack lui avait montré un jour.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi à cet instant pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule aile …

…

« Attention !! »

Elle sentit un bras autour d'elle qui l'entraîna à l'écart dans un magnifique roulé-boulé.

« C'est pas possible, dites-moi que je rêve ?!! pleurnicha Zack en se redressant.

- Aaaaaaaaaah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ?!!! beugla Ella au bord de la crise cardiaque en voyant à QUOI elle avait échappé.

- Ba … Ba … Bahamut …

- A voir ton cerveau déconnecté, on a un sérieux problème.

- Raaah ! Genesis, tu n'es jamais quand il faut !! »

L'invocation décolla soudainement et le brun comprit illico ce que cela signifiait. Il tira sa compagne par le bras et l'entraîna au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble. Quelques instants plus tard, la déferlante atteignit les murs porteurs du bâtiment, faisant tomber de la poussière du plafond et s'écrouler le pilier au centre de la pièce. Sans plus attendre, il la fit sortir du hall. Méga-atominium avait fait de lourds dégâts : tous avaient été projetés par le souffle de l'explosion, les habitants comme les créatures de Yazoo. Zack aperçut alors au milieu des décombres au centre de la place la silhouette familière de la guide de Nibelheim, Tifa … Il hurla son nom et se mit à courir dans sa direction. Puis il aperçut un enfant à ses côtés qui fonça soudain sur le monstre ! Avec un tel courage, ce ne pouvait être que Cloud junior, Denzel de son vrai prénom lui avait expliqué Aerith. Subjugué par sa réaction, le brun stoppa net. Il sentit cependant une main agripper son bras droit et se retourna vers un visage familier.

« Zack ! Tu es à découvert ! Reste pas là ! » lui ordonna Ella.

Il se retourna un instant et vit le fameux Barret ainsi que le lion de laboratoire, Nanaki, qui se chargeaient de protéger le gosse. Ses doigts se desserrèrent autour de Fenrir et il lui obéit. Son sang guerrier bouillait dans ses veines, il mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans la mêlée. Son hésitation exaspéra son amie qui lui balança sans ménagement :

« Les copains de ton Cloudy sont déjà là, tu vois ?! Allez remue-toi !! »

Il émergea de sa rêverie et ses jambes lui obéirent enfin. Ils se réfugièrent dans une des plus petites rues qui menaient à l'esplanade. Le brun se colla dos au mur, le regard droit devant lui tandis qu'Ella à ses côtés surveillait la place du regard.

Cloud avait des amis et des compagnons sur lesquels il pouvait compter … Qu'était-il lui ? A part un pantin désarticulé qui le regardait vivre d'en haut ? C'était horrible, c'était horrible comme le contact humain lui manquait et comme _son_ contact lui manquait. Malgré la présence d'Aerith et d'Angeal, il était souvent seul. C'était ça ?! Etre mort ?! C'était ça la promesse de vie éternelle qu'on lui avait laissé croire ?! Il serra les dents et ses paupières se fermèrent. Des doigts enlacèrent les siens et il rouvrit les yeux : elle penchait la tête sur le côté, comme pour formuler une question silencieuse, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il se noya quelques secondes durant dans le noisette de ses iris puis sourit, timidement.

Et, ils se retournèrent suffisamment vite pour voir la mort foncer sur eux.

…

_« Je sais maintenant que les personnages de ces histoires où on ne voulait pas connaître la fin parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse, avaient trente-six occasions de se retourner mais il ne le faisait pas … ils continuaient leur route parce qu'ils avaient foi en quelque chose._

_- Et en quoi avons-nous foi Aerith ?_

_- Il y a du bon en ce monde Zack, il faut se battre pour ça. »_

_(Librement adapté du Seigneur des Anneaux – Les deux Tours)_

…

Le couple était médusé. Un nouveau venu venait de leur sauver la vie en abattant l'une des créatures de Yazoo qui avait eu la bonne idée de faire d'eux son goûter. Et ce nouveau venu c'était …

« Alors comme ça je ne peux pas vous laisser cinq minutes tous seuls sans que vous fassiez des bêtises ? » s'exclama Genesis en agitant son PHS en l'air de gauche à droite.

* * *

_Voilà, j'en suis là sur mon pc ^^ la suite très vite, enfin … je vais essayer vu la tonne de boulot qu'on a T_T _

_Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de mettre ce mini-dialogue Aerith-Zack au milieu mais j'aime tellement ce passage des Deux Tours que j'ai pas pu résister ^^'' _

_J'ai retrouvé la réplique d'Angeal sur Fenrir au début de Crisis Core au fait ! =D _

_Elle s'abîme__, elle s'use, elle rouille.__ lol_

_Et j'ai trouvé de quoi cette histoire est un gros mélange ^^ _

_Pocahontas II (6%) (elle hésite entre son ancien amour et son nouveau copagnon) + Moulin Rouge (5%) (parce qu'elle est l'étoile du Ragnarök comme Satine qui rêve de devenir actrice) + Le Roi lion III (15%) (parce qu'ils étaient là mais on les avait pas vu ^^'') + FFVII Advent Children (20%) (parce qu'à la base, c'est quand même un Roi Lion 3 VS Advent Children) + FFVII Crisis Core (30%) (vu que j'y fais pleiiin de références ^^) + Chouchou (1%) (parce qu'Ella elle y est belle =D na mais Ragnarök est la version scandinave de Apocalyspe et la boîte où travaille Chouchou s'appelle comme ça ^^ (après tout Midgar veut bien dire la Terre du Milieu hein ! xD)) + Mr and Mrs Smith (5%) (parce qu'Ella et Zack on dirait des réincarnations de ces personnages =D) + Requiem For A Dream (7%) (parce qu'après tout, le plus gros problème c'est la drogue) + Jurassic Park III (3%) (euh … ah si je me souviens ! à cause de la scène avec les créatures de la Tour ShinRa mais ça ressemble plus trop à la scène du 3 ^^'') + Sexy Dance (3%) (parce qu'après tout, ça parle de danse ^^) + Le Monde de Nemo (5%) (parce qu'Ella croit comme Dori pour Marin quand ils se retrouvent dans les abysses que Zack est sa conscience O_o) = The Pinky Soldiers (100%) (de pur, de dur ^^)_

_J'ai aussi retrouvé (wouhou ! ça sert de fouiller sa clé usb ^^) la chanson que j'aimais tant dans Moulin Rouge au moment où Satine a une de ces crises =) _

"_If I should die, this very moment,_

_I wouldn't fear._

_For I've never known completeness like being here,_

_Wrapped in the warmth of you,_

_Loving every breath of you."_

_(si je devais mourir à cet instant, je n'aurais pas peur, car je n'ai connu de plus grand bonheur que celui d'être là; blottie dans ta chaleur, amoureuse de ton moindre souffle.)_

_Why live life from dream to dream ? __='3_

_Love this film ya ! (h)_

_Sur ce bonsoir/bon aprèm/bonne journée (hop à l'envers =D)_

_A suivre évidemment =D_

_Arigato & sayonara !_


	75. Chapitre LXI

**Auteur : **Duuduu la glandue de retour après une –encore- très longue absence et qui vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes choses pour 2010 !

**Note :** mon dieu, on approche de la fin … vous vous rendez compte que j'ai commencé cette histoire la première fois que j'ai visité la ville où je vis aujourd'hui ? ça me fait bizarre … la fin d'une histoire c'est encore une page de la vie de l'auteur qui se tourne … Bon rangez les violons et les kleenex ! Avant de se quitter vous allez encore devoir vous taper ce chapitre ! XD (et puis vous aurez un épilogue, bande de veinards ! (ou pas mdr'))

* * *

**LXI**

Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Son souffle était court. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Avec horreur, elle vit qu'elle avait bifurqué vers une impasse.

Elle se retourna pour faire face. Elle était terrifiée. Elle ne pouvait _plus rien faire_. Elle allait _mourir_.

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle constata que la créature l'avait suivie. Elle s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres, gratta le sol de sa patte et se mit à foncer à toute allure vers sa proie. Celle-ci leva les bras dans un vague geste de défense qui ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose. Malgré tout, elle resta digne, et se retint de hurler …

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait encore des couleurs … Etrange … Dans les croyances populaires, le paradis apparaissait toujours comme blanc : tout blanc et partout. Elle cligna un peu des yeux puis put soutenir à nouveau la lumière du jour. C'est là qu'elle comprit ce qu'il s'était passé … Il y avait un homme devant elle. Il fit tourner plusieurs fois son épée avant de la raccrocher dans son dos. Il ne montra pas son visage, marqua à peine une pause le temps de s'essuyer le front puis partit en courant vers la grande rue.

Soudain, elle entendit comme un bruit de chute derrière elle. Elle se retourna instinctivement telle une bête traquée et fut surprise de découvrir une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui se redressa d'un air fière quand elle se vit observée curieusement. La nouvelle venue brandit un index professoral mais il fallut du temps à son interlocutrice, hébétée, pour se rendre compte qu'on s'adressait bien à elle :

« Faites attention la prochaine fois hein ! Soyez plus prudente ! On ne sera pas toujours là ! »

Sur ce, elle s'engagea à la suite de l'homme qui était encore là quelques instants plus tôt.

…

« Ils nous en restent encore combien ? Yazoo en avait invoqué beaucoup ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration difficilement.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on en est déjà à quinze, répondit Zack en courant à ses côtés.

- Pas besoin de s'en faire ! Les Pinky Soldiers à la rescousse ! cria Ella avec malice.

- C'est quoi ce nouveau slogan ? demanda une voix familière.

- Tu tombes bien toi ! s'exclama le brun avec un air complice à Genesis qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Seize maintenant ! » hurla la jeune femme.

Les deux _soldiers_ jetèrent un bref coup d'œil derrière eux et aperçurent la fumée maléfique qui se dissipait déjà, là où s'était tenue l'une des invocations mineures des argentés. Zack lança un sourire éblouissant à Ella, et Genesis l'imita à son tour … quoique ayant moins l'air de sortir d'une pub pour du dentifrice blanchissant …

…

_Quel pied ! _

_Quel pied cette sensation d'unité ! Comment expliquer ce que l'on ressent quand on a l'impression de faire partie d'une meute ? D'avoir été intégré pleinement à son groupe ? _

_Des ailes pour mieux planer. Vous avez simplement l'impression d'être invincible … Le sentiment de puissance vous envahit et vous grise. A tel point, que vous finissez par en devenir ivre. A tel point que vous aimerez hurler votre joie au monde entier. _

_Partager cette complicité et cette confiance. C'est ça. _Être une équipe_. _

…

_Au fond de moi en cet instant, il me semblait que les Pinky Soldiers jamais ne pourraient mourir … Je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai tort._

…

Avant que les griffes ne l'atteignent, elle sauta. La créature, trop occupée à chercher où était passée l'éclair blond appétissant qu'elle avait raté, ne vit pas venir la lame éclatante comme un rubis qui vint se ficher dans son flanc, la renvoyant tout droit dans quelque monstrueuse limbe de laquelle elle avait été sortie.

Ella hocha la tête vers Genesis qui saisit le message comme un encouragement. Il formait un beau duo … et pour cause !

« Vingt-cinq ! hurla-t-elle.

- Quoi ? répondit Zack quelques mètres plus loin.

- On en est à vingt-cinq ici ! répéta-t-elle avec fierté. Et toi ?

- Onze ! Mais c'est de la triche vous êtes deux ! »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue.

C'était bizarre. Ils s'amusaient de choses dramatiques, en riaient même ! Ils sauvaient la vie des gens et en riaient ! Peut-être était-ce la paix retrouvée entre Zack et Genesis qui leur faisait cet effet-là ? Justement …

« Gen' ! appela le brun. Toi contre moi, ça te dit ? demanda-t-il un index pointé vers son partenaire. On remet les compteurs à zéro et on y va ?

- Pourquoi pas … sourit le concerné.

- Yeah ! fit-il en fléchissant les genoux, bras pliés en signe de victoire. C'est parti ! Ça va tailler du monstre !! s'exclama-t-il en mode chiot.

- Cool. Ils vont enfin me foutre la paix et arrêter de jouer les mères poules … chuchota Ella pour elle-même avec un soupir de soulagement et d'exaspération mêlés.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? questionna le roux en se tournant vers elle.

- Non non, c'est sans importance. »

Il haussa les épaules et s'élança à la suite de Zack.

« Allez-y hein ! Je vous rejoindrai après ! » leur cria-t-elle mais ils s'étaient déjà éloignés et sa voix se perdit dans le vent.

Ce dernier lui fouetta brutalement le visage. Elle inspira à pleins poumons cet air frais béni … leva la tête vers le ciel …

Elle ne leur avait pas dit. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne leur en parle pas de toute façon. Son pouls avait tellement augmenté qu'il lui avait semblé que son cœur allait exploser. De nouveau, la vague d'énergie déferlait dans ses veines, sans savoir qu'elle était le pire poison du monde pour son organisme si particulier.

Elle se mit à marcher dans les traces des deux _soldiers_ d'un pas fatigué. Elle avait besoin d'un _break_ où alors ça risquait de tourner mal.

…

Zack avait le sourire aux lèvres … Comment ne pas l'avoir ? Il était si heureux de se trouver enfin une utilité après ces deux ans de passivité. S'il avait pu, il aurait même bondi de joie ! … Mais il se retint (tout de même …).

Genesis lui lança un regard complice. Après tout ce temps, voilà que lui aussi il s'était trouvé un but. Et un but commun avec le _Puppy_ qu'il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié. Cette nouvelle harmonie entre eux … c'était pas si mal que ça au final.

C'est avec stupeur qu'ils aperçurent à nouveau le jeune garçon adopté par Cloud, qui courait dans leur direction. Ce dernier, ébahi par l'agilité des soldiers, eut un sourire plein d'admiration.

« Vous aussi vous êtes des amis de Tifa ? demanda-t-il, plein d'entrain.

- Euh … pas exactement, répondit Zack, à la fois gêné et amusé.

- Regarde ça plutôt ! »

A l'invitation de son compagnon, le brun leva la tête. Bahamut tentait un dernier décollage mais ne réussit pas. Au contraire, il allait même s'écraser … sur le quartier juste derrière eux !

Le souffle projeta tout le monde au sol. Plus rapides que les autres, les deux hommes se relevèrent et rejoignirent Ella.

« Ça va ? Rien de cassé ? questionna Genesis en la voyant se remettre péniblement sur deux jambes.

- Non … Ça … ça va.

- Vous avez vu ? » s'exclama Zack éberlué en la soutenant.

Une flèche de mithril filait dans le ciel. C'était un homme. Blond.

« Cloud, murmura inconsciemment le brun, l'émotion et la fierté faisant trembler sa voix.

- Ouaaah … laissa tomber Ella, bouche bée.

- _Ça_ c'est un _soldier_, concéda Genesis avec un sourire admiratif.

- Oui, ou un ange. » termina la jeune femme.

Son regard revint à la rue autour d'eux : beaucoup de passants s'étaient arrêtés, stupéfiés eux aussi par le spectacle. Sentant ses forces commencer à revenir, elle lâcha Zack et leva à nouveau la tête vers le porc-épic décoloré qui allait tous les sauver. Bahamut n'était plus qu'une espèce de marionnette désarticulée attaquée par d'innombrables flammes bleues qui le dévoraient peu à peu. Il alla finalement se briser sur le métal et le béton pour ne plus bouger. Lorsque plus aucune de ses griffes ne remua, il y eut un grand silence, tout le monde retenait son souffle, même parmi Avalanche. Et puis soudain, ce fut l'explosion. Des hourras, des bonds de joie, des hurlements guerriers et un tonnerre d'applaudissements (pour les plus conventionnels). Même les grincheux semblaient gagnés par la ferveur ambiante.

Pendant que Genesis admirait d'un air un peu niais le jeune blond qui rejoignait déjà le commun des mortels d'une pirouette élégante, Ella tira la manche de Zack discrètement :

« Psst !

- Hum ?

- Dis … est-ce que … quand tout sera terminé … tu veilleras sur moi, de là-haut ? demanda-t-elle en observant le ciel au dessus d'eux.

Il suivit son regard, puis revint à son amie et s'exclama avec raillerie :

« Tu fais une de ces têtes ! On dirait que ce sera la fin du monde ! »

Elle eut une moue gênée et vexée, il avait l'air si léger quand il disait ça … A croire que c'était bien aussi simple et sans conséquence qu'il semblait l'imaginer.

« … mais pourquoi pas, acheva-t-il en souriant. Ça ne me fera qu'une superbe fille de plus à mater ! »

…

''_Il était comme … un nuage blanc qui flottait dans le ciel bleu. On a regardé le ciel à travers une trouée dans les nuages. La promesse qu'on a faite alors, est la dernière conversation que j'ai eue avec lui.''_

…

Mais si le peuple était en liesse, les monstres, quand à eux, déboulèrent avec fureur à l'extrémité de la rue. Les gens ne se rendirent compte que trop tard, ils fonçaient déjà vers le plus gros de l'attroupement, juste derrière Ella. Celle-ci eut un instant d'hébétude puis se reprit vivement et se mit à courir dans leur direction.

Arrivée un peu avant leur niveau, elle serra les poings, prête à les recevoir comme ils se devaient, la mako affluant brutalement dans son sang.

Le chef de la meute des invocations accéléra encore, il venait de la prendre pour cible.

L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses artères et dans ses veines, son cœur allait exploser tant il battait avec ardeur en cet instant.

La créature rugit, bientôt suivie par ses compagnes dans son dos.

Elle fronça les sourcils avec détermination et prit une inspiration … qui resta bloquée dans ses poumons.

Les pas de la bête de tête s'allongèrent encore un peu plus, elle n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres de sa proie.

Elle recula de quelques pas et sa main s'agrippa à sa poitrine. Sa vision devint floue. Un gémissement sortit faiblement de sa gorge, ses paupières s'étaient fermées et elle était tombée lentement en arrière, comme au ralenti.

L'invocation ouvrit grand une gueule baveuse pleine de crocs, impatiente. Un gigantesque éclair stoppa net sa course. Puis un typhon d'acier trancha la chair des monstres qui l'avaient suivi. La fumée tourbillonna un instant là où se tenait la jeune femme, étendue sur le sol … puis elle disparut lentement. Tous les habitants avaient retenu leur souffle … mais il n'y eut aucune effusion après cette victoire-ci.

Zack s'effondra à ses côtés et déposa doucement la tête lâche de la jeune femme sur son épaule, l'amenant dans son étreinte chaude. Sa gorge s'était asséchée brusquement si bien qu'il ne put hurler son prénom pour la faire revenir. Il tenta de la secouer et de longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans réponse. Cela ne servait peut-être à rien, mais il refusait d'y croire. Alors il continua. Encore et encore. Il ne sentait pas les larmes qui inondaient ses joues, encore et encore. Il ne voulait pas les sentir. Ce qui arrivait ne _pouvait pas_ être. Il s'enfouit dans son étreinte molle en gémissant.

« Elle est morte, souffla-t-il. Je l'ai laissé mourir. »

Il remarqua douloureusement que son maquillage avait coulé et que son teint était de plus en plus livide, accentuant encore l'ombre de son regard : jamais auparavant elle n'avait autant ressemblé à une prostituée. Il ferma les yeux avec amertume et resserra un peu plus ses bras autour du corps désarticulé de sa poupée de porcelaine.

…

_Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle de vide … Elle essayait de se débattre mais dans le vide, on est comme un pantin dont a coupé les ficelles. Autour de la bulle, un océan de ténèbres, les Abysses. Comme si quelqu'un avait éteint toutes les lumières du monde. Et plus d'air dans ses poumons. Rien qu'un feu furieux qui déchirait sa chair._ _Une rafale d'énergie pure ravageait tout son système nerveux. Et elle ne pouvait pas hurler, comme si sa tête était plongée dans l'eau. La frontière avec l'air semblait si loin et si trouble. Elle tendit une main hésitante, qui resta figée dans un geste de supplication. Un appel muet se dessina sur ses lèvres :_

_« Aidez-moi ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! »_

_Mais tout ce qu'elle put voir, c'est une petite sphère d'oxygène qui alla se briser, loin, loin au dessus d'elle. A la surface._

_La dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut un peu de chaleur contre son corps, avant le grand froid._

…

Genesis s'était un peu éloigné pour mieux voir. Et il souriait, d'un sourire magnifique et émerveillé. Comme un enfant. Ce Cloud … C'était vraiment ce dont le monde avait besoin. Il applaudit à tout rompre, sans aucune retenue. Sauf que la surface de cet instant onirique se brisa en mille éclats de verres …

« Ellaaaa !! »

Il n'avait pas vu les bêtes arriver, il n'avait pas assisté à l'élan de courage de la jeune femme, il ne l'avait pas aperçu tomber avant même d'avoir frappé, pas même Zack qui s'était interposé juste à temps entre elle et les créatures …

Son visage devint blême. Il avait compris ce que signifiait ce cri désespéré. Et soudain, plus d'oxygène lorsqu'il en prit réellement conscience en se tournant vers ses amis : il venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans les côtes.

Il se mit en marche vers _elle_ comme un automate, le regard vidé de toute expression de joie ou de tristesse.

« Reviens, gémissait le brun. Ne pars pas. Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas. » répétait-il en la berçant.

Genesis tomba à genoux à ses côtés et contempla l'expression détendue du visage de la jeune femme, elle semblait même … sourire ?

Le roux passa une main tremblante sur ses joues, elle en revint mouillée.

« Non … non … » chuchota-t-il.

Il aurait voulu hurler sa haine mais comment le pouvait-il ? Tout ce qu'il arrivait à prononcer n'était que murmure à présent …

Il tomba à genoux. Ses épaules se secouèrent violemment au rythme des sanglots qui agitaient son corps.

« ELLA !!! »

Sa poitrine s'était déchirée en criant son nom.

« Qu s'est-il passé ici ? » demanda une sombre voix masculine d'un ton pressé.

Zack leva vers Vincent un regard vide et bredouilla faiblement :

« Elle est morte. »

Le nouveau venu se précipita auprès du trio et jeta un bref coup d'œil aux joues encore très légèrement teintées de rose de la jeune femme : il attrapa sa main et, ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés, bouscula le brun pour se saisir du corps d'Ella.

« Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que vous faites ? questionna Genesis d'un ton acerbe en montrant les crocs.

- Elle n'est pas morte sombres crétins ! »

Les deux hommes eurent l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage.

« Elle n'est que dans le coma !! »

Il se releva et partit en courant. Hébétés, Zack et Genesis regardèrent le démon s'éloigner et se fondre dans la foule comme un serpent, emportant avec lui _leur ange_ dans ses _griffes_ …

…

''_La tristesse est le prix pour que tout ça s'arrête, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit il y a deux ans …''_

…

Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure.

« C'est toi Ella ? » demanda une voix fatiguée.

Le cœur de Camilla se serra. Combien de fois encore sa mère lui demanderait-elle ça quand elle rentrerait ? Elle se mordit les lèvres et retint une larme. Elle ramenait de mauvaises nouvelles … devait-elle lui dire ?

« C'est moi maman ! Camilla ! »

Elle entra dans la chambre et vint enlacer le corps assis dans la chaise roulante. Elle embrassa la vieille femme sur la joue et la serra de toutes ses forces.

« Il y avait du courrier ma chérie ?

- Juste une lettre de Mme Heidegger, tu sais … la veuve de l'ami de papa … Suzanne a été sage ?

- Oui elle joue avec tes poupées dans ton ancienne chambre. Au fait, tu as reçu un appel de ton ami là … Robert.

- C'est Robbie maman et puis ce n'est pas mon ami, c'est mon _ex-mari_, tu ne te souviens pas ?

- C'est bien ce que je disais ! Robert, ton ami ! Ah tu sais quoi ?

- Non maman, dis moi, soupira-t-elle.

- J'ai reçu un coup de fil d'Ella tout à l'heure !

- C'est vrai ? » demanda la jeune femme sur un ton faux.

« _Je t'en prie maman, ne recommence pas. Tu allais mieux._ »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait très bien ! Elle n'a pas pu me parler longtemps parce qu'elle était avec des amis, un certain Zack entre autre.

- Ah c'est bien. »

« _Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne saurais pas lui expliquer. C'est trop dur._ »

_Une demi-heure plus tard :_

« Allô Robbie ? C'est Camilla. […] Oui oui Suzanne va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. […] Elle aussi oui. Enfin … ça allait mieux mais elle a recommencé à délirer quand je suis rentrée. […] Tu peux passer ce soir ? […] Ça va pas non. […] Robbie … je viens de recevoir un coup de fil … ils ont retrouvé ma sœur. »

…

Elle vit des enfants courir main dans la main vers une vieille église. Elle s'arrêta, interloquée.

« Venez ! On va pouvoir guérir ! » s'exclama un autre gamin en la bousculant presque.

Par curiosité, elle suivit le mouvement de la foule qui commençait à se créer dans la rue, autour d'elle.

Elle s'arrêta devant le monument et resta muette d'admiration : comme se faisait-il qu'elle ne l'ait jamais remarqué ?

Elle y pénétra … Partout, les gens pleuraient, sautaient, criaient leur joie.

« Maman j'ai plus mal !

- Regardez ! Mes géostigmates !

- Guéri ! Je suis guéri !

- C'est un miracle ! »

Camilla ouvrit de grands yeux et s'approcha du petit cercle qui se formait au fond du bâtiment. Soudain, un jeune garçon envoya une grande gifle d'eau à son camarade qui l'arrosa elle aussi. elle observa alors avec stupeur la tâche noire sur sa main gauche qui se rétracta sous des étincelles vertes avant de disparaître complètement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au trou béant s'ouvrant dans le sol, la source de cette eau _bénite_. Et _elle la vit_. Celle qui avait répandu la vague d'espoir qui parcourait à nouveau Midgar …

_**Lova lova lova lova …**_

_**Du haut de ton cheval fou … les met tous à genoux …**_

_**Lova …**_

* * *

_Et voilà … Lova est tombée de son cheval fou … J'ai fini par l'aimer cette petite avec le temps T.T (*Ella surgit d'on ne sait où :« PETITE ??!!! TU T'ES VUE DUUDUU ??! ») _

_Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que j'ai récupéré un extrait du trailer de Crisis Core du DVD Advent Children (mais bon fallez le savoir hein !) au début de la BA, Tifa raconte : « __Il était comme … un nuage blanc qui flottait dans le ciel bleu. On a regardé le ciel à travers une trouée dans les nuages. La promesse qu'on a faite alors, est la dernière conversation que j'ai eue avec lui. » et elle raconte en fait sa dernière conversation avec Cloud avant qu'il ne parte rejoindre le Soldat voilà ! Vous savez tout XD_

_A suivre pour un épilogue …_


	76. Epilogue

**Auteur : **Duuduu … vous apporte son dernier cadeau de noël pour la **Sainte Ella**, aujourd'hui 1er février 2010 … (mieux vaut tard que jamais XD)

**Note :** ça y est … c'est fini … quelle galère qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?! XD Bref, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont lu jusque là =) (qu'ils aient laissé des reviews ou non, on a une page statistique qui sert à ça ;D) Je vous souhaite pour la dernière fois une bonne lecture =}

* * *

**Epilogue  
**

_Je m'appelle Ella Kay. J'ai trente ans. Hier, je n'en avais encore que vingt-cinq. Avant-hier, seize. Comment est-ce possible ? J'aimerais moi-même le savoir._

…

_Ce qui me surpris le plus lorsque j'ouvris les yeux fut le Soleil qui m'éblouit avec virulence. Il illuminait un ciel bleu que j'aperçus par la grande fenêtre de ma chambre d'hôpital. Un vrai ciel bleu. Je n'en avais jamais vu un comme celui-ci de toute ma vie. Je battis des paupières plusieurs fois. Un ciel azur et limpide comme une rivière calme, sans aucune nuance de gris comme d'habitude à cause de la pollution. Etait-ce possible ?_

_Je retirai le masque à oxygène de mon visage d'une main peu assurée. Puis je repris brutalement conscience de mes membres : j'avais mal partout, sans doute à cause du matelas de mauvaise qualité._

_Je tournai la tête vers ma droite et vis un bouquet de fleurs jaunes et blanches dans un vase, des narcisses qui sentaient si merveilleusement bon que la tête me tourna un instant. _

_Je me redressai lentement dans mon lit et l'aiguille plantée dans mon poignet me rappela douloureusement que j'étais sous perfusion … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé exactement ?_

_Je fis jouer mes orteils sous les draps et repliai mes jambes maladroitement. Mes pieds se posèrent sur le carrelage, il était glacé mais je m'en fichai … Il me semblait que j'avais dormi depuis une éternité, alors que ça ne devait être que depuis quelques heures ou quelques jours … et j'avais très envie de me lever !_

_Je profitai de la fraîcheur du sol un instant encore puis fit un premier pas qui faillit tourner à la catastrophe, le téléphone tomba de la table de nuit avec fracas. Je me maudis de m'être montrée si peu discrète puis avançai encore un peu jusqu'à la fenêtre : je voulais vérifier que je ne rêvais pas. Mais non … C'était bien un ciel d'un bleu pur … un bleu qui me rappela la mako dans les yeux de Genesis. La luminosité me fit baisser le regard … Je restai figée un instant. Edge, puisque c'était Edge … Edge était méconnaissable … Elle n'avait pu changer autant en quelques jours ! _

« Ella ?! » m'interpella une voix féminine.

…

_Cela fait un mois et demi que je suis sortie du coma à présent. Ma sœur me laisse enfin me dégourdir les jambes sans elle. Elle estime que le temps de surveillance est terminé. _

_Mes derniers résultats d'analyse sont bons … À ce qu'il paraît quand j'avais été admise, mon taux de mako par litre de sang était presque à niveau mortel et pendant cinq ans, les médecins avaient combattu la dépendance de mon corps avec des doses par intraveineuses … J'avais été un formidable sujet d'observation pour eux, si bien que Camilla a cru que j'allais finir en rat de laboratoire ! Sauf qu'ils m'ont finalement laissé sortir … J'ai continué la cure de désintoxication –appelons un chat un chat !– à domicile, ils avaient créé ce genre de traitement pour les ex-soldiers qui avaient survécu à l'explosion de la caserne deux ans plus tôt … Le personnel de l'hôpital avait été étonné de découvrir qu'une simple citoyenne puisse avoir été traitée à la mako mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, ou du moins en ma présence … _

_En tout cas je fume toujours, mais j'ai jeté le petit flacon bleu faute de lui avoir trouvé une utilité … D'ailleurs ma sœur aimerait bien que je ne continue pas, sauf que je sais pertinemment que cette envie irrépressible de nicotine me suivra tout le reste de ma vie, cicatrice et témoignage du manque originel de mako … De toute façon, je ne fume jamais devant ma famille, par respect. _

_Ce fut bizarre de revivre avec ma mère. __Le temps avait réussi à gagner sur sa beauté finalement. Cela m'a fait prendre conscience pour la première fois de ma vie d'une chose … Nous avons vieilli …_

_Aujourd'hui, nous partageons toujours la maison avec ma sœur, comme au bon vieux temps … Et il y a ma nièce maintenant ! Ma nièce … dire que je ne le savais même pas … J'ai tellement honte de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt pour la voir grandir._

_Je suis revenue dans les ruines de la Tour cet après-midi. J'espérais peut-être t'apercevoir entre les décombres, qui sait ? C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas Zack ? Je me suis assise sur notre falaise de débris où l'on s'était entraîné un matin tu sais … Et j'y ai même cru lorsque j'ai ramassé une plume blanche. Enfin … je n'étais même pas complètement sûre que ce soit bien celle-là, après tout ça fait cinq ans maintenant … _

…

« Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser … NE PAS Y PENSER. »

Zack serra les dents et accéléra. Il s'élança et atterrit au pied de la colline. Il s'épongea le front, repéra l'église et fonça.

Le ciel grondait au dessus de lui, un étrange orage était en train de se former. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Rien de bon … de plus. Il secoua la tête pour effacer l'image d'Ella de son esprit. Rien à faire. Son cœur lui fit mal dans la poitrine. Pas une douleur naturelle, sentimentale …

« Enfin cette peste est morte ! » résonna une voix.

Le soldier se figea, voulut regarder autour de lui mais comprit qu'il n'en eut pas besoin. Un seul désir. Violent. Foudroyant. Tuer cette vipère.

« Jenova ! hurla-t-il mentalement.

- … Quoi tu en veux encore ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton lassé.

Soudain, il lui sembla à nouveau que ses artères prenaient feu. La douleur fulgurante irradia tout son corps, l'obligeant à mettre genoux à terre et à se courber.

« Pff tu m'agaces toi. Trop résistant. Et puis, tu ne m'es plus utile à présent … »

Le silence reprit ses droits dans sa boîte crânienne mais la souffrance ne reflua que lentement, comme pour laisser une empreinte dans son âme. Il gémit un peu et se remit difficilement sur pied.

… _tu ne m'es plus utile à présent …_

Son regard s'agrandit : il était peut-être trop tard. Il refusa que son sacrifice et celui de tant de gens soient perdus ainsi. Et il courut. Pénétra dans le vieux monument. Eut un hoquet de surprise devant les dégâts de la matéria de Kadaj. Serra le poing et prit son élan pour atteindre la hauteur du toit et les premières terrasses de la Tour.

Il était en pleine tempête, le vent et la pluie giflait son visage. Il prit le manche de Fenrir dans son dos entre ses doigts et s'engagea vers les plateformes plus hautes qui donnaient accès au bâtiment principal. Il leva la tête vers les nuages au dessus de lui et aperçut un début d'éclairci. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

« Tiens bon Cloud ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il courut. Courut jusqu'à être à bout de forces. Il manqua s'écrouler, le souffle court. Plusieurs fois. En d'autres circonstances, il se serait sûrement dit avec amusement « c'est plus de mon âge ». Mais une vision terrifiante lui redonna le courage nécessaire : Yazoo et Loz qui grimpaient les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de Cloud, sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive.

« Non, non, NON ! »

Ses jambes ne le portaient plus mais il fallait, il FALLAIT faire un effort ! Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il sortit son aile et bondit. La lueur des matérias. La balle qui partit. Cloud à genoux. Qui se releva, brandit son épée, se remit en garde et fonça tête baissée, qui sauta … Un cri sur les lèvres de Zack :

« CLOUD !! »

Et une explosion …

(NDA : « oh non ! je suis mort encore une fois ! merdeuh ! »)

…

Il marchait comme un robot. Ou déambulait plutôt. Inconsciemment, il s'était arrêté devant la ruelle de la porte de service du Ragnarök d'où s'élevait toujours de la plaque de petites volutes de fumée grise.

La douleur vida l'air de ses poumons et il tomba à genoux, la culpabilité et le chagrin serrant sa poitrine dans un étau, à s'en arracher le cœur.

« Tiens tiens … Regardez donc qui est là … Ne serait-ce pas notre frère adoré ? »

Le sang du soldier au milieu du trottoir se glaça.

« Tu nous avais déjà oublié ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux immaculés. Ce n'était pas très sympa de nous fausser compagnie comme ça, on a eu énormément de mal à te retrouver tu sais. Nous avions essayé de te suivre jusqu'à Banora, Corel, Gongaga puis ici … Hum, tu n'étais pas un première classe pour rien ! »

Genesis se redressa avec dignité et fixa Weiss un instant, mortifié et les yeux emplis de souffrance.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Deep Ground a besoin de toi. Nos rangs te sont toujours ouverts. » déclara son interlocuteur en hochant la tête.

…

_« Minerva attendait toujours son champion … »_

_« J'ai su que tu n'étais plus le héros dont on vantait tant les mérites. »_

…

_Minerva ? Ne compte-t-elle pas plus que ça ? _

…

Son regard se fit dur et haineux, et mâchoires serrées, il lui dit :

« Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est d'un monde où il n'y aura de place que pour vous. Mais je ne serai pas de ceux qui vous aideront à le bâtir. Je n'aide pas les assassins. Je n'aide pas Jenova et encore moins Deep Ground ! Ma seule raison de vivre c'est de protéger ce qu'a fait naître Minerva sur cette planète ! Alors si pour cela je dois vous combattre et vous anéantir –frère ou pas– même mourir pour cela, c'est quelque chose que je ferai avec joie ! Alors tu sais quoi ? Allez tous vous faire foutre … »

Il partit sans se retourner.

…

« C'est fini Zack.

- Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé ? Je n'ai servi à rien. J'ai tout gâché.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre.

- Ne me mens pas Aerith.

- Je ne te mens pas ! Ils sont tous sains et saufs ! Et c'est grâce à toi ! Cesse de faire cette tête ! Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant que tu le sais ?

- …

- Zack ? »

…

_J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant ces quelque heures passées dans les taudis. _

_La vie a continué à se dérouler autour de moi. Tiens regarde ! Même dans l'église, y a une nouvelle Aerith : elle s'appelle Marlène et je crois bien que c'est la gamine que Loz avait enlevé, tu te souviens ? Bien sûr que tu te souviens Zack, je suis bête de dire ça._

_Tout à l'heure, je prenais le chemin pour rentrer à Edge quand j'ai entendu un homme crier mon prénom comme s'il était angoissé. Quand je me suis retournée, j'ai vu une petite fille courir vers cet homme en s'exclamant « Papa ! Papa ! ». Je suis partie sans me retourner, mains dans les poches, et je me suis dit ceci : ce sont des choses comme ça qui nous rappelle que Gaïa ne nous attend pas pour tourner … et c'est bien pour ça que je dois recommencer à tourner avec elle … _

…

Une belle journée s'achevait bien que le ciel ait été nuageux. Bientôt le scintillement du Soleil s'éteindrait derrière les falaises du désert, les étoiles viendraient caresser de leur douce lueur les ruines de celle qui avait capitale d'un rêve. Midgar glissait doucement vers la mélancolie qui accompagnait le couchant.

_Voilà. C'est sans doute ma dernière contribution à ce journal. Je vais recommencer à chercher du travail dans la danse, devenir chorégraphe me semble une bonne idée. Après tout, Lova créait elle-même ses spectacles … Je sais bien que ni toi, ni Genesis, n'allait lire ces mots, et pourtant je les ai écrits dans ce vain espoir. Au fait, tu saurais où il a bien pu partir ? Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais reprendre avec lui notre vie d'il y a quatorze ans mais … Enfin peu importe. Ça m'aura fait du bien de coucher tout ça sur le papier. Tu crois que ça aurait fait un bon roman ? Non hein ? Tant pis, cela restera entre nous, notre passé. Mais … merci. Sincèrement. A jamais. Ella._

Elle prit la plume blanche et la rangea entre les feuilles du cahier. Puis elle tendit paresseusement le bras pour saisir une petite fleur jaune qu'elle décrocha avec un sourire nostalgique. Elle avait pris garde de ne pas les abîmer, presque un buisson s'épanouissait ici à présent. Le parfum de la fleur mêlé au bercement du vent réveillèrent en elle de profonds souvenirs … Son trésor alla rejoindre le premier contre le papier. Elle ferma l'ouvrage, se releva et épousseta son pantalon de soldier girl. Elle marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à sa moto, chevaucha la bête mécanique et mit le contact. Elle caressa la carrosserie luisante puis d'un coup d'accélérateur savamment donné, reprit la route vers Midgar et Edge … Le temps était à l'éclairci.

*_embrace your dreams and … whatever happen I'll be here, for you …_*

* * *

_Pour terminer en beauté ! (Et oui, vous avez cru que j'étais partie hein xD) Une (minuscule) interview exclusive de la véritable star de l'histoire : Ella Kay !_

_Reporter – Alors après tout ça Ella, les quelques lectrices (et peut-être lecteurs) qui suivent vos aventures depuis le début doivent tous se bosser la question fatidique … Quel est, de vos deux compagnons, celui dont vous êtes réellement amoureuse ?! L'ancien fiancé preux et chevaleresque ? Ou alors votre nouveau bodyguard mignon et enthousiaste ?_

_Blonde – *soupir* Je peux vous confier un secret ? _

_R – Allez-y, nous sommes tout ouïe._

_B – Les deux me tapent sur les nerfs !! Le seul qui m'attire vraiment dans le fond c'est Sephiroth !_

_R – Vous parlez d'une révélation ! Pourquoi donc cet emballement pour le superbe argenté ?_

_B – Et bien tout simplement parce que c'est une beauté glacée qui ne pose jamais trop de questions, il est sensible, conquérant … C'est le plus puissant des OGM et des agents carbonisateurs ! Avouez que c'est ce dont rêve toute femme ! Avec lui en fait … je pourrai … DOMINER LE MONDE !!!! MOUAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAH … !!!!!!!!!!!_

_(bon d'accord je sais c'était pourri ^^')_

~o0O0o~

_Cette fanfiction (bien longue pour une fanfic je vous l'accorde ^^') a été une aventure de neuf mois ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Et il s'en passe des choses dans la vie de quelqu'un en neuf mois … Beau bébé ou non, je vous en laisse seuls juges !_

_J'ai commencé la relecture/réécriture et plus je relis ce que j'ai écrit depuis ces neuf longs mois et plus je me rends compte que j'ai fait de la tragi-comédie c'est énorme ! XD Maintenant que je la retravaille, je ne supprime aucune scène mais je modifie certains dialogues et certains contextes, je change la tournure des phrases qui ne me plaisent plus (d'autant que parfois elles peuvent être … bizarres XD) je règle également les incohérences scénaristiques (heureusement peu nombreuses youhou !) certains détails sont aussi obscurs ou inutiles, certaines scènes guimauveuses ou pas assez descriptives … je rassemble des chapitres courts et puis je voudrais accentuer la différence entre Ella et Lova, comme une sorte de schizophrénie ^^ Je trouve vraiment notre petite blonde intéressante et le perso pourrait être creusée un peu plus je trouve =) Il y a un autre truc qui m'a choqué en retravaillant un peu la fin de la première version c'est qu'on dirait que Zack et Ella se connaissent par cœur comme si ils étaient amis depuis des années alors je vais rajouter quelques passages pour montrer à quel point ils deviennent proches =) En bref : du boulot en perspective mamzelle ! x) Comme quoi finalement elle ne me lâche pas cette fanfic, je vais encore me la taper en 2010 ! XD_

_Je me suis rendue compte en relisant cet épilogue à quel point je pouvais vraiment écrire des choses mélodramatiques ! D'autant que si je m'embarrasse d'effets syntaxiques (si si y en a XD) dans mes phrases c'est pour finalement vous délivrer un Carpe Diem un peu fade et qui n'aura pas la prétention de rester dans votre mémoire plus de cinq minutes contrairement aux merveilles sorties de l'imagination de Nomura et Sakaguchi ! Mais bon voilà, pardonnez-moi pour cette fin si vous ne la trouvez pas à votre goût et j'espère que j'aurais quand même réussi à vous toucher un peu avec cette fanfic =3 D'autant pour continuer en mode « 3615 Ma Vie », que mon rêve est d'écrie un jour un scénario capable de faire réfléchir le joueur sur lui-même sur sa vie et sur ce en quoi il croit (oh c'est beau *o*) comme m'ont aidé Monsieur Nomura et Monsieur Sakaguchi avec leur histoire de SF si proche de nous … Allez fini violons et kleenex, veaux vaches cochons et chocobos ! Je rends le stylo pour le moment ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée/journée/mâtinée … On se reverra bientôt sur fanfic ;) _

_Kisu !! Je vous aimeuh !!! =D_

_*PEACE*_


End file.
